Halley
by Ayrin99
Summary: What would have happened if Astra and Non had a child? Would Kara take care of her? This story will follow the tv show except for Halley, which means that every character would appear at some point.
1. Chapter 1

"Mom?!" the five year old sobbed while getting closer to the table where her mother's lifeless body was.

Tears running down her cheeks while standing tiptoe by the table, her little hands holding onto it in an attempt to stay still while observing what had happened.

Her mother's body laid over a pool of blood, a wound on her chest, she had been murdered. Her eyes were closed and her hands were beneath the wound, being able to see her pallor.

She tried to reach her mom's hands feeling how cold they were, laying her head over the table as she kept crying silently.

"What are you doing here?" her father's voice became present getting her to step away from her mom, wiping her tears quickly. "Did I give you permission to be in this room?" he asked making her shook her head, knowing what was going to happen. "So?" he kneeled down to her height, her head down with her brown hair covering her little face. "Look at me while I'm talking to you" he demanded, so she did, her bright blue eyes containing fresh tears. "Stop crying!" that scream only scared her even more.

Her father didn't doubt any more before slapping her, fresh tears forming in her eyes as she put her tiny hand over her left cheek.

He had always blamed her for being her mom's weakness, the reason why their marriage went wrong, because ever since she was born her mother had protected her in every way she could, even from him. However, that didn't mean that she had successed all the time and at that moment she knew that the abuse would be worse.

"You're so weak" she heard him comment. "You'll never be like your mother if you keep being weak" he said getting her to sob louder. "You know, maybe you two look alike more than I thought" her father looked at her straight in the eyes. "If you're mother hadn't been so coward, if she had killed her when she should... Nothing of this would have happened" he explained.

"Supergirl?" she couldn't avoid asking.

"Yes, it's her fault" her father answered. "Tomorrow we will do the ceremony, now, get out from here" he pointed to the door, so she left running down the hallway until she reached her room.

She locked herself there, tears streaming down her cheeks, her face buried in the pillow in an attempt to hide her sobs.

Since a few months ago her mom had been explaining her about Krypton, their planet, and though she was born in Earth, she was daughter of that kind, so she couldn't avoid feeling curious about it. Every day she would await impatiently the moment when her mom would open the door and would sit down with her to teach her something new. However, she knew that that wasn't going to happen again.

She had known recently about Kara Zor-El or Supergirl as humans called her. That young kryptonian was her cousin, someone who her mom had protected and loved even when they didn't share the same opinions, so she couldn't believe that because of Kara her mom was dead. Supergirl motto was hope and kindness, it couldn't have been her.

The kid closed her eyes tucking herself in the bed, maybe if she fell asleep her pain would disappear.

* * *

"Say goodbye, Halley" her father told her pointing to her mom's body.

She approached the table with her head bowed, blinking to let the tears contained in her eyes to go out of them. She held her mom's hand between hers while observing her for the last time.

"I'll be brave just as you taught me, I won't let you down" she murmured not wanting to be hear by anyone else. "I love you, mommy" she kissed her mom's cold and pale cheek before stepping away from the table, her gaze focused on her father.

"Okay, let's go" he gestured for them to take the body before kneeling to her height. "Don't you dare to follow me, understood?" he looked at her straight in the eyes, making her nod.

At the moment she was left alone she started crying without being able to avoid it, burying her face in her little hands knowing she wasn't going to see her again.

The five year old thought about following him in spite of the punishment, knowing it wasn't going to be just a slap and a talk, so she stayed still for a few seconds without knowing what she should do.

Halley ended up doing what she thought it was right even when that was the wrong thing to do, but she needed to be there for the farewell.

She stayed as far as she could so no one could see her, distinguishing Supergirl there, which attracted her curiosity for meeting her and judging her by herself.

 _'You have been the sun of our lifes. Our prayers will be the sun that lights your way on the journey home. We will remember you in every dawn and await the night to join you in the sky. Rao's will be done'_

The words were pronounced by Kara just how the Kryptonian custom dictated, a pray that only made her start crying even more and lose track of time because she hadn't realized that her father was gone. However, she stayed there observing the young superheroe, who had bowed her head between tears.

For a few seconds their gazes crossed finding confusion in her cousin's eyes, but she ran away before Kara could get close to her.

Halley ran to her room hearing her father's footsteps down the hallway, so she laid down in the bed embracing her baby blanket.

"What are you doing?" her father asked entering into the room making her turn to look at him. "I know you've been there" he told her sitting down on the bed. "Did she see you?" he asked which made her frown.

"Who?" she asked back without being sure whom he was referring to.

"Supergirl, Did she see you?" he questioned again to what she shook her head in spite of not being true, but it had only happened for a few seconds. "You know the punishment, right?" her father grabbed her chin to obligate her to look at him straight into the eyes.

She nodded slightly. She didn't need for him to tell her that she couldn't be able to abandon her room for the next few days because doing so it would only imply that the punishment could be even worse. However, she had to admit that she had expected much more, maybe her father was being respectful with the mourning.

* * *

Those last two months had been the worst of her short years of life because with nobody who protected her it was easy for her father to do to her whatever he wanted.

Since Indigo's arrival everything was even messier because her father wanted Indigo to be her new mom, but she wasn't going to let that happened. The punishments were getting worse day after day because of her insubordination since she didn't obey Indigo which made them argue most of the time, but they had to admit that it was because that woman... No, computer had never stand her existence and much less her being so young.

All of that had made her father to start using kryptonite, which was leaving marks on her body.

At that moment her father had asked her to stay in her room and not going out no matter what happened, so she was sitting in her bed with her blanket hugged. Her mind wished for the war to be over soon, it had cost her enough, but if there was something that she was asking for was for him to be killed even though she didn't know what would happen with her after that.

The kid heard something beeping which made her stand up, the blanket still between her hands while walking down the hallway of that prision trying to find someone who could tell her what was happening, but she was alone.

Her own fear made her do the only thing that was forbidden for her, going out of the that ship. However, when she didn't know what was happening and she had the feeling her life depended on doing so... She didn't doubt about doing it.

She observed with caution her father and Indigo's bodies laying on the ground, which made her approach them to make sure they were really dead, which they were and a part of her couldn't avoid feeling relieved while the other was asking herself what was going to be happening to her.

Her body trembled with fear after feeling a hand over her shoulder, Were they going to kill her?

She was obligated to turn around while closing her eyes to contain the tears. When she opened again she found a blue eyes that observed her, the House of El symbol on her chest.

"Kara" she whispered her cousin's name with relieve not knowing how Kara was going to react, finding surprise in her face.

"Who are you?" Kara asked her while kneeling down to her height.

"We're cousins" she answered, Kara's breath agitated as such revelation. "I'm Halley" she stretched her arm to reach her cousin's hand, which the young superheroe accepted with a slight smile.

"How old are you?" Kara asked both of them gaining confidence with each other, so she showed her hand with her five fingers. "Five?" her cousin questioned making her nodded. "I need you to trust me, okay?" the hero took her tiny hand to guide her where a man was, who looked at both of them for a few seconds. "Halley, he's J'onn, a friend of mine, and J'onn, she's Halley, my cousin" Kara introduced them which made him to look even more surprised about it. "He's going to take you to a safe place"

"What about you?" she asked with fear of losing her when she had just met her.

"I have to do something first, I'll meet you there, I promise" Kara kissed her forehead being that the first affection she had received for so long.

Halley couldn't avoid crying the moment she was found in J'onn arms watching how her cousin was walking toward the Kryptonian prision, sincerely she wasn't sure if she was going to see her again.

She was afraid. She couldn't lie about it, but she didn't have any other options than going with J'onn and pray for her cousin to be safe.

 **Hi!**

 **This is my new fanfic that I've been thinking about writing for a long time. Just to remind that English is not my first language so it may be some grammar mistakes.**

 **I hope you have liked this first chapter, let me know what you think.**

 **Thanks for reading,**

 **Ayrin**


	2. Chapter 2

Halley kept her face hidden in J'onn's shoulder while getting to the place where Kara had promised her that she would be safe.

She felt how he hugged her with more strength as if he wanted to calm her down, but that didn't avoid tears to slid down her cheeks. She had just lost the only thing she knew and the truth was that she was scared not knowing what was going to happen to her.

"J'onn?" a woman's voice echoed in her ears, which altered her. "Who is she?" she heard her ask.

"She's Halley, she's Kara's cousin" answered J'onn trying to make her turn her head. "I couldn't bring her to the DEO with the Army there" he explained.

"Hey, sweetheart" she felt a hand on her back making her tense, but ended up turning to look at her. "I'm Eliza, Kara's adoptive mom" the woman with blonde hair and blue eyes, that looked at her with compassion, introduced herself. "You have to stay with me, sweetie" Eliza tried to held her, but she just looked at J'onn, he seemed to trust her.

That fact made her trust Eliza letting her hold her, her head resting on the woman's shoulder the moment she was on her arms, tears still running down her cheeks.

Soon they were left alone at the loft, moment when she was calmer than before. She noticed that Eliza sat her on the couch as she closed her eyes and lowered her head not wanting to start crying again.

Halley sighed. She had to admit that she was nervous, because in her five years of life she had never been able to get out from Fort Rozz, only if it was important and her father allowed her to do so. However, ever since her mom's death, she had spent most of the time inside her room not being able to come out from there, barely expending time with other people.

"Are you okay?" Eliza asked sitting right next to her, which made her look at her without answering anything. "How old are you?" she asked trying to make her talk, but she just showed her her five fingers. "Five" the woman smiled brushing the hair away from her face making her moved with fear. "I'm not going to hurt you, sweetie" Eliza assured her.

Those words made her looked at that woman straight to the eyes, Eliza was telling her the truth, so she just nodded slightly before curling up to herself feeling tired, ending up falling asleep.

 _"The four year old was at the floor sobbing, her hand over her cheek without being able to know which would be her father's next blow, for he just had grabbed her by her arm after kicking her on her ribs._

 _Halley couldn't avoid crying as she tried to get rid of his grip, begging him to let her go, but she knew that only her mom could do something about it._

 _"Let her go" screamed Astra getting closer to them. "You don't have a right to hit her, she's just a kid" her mom said, but her father was still grabbing her. "I'm telling you again, Non, let her go" she asked angrily._

 _Her father smiled before releasing her, which cause her to hit the floor, sobs being present again._

 _Her mom kneeled down to her height, but she couldn't focus on her, because she was much more focus on introducing air into her lungs, but her own sobs prevented her from doing so._

 _"That brat should have listened to me" she heard her father talking._

 _"You okay?" her mom asked her making her nodded. "You need to calm down" she wiped her tears._

 _Halley's big blue eyes observed her mom for a few seconds before bowing her head and getting closer to her, who stroked her daughter's hair and embraced her, putting her hand on the child's red cheek like if in that way she could tell her that they were stronger together."_

Kara had decided to go back home, leaving her sister alone, who, even though she wanted to meet Halley, needed to stay at the DEO. However, she didn't think it was appropriate because she knew her sister felt responsible of that child being alone, but that wasn't true, Halley now had them and she could assure that none would hurt her again.

She couldn't avoid smiling when she saw Halley asleep on the couch, her brown hair all over her tiny face.

"I didn't want to wake her up" Eliza told her. "Her vitals are good, she seems to be healthy, but tomorrow we should do some exams to her" her mom explained making her nodded.

She wanted to believe that Halley was healthy, but a part of her knew what Non had been able to do to the child after her mom's death, which scared her because she couldn't imagine anyone who could harm its own child.

Halley moved in dreams as a sob escaped her lips, which made her approach her, daring to brush her cousin's hair away from her face, tears were already present.

She stroked her hair wanting to calm her down because of the nightmare, but she only got the kid to wake up startled, moving away from her as she looked at her with fear like if she wanted to understand what had happened.

"Hey, shh, I didn't mean to scare you" she grabbed her hand to calm her down, seeing how the kid was starting to relax. "Are you hungry?" she asked observing how her cousin bowed down her head for a few seconds before nodding.

She picked her up to bring her to the dining table, the child griping to her t-shirt with all the strength she could, being afraid of being away from her, so she needed to convince her that she wasn't going anywhere to being able to sit her on the chair.

She could observe how Halley looked at the food with strangeness, so she knew that it wasn't going to be easy to get the kid to eat something.

"What do you want?" she asked her sitting by her side, the child just looked at her. "How about... Pizza?" she asked leaving a portion on her cousin's plate.

Halley picked it to bring it to her mouth without knowing what she was doing, but ended up bitting it.

She laughed because of Halley's face, who left the portion of pizza on her plate as she frowned, the child hadn't liked it.

"You didn't like it?" she asked seeing her shook her head. "Okay, How about this?" she offered her a potsticker.

The child accepted it, observing the food before bitting it. However, that time the kid seemed to like it because after eating it, she asked for another one, so she gave it to her.

Halley ate most of the potstickers before fixing her gaze to the chocolate pecan pie Eliza had just left on the table.

"Do you want a piece of pie?" she asked before giving it to her, smiling as she watched how the child ate, all her little face stained in chocolate. "Hey, take it easy, kiddo" she laughed observing her.

The five year old started eating slower than before, which made dissappear her fear of the kid choking.

"You liked it, huh?" she smiled wiping her cousin's face, the kid nodding. "We'll go tomorrow to buy you some clothes, but for tonight you can wear one of my t-shirts" she picked Halley up to take to the room.

She helped her to undress, seeing scars all over her tiny body, which made her look at her cousin with compassion, What had they done to her? However, she didn't want to ask anything about it, just trying to smile at the sight of the child with her t-shirt, it was too big for her body.

"Are you tired?" she asked after watching her cousin yawn. "Come here, Halley" she laid her down on the bed, tucking her in. "Good night, sweetie" she kissed the kid's forehead before turning to leave.

"Kara" Halley called her in just a whispered, so she looked back at her finding fear in her cousin's eyes. "Could you stay with me?" the five year old asked.

She nodded before laying down beside her, embracing the child as she observed how she closed her eyes ending up falling asleep.

"I promise you that no one will hurt you again" she kissed Halley's hair with a lump in her throat without being able to imagine everything that child had suffered.

 **Hello!**

 **I'm so happy to see that you had liked this story, so here's the second chapter. I hope you liked it, let me know what you think.**

 **Thanks so much for reading,**

 **Ayrin**


	3. Chapter 3

Halley opened her eyes without knowing where she was, her gaze focusing in the person that slept by her side, Kara was still deeply asleep.

She moved wanting to stretch her arms while yawning, she could assure that she was still tired, but seeing the daylight didn't let her fell asleep easily.

Her cousin woke up because of her sudden movement, confusion reflected on her face before smiling and hugging her tightly, which made her smile too as she hid her face on her cousin's shoulder.

"Good morning, sweetie" Kara kissed her hair. "Have you slept well?" she asked her making her nodded slightly.

She stayed in that position during the most time possible, feeling for the first time protected and the truth was that she had missed feeling that way, being able to trust someone without being scared of getting hurt. That made her start crying, sobs that she tried to hide, but Kara noticed it quickly looking directly into her eyes.

"Hey, What's wrong, Halley?" her cousin asked her, so she bowed her head not wanting to look at her. "Sweetheart, look at me" Kara asked grabbing her chin.

She started crying with even more strength when she realized the sadness in her cousin's eyes, who embraced her again trying to calm her down, not really getting it.

She grabbed Kara's t-shirt after noticing how she tried to pull her away, but she wasn't ready to end that hug, which made Kara keep her embraced until she was all calm.

"Are you hungry?" her cousin asked her making her shake her head, the truth was she wasn't use to have breakfast. "Sweetie, you need to eat something" Kara brushed her hair away from her face before getting up and helping her to get down from the bed.

She took her cousin's hand to follow her to the kitchen, trying to sat down on one of the stools, but needing Kara's help to get it. She observed Kara cooking, her stomach growling because of the pancakes' smell, so, without being able to contain herself, she started eating.

"Do you like it?" Kara asked wiping her mouth as she nodded.

"Thank you" she whispered shyly.

"Don't thank me, kiddo" her cousin smiled. "You know that you can talk with me about anything, right?" she asked her. "I just want you to feel comfortable with me, sweetie" Kara brushed her hair away from her face.

Halley looked away without understanding the meaning of her cousin's words because she knew there was something else, but she didn't know what she was referring to.

Her coughing caused her abdomen and chest start hurting, every movement seemed to make it worse, which made her cry a little, but not enough to concern her cousin.

Both of them turned when they heard the door getting open, her heartbeat racing while watching the scene, relaxing when she saw Eliza at the door with some bags.

"Good morning, girls" Kara's mom smiled at them. "I brought a few things for Halley" she explained as Kara approached her.

"You didn't have to" her cousin replied taking out the clothes from the bags.

"You need help, Kara, and this is my gift for the little one" Eliza smiled approaching her, so she couldn't help but look at her before stretching her arms towards her. "Come here, sweetheart" she picked her up, embracing her while she was feeling how the feeling of protection was appearing again, fresh tears being contained in her eyes.

Kara and Eliza looked at her concerned, but she needed to admit that feeling protected and loved was something that hadn't happened in a long time, something she had missed and had needed all those months.

After deciding which outfit she should wear, she went whit Kara to the DEO, even though she didn't want to go at first because she still remembered J'onn's words, those that said they could hurt her. However, if Kara trusted them, maybe she should too.

Kara held her hand to help her feel secure there, because she pulled away the moment she saw all the people who worked there, all of them watching them curious because it was the first time they saw Supergirl with a child.

"Kara" that voice made her cousin stop walking before she could see a woman walking towards them. "Hey, you must be Halley" the woman kneeled down to her height, which made her hid behind Supergirl's cape. "I'm Alex, I'm Kara's sister" the red haired woman said offering her hand to greet her, but she just looked at her cousin without knowing what she should do.

"It's okay, sweetie, she's not going to hurt you" Kara crouched down beside her, so she ended up accepting the greeting, grabbing Alex's hand.

Alex guided them to a different room where her cousin sat her down on a stretcher, which made her frown while grabbing her cousin's cape so they couldn't be separated.

"It's okay, sweetie" Kara embraced her, but she was focused on Alex, burying her face on her cousin's neck. "She only wants to know that you're healthy, Halley" the young superheroe said, but it didn't convince her.

"What do you think about Kara doing it first? "asked Alex, making her nodded seeing how Alex put the stethoscope on Kara's chest.

She kept silence trying to hear whatever Alex was listening to, frowning without understanding what was going happening.

"Do you want to do it?" the woman asked her, helping her using it so was able to listen her cousin's heart beat, but that only confused her because she was able to hear it without that instrument. "Let's see your heart beat, kiddo" Alex smiled at her while putting it on her chest, she couldn't help but bow her head still not comfortable with her. "Hey, shh, try to breath normally" she asked her, so she tried to calm down. "Good job, sweetie"

However, her tranquility was gone shortly after watching Alex with a syringe in her hand.

 _"Halley frown angry. Indigo kept trying to make her feel responsible for everything that was happening, which only was making her angrier._

 _She couldn't stand that woman, she had never done it, so they, her father and Indigo, couldn't pretend for her to accept her as her new mother because she would never do it._

 _The kid sat on a chair with a book in her hands as she tried to evade herself from there. It was true that she couldn't read properly in kryptonese, but the pictures from that book where beautiful, showing each of the cities or landscapes. Honestly, she would have liked to get to know her biological planet._

 _"What are you doing, brat?" Indigo's voice was present and she only needed to look to the door to see her standing there observing her. "Since when your father let you come out of your room?" the woman asked approaching her, but she didn't answer anything. "You're not going to answer me, huh?" the Coluan took the book from her hands, which made her tried to pull back, but without getting anything._

 _The five year old bowed her head knowing she wasn't going to get anything, because it didn't matter if she cried or not, Indigo didn't felt compassion the same way she would. She waited for her to leave her alone, but that woman wasn't going to do it._

 _"Nice necklace" Indigo grabbed the one she was wearing. "Your mother's, I guess" the woman said making her nodded._

 _However, she soon regretted it, watching how Indigo's hand formed into a fist before pulling the necklace from her neck, which made her cry because of the fear of that Braniac breaking the last thing she had from her mom._

 _Indigo smiled the moment she grabbed her arms begging her not to do it, but that only made the Coluan breaking it into pieces._

 _She broke down sobbing as she kneeled down to pick all the pieces, Indigo's laughing being heard._

 _"What's going on here?" her father asked and, for the first time, she looked at him waiting for him to defend her._

 _"She doesn't have manners, She hasn't said a single word to me" Indigo commented. "And she has broken your wife's necklace" the woman pointed to her hands because at that moment she was holding the pieces._

 _"No... I..." she couldn't talk while crying. "It's not true" she sobbed seeing how her father was watching her._

 _"Halley, come with me" he looked at her serious before starting walking. "Now!" he added after noticing that she didn't get up from the floor._

 _"But..." she tried to talk._

 _"I don't want to hear it" he interrupted her, giving her a second chance to follow him, so she did without wanting to make him angrier than he already was._

 _She followed him to a separate room, her father's facial expression was serious, fear being present with each second that passed._

 _"Why have you broken it?" he asked._

 _"I didn't, It was Indigo" she acused the Coluan._

 _"Don't lie to me!" he shouted scaring her._

 _Her father turned like if he was meditating on what to do with her, seeing him leave making her hoped he wasn't going to hurt her, but she couldn't avoid bowing down her head after watching him coming back with a syringe in his right hand._

 _Fear was reflected on her face not understanding what was happening, however she kept looking straight into his eyes._

 _"Are you going to lie again?" he asked crouching down to her height as she shook her head. "Okay. Who broke the necklace?" he questioned grabbing her chin to force her to have her head up._

 _"Indigo" she answered in just a whispered not prepared for her father to slap her._

 _"I've told you not to lie" her father said as she was putting her hand over her red cheek, trying no to start crying. "Last chance. Who did it?" he asked._

 _She decided to keep silence because it didn't matter if she said the truth or not, she was going to be grounded anyway, so she bowed down her head while framing herself._

 _Her father shook her head while grabbing her by her shoulder, the needle piercing in her neck making her start crying because, whatever that was, it was burning in her blood, so she ended up falling on her knees._

 _"You're still weak, Halley" she heard him comment as he pushed her to the floor. "Next time you'll think about lying me" her father kicked her ribs making her scream, it had hurt more that the other times._

 _She watched him leave, being alone in that room while trying to get air inside her lungs, which wasn't working because of her sobs._

 _Honestly, she couldn't explain what had happened, but she could assure that everything was going to change for worse."_

Halley was hidden under the stretcher, tears falling down her cheeks as both sisters were looking at her without knowing what they should do.

"Halley, come here, sweetie" Kara called her, watching how her cousin moved away from them.

"We're not going to hurt you, kiddo" tried Alex, but the kid only cried louder, which made them look at each other. "Hey, Why doesn't Kara do it first?" asked her sister making her to look at her scared.

She was afraid of needles, she had always been afraid of them, so she wasn't sure if she was going to be able to be brave only to calm down her cousin, but she ended up nodding.

The five year old looked at them for a few seconds as if she was thinking what to do, tears still running down her cheeks, but she ended up approaching them.

She embraced her without being able to imagine why the child was so afraid of needles because Halley was only five years old, too young to have suffered that much.

She sat down on the stretcher with her cousin on her lap so she could keep embracing her while Alex was drawing blood from her, having to look away when she saw it flow.

"It's only a tiny prick, okay?" said Alex as the little one started breathing with agitation.

She could observe how the kid closed her eyes while turning her face, so she hugged her with more strength, making her cousin trying to get rid of her embrace when Alex finished.

"Hey, hey, shh, it's okay, Halley" she kissed her hair as her cousin was calming down.

"You did so good, I have something for you" said Alex approaching them with a teddy and a lollipop in her hands, smiling while watching the kid taking it.

"Thank you" Halley whispered, talking for the first time since they had arrived the DEO.

"Don't thank me, kiddo" smiled Alex.

Kara sighed. She should go to CatCo, but that meant that she had to leave her cousin there with Alex and she knew Halley wasn't ready for that.

"I have to go to CatCo" she said as the kid grabbed her cape to prevent her from moving, so she looked at her kind of sad. "I need you to stay here with Alex, sweetie" she pointed to her sister.

"No" Halley shook her head. "Don't leave" the five year old begged between sobs, her heart breaking with only seeing the child like that.

"Everything is going to be fine, I promise" she whispered wiping her cousin's tears. "Alex is going to protect you, okay? You're going to have so much fun with her, she's amazing, kiddo" she told her seeing how she was calming down. "I'll see you later" she kissed Halley's forehead before leaving that room without knowing how was going to behave her cousin.

 **Hello!**

 **Alex has finally met Halley! Next chapter they will spend some time together, so let's hope it goes well for both of them. Chapter four will also explore Alex feelings about what has been happening to Halley.**

 **Thanks so much for reading, let me know what you think,**

 **Ayrin**


	4. Chapter 4

The five year old observed Alex knowing she should trust the woman, but it wasn't that easy, not when Kara wasn't there to tell her that everything was going to be fine.

Kara's sister looked at her for a few seconds before approaching her, which made her try to get away but she was to fall from the stretcher, so she stayed still putting her knees to her chest and her head leaning on them.

"You okay, Halley?" Alex asked getting her to look up. "Are you scared?" the woman asked without even trying to touch her, but she had to nod because she was afraid of being hurt again. "I'm not going to hurt you, sweetheart" Alex told her grabbing her tiny hands, that time looking directly into her eyes.

The agent smiled at her as if she wanted to show her that everything was fine, that her words weren't a lie and the truth was that she couldn't find evil in the woman's eyes.

"What do you think about doing something? Do we look for J'onn?" Alex asked helping her to get down from the stretcher. "Do you hold my hand?" the agent offered her hand for her to grab it, so she did.

Her left hand was holding the woman's hand firmly while holding the teddy and the lollipop close to her chest with her right arm, showing her cousin's sister the treat.

Alex seemed to understand what she was asking for because she open it before giving it back to her, which made her look at the lollipop without knowing how to eat it making the woman laugh before explaining her.

She followed her while holding her hand, her fear increasing as she was watching all the new people that were there, but calming down when she saw J'onn walking towards them.

"Hey, What are you two doing?" he asked. "I see Alex gave you a lollipop, huh?" J'onn ruffled her hair as she was showing him the teddy. "The teddy as well?" he asked making her nodded. "That's because you behave really good" the director picked her up, again the pain was spreading all over her chest.

Her slight movement to get comfortable worried both of them because Alex as well as J'onn started asking what was happening to her, but she didn't know how to answer, how to explain it, so she just looked at both of them with fresh tears in her eyes.

"Where does it hurt?" asked Alex making her point to her right side. "Okay, let's go back to the med bay" the agent told her as J'onn followed her with her still in his arms, her head leaning on his shoulder.

He sat her down on the stretcher, both of them trying to keep her calm, but it wasn't that easy because she started getting nervous when Alex was about to touch the zone. At the exact moment the agent fingertips made contact with her side she couldn't avoid to start crying as she was pulling away from her.

"Hey, shh, it's okay, sweetheart" Alex wiped her tears before putting her hand again, that time being careful. "I need you to cough, okay?" the woman asked her making her nodded before doing it, the pain being even worse. "Good job, kiddo" Alex caressed her face as if she wanted to keep her calm.

"Let me know, Alex" J'onn asked before leaving.

"I need to take you t-shirt off, okay?" Alex told her right before helping her. "Lay down, Halley" the agent asked her, so she did while observing her. "Does it hurt here?" her cousin's sister put her hand on that zone making her cry. "Okay, I'll do a x-ray, it's not going to hurt"

Alex explained her what was going to happen before doing it, but she got scared anyways. However, she tried to keep calm during the x-ray, wanting to sit down when Alex came back.

"Hey, it's okay, sweetie" the agent calm her down while helping her getting dressed up. "You have a broken rib, kiddo" Alex told her, which made her frown. "It's a bone, it will heal, probably quicker if you lay down under this lamps" the woman explained while turning on the lamps, moment in which she started to panic, Was Alex leaving the room? "I'm not leaving, calm down, sweetheart" the agent held her hand to prove her words.

Both of them stay in silence for a few minutes, Alex thinking as she was observing her cousin's sister, she had never imagined that so many people would take care of her. However, a part of her was still thinking about the possibility of all being a dream from which she was going to wake up and she would be stuck with him again.

"Is he dead?" she asked with fresh tear in her eyes, she wasn't ready to hear a denial or a possibility, she didn't want to go back with him.

"Who?" Alex asked making her to look at the woman, who seemed to understand what she was asking. "He is" the agent answered as she started crying. "Hey, Are you okay?"

"I don't want to go back with him" she said between sobs, Alex getting closer to embrace her, her little face hidden on the agent's shoulder wanting to feel protected.

"You're not going back with him, sweetheart" her cousin's sister whispered in her ear. "Was him who made all those marks and bruises?" Alex asked with so much worry pulling her away a little, just enough to look at her eyes as she nodded.

Her father, someone she should have admired, but she ended up fearing him, was the only one responsible for every single mark or bruise she had all over her body. However, he was not only responsible for that but for her insecurities and fears.

She wiped her tears pulling away from Alex, but after looking at her, the woman picked her up to sit her on her lap and keep her hugged, her head resting on the agent's shoulder while continuing crying, eventually falling asleep.

* * *

Alex kept the little one on her arms, tears falling down her cheeks, her heart completely broken after hearing the kid saying that.

Honestly, she felt responsible for everything that had happened to the little girl, if she hadn't killed Astra, something would have been different, the kid would have been protected.

She observed the child for a few seconds. Halley was just like her mother, seeing how the kid kept hugged the teddy that she had given her previously, which made her remember her that J'onn was going to wash the blanket the little girl had when they found her, so she texted him to bring it.

The moment she had it, she wrapped the child with the blanket keeping her still in her arms, being able to see how the kid breath with agitation before calming down.

"Hey, how's everything going?" Kara asked standing at the door, which made her bow down her head.

"It's my fault" she claimed between sobs while increasing the strength of the hug. "I'm the reason why she's hurt" she looked at her sister, who was sitting in front of her.

"You've seen the marks, right?" Kara asked making her nodded.

"She has a broken rib" she said brushing the hair away from the kid's face. "I did this to her, Kara, I killed her mom" she blamed herself one more time.

"That's not true, you're not the one to blame" her sister shook her head. "Even if Astra was alive, Non would have found any moment to hurt her" Kara told her. "But that doesn't matter anymore, because now she has us and we're going to protect her" Kara claimed making her nodded.

She was going to do it herself, she was going to protect that child, no one was going to hurt her, but the most important thing was that kid was going to be loved.

"We're having dinner at my place" Kara told her as she was looking at the child in her arms.

"Protect her, Kara" she asked. "I have to leave, but wait for me to go back home, okay?" she looked at her sister seeing her nodded as she was laying the kid on the stretcher, not leaving without haven't kissing Halley's forehead.

* * *

Kara had explained her something about a dinner, her cousin had told her that her friends was coming to the dinner, which made her nervous.

At that moment Eliza was making dinner while she and both sisters were watching a movie, the three of them cozy under blankets, her head leaning on Kara's shoulder.

When the doorbell rang Alex sat up to open the door, both, Kara and her, looking to see who it was, J'onn appearing at the door frame.

"Do you give papa J'onn a hug?" Kara asked while sitting up.

"Papa?" she looked at her cousin kind of confused, approaching Alex and J'onn. "Is it okay if I call you papa?" she asked him, seeing he smiled while kneeling down to her height.

"It is, little one" J'onn answered before picking her up.

She hugged his neck, her head resting on his shoulder, hiding her face when she heard the door opening again to reveal two men, who she knew were Kara's friends.

J'onn increased the strength of the hug as if she wanted to show her that everything was fine, but she couldn't avoid being nervous.

"Is that her?" she heard one of them ask.

"Winn, you're scaring her" said Kara approaching them. "Hey, sweetie, Do you say hello?" her cousin asked as she looked at her before looking at her friends.

"Hi, I'm Winn, I'm Kara's best friend" talked the one who was closer to them. "He's James also Kara's friend" Winn presented him.

"Hi, kiddo" James smiled.

"Do you tell them your name?" Kara asked her.

"Halley" she barely whispered still with her head leaning on J'onn's shoulder.

The subject of the conversation was changed shortly after that, all of them sitting on the table to have dinner, Alex and Kara offering her different options, but food was still strange for her.

She rubbed her eyes while yawning, her head starting to rest on Alex's shoulder, who embraced her before sitting her on her lap.

"Are you tired?" Alex asked making her nodded. "Okay, let's go to bed, sweetie" the woman said picking her up before going to Kara's room and laying her on the bed. "Good night, little one" Alex tucked her in before kissing her forehead.

"Can you stay with me?" she barely whispered.

"Sure, sweetheart" Alex laid down beside her, hugging her against her. "Try to sleep, kiddo"

She smiled while closing her eyes, for the first time in a long time she felt really protected by all of them.

 **Hi!**

 **Well, Alex finally spent some time alone with Halley, who seem to like her. Let me know what you think.**

 **Thanks for reading,**

 **Ayrin**


	5. Chapter 5

_""Mommy!" the four year old ran up to her mother._

 _It was the first time she saw her after two whole days, so she couldn't contain her excitement at seeing her mom, who picked her up to hug her._

 _She couldn't help but crying on her mother's shoulder, not understanding the reason why she hadn't seen her for such a long time, because her father hadn't explained her anything._

 _"I've missed you" she whispered leaning on her mother's embrace. "Where have you been?" she asked._

 _"I've missed you too, little one" her mom kept her close. "I've been... Um... I've been with Supergirl" she heard the answered before pulling herself away a little._

 _Halley looked at her mom with excitement, not believing that was true, but there was no reason for her mom to lie her. However, she had heard her mom asking for hurting, even killing, the young Kryptonian, so she couldn't understand the why her mother had been with Supergirl for those past days._

 _"Why?" she couldn't avoid asking._

 _"It's complicated, little one" her mom answered her._

 _"Could I meet her for my birthday?" she asked with hope, she had dreamed of meeting the superheroe._

 _"Um..., I don't know, we'll see, okay?" she nodded as her mother kissed her forehead. "Let's put your pajamas on, baby" her mother left her on the floor before grabbing her hand and start walking._

 _She didn't complain when her father appeared wanting to talk with her mom, so she was left alone in her room, only going out when she was completely changed into her pajamas._

 _When she arrived the room where her parents were, she stayed at the door without making any noise, listening carefully to their conversation._

 _"No, we won't hurt her" her mom denied angrily._

 _"Why not? She's only a problem," her father answered. "Humans are worshiping her, Supergirl must die" he said with hatred on his voice._

 _"I said no, we'll not hurt my niece" her mother repeated again._

 _She stood quietly trying to understand what she was hearing... Niece. Supergirl was family, so Why wanted her father kill Supergirl? If the young superheroe was family, why would they want to hurt her?_

 _"Is Supergirl family? That mean I will be able to meet her, right?" she asked entering inside the room, her mom making signs for her to stop asking, but it was too late._

 _"What have you been telling her?" Non asked his wife mad, turning to her, but she hid behind her mom. "I will not let my child meet that girl" he said seriously._

 _Her mom just nodded before picking her up and leaving the room not wanting to keep discussing that topic anymore, only trying to keep her far away from her father's grip, who called them._

 _She saw how her mother locked her room after leaving her on the bed, sitting down beside her, making her look up at her for a few seconds._

 _"I'm sorry, Mommy" she whispered seeing how her mom shook her head while brushing her hair away from her face._

 _"It's okay, little one" her mom told her. "Supergirl is your cousin, her name is Kara Zor-El..." her explanations were cut because of her father's knocks at the door. "I will explain you tomorrow, okay? Sweet dreams, my daughter" her mom kissed her forehead before getting up and walk outside the room._

 _She close her eyes with fear, only hearing screams from both of them until she heard a blow, moment in which she screamed calling her mom."_

"Mommy!?" her five year old cousin screamed in her sleep.

Kara ran to the room finding her cousin kicking and crying only asking for her father to stop, the child was having a nightmare, a really bad one.

She approached her and carefully grabbed her tiny shoulders to shake her a little as she repeated that it was only a nightmare. However, that didn't calm down the kid because Halley didn't hesitate to hug at her with tears still running down her cheeks.

"It's okay, sweetie" she kept her embraced feeling how the child was shaking. "You're safe, Halley" she whispered before kissing her forehead.

Her cousin's big blue eyes looked straight at hers with so much fear in them, which made her hug the kid again while promising that no one would hurt her ever again, she wasn't going to let anyone do that to her little cousin.

"He hurt mommy" Halley cried leaning her head on her shoulder.

"Your father?" she couldn't avoid asking confused by the child words, seeing her cousin nod. "Was it a nightmare or a memory?" she asked trying to understand what had been happening in that prison for the last years.

"A memory" the kid barely whispered with eyes closed as if she was trying to fall back to sleep.

"You're safe now, baby, none will hurt you again, okay?" she kissed the kid's forehead, tears being contained in her eyes as she held her cousin close to her.

She sang a lullaby, a kryptonian lullaby, which seemed to keep the child calm enough to go back to sleep, her little cheeks still wet because of the tears, but with her crying ceased it was herself who started crying.

It was hard to believe that the child she was holding had suffered that much, but it was even more difficult to believe that Non had been hurting not only his own child, but his wife, her aunt. She knew that her aunt would have done anything to prevent him to hurt Halley, but at which cost... Being hurt by him to protect the sweetest and innocent being that could exist, her daughter.

Kara lost track of time, not even knowing when she fell asleep hugging her cousin's body, but it was dawning when she opened her eyes to watch Halley still sleeping.

Her mind was still thinking about everything that had happened the night before, going back and forth between Halley's nightmare and the boy in the pod that had landed during the dinner. A part of her wished that that boy would be from Krypton, that some else would have scapes before it was too late and, the truth was, that she didn't want to lose hope.

Halley stirred between her arms, but without waking up, only moving closer to her, so she whispered reassured words in the kid's ear. When her cousin was calm enough, she got up from bed and went to the kitchen to make breakfast.

Her tiredness made her no realize the past of time, barely having enough time to wake Halley up, have breakfast and get ready, braiding her cousin's brown hair in the last minute before grabbing the kid's hand and heading to CatCo. She hadn't planned to bring the child to her work, but she would have been late if she had went to the DEO to leave Halley there.

"Did I ever say this was a daycare?" she heard Mrs. Grant asking, which made her turn to look at her. "Why did you bring a child, Kira?" Mrs. Grant asked her looking at Halley, who was still holding her hand.

"I'm sorry, but I didn't have anyone to stay with her" she apologized getting a confused look by the woman in front of her. "She's my cousin, her parents have died recently and she has none else besides me" she tried to explain, her hand resting on her cousin's shoulder. "Sit here while we talk, kiddo" she picked up the kid to sit her down on the couch.

Her cousin nodded slightly as she went back to talk with , looking at the child from time to time seeing Halley sat with her head bowed down as if she was thinking deeply about something.

She sighed when Cat asked her about her decision, the one she hadn't really thought about, not when she had a lot of things to put into place.

After ending the conversation she picked up her cousin and went back to her apartment, starting to pack up a little backpack for Halley.

"What are you doing?" the five year old asked sitting on the floor beside her.

"You're staying with Alex tonight, sweetie, so I'm packing everything you might need" she explained gently brushing her cousin's hair away from her little face.

"Why?" Halley asked, not understanding the reason. "Are you leaving me?" fear took control of her big blue eyes.

"No, I'm not leaving you, baby" she whispered softly afraid of scaring her. "I'm having a date with James, that's why you'll be staying with her," she said, her cousin still unsecured about it. "But tomorrow morning I'll pick you up and we'll spend the whole day together, just you and me, okay?" she embraced her while kissing her forehead, making the child nod. "Okay, let's get this ready and then we can go to the DEO" she said.

Halley helped her to get everything done before they headed to the DEO, being received by her sister, who kneeled down to the child's height to hug her.

She couldn't avoid smiling while watching how her cousin hugged Alex with a huge smile on her face, the kid laughing when her sister tickled her.

"Papa!" Halley called J'onn while running to him, making him pick her up.

"Can you stay with her?" she asked him, watching him nodded before walking away with the child. "Did you get any news about him?" she pointed to the unconscious boy that was inside the room near them.

"Um..., no" her sister answered. "Are you okay? You look tired" Alex commented.

"I've barely slept" she admitted. "Halley has been having nightmares all night" she explained looking at her sister. "She said that Non used to hurt my aunt and I... I can't understand how he was able to hurt his own daughter and wife" she shook her head not wanting to keep thinking about it.

"About that... He wasn't Halley's dad" her sister said getting her to frown trying to know if she had listened her right. "Remember the blood test? I was able to do a DNA test and Non wasn't her biological dad, she's a Kryptonian though" Alex explained her.

"So you're saying that Non knew and that's the reason why he did all of that?" she asked still processing the information.

"Yes..., it's a possibility, but we'll never know" Alex answered as she frown again.

"What if he, her dad, learns about Halley and takes her away from us?" she couldn't avoid panicking.

"Maybe he doesn't even know or maybe he's even dead, so don't worry about it" her sister tried to calm her down. "I wanted to ask for your permission for testing Halley's abilities" Alex looked at her waiting for her answer.

"Well, I know she can fly, but I guess you can do it, just don't be too hard on her" she asked not because she didn't trust her sister, but because Halley was just a child.

"I won't be, she's a child and doesn't have the same strength as you" her sister told her with a mockery smile.

They both went to the room where Halley and J'onn were, the kid drawing with some crayons, smiling at them when she saw them at the door.

She approached her cousin, tucking the child's hair behind her ear, caressing her face as she smiled at her before crouching down beside her.

"I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" she told her. "Do what Alex tell you to do, I promise you'll be safe" she embraced the child.

"I love you" her cousin whispered.

"Love you too, baby" she kissed Halley's forehead before getting up and leaving, still thinking if the child would be fine.

* * *

The five year old observed how her cousin walked away from that room before looking at Alex, who smiled at her while approaching.

"Hey, we're going to test your abilities, okay?" Alex told her picking her up. "Do you know which ones you have?" the agent asked her, making her shrugged her shoulders. "I mean..., You can fly, right?" the woman waited until she nodded slightly. "What about hearing? Or superstrenght?"

"Mommy said that powers would be appearing slowly, now I can only fly" she answered remembering her mother's words.

"Okay, I need you to tell me whenever that happens" Alex asked her, so she nodded. "What do you want to do?" the agent asked leaving her on the floor before grabbing her hand and start walking. "Do you want to eat something? Are you hungry?" Alex started walking with as she nodded slightly.

Her cousin's sister took her to a different room before giving her some cookies and a glass of juice after her own request, so she started eating as Alex smiled sitting beside her bringing a book in her hands.

"Can I read it?" she asked pointing to it.

"Sure, it's for you, it's a tale" Alex answered giving it to her. "Do you want me to read it?" the agent asked.

"I can do it" she said proud of her reading skills, which made Alex smile, sitting her on her lap before she started reading out loud.

When she ended reading the story, they both started drawing, trying to do the same thing, hers always colorful, but Alex's only being black because she wouldn't color with the crayons.

It was late in the evening when Alex was called, so the agent picked her up to bring her to the main area of the DEO, Supergirl and Superman were teaming up to prevent a ship to crash on the Earth, everyone celebrating their victory.

"Hey, I'm back, he's my cousin... I think you already know him" Kara said entering the DEO with Superman, which made her try to hide behind Alex.

"It's okay, kiddo" Alex grabbed her hand as she watched how they were approaching, talking to Winn before getting closer to them.

"J'onn" Superman said the name with bitterness.

"Superman" J'onn gave him the same tone of voice as Alex proceeded to hug the Kryptonian.

She couldn't avoid running towards Kara, grabbing her cape with her little hands in an attempt to keep herself behind her, but only making her cousin to kneeled down to her height to embrace her.

She watched how Superman crouched down to her height as well, a smile on his face as Kara kept her embrace trying to reassure her.

"Hey, you must be Halley" he smiled offering his hand. "I'm Kal-El, but everyone call me Clark" he presented himself as she shook his hand.

"Do you tell him how old are you?" Kara asked her, so she barely whispered 'five'. "Good job, sweetie" her cousin kissed her cheek before picking her up. "I bring Clark to show him about the boy in the pod" Kara explained before walking to that room, but she stayed outside with Alex, who sat down with her to play.

A few minutes later Kara and Superman came out of the room, seeing how her cousin picked the backpack they both had prepared before that morning.

"You're ready to go?" Kara asked grabbing her hand.

"What about your date?" she couldn't avoid asking.

"It was canceled, baby, so just you and me for tonight, okay?" her cousin explained making her nodded slightly before they started walking, telling her everything she had done during that evening.

She smiled at her cousin hearing to every single word Kara was saying about Krypton, because her cousin was explaining her about how was before the planet exploded and, she had to admit that, she really appreciated it because she would have loved to see how it was by herself. However, she had to live with just her cousin's memories, so she kept listening until she fell asleep between Kara's arms.

 **Hi!**

 **Non isn't Halley's dad, Should I introduced that character? And she has met Superman!**

 **Let me know what you think. Thanks so much for reading,**

 **Ayrin**


	6. Chapter 6

The five year old sat down beside her cousin, her gaze focused on Clark, who was sitting at Kara's other side, still no fully comfortable with his presence.

She was barely listening to their conversation, at least not really understanding what the two kryptonians were talking about, so she just looked at Kara for a few seconds before tugging her cousin's arm.

"Hey, What's up?" Kara asked looking at her, concern all over her face.

However, she didn't say anything, she just looked back at her feeling alone even though at that moment she wasn't, her cousin wasn't paying her attention.

Kara caressed her face before embracing her a little and continue talking with Clark, moment in which she tugged her arm again.

"Can we go outside?" she asked her cousin.

"Sure, Where do you want to go?" Kara asked her to which she shrugged her shoulders. "What about the park?" her cousin suggested.

She couldn't avoid bowing her head for a few seconds, knowing that there would be kids, but she had never met another child, so she wasn't that sure about it, she was scared.

"Will children be there?" she questioned.

"Um..., yeah" Kara answered her kind of confused because of her question.

"Then I don't want to go there" she said starting to panic.

"Why?" her cousin asked as she breathed with agitation. "Hey, it's okay, calm down, baby" Kara sat her on her lap before embracing her.

She just got herself distanced from her cousin to look straight to her eyes, resting her head against Kara's shoulder before closing her eyes to calm herself. Her cousin's heartbeat being the reason why she was feeling calm and protected at that moment.

"What about going to get some ice cream?" asked Clark making her to look at him, Kara nodding excitedly.

After thinking for a few seconds her answer, she ended up nodding to Clark's suggestion, so right after that they were ready to leave her cousin's loft.

She walked holding Kara's hand, not wanting to go by herself, which made her refuse the idea of being separated from her one of the times when Clark got himself in the middle. At that moment she ran to her cousin's side desperately to grab her hand, smiling slightly to her.

"Hey, look at you, you're covered in ice cream" her cousin laughed before kneeling down and wiped her mouth, well, face. "Was it yummy?" Kara asked making her nodded.

"I think I should get going" commented Clark. "See you tomorrow, Kara" he hugged Kara before crouching down to her height. "Bye, kiddo" he hugged her, so she hugged him back.

When they got apart she watch how he waved as he left them alone, her cousin grabbing her hand to start walking back to the loft.

"Are you going to tell me about Krypton?" she asked getting Kara to look at her and smile. "Pleaseeee"

"Of course, baby" Kara picked her up to embrace her, her head resting on her cousin's shoulder as she closed her eyes feeling as protected as when she was with her mommy.

* * *

"Hey, you should be in bed" commented Alex tickling her, which made her laugh out loud before embracing the woman.

"What are you doing?" she asked rubbing her eyes.

"We're having sisters' night" Alex told her. "Well or sisters-cousin's night, Clark is coming as well" the woman explained her.

"Can I stay too?" she questioned pouting.

"Oh, kiddo, I don't know" Alex picked her up. "Hey, Kara, we have a new guest" the agent told her sister, who turned to look at them.

"I see..., you should be sleeping, missy" Kara pointed out with a smile on her face.

"I'm not tired" she complained looking at her cousin straight in the eyes, her big blue eyes shining while her lower lip trembled.

"Oh, no, don't look at me like that" Kara laughed brushing her hair away from her face. "Okay, okay, you're staying" her cousin kissed her forehead.

She stayed with Alex in the room when Clark came because of his request, both of them paying attention to whatever they were talking about, hearing how Kara shouted that they were leaving before doing so.

That was the reason why they went to the DEO, Alex picking her up when she panicked after watching her cousin about to die, tears running down her cheeks as she hid her face on the agent's neck.

"Kara!" Alex exclaimed scaring her.

"I'm okay, I'm just dizzy" she heard her cousin talking, so she turned to look at her, stretching her arms towards Kara. "It's okay, baby, I'm okay" her cousin kissed her forehead after picking her from Alex's arms.

She whimpered when Superman shout at J'onn, her eyes closed as she clung to her cousin's cape not wanting to look up. Fresh tears being contained in her eyes, a slight sob escaping her lips when she heard J'onn talked about her parents, her cousin embracing her tightly.

"Shh, it's okay" Kara whispered.

However, when everything seemed to calm, the screens were all black before showing a video, which frightened her, Kara just hugging her with all the strength she could.

"It's over, sweetie" her cousin kissed her hair.

She just kept her eyes closed as tears fell down her cheeks, remaining like that until she fell completely asleep.

* * *

She followed Alex, the agent's hand holding hers while walking after her cousin, who was a few steps ahead of them, reaching Kara at the loft's door, moment in which she hugged her cousin's legs getting the woman to look at her with a smile on her face.

However, everything changed when they stepped inside the loft, because her cousin sat down on the couch while complaining, Alex sitting beside Kara as she just stared at her cousin confused.

Both sisters where soon arguing, which made her sat on the couch with her eyes closed and her hands over her ears in an attempt to not listen their shouting.

The truth was that she had never liked arguments, she used to hide when her parents where arguing and cry whenever someone would shout at her, only being able to remember everything she had passed.

A few minutes after she felt someone embracing her, which scared her, but calming down after realizing that it was Alex the person who was hugging her, so she stayed like that until she felt completely relax.

"Why were you arguing?" she asked confused, looking at Alex.

"Kara wants to move to Metropolis with Clark" the woman answered her making her frown.

"You don't want her to leave?" she questioned in just a whisper, seeing how Alex shook her head.

She bowed her head not knowing what to say, because she didn't want to leave either, but it was her cousin decision and if it was for the best, maybe they should move to Metropolis.

She looked back at Alex before hugging her with her little arms, a smile on the woman's face while hugging her back.

"I want to stay here with you" she told her.

"I want you stay, kiddo" Alex kissed her forehead. "And we should be heading to the DEO" the agent got up before grabbing her hand and start walking.

Alex took her to the DEO, to the room where Winn was working on a design to improve Supergirl and Superman's suit.

She was sitting on a chair watching him work while Alex was talking to him, kind of explaining him what had happened previously, which was putting Winn even more nervous than he was before.

"Winn, I need you to look after Halley" said Alex before crouching down in front of her. "You have to stay with Winn for a while, okay?" the woman told her as she looked at Winn, she didn't know him at all.

"Where are you going?" she couldn't avoid asking grabbing Alex's arm to prevent her from moving.

"I have to go, but I'll be back soon" the agent answered her. "It's going to be fine, sweetie" Alex caressed her face before smiling and getting up. "See you later, kiddo" her cousin's sister waved from the door.

At that moment she bowed down her head feeling watch by Winn, but she didn't bother to look up, not until she decided what to do.

"I have to go to the bathroom" she told him.

"You can go by yourself, right?" Winn asked making her nod. "Okay, go, I'll be waiting you here" he told her.

She nodded one last time before running after Alex, following wherever the agent was going, curious about it, but not wanting to be discover, so she flew giving her enough space for Alex not to see her. She hid after a few containers, watching how a woman stepped there with a few others agents, which made her frown afraid of Alex being hurt, but listening to their conversation without making a noise.

"I've killed a Kryptonian before" Alex said. "I stabbed Astra of the House of El with a sword made of kryptonite" the agent admitted.

At that moment her heart skipped a beat, fresh tears started to be contained on her eyes as she flew from there without being able to believe that it was true, that one of the persons who she trusted the most was the reason why her mom was dead.

Alex. Alex murdered her mother and she couldn't avoid feeling betrayed because she really trusted her, she really did and now..., She couldn't trust her anymore.

When she arrived at the DEO she was already crying, sobbing, hearing Winn calling her while running to her, so she didn't deny him to embrace her, her head leaning on his shoulder when he picked her up.

"What's wrong?" Winn asked trying to pull her away a little, but she turned her head so he couldn't see her face. "Did something happen?" again the answer was only silence. "Hey, kiddo, I need you to tell me what's wrong so I can help you" he said rubbing circles on her back trying to calm her down, but she kept sobbing.

"Halley? Oh, Rao, Is she okay?" it was Kara who asked entering the room where they were.

Soon it was her cousin who held her, which made her look at her trying to know if Kara knew about what Alex had done, but closing her eyes as she continued crying.

Kara tried to calm her down, to make her talk, but tired of trying her cousin sat down with her in her arms, keeping her as close as possible.

"Hey, we're all ready, it's time to go" said Alex making her tiny her body to tense in her cousin's arms as she started crying with more strength than before. "What happened?" the agent asked concerned while approaching them.

"No, no, no" it was the only thing she was able to say as she tried to get away from Alex.

"It's Alex, baby, it's okay" Kara tried to calm her, but she kept crying while seeing how Alex was getting even closer to her. "Halley, What's wrong?" her cousin asked brushing her hair away from her face.

"She killed my mommy" she finally acused Alex between sobs.

"I'll be outside" Alex bowed down her head and walked outside the room as Kara hugged her with all the strength she could.

She sobbed with her head on her cousin's shoulder, her eyes closed as she clung to Kara's cape not wanting to let go.

"Kara, we really need to get going" said J'onn from the door, moment in which her cousin nodded before kissing her forehead and getting up.

"Don't go" she tugged her cousin's cape. "Please" she looked straight into her eyes.

"It's okay, baby, I'll be back" Kara said wiping the tears from her face. "Winn, stay with her, please" the young superheroe asked her best friend.

"What I'm supposed to do?" asked Winn approaching her.

"Just comfort her" Kara told him shortly before leaving.

"Okay, sweetheart, What do you want to do?" Winn asked her, but she couldn't answer him anything, she just kept crying afraid of her cousin's safety.

She sat on the chair with her head bowed deep in her own thoughts still not knowing how she should react, not knowing if she should trust anyone else.

When she saw Kara arrived she couldn't avoid running towards her, which made her cousin to pick her up and hug her.

"She killed my mommy, Kara" she cried looking straight into her eyes.

"I can't lie to you" her cousin sighed. "She did, baby, but she didn't mean to" Kara held her chin to keep her head up. "It was a war between your parents and us, that night Alex wanted to protect Papa and she... Well, she stabbed your mom to save J'onn" her cousin tried to explain her.

"But she killed her" she repeated not being able to forgive her.

"I know, baby, but she didn't want your mommy to die and she's really sad about it" Kara hugged her. "You know, I was mad too at first, but I forgave her and I'm sure you will be able to do it too" her cousin kissed her forehead.

"I wish mommy was here" she couldn't avoid start crying again.

"Your mommy will be always with you, sweetie" Kara told her.

"Where?" she asked confused.

"Here" her cousin pointed to her chest. "In your heart"

She put her hand on her chest, looking back at her cousin as she was calming down, her mom would always be with her, at least in her memories.

Kara started walking until a room there at the DEO, where she sat down putting her on her lap to keep her embrace.

She closed her eyes resting her head on her cousin's shoulder, silent tears still escaping her eyes until she fell deeply asleep in Kara's arms.

* * *

"Did you call me?" Alex entering the room where her sister and Halley were, seeing the child asleep on the bed as Kara sat beside her caressing the kid's hair.

"Yes, I have to go to CatCo" her sister answered. "Can you stay with Halley?" Kara asked pointing to her little cousin.

"I don't know... How is she?" she asked knowing the child didn't trust her lately.

"She's hurt and right now she doesn't trust you, but it will be fine, she just need time" Kara answered smiling slightly at her.

She nodded watching her sister leave before staring at the child for a few seconds, daring to approach her and sit on the bed, which made the kid to move slightly without waking up.

Guilt. That was what she was feeling the most at that moment, Halley had her rights to be mad at her, to not trust her anymore, even if that broke her heart more than anything.

She cried silently not wanting to wake up the child, she was the reason why that child didn't have a mom and no one could say otherwise. However, during those last days she had tried to do things right, enjoying everything single moment she had spent with that child and at that moment she couldn't avoid feeling sad not knowing when she would be able to do it again.

"I hope that someday you can forgive, kiddo" she kissed Halley's forehead really hoping that.

 **Hi!**

 **Halley learnt how her mother died, which made her not trust Alex anymore. Their relationship will be tricky because Halley is just a child dealing with her own emotions and Alex will be feeling guilty because of the child's suffering.**

 **I hope you all have liked this chapter, let me know what you think.**

 **Thanks for reading,**

 **Ayrin**


	7. Chapter 7

"Where are you going?" she asked her cousin scared of being left alone.

"I'm going to CatCo" Kara answer making her grabbed her hand pulling from it. "Halley, sweetie, it's going to be fine, I'll be back soon, okay?" her cousin crouched in front of her. "Just listen to J'onn and Winn, Alex will be here too in case..." Kara stopped talking when she frown. "Okay, I see you later, baby" the young superhero kissed her forehead before leaving.

She turned to look at Winn, who had been sitting in front of the computer ever since the alien that arrived in the pod escaped last night, not even blinking, so she approached him to sit in a chair by his side.

Her cousin's best friend looked at her for a few seconds before going back to do his work, looking really tired, but smiling a little to her.

"Hey, Any news?" Alex's voice filled the room, making her close her eyes as she tried to keep breathing normally.

"Umm.., no" Winn answered.

She couldn't look at Alex without thinking about it, still feeling betrayed by her, because that woman was and would be the reason why her mom wasn't. there with her, the reason why her father had been able to harm her during those past months.

Her cousin had admitted to be mad at Alex at first, but Kara had forgiven her sister. However, she wasn't sure if she was going to be able to forgive her, at least not soon, but maybe someday.

She stared at Alex carefully, the agent watching her with a sad look, which made her shook her head and look back at Winn.

She spent all morning sitting there painting with some crayons while Winn kept doing his work, running to hug her cousin when Kara came back from CatCo.

"Hey, baby" Kara smiled picking her up. "How was your morning with Winn?" her cousin asked.

"Boring" she complained making her cousin's best friend to look at them.

"Well, none said it would be entertaining" Winn said, which made them both to laugh. "And now I have to go back to work" he told them turning to the computer screen.

For the rest of the afternoon she stayed there with Kara and Winn, her cousin writing her knew article while her best friend kept trying to find the alien.

She was bored of being there without doing anything, her head over her arms that where resting on the desk as she kept staring at them, being startled by Alex, who came closer to Winn.

Even without wanting to look at Alex, she payed attention to what the agent was saying, there was a possibility of the missing alien being at the observatory, from where it was being sent a signal to Daxam.

The Kryptonian boy was no longer a Kryptonian, he was a daxamite and by her cousin's expression she could tell that it wasn't a good thing.

"Kara!" she screamed when she saw her cousin running away from there, Where was she going?

She tried to follow her, but it was Alex who stopped her holding her by her arm, which made her get away from the agent abruptly not even looking at the woman, sitting back on the chair.

Her cousin came back with an unconscious daxamite, so they let him rest in a cell until he was completely recovered. However, she couldn't avoid frowning while watching the image on the security camera, Why was he dangerous?

"I've never heard of Daxam" said Winn to which she nodded.

Not even her mom had told her about that planet, maybe it was because they didn't get along, but none had never mentioned it before, so she listen attentively to her cousin's explaining the reason why both planets hated each other.

Kara decided to talk to him, explain him what had happened to Krypton and Daxam, but her cousin came out even more angry than when she got inside, because Kara just told her that they were leaving before grabbing her hand and doing so.

* * *

She didn't know where they were going, just letting her cousin to lead her to that place, holding tightly to Kara's hand not wanting to get lost, being really confused when she realized that they weren't at CatCo.

"Thanks" her cousin whispered to the woman who accompany them to an office. "Hi, I'm sorry to drop by without announce, I just got the message you wanted to see me" Kara said while diverting her gaze to a flowers on the table. "Those flowers are beautiful" her cousin commented.

"They're called plumerias, they're rare" the woman sitting on the couch said.

"They remind me of my mother" her cousin commented with a sad smile.

"Was your mother a writer too?" the woman asked.

"No, she was... I guess sort of a lawyer" Kara quickly denied.

"Oh, you've been natural gifted with words, your work is amazing" the woman said. "And, by the way, Who's this sweetheart?" she asked pointing at her.

"She's Halley, my cousin" Kara answered. "Halley, she's Lena" her cousin presented them.

"Well, nice to meet you, Halley" Lena smiled at her, so she smiled back staying close to her cousin without being able to avoid being shy.

She sat down beside her cousin hearing them talk, but not really paying attention to what they were saying, so she just stared at Kara until they finished the conversation, moment in which her cousin got up and grabbed her hand again.

"Wait, I have something for Halley" Lena said before they could leave, approaching them with a lollipop, which she took with a smile.

"Oh, wow, a lollipop, that's because your such a good girl" her cousin tickled her making her laugh.

"Thanks" she barely whispered.

"You're welcome, sweetie" the woman smiled.

When they got out of the building she showed her cousin the lollipop waiting for Kara to help her open it, which her cousin did before giving it back at her and continue walking that time to the DEO, place where she spent most of the day.

* * *

Kara had been injured last night because of an alien fight club, so she couldn't avoid panicking when she heard that her cousin was coming back for round 2 in an attempt to end with the organization that was providing that to happen. However, she was afraid of losing her cousin, the only family she had.

She had made her cousin promised that she would come back home safe and sound, but getting nervous when she saw a DEO team ready for the back up as well as Alex, who was going to accompany her little sister to that place.

She stayed at the DEO with Winn, who was supposed to look after her, but was much more concerned about what was happening to Supergirl, so he had decided to give her some crayons for her to color without disturbing him.

"Hey, Winn, What are you doing?" she heard the daxamite, who she knew was called Mon-El. "Who's this?" he asked pointing to her. "You have a daughter?!" he exclaimed surprised.

"She's Kara's..." Winn wasn't able to finish his sentence.

"Kara has a daughter?" Mon-El interrupted him observing her.

"No, Halley is her cousin" Winn explained. "But Kara is her guardian" her cousin's best friend said as Mon-El approached her.

"Hi, I'm Mon-El" the daxamite presented himself while crouching down in front of her, which made her smile while shaking his hand.

"Could you stay with her for a few minutes?" Winn asked Mon-El, who nodded sitting by her side.

She didn't say anything, looking at her cousin's friend without being totally sure about being alone with Mon-El, not knowing if Kara would agree with that because as far as she had heard daxamites weren't good.

"Do you mind if I join you?" Mon-El asked picking a paper and a pencil to start drawing.

She observed him carefully, trying to guess what he was drawing, frowning as he took a dark blue crayon to keep coloring, before using a purple and a yellow one.

"Oh, It's a dragon!" she exclaimed when she finally realized what it was, pointing at it as he was finishing it.

"It was the Prince's dragon" Mon-El told her as she was admiring the drawing. "He's name was Saffire" he said making her to look at him excited.

"You had dragons on Daxam?!" she asked him amazed at such discovery, seeing him nodded slightly.

The five year old listened attentively to Mon-El's stories about the dragons and other creatures that existed on Daxam, being really upset when Winn came back to take her home with her cousin, asking of she could stay a little longer, but not being allowed to do so.

"You can keep it" Mon-El gave her the drawing.

"Really?" she asked seeing he nod. "Thanks" she hugged him, getting him surprised as well as Winn.

"Umm, you're welcome, kiddo" he hugged her back.

She said goodbye to him before following Winn, telling him everything that Mon-El had explained her about Daxam and dragons, not being able to wait to get home and tell her cousin about it.

The first thing she did was showing her cousin the drawing without even telling her who had drawn it, just excited because it was a dragon, which made Kara laugh before saying goodbye to Winn.

"Who gave you that drawing?" asked Kara approaching her.

"Mon-El" she answered studying her cousin's expression, Kara was frowning, but trying round keep a smile on her face. "He told me about dragons and Daxam" she told her cousin.

"He did, huh?" Kara looked at her making her nod. "Okay, let's get your pj's on and then we have dinner and you tell me all about dragons" her cousin said.

However, before Kara could do something, she ran to the room and changed into her pj's, only to go back as fast as possible to the living room so she could start talking, her cousin listening to every word she was saying.

"Can I see him tomorrow?" she asked.

"I don't know, we'll see, okay?" Kara kissed her forehead as she nodded.

"You don't hate him, do you?" she couldn't avoid asking remembering the differences between the two planets.

"No, I don't, it's complicated, Halley" her cousin answered. "It's time to go to bed, kiddo" Kara told her while picking her up to lay her on the bed and tuck her into the bed spreads. "Sweet dreams, baby" her cousin kissed her forehead as she grabbed her hand. "I'm not going anywhere, I promise" Kara told her, which made her closed her eyes between protection.

* * *

Halley was sitting one more day in the same chair, her mind occupied with all the questions she was going to make Mon-El about the dragons as she was looking to everyone that walked near her.

She turned after hearing a voice calling her, but there was no one she could see there, so, despite her cousin's request for her to stay there, she got up and started walking to find that person.

As she approached it the voice was being cleared, it was her mom's, but it couldn't be, her mom was dead. However, it was her voice and she couldn't avoid the tears to be contained in her eyes as she kept walking.

"Mommy?" she barely whispered, finding herself lost at the DEO, cells surrounding her, all of them containing different species of aliens.

She looked in every direction trying to find her, but not doing so, which made her start crying, What was she listening to?

The five year old sat down on the ground with her head between her hands as she tried to block all that noise that was starting to creep her out, just crying and begging for it to stop.

* * *

"Halley, look who's here to see you" Kara called her cousin while approaching with Mon-El where she had left the child, but the kid wasn't there. "Halley?"

Her cousin didn't answer, which made her start to panic, looking for her, but Halley wasn't nowhere to be found, so she looked at Mon-El without knowing how she should react.

She decided to ask if anyone had seen the child, but every agent answered that they hadn't done it, which made her decided for everyone to look for the kid, alerting her sister, J'onn and Winn.

"We're going to find her" Alex told her wanting to calm her down as they walked down an hallway. "She's probably still inside the building" her sister said making her nod.

"I hope so" she whispered.

She couldn't imagine something happening to the child or even losing her. Halley was her baby cousin and she couldn't though about her life without her, so she really hoped for the kid to be fine wherever she was.

Alex was the first one to react when they both saw Halley's body laying unconsciously on the floor, watching how her sister kneeled down beside the child to make sure she was still breathing.

"She's having a seizure" Alex said holding the kid to the side as she just stared at her without knowing what to do to help, but realizing there was someone who was watching them carefully.

"What did you do to her?" she asked accusing him.

"Nothing, she'll be fine" the man answered making her doubt, her cousin was still having seizures as Alex whispered reassuring words in the kid's ear.

"What did you do?" she asked again that time getting even angrier.

"Why would I want to hurt my own daughter?" he asked back, getting her to look at him confused, but remembering he had always been in Astra's side.

"Daughter?" she repeated the word trying to understand what was happening.

Was it true? Was he her cousin's father? Maybe it was just a trick, but what if it wasn't.

She shook her head just asking for Halley to be healthy, knowing she should deal with that later.

 **Hi!**

 **In this chapter I wanted to show that kids don't judge, for Halley there is no difference between Kryptonians and Daxamites, she doesn't have a reason not to talk with Mon-El or get to know him and his culture. However, that doesn't mean that she doesn't know about Krypton and Daxam's history, so she can understand why her cousin doesn't like him.**

 **And Halley's father turned out to be a DEO prisioner, What do you think about that?**

 **Let me know what you think, thanks so much for reading,**

 **Ayrin**


	8. Chapter 8

Kara observed the child that was still unconscious on the stretcher, her cousin's heart had stopped for five minutes, time during which she had contained her breath only watching her sister react to save the kid's life.

At that moment she was sitting right next her cousin, her hand holding hers as she remembered the Kryptonian that claimed to be Halley's father, who was still in a cell and she should talk to, but she didn't want to leave her cousin alone in that room, wanting to be with the child when she woke up.

"She's going to be fine" Alex assured approaching her. "You should talk to him, try to get information about what he have done to Halley" her sister told her making her nod.

"I don't want to leave her alone" she whispered caressing her cousin's face.

"She's not alone..." her sister looked at her seeing her face. "Okay, I know what you mean, but if she doesn't want me to be here, J'onn or Winn can, even Mon-El" Alex said trying to convince her of doing it. "I can go too" her sister added making her shook her head.

She kissed her cousin's forehead before promising her that she would return to be with her, stopping at the door to look one last time to the child while thinking if it was a good idea to leave her alone, ended up leaving the infirmary.

She changed her worried face to a mad face wanting to command respect, not really sure if it was working as she thought it would, because the Kryptonian just looked at her before smiling a little a shake his head.

"What did you do to Halley?" she asked directly, the man not giving her an answer, so she tried to scare him a little. "Her life depends on your answer, her heart stopped beating once and I can't assure it won't do it again" she told him, seeing him change his gesture.

"I just asked another alien to help me bring her here, I wanted to see her" he finally answered, pointing to one he had in front of him. "He did it with his telepathy, I should have known it would affect her like that" the man explained resting his head on his hands as if he was repentant of that. "She doesn't have all her powers, does she?" he asked concerned to which she shook her head. "Is my daughter okay?"

"How do I know you're not lying?" she asked frowning, not truly believing him on his words.

"You're as stubborn as anyone was in your family, child" the man told her bitterly. "Do whatever you want to prove it, but she is my child" he said getting mad.

She stared at him while thinking what she should do, not knowing if she should asked her sister to run any kind of test to confirm that what he was saying was true.

"I've always been your aunt's right hand" he started talking once more. "I see you don't remember me, Kara Zor-El" at that moment she looked at him completely confused, Should she know him?

"Who are you?" she asked frowning.

"My name is Dev-Em, Do you remember me now?" he asked with mockery, his dark blue eyes looking straight at hers, a smirk on his face.

She did know him, but it was years before Krypton exploded, she was barely seven years old and her aunt was taking care of her while her parents worked. She remembered feeling confused about seeing that man at Astra's house, but it wasn't nice for a child to ask those questions, so she didn't bother about thinking about it, not until that moment when everything was making sense.

However, there wasn't still a confirmation of him being Halley's father, because even if her aunt was having an affair with him, there wasn't any prove for to believe it.

She decided to unlock him to bring him to the med bay, where maybe her sister could run any kind of test to figure out the truth, keeping an eye on him not really trusting him and being afraid of him escaping the DEO.

"Alex, could you run some test to prove it?" she asked her sister directly, her gaze focusing on him, who was approaching the stretcher where Halley was. "Don't touch her" she told him getting really overprotective with her cousin.

"I can do a blood test" her sister answered.

"How long will it take?" she asked still watching him to make sure he wasn't touching Halley.

"An hour or so" Alex said getting the needle ready, because she nodded for her to do it.

She watched as her sister drawn blood from Dev-Em while getting closer to her cousin only to hold her hand as if she wanted to assure the child that she was back just as she had promised before.

Her gaze found Winn and Mon-El outside the infirmary, her best friend making signs for her to come out of the room, so nodded before starting walking towards them.

"How is she?" asked Mon-El worriedly.

"Unconscious for now" she answered. "Alex said that she will be fine" she told them even when she wasn't going to believe until Halley was awake.

"We brought this for her" Winn showed her the stuffed toy, a blue and gold dragon.

"It's beautiful" she took it. "She's going to love it, she's obsessed with dragons" she smiled looking at Mon-El, who smiled back. "Thanks, guys" she said goodbye to them before coming back inside the infirmary.

She left the blue dragon near her cousin, smiling slightly, the stuffed toy was similar to the dragon on the drawing and she knew that Halley was going to love it, because the child couldn't stop talking about Saffire.

Dev-Em was observing her as if he was studying her interactions with the child, fixing his gaze on the stuffed toy before looking back to the child.

"She look just like her mom" he commented to which she nodded, that was true.

"Did you know about what Non was doing to her?" she asked, thinking that if he had always been on Fort Rozz until Myriad, he was supposed to know, proving her right when he nodded. "Why didn't you do anything to stop it?" she questioned.

"I couldn't" Dev-Em answered. "He knew everything, he knew that Halley wasn't his daughter and about our affair, but he decided to act like if it had never happened" he started talking. "I did everything I could to keep her safe after Astra's death, I was the one who took care of her after he hit her" he explained, seeing how her sister was getting frustrated listening to him.

"If you wanted to keep her safe, Why wouldn't you run away with her?" Alex asked.

"Non would have killed me and Halley would have been alone with him and Indigo" Dev-Em answered glancing Alex furiously, he wasn't liking being accused. "I made a pact with Astra, not telling her the truth until she was old enough to understand it, we both choose her twelve birthday" he told them.

Alex just nodded before leaving the infirmary to see if the test was done as she sat down beside her cousin's bed, keeping her tiny hand between hers only hoping for the child to wake up soon.

After waiting for an hour watching how Dev-Em dared to touch Halley, which made her glance at him, making herself sure that he wasn't hurting the child, seeing him caress Halley's face before stroking her hair, finally her sister came back inside the med bay.

"I have the results" Alex said approaching them, both of them looking at her expectantly. "He's the father" her sister said as she felt her heart beating without any control, really thinking that he would take the kid away from her.

"May I talk to you, Kara Zor-El?" Dev-Em asked, so she nodded walking with him outside the room. "I don't want her to hate me and she would do it if I told her now, so just promise me that you'll explain her everything in her twelve birthday just as I pacted with your aunt" he said making her nod again, she would tell her.

"I will protect her from all I can" she whispered seeing him nodded.

"Thanks, I think I should get going back to my cell" Dev-Em commented as she signed for some agents to approach them.

She watched him leave before getting distracted by the news, there was an alien attack on the center of the city and she knew that she would be needed, so she asked her sister to stay with Halley until she could return, wishing she would do it before her cousin woke up.

* * *

The five year old opened her eyes observing her surroundings confused, she was at the infirmary when the last memory she had was being surrounded by cells listening to her mother's voice calling her.

She breathed with agitation when she saw Alex walking towards her, getting the agent to stop while observing her.

"If you want me to leave, I can ask Winn to stay with you" Alex told her, which made her shake her head. "You don't want me to leave?" the woman seemed confused.

"You killed my mom" she whispered, fresh tears in her eyes seeing Alex bowed her head down.

"I did, but I'm so sorry" Alex looked directly into her eyes. "I didn't mean that to happen, I feel so responsible for everything bad that had happened to you, Halley, for having taken your mom away from you" the woman told her almost crying, she could tell that Alex was saying the truth, the agent really felt that way.

"I forgive you" she finally said trying to sat up to hug the agent, she had missed being with her.

Alex didn't say anything else, the woman just hugged her with all the strength she could, tears running down her cheeks as well as Alex's.

"I'm so sorry" her cousin's sister whispered in her ear still embracing her.

"It's okay, now I have you" she told her feeling that Alex increased the strength of the hugged. "I love you" she whispered.

"I love you too, kiddo" Alex kissed her forehead.

Once she was a little bit calmer she asked for her cousin, but Alex only told her that Kara was in a mission, which made her nod slightly at the information, knowing that the woman couldn't give the exact moment when her cousin would return.

"Oh, look, Winn and Mon-El brought you this" Alex showed her the stuffed toy.

"It's a dragon!" she exclaimed excitedly hugging the little dragon against herself. "It looks like Saffire" she told Alex, who laughed because of her excitement.

"I guess it does, but, Who's Saffire anyways?" her cousin's sister asked, which made her looked at her before start talking.

She explained Alex everything Mon-El had told her the day before, telling her everything she knew about dragons. Both of them were so concentrated on the conversation that they didn't realize that Kara was observing them with a smile from the door, only doing it when her cousin hit without wanting it the door, which made them both laugh.

"Sorry" her cousin smiled a little. "How are you feeling, baby?" Kara asked her.

"Good" she smiled stretching her arms towards her.

"You scared me a lot" her cousin told her picking her up. "Thank Rao you're fine" the young superhero kissed her forehead. "What about if we had sisters' night tonight? I'm starving" Kara commented while tickling her, which made her laugh.

After a few test the three of them went to Kara's loft, finding herself sitting on the couch between both sisters, her head resting on Alex's shoulder while gripping her cousin's hand needing to have them close to her, they were her family now.

 **Hi!**

 **So here's the story of Halley's father, but I didn't want to take Halley away from Kara, so he's still a prisoner in the DEO.**

 **Halley has finally forgiven Alex, so they're going to be back to have the same relationship than before, even stronger.**

 **Let me know what you think, thanks so much for reading,**

 **Ayrin**


	9. Chapter 9

_"The four year old sat down on the floor with her head buried in her tiny hands, tears streaming down her cheeks as she asked for mercy, her father was about to scream at her._

 _She looked up only to see him approach to where she was, her fear getting worse as she tried not to make things worse for herself._

 _Her father's eyes locked up with hers, flames burning in his, which made her bowed down her head not wanting to start sobbing, but not really getting so when her dad grabbed her by her skinny arm to pick her up from the floor._

 _"How many times do I have to tell you not to enter in that room?" her father asked while putting her on her feet on the floor, grabbing her by her shoulders. "Answer me!" he shouted scaring her, her eyes closing in fear._

 _"I'm sorry" she barely whispered as a sob tried to escape her throat._

 _"That's not enough, Halley" her father said letting her fall to the floor. "I've told you so many times and I'm telling you now that it's the last time I do it" he grabbed her chin up. "Don't go inside that room ever again, understood?" he asked so she nodded hoping for him to let her go. "I said, Understood?!" her dad shouted waiting for her to answer._

 _"Understood" she answered seeing him nodded before letting her go. "Could I see mommy?" she asked._

 _"Not now" her father answered before turning to leave, so she just sat down again on the floor with her knees close to her chest._

 _She calmed herself down before getting up and decide to look for her mom, not finding her anywhere, which made her believe that her mother was inside the room her father didn't let her to get inside. However, she opened the door with caution, peeking inside the room to see her mom sitting on the floor with her hands over her abdomen, a pool of blood where she was._

 _"Mommy?!" she called running to her._

 _"You shouldn't be here, little one" her mom's voice was weak. "Go to your room before you father finds you here" her mom asked her, but she shook her head kneeling beside her, holding her mom's left hand between hers._

 _She observed her mother, no wound to be found on her abdomen, but still a pool of blood under her, so she frowned not understanding what was happening but only wanting her mom to be fine._

 _"Are you hurt?" she asked with concern. "Does your tummy hurt?" she questioned after her mother complained, seeing her nod. "I'm gonna get some help" she told her mom trying to reassure her._

 _"No, Halley, go to your room, I'll be fine" her mom told her but she shook her head. "Please, little one" her mom pleaded brushing her hair away from her face._

 _She got up still looking at her mom, tears starting to fall down her cheeks as she walked away, only to be stopped by her father, who appeared in front of her._

 _"Didn't I told you not to come inside?" he asked grabbing her arm._

 _"Don't, Non!" her mom screamed._

 _"I told her not to do it and you expect me not to punish her, Astra?" her father asked still holding her._

 _"She wanted to help" once more her mom tried to convince him not to hurt her._

 _"I don't care" he said pushing her to the floor._

 _She couldn't avoid sobbing hearing her mom screamed for her to run to her room, doing so without looking back, locking up the door when she got inside._

 _"Open the door, Halley" her father asked knocking on the door. "Open the damned door!" he shouted as she covered herself with her blankets still sobbing._

 _After a while everything went silent, her father wasn't at the door anymore and she could feel herself relaxed, but still concerned not knowing if her mom was alright."_

Her little cousin was screaming, sobbing while kicking the bed spreads with all the strength she could, her face all wet because of the tears that were still pouring from her closed eyes.

She sat down on the bed to hold her, having Halley close to her chest while whispering reassuring words in her ear, getting the child to relax slightly, but not enough because her cousin kept crying, so she tried speaking to her in kryptonese.

"It's always like this?" Mon-El asked making her to turn her head to look at him, she had forgotten that he was having breakfast on the kitchen. "I mean, Does Halley always have nightmares?" he asked watching them with concern.

"There's a lot you don't know about her" she sighed still keeping her cousin close to her. "Her father used to physically abused her and that's what she normally dream about" she tried to explain. "Everything went worse when her mom died until he died too and I took her in" she looked down at the child she was holding.

"She's so little to have suffered that much" Mon-El commented. "She's really kind-hearted, though" he said looking at the child making her nodded.

Her cousin was a friendly little girl just scared of being hurt by someone she trust, but kind and loving with everyone who protected her.

Halley moved in her arms, words forming in her throat while moving her head to lean better on her shoulder, the little one speaking in kryptonese being that the first time she had ever listened her using that language.

Her cousin was begging not to be harm, getting more agitated by every second that passed, tears streaming down her cheeks once more before the child's big blue eyes opened as Halley hug at her with even more strength while sobbing.

She just sat there with the kid sitting on her lap, embracing the five year old while rubbing circles on her back to calm her down, letting her cousin to cry until the child would be feeling better. However, when Halley turned her head and saw Mon-El there, the child hide her face on her shoulder afraid.

"Hey, shh, It's Mon-El, baby" she told her cousin wanting to calm her down, but the child just whimpered a little. "I thought he was your friend and that you wanted for him to tell you about dragons" she said trying to distract Halley. "He's not your friend anymore?" she asked tickling the kid, who moved with a slight smile.

"He's my friend" Halley finally answered rubbing her eyes before looking straight at him and stretching her arms for him to hold her.

She smiled when she saw how Mon-El picked up Halley, the child melting into his embrace with her tiny head leaning on his shoulder. It was amazing how the little one didn't have any prejudices, but she had to remember herself that her cousin hadn't been taught as the same way she had on Krypton, for Halley there was no difference between kryptonians and daxamites.

"Okay, baby, it's time to get you ready and have breakfast" she said as Mon-El handed the child back to her before leaving them alone.

She help her cousin to get ready, picking some overalls for Halley to wear before doing two high buns, kissing the child's forehead and letting her ran to the kitchen.

Halley sat next to Mon-El waiting for her to give her the pancakes but already asking him about dragons, smiling at her when she gave them to her, which made her smile too.

"Alex is coming to pick you up, sweetie" she told the kid.

"Why? Where are you going?" Halley asked confused.

"We're going to CatCo, because today is Mon-El's first day of work, I'll be at the DEO for lunch, okay?" she explained watching her cousin nod.

A few minutes later her sister entered the loft making her cousin to run to hug Alex's legs, which made the woman to pick up the kid.

"Hello, little monster" Alex hugged Halley tightly making the child laugh. "Are we ready to leave?" her sister asked so she nodded handing her the backpack.

"See you later, baby" she kissed her cousin's forehead right before they left.

* * *

Halley looked up after hearing loud voices, realizing that no one beside her was talking, which made her frown, but having to put her hands over her ears to block every sound when it got really loud, which was making her head hurt.

Fresh tears started forming in her eyes when she realized that it was getting worse with every second that passed.

"Hey, What's wrong, kiddo?" asked Alex embracing her.

"It hurts, my ears" she cried as the agent covered her ears with her hands.

"I think your powers are developing, sweetie" Alex told her while picking her up. "It's going to be annoying, but it'll get better, okay?" the woman kissed her forehead. "You're burning, kiddo" Alex said before taking her to the med bay.

After making some exams Alex concluded that it was because of her powers, so the woman took her home with the intention of getting her to rest. However, she just laid down on the couch with her eyes close while crying, her head was still hurting.

Alex managed to distract her with movies, falling asleep by the end of the second one, finally having a moment of silence. By the time she woke up, Kara and Alex were talking in the kitchen, but approaching her when they saw her move.

"How are you feeling?" her cousin asked as she frowned still been able to hear every single noise, so she covered her ears. "It's okay, it'll get better soon" Kara picked her up when someone knocked on the door. "Lena" her cousin tried to acted surprised while opening the door, making her whimper because of her tone of voice.

"Hi, I'm sorry I... I recognize your face, you saved me" Lena said looking at Alex.

"Agent Alex Danvers, FBI" Alex introduced herself.

"She's my sister" Kara pointed as she put her tiny hand on her ear. "Shh, it's okay" her cousin kissed her forehead while being concentrated into the conversation.

She didn't even reach to understand the conversation, there were so many noises to know which one she should pay attention, closing her eyes, only moving when Lena whispered softly for her to get well soon and stroked her hair.

When the woman left, her cousin sat down on the couch, sitting her on her lap before taking her glasses and putting them on her face, moment in which she calmed down, no noise being heard.

"That's better, right?" Kara asked making her nod. "Alex, could the DEO make ones for her?" her cousin asked.

"Yeah, maybe some earrings, in that case we'll be able to know if she's developing others powers" the agent explained.

* * *

Ever since she had been wearing the earrings, she was feeling better, not being able to listen to any of the noises that were far away.

She was coloring in a room while Alex was working, but following her after seeing how the woman face changed when an agent told them that Supergirl and J'onn had been injured.

She couldn't avoid panicking when she saw them like that, both of them completely drained, Mon-El holding her outside the med bay to prevent her from entering inside, but as soon as she could get rid of his grip she ran to Alex, who picked her up.

"Are they going to be alright?" asked James.

"Kara will be eventually, but J'onn has lost a lot of blood" Alex answered keeping her embrace.

"And how to get a transfusion when your the last son of Mars" commented Winn.

"He's the last son, but he's not the last" Alex pointed out handing her to Winn. "I'll be back soon, kiddo" the woman tried to calm her down.

"No, Alex..." she called her while watching the agent leave, Winn hugging her tightly.

She lean her head on Winn's shoulder as she observed her cousin, just praying for Kara to be fine, she couldn't think about her cousin being hurt.

When Alex came back, the agent let her sit next to Kara, holding her cousin's hand between hers while waiting for her to wake up. However, when Kara woke up, even though she thought that her cousin was going to rest, the young superhero decided to go out and stop the same alien that had injured her before.

She stood in the same room until Mon-El came back after defeating Parasite, learning that she was supposed to be staying there with him until her cousin was able to pick her up. They spent most of the time drawing while talking about dragons, Mon-El answering every single question she had.

"Mon-El, Can you take Halley to Kara's loft?" Winn asked making the daxamite nod. "Okay, I'll text her to tell you're on your way" her cousin's best friend said as Mon-El was helping her packing everything in her backpack.

"Okay, Are you ready to go?" Mon-El asked offering his hand for her to grab it, so she nod before doing so, hugging tightly with her other arm the little blue dragon.

Mon-El stopped walking when they found a man laying on the ground, crouching down in front of him to help him. However, the man attacked Mon-El by giving him a discharge, which made him fall to the ground as a van parked in front of them, two men dragging him into the van as she screamed.

"No, Mon-El!" she screamed letting her backpack and stuff toy fall to ground only to run up to them, trying to pull them away from Mon-El, but they pushed her away.

"Run, kiddo" Mon-El told her, but she shook her head, she wasn't going to leave him. "Go" he looked directly into her eyes.

However, before she could make any decision, one of the men grabbed her and threw her inside the van with Mon-El, who hugged her wanting to keep her safe as she started crying in his arms, scared of not knowing what was happening.

"Welcome to CADMUS" was the last thing she heard before falling unconscious.

 **Hi!**

 **I don't know if it's clear what's happening on Halley's memory, but in case is not, Astra is suffering a miscarrage, but obviously by the eyes of a four year old that's not a possibility.**

 **Halley has started to develop her powers, but CADMUS has kidnapped her and Mon-El, so that's not really good. It's not going to be good news for Kara.**

 **Let me know what you think, thanks so much for reading,**

 **Ayrin**


	10. Chapter 10

Kara started to get worried with every minute that past and her cousin and Mon-El wasn't there, knowing that both of them should be already at her loft, so she didn't waist more time and flew to the DEO.

She found Winn working at his computer, his eyes closed like if he was sleeping with his head leaning on his hands, his elbows resting on the desk.

"Winn" she whispered softly not wanting to freak him out. "Winn, wake up" she shook him by his shoulder, not getting anything. "Winn!" she shook him again, that time shouting.

Her best friend woke up startled, looking at her as if he didn't understand what was happening or which ones were the reasons why she was waking him up, narrowing his eyes as he stared at her mad, which made her laugh.

"It's not funny, Kara" Winn protested as she kept laughing at him. "What's wrong?" he asked confused, making her remember the real reason why she was there.

"Did Mon-El and Halley leave?" she asked seeing her friend nod. "When?" she questioned.

"When I texted you, an hour ago" Winn answered after looking his smartphone.

At that moment she tried to process the information, but all she could think about was that they were missing, her little cousin was missing.

She held her head trying to clarify her thoughts, her best friend observing her as if he wanted to guess what was happening, but she couldn't answer anything, she didn't know where she should start searching.

"I'm going to look for them, if they come back, tell me" she asked before leaping to the dark night sky.

She tried to calm herself down, maybe Mon-El was just lost and he didn't know how to reach her apartment, focusing in identifying her cousin's heartbeat as she kept looking for them from the sky.

After half and hour she was tired of flying in circles around the city and not finding anything, tears falling down her cheeks, desperately to find her cousin, not understanding who would want to hurt her now.

She was ready to go back to the DEO, however when she was about to do so, she saw something that caught her attention. She landed on a dark street, barely being visible her cousin's backpack and stuffed toy, which she picked up from the ground to watch them.

"Winn, someone has kidnapped them" she whispered through her coms with a lump in her throat.

When she reached the DEO J'onn and her sister were already there, moment in which she broke down, crying on her sister's shoulder, who was trying to calm her down.

"Everything's going to be fine, we're going to find her" Alex told her making her nod. "She's brave, Kara, plus wherever she is, she's not alone, Mon-El is there with her" her sister kept trying to reassure her, but the only thing she could do was nod.

"I have a camera that may have recorded what had happened there" Winn said walking to them with his tablet.

She watched the video in completely silence, her sister embracing her to prevent her to collapse, but how not to do so when the only thing she wanted to do was crying.

It was difficult to see the whole scene, but as far as she could see, those people wanted Mon-El, Halley just trying to protect him, being at the wrong place at the wrong time. They had taken her cousin and she wasn't going to rest until she would find them.

What if it was because of Mon-El's job? At that moment he had been beating people with debts for money, so it wouldn't be a surprise to know that it was any kind of a mafia.

"I shouldn't have trusted him" she whispered clutching her fits while turning to look at Winn. "I told you to take Halley home, not Mon-El" she snapped at her friend.

"How did I know that would happen?" Winn asked. "It could have happened anyways, What if they were just waiting randomly? Or even for her?" he questioned her as her sister stepped in front of her to pull her away from Winn.

"He's right" Alex said. "We don't know what happened, it may have not connection with Mon-El" her sister told her to which she nod.

"I'm sorry" she apologized to her best friend.

"It's okay, I know you're scared" he commented with a slight smile. "I'll try to track them, we're gonna find them" Winn said before leaving them alone and returning to his chair.

She looked at her sister while shaking her head, the only thing she wanted to do was to find her cousin, to hug the child tightly against her and promise her that everything would be fine. However, at that moment the only thing she was able to do was crying and ask herself why she didn't pick her cousin up from the DEO, maybe if she had done it, nothing of that would have happened.

* * *

The five year old woke up in a room she didn't recognize, barely remembering what had happened before that night.

She sat down on the bed, rubbing her eyes before looking around her trying to know where she was and why she was there. However, she couldn't avoid jump scared when she heard the door getting open.

"Don't be afraid, little one" a woman said entering the room as she tried to stay as far as possible of her. "I won't hurt you" the woman sat down at the edge of the bed.

She bowed down her head, her eyes closed as she tried not to start crying when she noticed that Mon-El wasn't there with her, she was all alone with that woman.

Tears fell down her cheeks feeling how the woman was getting closer to her, which made her breath with agitation, increasing when the woman caressed her face to wipe her tears.

She stared at the woman for a few seconds, her eyes opening widely when she recognized her. That woman was the same one to whom Alex admitted to have killed her mom, the one who said that aliens shouldn't exist, so she got away from her.

"I only want to make you some questions, okay?" the woman told her, making her nod slightly not really sure what she should do. "First one, What's your name?"

"Halley" she answered scared of what would happen is she didn't answer, seeing her smile while nodding.

"I should introduce myself, shouldn't I?" the woman chuckled. "I'm Lillian" she told her. "How old are you?"

"Five" she barely whispered.

"Okay, Can I asked you about your family?" Lillian asked to what she nodded. "Who do you live with?" the woman questioned directly, so she doubted about her answer.

"With my cousin" she answered, frowning, she was starting to believe that the woman was trying to get some information from her.

"What's your cousin's name?" the woman asked, which she decided not to answer, she wasn't going to endanger her cousin by saying her name. "Okay, I've heard that you like coloring" Lillian said approaching a kid's table where she put some crayons and papers for her to color. "Feel free to use them" the woman told her shortly before approaching the door to leave.

"Where is Mon-El?" she asked getting down of the bed.

"I can't answer you that, not yet" the woman answered before leaving and closing the door.

"No!" she screamed when she heard the door getting locked, trying to open it as she called for help.

After a few minutes she let herself fell to the floor with her head between her hands as she started crying again, Was Mon-El still alive? She wasn't even sure that they were at the same place, so how to know that he was fine.

She wanted her cousin to be there with her, embracing her tightly while promising that everything was going to be fine, that they would get out from there. However, the only thing she could was not losing hope and believe that Kara would find them before it would be too late.

* * *

"Anything?" Kara asked approaching her friend, who shook his head. "Keep working, I'm going to go out to look for them" she told him walking to the balcony, but her sister stopped her by grabbing her arm.

"Where are you going?" Alex asked pulling from her to get her to turn. "You should be resting" her sister looked at her seriously.

"I can't, plus you should be too" she answered frowning.

"It's my job, the DEO is looking for them" her sister pointed out.

"Well my job is to take care of my cousin and I lost her" she snapped starting to get mad.

With that said she got rid of her sister's grip and flew to the sky, all the tears that she had contained during the last night falling down her cheeks.

It was dawning and they didn't have any news about where they could be, feeling how she was getting nervous by every second that passed.

A sharp noise made her loose control, almost falling against the ground, which caused to stop.

"Hello, Kryptonian" a woman's voice pierced her ears.

"CADMUS" she whispered surprised.

"Got it in one, and Do you know why we call ourselves that?" the woman asked before answering. "CADMUS was the very first Greek hero"

"If you think your a hero you're crazier than I thought" she hissed.

"I'm inviting you over, we already have two guests waiting for you, your daxamite friend and your sweet little cousin" the woman told her, making her close her eyes, Halley couldn't be there. "But if you tell anyone where you're heading, they die. If you refuse to come, they die" she started looking for where they were while listening. "Come to me, Supergirl, but I should warn you, in the myths, CADMUS was really only famous for one thing, he killed the monsters" the woman claimed.

Just as the woman finished speaking she flew to the place were from where she was hearing the signal, breaking into an abandoned building.

She couldn't think about Halley being hurt by those people, being tested and locked in a cage, so she could assure that she was going to find her no matter what she would go through.

However, she knew it was all a trick when she got face to face with the real Hank Hensaw, who had been alive during those past years working for CADMUS, trying to fight him, but ended up not being victorious because she fell unconscious.

She woke up inside of a cage, Mon-El sitting in the cage next to hers observing her, which made her look for her cousin, but not finding the child, so she got up to have a better look of the place.

"Where's Halley?" she asked hoping he would know.

"I don't know, I haven't seen her since we were inside the van" he answered, but not giving her time to say something. "I'm sorry, I told her to run, but she refused to, it's my fault" Mon-El apologized as she turned to look at him, he had tried to protect the kid. "I should have..."

"No, it's not" she interrupted him. "They kidnapped you to get to me, I'm the one who has endanger my cousin" she claimed blaming herself for everything that was happening.

"Supergirl" the woman's voice was present as the same time one of the doors was opening. "I don't believe we've been introduced" she observed her while the woman was approaching, she had seen her before.

"I've seen you before in Lena Luthor's office. What were you doing there?" she asked confused.

"I might ask you the same. I don't like the idea of you around my daughter" at that moment Kara realized who that woman was.

"You're Lillian Luthor. Lex and Lena's mother" she whispered.

"I'm a lot of things. A doctor, a patriot, a mother..." Lillian rambled.

"A liar, a kidnapper, a killer" she interrupted her. "Does Lena know about Cadmus? Does she know who her mother really is?" she asked.

"And what are you to my daughter?" Lillian questioned back.

"I'm a friend" she answered.

"I've heard that before" Lillian sighed walking to the other part of the cage, so she turned to look at her. "Years ago, Superman came to my son, Lex, and promised him the world. A new dawn for mankind. Lex believed him, poor thing. And then he watched as your kinsman infected this country with his propaganda, as his power became unchecked. And when Lex tried to take that power back, Superman convinced the world that Lex was evil" the woman related. "My darling boy. My genius son" Lillian shook his head. "An actual Superman, behind bars for life. Because you and your kind will stop at nothing to poison the Earth" the leader of CADMUS accused her.

"You're out of your mind" she told her.

"We'll agree to disagree" Lillian smiled walking again.

"Where's my cousin?" she asked directly.

"You'll see her soon, but first I need you to be human for a little while" Lillian told her as she shook her head.

"You want me to solar flare? That's never gonna happen" she answered while seeing how Lillian was raising a gun.

"I can't hurt you, but I can hurt him" Lillian shot Mon-El in his knee making him fall to the ground.

"No! Mon-El!" she couldn't avoid screaming.

"We've been studying your friend. He's powerful, but has a very bad lead allergy." Lillian explained. "Say you'll do it and I'll let him live. Or I could just put one in his heart right now" the woman threatened her.

"No! Okay, okay! I'll do it! Stop!" she screamed surrendering herself.

"Please, don't" Mon-El looked straight at her eyes, she was able to distinguish the pain.

"I'm not gonna let you die" she told him, before looking at Lillian. "Give me the helmet"

She couldn't avoid screaming while using her heat vision, it was really draining all her energy from her cells and she wasn't sure how long she would stand it, falling to the floor when she solar flared.

Lillian crouched down her height before grabbing her to help her stand, observing her with curiosity and superiority, like if she was proud of herself because the helmet had worked.

"Thank you" the leader of CADMUS slapped her making her hit the floor, but grabbing her again as she was testing blood in her mouth. "It worked" Lillian smiled touching the blood of her lip. "Take her"

She felt to agents grabbing her by her arms to drag her out of room to another one, screaming for Lillian to let her cousin and Mon-El leave.

They forced her to lay down on a stretcher, her wrists being tied as well as her head, watching Lillian approaching her with a needle in her hands.

"I suggest to relax, all will be over soon" the woman said as the needle pierced her skin.

"You said I would see my cousin, Where is she?" she asked demanding an answer.

"Okay, bring the child" Lillian asked an agent, who returned into the room with Halley gripping his hand.

Tears slid down her cheeks when her cousin's bright eyes locked with hers, being able to find fear in them, Halley muttering her name while trying to get rid of the grip of the agent to run to her.

She wanted to get up and approach her cousin, but no matter how much she tried, she didn't get it, so she looked at Lillian like begging her to let her embrace the kid, seeing how the leader of CADMUS was enjoying the situation.

"Enough, take the child to the room" she heard Lillian saying to the agent, who nodded while starting walking, her cousin screaming and pulling towards her.

"No! Halley!" she screamed watching how the agent picked up the kid before leaving the room. "No! Where are you taking her?" she asked concerned about her cousin's safety.

"I said you would see her, not that she would be with you" Lillian told her with a smile. "Why would I want to give her back to you? Now I have the opportunity to know how your kind works" she closed her eyes while hearing her saying that, not being able to think about her cousin being harm. "I believe she doesn't have all of her powers yet, does she?" the woman asked, but she kept silent. "Don't worry, I will not be too hard on her" Lillian smiled. "Take her to the cell"

Again two agents grabbed her by her arms to drag her to the cell, pushing her inside before leaving her and Mon-El alone, so she crawled to sit as close as possible to him.

The daxamite observed her curious when she started crying, like if he wanted to know what they had done to her, so he could understand the reasons why she was crying that way.

"They took her away" she whispered between sobs.

"Halley?" Mon-El asked.

"She's not coming back, Mon-El, she's not coming back" she sobbed shaking her head.

It was her fault, everything was her fault and now she wasn't even sure if she would see her cousin ever again, so the only thing she was able to do was crying and blaming herself, if the hadn't been for her, Halley would be safe.

 **Hi!**

 **I decided to make this chapter a two parts so it wasn't too long. Kara has found her baby cousin, but Lillian is not going to make things easy for them. Will Kara be able to safe Halley?**

 **Thanks so much for reading, let me know what you think,**

 **Ayrin**


	11. Chapter 11

Halley kicked against the agent that was holding her, feeling how he tighten the grip, her eyes closed to prevent the tears to slide down her cheeks as she kept listening to her cousin's screams.

The agent sat her on the bed before leaving the room, making her whimper when the door slammed, she couldn't though about being locked in that room again, it brought so bad memories from Fort Rozz.

She cried putting her knees up to her chest, letting her head rest on them as soft sobs escaped her lips, tears streaming down her cheeks as she remembered her cousin tied to that stretcher, only hoping for Kara to be fine.

When the door opened again, she did what she had always done when her father would have entered the room, she hid under the bed spreads as she kept crying.

"Come out of hiding, little kryptonian" the woman ordered her, so she did not wanting to make her mad. "Good, we're going do some test" Lillian told her when she looked at her, her big blue eyes brighter because of the tears.

Lillian picked her up from the bed before leaving her on the floor and grab her tiny hand, starting walking down a hallway, her head bowed deep in her own thoughts, not really wanting to know where they were going, not after having seen her her cousin being harmed.

The woman sat her on a chair before sitting in front of her, her gaze still looking at the floor scared of look up at her, but being obligated to do so when the leader of CADMUS grabbed her chin.

"It's okay, little kryptonian" Lillian caressed her face like if she was trying to calm her down. "Which powers do you have?" the woman asked as she bit her lower lip nervously.

"I can fly and... I have super-hearing" her voice trembled while answering the question.

"Anything else?" the woman asked making her shake her head. "Okay, let's see how it works" Lillian sighed signaling for some agents to approach her.

Soon she was surrounded by four agents, who were putting electrodes in different areas of her tiny body, most of them on her chest, while the others were at her forehead, arms and legs.

She looked at Lillian not understanding how that was going to work, if it was going to hurt her or not, but the woman approached her and crouched down her height only to take off her earrings, which caused her to cover her ears with her tiny hands when she started listening every sound too loud.

"I want you to fly" the woman told her, so she tried.

However, her mind was focused on the sounds and everytime she tried to fly, she ended up falling to the ground in pain, her headache was increasing until the moment when she started sobbing and begging her to stop.

The last time she hit the ground it was her head which did it first, pain spreading all over as she started sobbing with more strength than before, looking at the floor to see her blood all over it, which made her touch her forehead until she found the wound.

"You're more human than I thought" Lillian commented crouching down to her height. "You bleed" the woman touch her forehead.

She held her gaze for a few seconds before blowing her head, feeling how an agent picked her up, so she was ready to go back to that room. However, she couldn't avoid being surprised when she saw that the man was taking her to the other way, which made her try to kick.

"It's okay, you're going to be safe" he said calming her down, her head leaning on his shoulder completely tired.

"Halley" she heard her cousin naming her, so she turned her head finding Kara and Mon-El inside of a cell.

"You have to come with me" the man said opening the door of her cousin's cell, who stood up confused, not trusting him. "It's me, Kara" he took off his hood revealing his face.

"Jeremiah" her cousin embraced him before getting away from him and kneeling in front of her. "You're going to be fine, baby" her cousin picked her up to hug her, her face buried in her neck as she started sobbing. "Mon-El!" Kara exclaimed scaring her every sound was still too loud.

She was left on the floor because her cousin tried to help Mon-El to get up and guide him to a stretcher, place where Jeremiah tried to remove the bullet that was in his leg.

Kara carried her in her arm while holding Mon-El with her free arm to get out from there. Her cousin placed her on her back before grabbing Mon-El and with her last strength leaping to the sky, taking them to the DEO.

She watched how her cousin fell to the floor exhausted, agents approaching them to help, so soon the three of them were at the med bay, Kara and Mon-El laying down on the stretchers as she was sitting in a chair waiting for a doctor to stich up the wound on her forehead, which caused her to cry because of the pain.

"Papa!" she exclaimed while seeing J'onn walking to her.

"Hey, kiddo, you alright?" he asked gently brushing the hair away from her face, making her nod slightly. "I'm glad you are" he smiled embracing her.

"Halley?! Where is Halley?!" she heard Kara asked, demanding an answer, so J'onn walked up to her.

"Calm down, she's here, she's fine" he whispered when he saw her covering her ears while watching her cousin relaxed.

J'onn left her on the stretcher with Kara, who did not hesitated to embrace her with all the strength she could, her head resting on her cousin's shoulder with her eyes closed.

"You're safe, baby" Kara kissed her hair. "I'm so sorry, none will never hurt you again" her cousin whispered softly.

"It's not your fault" she look straight to her cousin's eyes. "You saved me, you're my hero" she tried to smile, kissing Kara's cheek.

"Aww..., I'll be a hero as long you're safe" her cousin hugged her close to her.

Soon after that, Kara, Mon-El and she were back at her cousin's loft, running up to sit right next to Mon-El once she was changed into her pajamas, making the daxamite smile slightly while hugging her.

"Here, it's all clean" her cousin handed her Saffire, which she hugged happily.

"Who's hungry?" Alex asked entering the apartment with Winn and James.

"Oh, yes, food!" her cousin exclaimed taking the potstickers from Winn's hands. "You want some?" Kara offered them, so she nodded taking two, biting into one barely chewing it to swallow it, she was starving. "Hey, baby, take it easy, okay?" her cousin asked worriedly ruffleling her hair.

She nodded trying to be calm and start chewing correctly the food, but soon she didn't have anything else to eat, looking at the oven impatiently for the pizza to be cooked, even though she wasn't really into it, but she was so hungry that it didn't really matter.

She saw Alex walked out of the loft, which made her frown, Was she leaving? So she got up from the couch and walk towards the door.

"Pizza is ready!" Kara exclaimed. "Go get Alex, kiddo" her cousin told her, so she nodded opening the door only to reveal Alex looking longingly to the hallway.

"Alex, come on in, pizza it's ready" she told her.

"So quickly?" the woman asked picking her up. "Let's have dinner then" Alex said with a smile, her stomach begging for food. "Is that your tummy, little monster?" her cousin's sister tickled her making her laugh while nodding.

Alex sat her down on a chair, her cousin putting the food in front of her, which made her smile before starting eating while watching everyone there, they were all a huge family and she knew that they all needed each others.

* * *

Kara smiled when she saw her cousin asleep hugging against Mon-El, the child's head resting on his chest, who was embracing Halley, stroking the kid's hair to keep her calm.

She didn't want to break that moment because for the first time in the last few nights, she was able to see her cousin completely calm and sleeping peacefully. However, it was time to tuck the kid in bed, so she approached them slowly, seeing how Mon-El smiled staring at the child he was embracing.

"I'm taking her to bed" she whispered seeing him nodded. "You're good with kids" she commented while picking up her cousin not wanting to wake her up, the child's head falling to her shoulder.

She laid down the kid, putting her cousin's little stuffed toy next to her before tuck her in and return to the living room, where everyone was getting ready to leave, well, everyone except her sister.

A few minutes later they were left alone eating ice cream and watching a movie, she being more focused on every sound that Halley could make than in listening to the characters talking.

"What's wrong?" Alex asked getting her to look at her before shaking her head. "No, something is bothering you, What is it?" her sister questioned.

"I'm worried about Halley" she finally admitted. "I don't know what they did to her, she hasn't spoken either about it" she explained looking at the bedroom. "You know, CADMUS wanted me, they kidnapped them only to get to me, but..." she kept silent for a few seconds. "Lillian had something planned for Halley, she was going to test her, but I'm not sure if she got it" she told her sister feeling that everything that had happened was her fault.

"Well, she's fine, you're fine and Mon-El is too, that's what really matters" Alex said embracing her. "That little girl look up to be like you, she's so brave... She's a little Supergirl" her sister told her making her smile. "You saved her, Kara, you did" Alex assured her.

She barely nodded, knowing that if it hadn't been for that day when she learnt that Halley existed, the little girl could have been anywhere, even still at Fort Rozz.

She was trying to be a good role model for the child, but it wasn't as easy as she thought it would be, but she would keep trying to get it. However, she would be the one to blame if something happened to the little one only to get to her.

Soon her sister left too, so she decided to get to bed even if she wasn't tired, just wanting to embrace and comfort Halley.

She stumbled over her cousin's backpack, which she picked up from the floor, frowning when she realized a drawing almost falling out of it. She couldn't smile while admiring it, Halley had drawn them both, her wearing Supergirl's suit, but which made her cry was reading what was written below, "Best cousin in the world".

That little girl believed in her and she couldn't let her down or she would never be able to forgive herself.

She let the backpack with the drawing inside next to the desk before laying down next to her cousin, who moved kind of scared opening her heavy eyes to look at her.

"Shh, it's okay" she whispered hugging her, her cousin's leaning her head on her shoulder. "Try to sleep, baby" she kissed the top of her head.

Halley nodded getting sleppy by every second that passed until the child was fast asleep, so she stayed still hugging her cousin.

"Love you, kiddo" she whispered kissing Halley's forehead.

 **Hi!**

 **This is the second part of the chapter. They escaped of CADMUS, but Kara is going to be obsessed with knowing where her cousin is all the time from now on.**

 **Let me know what you think, thanks so much for reading,**

 **Ayrin**


	12. Chapter 12

Those past days, since CADMUS attacked at the alien bar, had been completely crazy for all of them, Mon-El almost dying and Kara trying to get over the fact that her parents had lied to her when she was a child, but her cousin was also worried about her.

Kara wouldn't let her alone at any second, following her wherever she went, however, she could understand that her cousin was still scared of what had happened a week ago when CADMUS kidnapped them.

At that moment they were going back home, her hand gripping her cousin's as she was talking happily to her, asking Kara to teach her Kryptonese, but her cousin wasn't so sure about it.

"Please" she begged looking straight at her cousin's eyes. "Mommy was teaching me, I used to read a lot of books" she explained seeing her cousin smile.

"I'll see what I can find at the Fortress of Solitude, okay?" Kara told her making her nodded slightly.

They walked to Kara's loft still talking, but that time about the new markers her cousin's had bought her, the ones she was really excited to use.

However, she pulled from her cousin's hand when she saw two men standing in the middle of the loft, which made try to hide behind Kara.

"Barry!" her cousin exclaimed running to them.

She stayed still watching her cousin confused, Kara seemed to know one of them, who observed her after hugging her cousin.

"Which year is?" he asked pointing at her as Kara turn to look at her and tell her to approach.

"She's my cousin, Halley" Kara introduced her.

"Oh, well, nice to meet you, Halley" he crouched to her height. "I'm Barry, Kara's friend and he's my friend Cisco" he smiled shaking her tiny hand, his friend waving at her when she looked at him.

Soon her cousin was involved in a conversation with Barry, so she sat down on the couch while opening her new markes not being able to wait for use them, picking a sheet of paper to start coloring.

"Halley, baby, I have to leave for a few days, you'll be staying with Alex, Okay?" her cousin brushed her hair away from her face.

"Why?" she asked afraid of losing Kara.

"Barry needs help, everything will be fine" Kara told her while embracing her. "Do you help me with your backpack?" her cousin asked tickling her a little, which made her nod while laughing.

She started helping her cousin, packing the toys, crayons and markes while Kara was packing her clothes, asking her from time to time if she wanted to pack something else, but the moment she shook her head, the backpack was ready.

"I'm taking her to my sister's loft, I'll be back soon" Kara said picking her up, a little blue and gold dragon was being left on the couch.

"No! Wait!" she screamed making her cousin to leave her on the floor so she could run to pick it.

"Saffire, we can't forget him, huh?" Kara smiled ruffling her hair as she shook her head, no they couldn't forget him.

Once with the stuffed toy in her arms and her backpack on her back she let her cousin held her before Kara leaped into the sky.

Though she could fly, her cousin didn't let her, not wanting more people to know about her existence, her face hidden in Kara's shoulder with her eyes closed until they reached Alex's loft.

"Alex!" she squealed running to the woman's arms, who had kneeled down to embrace her.

"Hi, kiddo" Alex hugged her tightly before picking her and stood up, looking at her sister.

"She has everything she needs in the backpack" Kara said bitting her lower lip. "Take care of her, protect her" her cousin asked while observing her.

"Be careful, please" Alex asked after nodding to her sister request.

Kara just nodded while embracing both of them against her for a few seconds as if she didn't want to let go of them, but ending up pulling away, wiping the tears that were running down her cheeks, she had the feeling that that was a farewell.

"I'll be back soon, okay?" Kara whispered kissing her forehead. "Love you" her cousin smiled one last time before leaving.

At that moment she looked at Alex with tears being contained in her blue eyes, starting crying with her face buried in the agent's neck, who just embraced her trying to calm her down. They stayed at that position until she was calm enough so Alex could leave on the floor.

"Hey, kiddo, Kara is going to be fine, she'll be back soon" the woman kneeled in front of her making her nodded. "Let's have some fun, What do you want to do?" Alex asked her, to what she shrugged. "What about watching a movie?" the agent questioned her as she nodded.

They both sat on the couch with the dinner in the coffee table, being so caught up by the movie that she almost forgot to keep eating. Her head was soon leaning on Alex shoulder, who embraced her tightly until she felt asleep.

* * *

Alex smiled hugging the little girl, kissing her forehead before laying her down on the couch and covering her with a blanket. She started cleaning everything until she heard the doorbell, seeing how the child moved but continued sleeping.

"Maggie" she was surprised when she saw her there.

"Is it a bad moment?" Maggie asked.

"Um, no" she smiled letting her enter the apartment.

The woman walked towards the little girl that slept on the couch, observing her before looking back a her frowning.

"Who is she? Your niece?" Maggie asked still observing the child.

"Kara's cousin" she answered finding confusion in Maggie's face. "My parents adopted Kara when hers died" she started talking. "A few months ago we've learned that her aunt was alive, but she died too, leaving Halley alone, so Kara took her in" she explained trying to make sense.

Maggie seemed to want to ask some questions, however, before she could, Halley started crying and screaming while begging not to be hurt.

She approached the child to hug her between her arms, Halley calming down when her little head fell on her chest as if the kid was listening to her heartbeat, tears still running down her cheeks.

"Shh, it's okay, kiddo" she whispered. "Halley, sweetie, you're safe" she kissed the child's forehead, feeling how the kid was burning.

At that moment she stood up with the child in her arms as she looked for a thermometer to check Halley's temperature, getting nervous, Kryptonians rarely were ill.

"Do you need help?" Maggie asked when she had already found what she was looking for.

"I got it" she said returning to the couch, placing the thermometer on the child's forehead.

Halley was having a slight fever, enough to worry her, but she had to act, because she knew that Maggie wouldn't hesitate to take them to a hospital and she couldn't bring the child there, it would expose her and her sister was already obsessed with none else knowing that Halley existed.

She decided to lay her down on the couch again, that time not covering her with the blanket wanting to get the child's temperature to be lower. However, Halley didn't stayed at that position for too long, because the kid stood up and started throwing up.

"Hey, hey, it's okay" she whispered after seeing the pale face of the child, who looked at the floor before looking at her while whispering 'sorry'. "It's okay, sweetie" she told her wiping her mouth, observing the t-shirt, which was stained. "Does your tummy hurt?" she asked seeing how Halley nodded before throwing up again.

That scene was repeated twice after the other one, so she waited until the child was feeling a little bit better to take her to the bathroom while Maggie cleaned the living room.

She helped the child to have a bath before helping Halley to put her pijamas on, the kid being a little bit calmer than before, feeling better as well, so she picked her up to go back to the living room.

"Is she better?" Maggie asked approaching them, to what she nodded, Halley turning her head to look at the other woman before hiding her face on her shoulder.

"Hey, she's not going to hurt you" she whispered not wanting the child to be scared. "She's Maggie, my..." she looked at the woman for a few seconds, the word in her mind being weird to say it out loud. "My girlfriend" she finally said getting a smile from Maggie. "Halley, right?" Maggie asked approaching them, so she nodded while the kid pushed away from her to turn her head. "Hey, kiddo, Are you feeling better?" Maggie brushed the kid's hair away from her face, which made Halley nod slightly.

"Do you tell her how old you are?" She asked the child, who show her hand.

"Five, wow, you're such a big girl, huh?" Maggie tickled Halley to make her laugh, which she got.

After a few minutes Halley leaned her head on her shoulder while closing her eyes, her tiny hands gripping her t-shirt not wanting to let go of her, so she held her until the child was deeply asleep. At that moment she laid her down on bed, tucking her in and putting her beloved stuffed toy beside her.

"Have sweet dreams, sweetie" she kissed Halley's forehead before going back to the living room. "You should stay, it's late" she told Maggie.

"You sure? It's okay if I stay?" Maggie asked walking to her, to what she nodded before responding to Maggie's kiss.

* * *

Halley nightmares were presented during the whole night, at that moment she was walking around the apartment with the child sobbing in her arms, being able to understand why her sister had said that she wasn't sleeping well.

However, it wasn't just because of Halley, but because of herself. She felt guilty everytime the child explained anything that her father had done to her, knowing that if the child's mom had been alive, some of those moments would have been prevented from happening.

The first rays of sun were entering through the window when she sat on the couch with a sleepy child on her lap, embracing Halley with all the strength she could just to keep her calm.

The child shook on her arms, Halley was having a new nightmare, so she whispered reassuring words in her ear, getting the kid to calm down a little.

"Good morning" Maggie said walking behind the couch, sitting beside them. "Have you slept at night?"

"A few hours, I guess" she answered still observing the child she was holding. "She's been having nightmares like every hour since 3 A.M" she told her.

"Is there a reason why?" Maggie asked watching the child worriedly.

"Yeah, her father used to physically abused her, it became worse when her mother died" she explained.

"Where is he now?" her girlfriend asked.

"Dead" she answered.

"I'm glad she has you and Kara in her life" Maggie whispered caressing the child's cheek.

"Well, now she has you too" she told her, watching how Maggie smiled while nodding.

After being sure Halley was asleep again, she laid her down on bed to let the kid sleep for more time. Maggie left shortly after that, promising that they would meet at the park by lunch time, even though she wasn't sure how she was going to convince Halley.

An hour later, Halley was already woke up, being able to hear her bare feet running to the kitchen, where she was.

"Hey, good morning, kiddo" she picked her up to kiss her cheek. "Are you feeling better?" she asked watching the child nodded. "Are you hungry?" she questioned sitting the kid on a stool.

"Pancakes!" Halley exclaimed when she gave them to her. "Thanks" the little girl smiled at her.

"Don't thank me, kiddo" she ruffled the kid's hair. "Halley, I was thinking that we could go to the park, what do you think?" she asked, getting the five year old to look at her, the smile in her face fading.

"I don't want to" Halley told her denying the idea.

"Why?" she asked sitting next to her.

"I've never been with kids before, they're going to think I'm weird" the kid barely whispered lowering her gaze, which broke her heart.

"Hey, Why would you say that?" she questioned.

"Because I'm different, I'm not like them" tears started to fell down the child's cheeks.

"Listen to me, Halley, you're not weird or different, you're just a child and you should be accepted by them" she looked straight to Halley's blue eyes. "You're the smartest and bravest kid I've ever known, you should be proud of who you are, not being scared of what they would say" she wiped the child's tears. "We're going to go to the park, but if you want to come back home, we will, okay?" she told her seeing her nod while calming down.

After having breakfast she helped Halley to get ready, the kid still not being sure about going to the park, knowing that she was nervous, but she really wanted to show the child that it was okay, that none would think that she was different.

They walked to the park, Halley gripping her hand with all the strength she could, not wanting to let go of her when they reach the playground, pulling from her to get away from them, but she shook her head before kneeling down in front of her.

"Everything is going to be fine, okay?" she kissed Halley's forehead. "Just go and make some friends, sweetheart" she told her. "I'll be here " she said trying to encourage her.

Halley looked at her one last time before starting walking towards the playground, she watching carefully everything that was happening, but relaxing when she saw the child smile and start playing with other kids, at least something was going well.

 **Hi!**

 **I'm sorry that this chapter took me so long to write, but recently I've been having a lot of exams.**

 **I love writing Halley-Alex's scenes, I think Alex is so sweet with kids and now including Maggie, I'm really enjoying this.**

 **I hope you have liked it, let me know what you think.**

 **Thanks for reading,**

 **Ayrin.**


	13. Chapter 13

"Halley, sweetie, it's time to go" Alex told the five year old once she was by her side, getting the child to look at her almost begging to stay. "We're meeting Maggie, we'll be coming tomorrow, okay?" she told the kid, who nodded slightly saying goodbye to the other kids before grabbing her hand. "Did you have fun?" she asked.

"Yeah, they were nice" Halley answered. "They didn't think that I was weird" the five year old smiled excitedly.

"That's great, kiddo" she smiled back looking at her.

Halley kept telling her about the friends she had made as they walked to the place where Maggie was waiting for them, the child pulling lightly from her hand when they got closer only trying to hide behind her.

That fact made her laugh slightly but crouching down beside her as Maggie approached them and kneeled down in front of the kid.

"Hey, sweetie" Maggie smiled at the child, who was glaring at her shoes.

"She's not going to hurt you, kiddo" she tried to convince her, getting Halley to look at Maggie.

The five year old was slowly getting used to Maggie's presence, accepting the woman to grab her hand and even smiling eventually to her, but still not a word had escaped her lips. That last part was starting to worry Alex, who was watching closely their interaction, not knowing what else to do for the little one to trust her girlfriend.

However, she knew that the kid needed a process before starting talking to someone she didn't know, so she shouldn't be worried or afraid of her reactions.

Halley was starting to answer Maggie's questions, telling her what she liked to do and everything she knew about dragons, smiling widely when Maggie asked her about them.

"Okay, I know this food is new for you, but you have to try it" she tried to make the child to eat something, because for the past five minutes the kid had been staring the food on her plate. "You're gonna like it" she said offering her the fork with some spaghetti.

Halley looked at her not really convinced about doing it, her brows furrowed, but taking the food to her mouth to chew it slowly. After that first bite she started eating without even breathing, which was starting to scared her, but she was sure that it was because of Kara.

Ice cream was the worst option she had made during that day because the child stained her clothes, so they had to go to her loft to get some clean ones. Soon after that she was called to go to the DEO, so she did bringing Halley with her.

"Papa!" the five year old exclaimed running towards J'onn, who picked her up.

"Hey, kiddo" he smiled embracing her. "Alex you're needed at the lab" J'onn told her, so she kissed Halley's forehead before leaving.

* * *

Halley watched Alex left before looking at J'onn waiting for him to tell her what they were going to do while Alex was working. However, a few minutes later they were called to trapped an alien, so she was left with Winn.

She looked at her cousin's friend, her gaze focusing on what he was working on, but getting distracted when she saw Mon-El, so without saying anything she ran to hugged his legs.

"Hey there, kiddo" Mon-El smiled as he ruffled her hair. "What were you doing?" he asked grabbing her hand to start walking.

"Nothing" she answered.

Mon-El picked her up before starting walking to a room, where he sat her in a chair and put some crayons and paper sheets in front of her to color. Both of them talking while coloring, Halley asking about Daxam.

"Oh my God! Here you are, Halley" Winn opened the door from the room like if he had been searching for her for a while. "Next time tell me where you're going, okay?" her cousin's friend asked kneeling in front of her.

"I guess I should have told you, sorry" Mon-El apologized.

"Yeah, you should have" Winn told him. "Alex would have killed me if she had been lost" he commented hugging her. "You're staying with her, right?" her cousin's friend asked to what Mon-El nodded. "Okay, I'll tell Alex, see you later, sweetheart" Winn kissed her hair before sitting her back on the chair and leaving.

They spent most of the time coloring and playing, Mon-El tickling her until she couldn't stop laughing, her head falling over his shoulder when he picked her up to calm her down.

She yawned while closing her eyes, Mon-El hugging her tightly as he caressed her hair waiting for her to fall asleep.

 _"The four year old was swinging her legs sitting on a chair, her gaze focusing in her shoes while waiting for someone to pick her up from there, tears trying to escape her eyes, but putting a brave face._

 _She had been following her mother until she couldn't see her anymore, so she had landed on a street not knowing where she was or how to go back home. She had been walking for at least two hours, feeling relieved when a woman had asked her if she was lost, so she had nodded not aware that she would end at the police station._

 _"You okay, kiddo?" a woman asked sitting in front of her, but she didn't answer. "What's your name?" the officer questioned._

 _"Halley" she barely whispered, still not looking at her._

 _"How old are you?" the woman asked trying to keep a conversation with her, so she showed her four fingers. "I'm officer Miller, but you can call me Olivia, okay?" the officer introduced herself making her to look at her for a few seconds before nodding. "Do you know where you live?" Olivia asked to what she shook her head. "Do you know where your parents are?" the woman questioned._

 _"Home?" she answered not really sure about it._

 _The officer sighed while observing her, tears starting to fall down her cheeks, she hadn't expected to be there all by herself._

 _The child knew what would happen when her father learnt where she was and the reasons why she was there._

 _"You hungry, sweetie?" Olivia asked handing her a package of cookies._

 _She barely nodded taking a cookie from the package, eating it slowly while observing the woman she in front of her, her eyes narrowing when the officer stood up ready to leave the room._

 _She couldn't avoid panicking because of the thought of being alone, unsure of what would happen next, so she just looked at Olivia with bright eyes, almost crying._

 _"I have to leave for a little while, but officer Sawyer will stay with you, okay?" the officer told her pointing to the woman that had entered the room recently. "Stay with her while I come back"_

 _"But I... I'm not good with kids" officer Sawyer said shortly after Olivia had walked out of the room. "Hi! What's your name, sweetheart?" the woman smiled sitting in front of her._

 _"Halley" she barely whispered._

 _"That's a beautiful name" the woman told her."I'm Maggie" the officer introduced herself. "What would you like to do?" Maggie asked to what she shrugged._

 _The woman just looked at her for a few seconds without knowing what to do with her, so she just let her head fall over her arms, tears running down her cheeks before closing her eyes._

 _"You're tired?" Maggie asked while getting up to hold her, putting her jacket on her shoulders. "Here, that's better, huh?" the woman asked her making her nod. "We're going to find your parents soon, kiddo"_

 _She nodded again while closing her eyes tired, being relaxed as she listened to the woman's heartbeat, eventually falling asleep."_

Alex walked up to the room where Mon-El was staying with Halley, smiling slightly when she saw how the little girl had her head resting on his shoulder with her eyes close, deeply asleep.

Mon-El looked up at her for a few seconds before hugging the child tightly as if he was trying to calm her down, Halley moving in his arms without waking up.

"She seems to be calm with you" she commented observing the five year old. "Had you ever taken care of a child?" she asked curious.

"No, not until I met Halley" Mon-El answered gently brushing Halley's hair from her face.

"Well, you're good at it, Kara should hire you to babysit" she smiled at him. "I should take her home" she told him, so Mon-El handed the child to her. "Thanks for staying with her" she said hugging the child tightly.

"No problem" Mon-El smiled caressing one last time the child's hair.

She wasn't surprised when she saw Maggie waiting for them at her place, the kid still asleep in her arms, so she laid her down on the couch and covered her with a blanket.

She watched how Maggie kneeled in front of the child, caressing Halley's hair while observing her, which made her frown not understanding what was happening.

"What's wrong?" she asked approaching them getting Maggie to look at her.

"I've met her before, a year ago or so" Maggie finally answered, which made her frown confused. "She was lost, so she was taken to the police station, I spent the night with her until her parents arrived, but if I had known what was happening... I wouldn't have let her go" her girlfriend explained to her.

"It's not your fault" she told her. "We didn't know either" she sighed. "Halley's story it's complicated, we only know what she dreams about, she barely talks about it" she explained. "But I agree with what Kara said once, 'Halley has us now', we're her family and we can make things better for her" she said, caressing the child's face.

"Yeah, I guess you're right" Maggie nodded.

She smiled slightly, Halley finally had a family who would protect her from any harm and that would support her in everything she would made.

* * *

Halley looked at Alex before grabbing her hand, her backpack on her back while they entered the DEO, a huge smile on her face when she saw her cousin waving from the other side of the hall.

"Kara!" she squealed running to her with arms open.

Her cousin embraced her with all her strength, picking her up from the floor and kissing her forehead as she couldn't stop smiling.

She had spent four days with Alex and she had loved it, but she had really missed Kara, being afraid of her cousin's safety, so she couldn't avoid the tears to fall down her cheeks.

"Hey, Why are you crying?" Kara asked pulling her away a little. "Are those happy tears?" her cousin questioned making her nodded slightly. "I've missed you too, baby" Kara kissed her hair. "How was it?"

"Good, we've had a lot of fun together, right, kiddo?" Alex answered as she nodded.

"We went to the park!" she exclaimed excitedly.

"You did? Wow, that's amazing" Kara tickled her. "Did you make friends?" her cousin asked to what she nodded. "Well, we'll have to go back then"

"Can we go tomorrow?" She asked seeing her cousin smile.

"We'll see, okay?" Kara kissed her forehead as she nodded. "Sister's night at my place?" her cousin looked at Alex, who nodded. "Okay, I'll see you later, but until then you and I are going to spend some time together, What do you think?" Kara asked looking at her eyes.

"Yeah!" she exclaimed giggling.

She smiled relieved that her cousin was safe and back at home after all those days, not being able to wait to start explaining her everything they had done.

 **Hi!**

 **Kara is back! And Maggie knew Halley from before.**

 **I'm really trying to move forward to episodes 12 and 13 of season two, but before that, if I have enough time to write it, I'll be publishing a Christmas chapter.**

 **Let me know what you think, thanks so much for reading and reviewing,**

 **Ayrin**


	14. Chapter 14

The five year old kid sat on a stool watching with a smile how her cousin was helping Eliza to make dinner, getting distracted of what she was doing, but shaking her head before starting coloring again.

"Halley, do you wanna help us to make cookies?" Kara asked her making her nodded, which made her cousin smile before approaching her. "Okay, first thing, we have to wash our hands" her cousin picked her up to get to the sink, where she did so.

They started pouring the ingredients in a bowl, Kara showing her how to crack an egg before letting her try it, the egg cracking in her hands causing her cousin to laugh while helping her.

The rest of the ingredients were a little more easy, but still a mess because she ended with her hands, clothes and face completely stained.

"It's hard" she complained while trying to flat the dough.

"Is it?" Kara asked approaching her. "Here, let me help you" her cousin got behind her holding like her the rolling pin.

The two of them cut the cookies with Christmas' shapes as Kara had said, observing cautiously how Eliza put the tray on the oven not really being able to wait to decorate them.

She went back to coloring while waiting for them to be ready, her gaze focusing in the oven from time to time, Kara sitting beside her coloring with her.

"You're ready to decorate them?" her cousin asked making her nodded slightly.

It wasn't as easy as she thought, but with Kara's help the cookies turned out really good, so after cleaning up and changing her clothes, her cousin let her taste them.

"Who's coming tomorrow?" Eliza asked to what her cousin answered a list of names.

"Mon-El isn't coming?" she asked frowning. "You said Christmas is to be with family, he's family, he's a friend" she looked at her cousin.

"You're right, baby" Kara whispered. "What do you think about going to the DEO?" her cousin asked making her nodded excitedly.

The two of them where to the DEO looking for him, her hand gripping tightly her cousin's hand until she saw Mon-El, moment in which she run to him hugging his legs before he picked her up.

"Hey, kiddo" Mon-El kissed her forehead. "I thought you were having some days off because of Christmas" he commented to Kara.

"Well, yeah, but we're here because Halley wants to ask you something" Kara told him.

"Can you have dinner with us tomorrow?" she asked seeing him smile.

"I would love to be there" Mon-El answered making her smile.

* * *

She was sitting on her cousin's lap not wanting to go to bed, really trying to stay awake with the rest of them, but it was obvious that she was getting sleepy by every second that passed.

"I think it's time to go to bed" Kara whispered stroking her hair as she shook her head. "You're tired" her cousin said.

"I'm not" she folded her arms kind of mad.

"Yes, you are" Kara looked straight into her eyes.

"Halley, kiddo, you need to be asleep for Santa to come" Alex commented getting her to look at her.

"But everyone else has to be asleep too" she pointed out making Kara to laugh.

"She has a point" her cousin chuckled. "Okay, you're staying up" Kara sighed as she smiled victoriously.

She held Saffire close to her, moving him from side to side as if he was flying, soon playing with Mon-El, who picked her up to make her fly with the little dragon.

Her eyes started to close as she rested her head on his shoulder, Mon-El embracing her tightly while caressing her hair, her senses focusing on his hearbeat, which was keeping her completely relaxed.

"Are you tired?" Kara asked tickling her making her nod. "It's time to go to bed then" her cousin said as she shook her head. "No? But Mon-El is tired too" Kara commented, which made her look at him, her fist clutching to his shirt.

"It's okay, I'm staying until she falls asleep" he answered seeing how her cousin nodded slightly.

She truly didn't understand the reasons why her cousin was so distant from Mon-El, neither of them had had a full conversation during the night, not talking about the last few days, because Kara had been avoiding him.

However, the only time she had asked her cousin about it, she didn't receive an answer, Kara just told her that everything was fine between them even though she knew it wasn't.

She hid her face on Mon-El's neck while closing her eyes, eventually falling asleep in his arms.

* * *

"Halley baby, it's Christmas!" Kara shook gently her shoulders to wake her up causing her to open her eyes slowly to look at her. "It's Christmas!" her cousin exclaimed.

She closed her eyes again feeling really tired, so she turned to her left side to continue sleeping while hearing her cousin laugh.

Kara brushed her hair away from her face trying to keep her awake, but she kept her eyes closed wanting to fall asleep again.

"She isn't waking up, huh?" she heard Alex saying walking inside the room. "Halley, kiddo, Santa came" her cousin's sister commented making her to open her eyes once more. "You must have been such a really good kid" Alex told her as she stretched her arms towards her cousin.

"Are you excited?" Kara asked to what she barely nodded. "You are" her cousin kissed her hair before walking out of the room. "Look!" Kara pointed to the Christmas tree.

Her gaze was diverted to look there, observing every single present, but focusing on a bicycle, so she ran to it when her cousin left her on the floor.

She tried to get on it, but it was harder then she thought, needing Kara's help, who sat on the floor beside her.

"Now you can learn how to ride it at the park" Kara told her making her nodded excitedly. "Now this one" her cousin gave her a present.

It was heavy for her to hold, so she had to get down of the bike to sit on the floor with Kara, looking at her cousin for a few seconds before ripping the paper.

Her blue eyes brighted with excitement when she saw the Kryptonian book, the same one she had been wishing for since Indigo broke hers, so she couldn't avoid the tears in her eyes while trying to smile.

"Oh, baby" her cousin embraced her, her tiny face buried in Kara's shoulder as she continued to cry whispering a 'thank you'. "You're so much welcome" Kara kissed her hair trying to calm her down.

She opened a few more presents like coloring books, color pencils and some other toy, most of them dragons figures. However, her brows furrowed when she saw some white stars to put on a wall, so they would shine when everything was dark.

"Do you know where we're going to put them?" Kara asked her, so she shook her head not really having an answer. "It's for your new room, sweetie" her cousin told her making her frown.

Kara stood up offering her hand to hold hers, walking to the room her cousin used to storage things, but a wide smile was on her face when she observed the whole room, which was ready for her. The walls were painted in a light shade of blue, but what caught up her attention was the shape of a dragon with its wings spread painted in a dark blue on the wall with white stars above its head, all the furniture in white.

"Do you like it?" her cousin asked making her to nodded with a smile, she loved the room. "Mon-El painted the dragon and the stars, it's really beautiful, isn't it?" Kara told her to what she nodded again before running to her new bed.

The five year old sat down on the bed to observe everything from there, really happy about having her little space because she was an independent child that needed to be alone for a while.

"Can we go to the park?" she asked not giving her cousin time to answer. "Pleeeaaasee, I want to learn how to ride the bike" she begged seeing Kara smile.

"Sure, but first we have to go to the DEO, okay?" Kara told her to what she nodded slightly.

All of them, including Alex, went to the DEO after getting ready where both sisters were needed for a mission as she stayed with Winn coloring her new book with her new pencils and crayons.

A huge smile was on her face when she saw Mon-El walking inside the room, her arms stretched out for him to hold her, which he did, embracing her tightly.

"Thanks for painting the room" she barely whispered making him to pull her away a little.

"You already saw it?" he asked surprised as she nodded. "I'm glad you like it" Mon-El smiled.

"It's like Saffire" she commented making him laugh.

"That was the idea, kiddo" he told her with a sad smile.

She couldn't stop looking at him, he looked like he would start crying on anytime, but like if he was trying to hold on, which was breaking her heart because she knew what it was to miss something you wouldn't be able to have again.

"Do you miss your home?" she asked curious getting Mon-El to look at her for a few seconds before nodding. "What do you miss from Daxam?" she questioned not wanting for him to feel uncomfortable.

"Most of it..." he answered barely whispering. "Not everything, though" Mon-El said making her to observe him knowing she shouldn't keep asking. "It's complicated, sweetheart, but some day I'll tell you about how it was there" he told her to what she nodded slightly.

When Kara came back she was ready to leave to the park, but believing that if Mon-El went with them, it would cheer him up a little, so she tried to convince her cousin about it, who, at first, shook her head, but after her asking her a few more times, Kara had ended approving it.

Still her cousin barely spoke with Mon-El, which made question herself what was going on between them, what was the reason why they weren't acting as before.

Her firsts attempts of riding the bike were horrible, but she finally made it, being really proud of herself while hearing to her cousin cheering her up to continue riding, which made her turn her head to look at Kara losing the control of the bicycle.

"Halley! Turn!" Kara screamed. "You're gonna crash!" her cousin voice was worried.

"Got you" Mon-El said while picking her from the bike seconds before seeing how it crashed with a tree. "You okay?" he asked as she tried to get back to her normal breathing.

"Thanks Rao" Kara approached them to held her, embracing her as tight as possible. "You really scared me" her cousin commented.

"Sorry" she barely whispered with tears starting to run down her cheeks, she was scared too.

"It's okay, baby" her cousin kissed her forehead.

She turned her head leaning on her cousin's shoulder while observing how Mon-El picked up the bike, which at least seemed to be fine, to bring it closer to them.

"The bike has survived to the crash" Mon-El told them while caressing her cheeks to wipe out the tears. "Did you get hurt?" he asked worried to what she shook her head.

"I think we're going home" Kara said, which made Mon-El to offer to walk with them there. "No, it's okay, we'll see you tomorrow" her cousin quickly denied the proposal, being able to see how Mon-El nodded kind of sad.

However, even though she wanted to asked again what had happened between the two of them, she just say goodbye to him before grabbing her cousin's hand and start walking out the park.

By the time they had arrived the apartment, the same question was over and over in her head, but still not daring to ask because she didn't know how her cousin would react to that.

"Halley, baby, it's bedtime" she heard Kara saying from the kitchen, so she closed the coloring book and put the color pencils inside the box before getting in bed. "You're already in bed?" Kara smiled from the door, approaching her. "Remember that if you have any nightmare, you can call me, okay?" her cousin sat down on the bed as she nodded.

"Do you... Do you hate Mon-El?" she finally asked, a crinkle on her cousin's forehead.

"What? No, I don't hate him, sweetie" her cousin answered, but there was something else that Kara wasn't really saying.

"But you don't like him" she stated looking straight to her cousin's eyes, who didn't know what to say. "Why? Is it because he's from Daxam?" she couldn't avoid asking.

"No, I do like him, it's... It's complicated" Kara sighed as she was ready to ask again. "You ask a lot of questions, little miss" her cousin laughed. "I'm not sure of what I feel or what he feels, I'm not expecting you to understand, kiddo" Kara looked at her.

"He likes you" she assured her cousin.

"You think so?" her cousin asked making her nodded. "Then, I'll have to trust you, baby" Kara smiled tucking her in the bed. "It's time to sleep" her cousin said before kissing her forehead.

"Love you" she whispered embracing tightly Saffire ready to fall asleep.

"Love you too" Kara whispered caressing her hair one last time before getting up. "Sweet dreams, baby" her cousin turn off the light before leaving the room.

For a few seconds her gaze was focused on all the little stars that were glue to the ceiling while thinking about Kara's answers, which she didn't quite understand, but she hoped to do soon, so Kara and Mon-El's relation would be as before.

 **Hi!**

 **I know I said I would publish the Christmas' chapter and I should have done it before, but I've been spending a lot of time with my family and friends, so I haven't had a lot time to keep writing.**

 **I thought that, though this chapter is about Christmas, I should include what I thought Kara would have done after the kiss with Mon-El, (at first she didn't want those feelings to be true), so that's why she's so distant with him and Halley has noticed. I have to say that I love writing every Halley-Mon-El's scene.**

 **Thanks so much for reading, let me know what you think,**

 **Ayrin**


	15. Chapter 15

Those past days had been completely crazy, having Livewire in the field again and everything that had been going on with Mon-El, she hadn't had any time to relax.

Halley had been staying the whole afternoon with Alex and the little girl had fallen asleep shortly before she went to pick her up from her sister's loft.

Her cousin's head fell on her shoulder, with her little face hiding in her neck as she tried to remove Halley's hair from her face, holding the child tightly, not wanting to wake up the five year old.

The moment she turned the hallway her heart skipped a beat, Mon-El was waiting at her door and for a moment she really thought about flying away from there. However, she just tried to smile while walking towards him.

"Hi" her voice was barely audible.

"Hey" Mon-El sighed. "She's asleep?" he asked, softly ruffling Halley's hair.

"Come on in" she said opening the door and approaching the couch.

She laid her cousin down, covering her small body with a blanket before looking at Mon-El, who had watched the whole scene without doing or saying anything, he seemed distracted like if he was thinking deeply about something.

"Are you okay?" she finally found her voice to ask.

"Yeah" he quickly answered as she approached him. "Just you..., Hmm..., you were right" he stated. "I remember kissing you" Mon-El finally admitted, which only caused her world to spin, feeling the urge to grab her head to stop it. "Do you wanna sit?" he asked after observing her.

"Sure" she nodded really needing it, both of them sitting in front each other on a stool.

"I... I remember" Mon-El looked down, the words not wanting to come out of his mouth. "I was sick and alone... And you were leaning over me" he paused. "You must have been sad because your eyes were insanely blue... I mean, they're always are, but they were like..." he paused again as if he was trying to find the right word. "Comets" he finally said, her heart beating as fast as it could. "I didn't t remember seeing anyone so stunning and I kissed you" he looked at her, which made her look away for a few seconds. "And it was okay that I was..." Mon-El sighed as if he didn't know how to say it. "It was okay that I was gonna die because I had gotten to kiss you" he stated at point when she took her glasses off and grabbed her head once more.

That time her world was stumbling, that revelation had been hard to hear and those last words had broken her heart, she couldn't imagine him dying and being fine with it just because he had kissed her.

"I saved you at the police station because I care about you" he said getting closer to her, his eyes locked with hers. "Comets" he shook his head slightly.

"Mon-El... " for a moment she thought her voice was going to fail her, but she didn't get the chance to keep talking.

"I don't want to change your mind, I get that you don't care about me" he interrupted her.

"I do care about you" she claimed looking back at him.

"But not in the same way, that's... Good, that's okay" he said, her heart breaking once again, he sounded heartbroken. "Just keep working with me, I've been honest about this, we can't ignore it, we can't let it go, so let's just put it behind us... Yeah?" he asked kind of hoping for everything to be as before.

"Yeah" she answered not sure of what she really wanted.

"Keep being my partner" Mon-El asked as she nodded.

"Thank you for being honest" she told him, both of them had needed that conversation.

"Yeah, okay..." he tried to smile. "Good talk" he said with her hand up for her to give him five, which made her smiled while watching him walked to the door. "See you tomorrow, partner" he looked one last time to her before leaving.

She stood sitting there while staring at the door not really knowing how she should feel about it, her heart and mind divided. Part of her had wanted to tell him that she cared about him in the same way, but her other half wasn't so sure about them being together, she really thought they were too different for that.

She let her head rest on her hands as she thought once more about what had happened, knowing it was something they wouldn't be able to forget, something that would change their relationship forever.

Her gaze diverted to her little cousin, who was still asleep with Saffire embraced, as she thought how all of that was going to affect the child's life, hoping that, at least, the five year old was able to keep her friendship with Mon-El.

She walked closer to her when she heard the little girl muttering words in kryptonese asking not to be hurt, seeing tears were running down her cousin's cheeks, so she held the kid tightly while sitting back on the couch and whispering reassuring words in Halley's ear.

"You were right, baby" she whispered kissing her cousin's forehead. "You were right".

* * *

The five year old woke up shortly after her cousin had tucked her in bed, tears spreaded all over her cheeks as she tried to sit up.

She must have been screaming because she was thirsty and seconds later Kara opened the door, observing her before walking closer to her.

"You okay?" her cousin asked sitting on the bed as she nodded. "Do you want to talk about it?" Kara questioned.

"I don't remember it" she answered, because for the first time she wasn't able to know what she had been dreaming about. "I'm hungry" she said seeing Kara smile.

Her cousin nodded slightly before picking her up and walk to the kitchen, sitting her on a a stool to look for something they could eat and, even though it wasn't the best to eat at that time at night, her cousin chose ice cream.

"Is it yummy?" Kara asked sitting in front of her and taking a spoonful to her mouth, which made her tried to answer but ended up coughing. "Hey, here, sweetie" her cousin palmed her back while giving her a glass of water.

She took it from her cousin's hand, bringing it close to her mouth to drink it, but shortly after that the glass shattered in her hands, which scared both of them, but made her frown in pain. Her right hand was covered in blood from the glass that had cut her skin, Kara quickly covering her hand with a cloth.

Tears soon made their way down her cheeks as she tried to keep her breathe steady, but she was scared, she had never seen so much blood.

"Shh, it's okay, it's okay" Kara tried to calm her down, picking her up. "Hold tight to my suit, okay?" her cousin kissed her forehead as she nodded knowing Kara was about to leap into the dark night sky.

She did what her cousin told her, holding tight to her cousin's cape, her eyes closed as she tried not to think about the pain of her hand and all the blood that was still pouring from the wound.

"What happened?" she heard Alex asked, which made turn her head to look at her.

"She has a glass on her hand" Kara answered showing her tiny hand to the agent, who observed it with concern.

"Oh..., you okay, kiddo?" Alex caressed her face making her shake her head. "It's gonna be fine" the agent tried to calm her down, but she could only rest her head on her cousin's shoulder.

They walked to the infirmary, Kara sitting her on the stretcher while waiting for Alex to have everything ready because as far a she had heard, she was needing stitches.

"How did this happen?" Alex questioned approaching them.

"I think she might be developing superstrength" Kara answered making Alex to nodded.

"Can you lay down, sweetheart?" the agent asked, so she nodded before doing it, her gaze focusing in her cousin, appreciating not being able to see the wound. "It's going to hurt a little bit at first, then it will be over" her cousin's sister explained.

However, she couldn't help but move her hand the first time Alex was about to touch it, whimpering in pain as she holding tight to her cousin's hand, tears being contained in her blue eyes.

Alex didn't lie when she said that it wasn't going to hurt as bad as it had been at the beginning, her eyes closing when she felt how the agent was removing the glass from her hand.

"I'm almost done" Alex told her as if she wanted to keep her as calm as possible. "All done" her cousin's sister smiled once her hand was bandaged. "I don't know how long it will take to heal, but I would like to see it in about two days, okay?" the agent said making both, Kara and her, to nod. "You did it so good, kiddo" Alex ruffled her hair while smiling at her. "I'm going to look for another bandage just in case you need it"

Kara looked at her with concern, observing her cautiously while caressing her hair as if her cousin was trying to calm her down, so she tried to smile at her.

"I think we're gonna need to test your abilities again, baby" her cousin commented. "At least the strength" Kara said.

"Can we do it now?" she asked seeing how her cousin sighed tiredly.

"I was thinking about doing it tomorrow, but if you feel like it, then it's fine" Kara answered her making her nodded.

"What are you doing here? Is everything okay?" they both turned their heads to the door when they heard Mon-El asking.

"She has needed a few stitches, but she's fine, right, baby?" Kara smiled as she nodded.

"You really need to stop scaring your cousin that way, kiddo" Mon-El ruffled her hair before tickling her, which made her giggle.

She couldn't avoid observing how things were kind of awkward between her cousin and Mon-El, but not like it had been being the days before.

When Alex came back to the room, they all went to the training room to test her strength, all of them watching her carefully as she just listened to what her cousin was asking her to do.

"Her system is still changing, it will take time before her superstrength appear permanently" Alex explained as Kara picked her up, her head leaning on her cousin's shoulder while closing her eyes.

"You're tired, huh?" her cousin asked caressing her face making her nod. "I think we're going home" Kara whispered as she opened her eyes waiting for being at home to fall asleep.

"Goodbye, kiddo" Mon-El caressed her hair before kissing her forehead.

Soon they were at her cousin's apartment, but, even though she was tired, her hands were gripping Kara's t-shirt not wanting to be left alone in her room that night, so her cousin laid down with her, embracing her until she fell asleep.

* * *

She had needed time to sleep in her own bed again, waking up because of nightmares that had been triggered because of the amount of blood she had seen pouring from her hand.

She was able to heard her cousin talking, hearing Mon-El voice as well, which made her to get up and walked to the living room being able to watch how a blue string was everywhere at the loft.

Her cousin grabbed her arm to pull her behind her when a man appeared there, Mon-El also keeping her behind him.

"Darling" the man said looking directly to Kara.

"Who the hell are you?" her cousin asked just as confused as everyone else.

"I'm Mr. Mxyzptlk and Kara Zor-El, I love you" he answered getting closer. "First candles, then music and a ring" the man kneeled down in front of her cousin. "Will you marry me?" he asked causing her cousin to laugh. "I can show you the world..." he started singing.

"I don't know how you got to this planet, but she's with me" Mon-El said grabbing him by his shirt and pulling him up.

"The other suitor!" Mxyzptlk exclaimed observing Mon-El. "I didn't see you there, tall, dark and bland-some. You're barely there, let alone my romantic rival" the man commented.

"No!" Kara shouted as Mon-El tried to hit Mxyzptlk, but he vanished.

"Invisible is a good look on you. Let's play to your strengths" Mxyzptlk told Mon-El while snapping his fingers, making him to dissappear.

At that moment she grabbed her cousin's hand being afraid of that man, where was Mon-El?

Her cousin didn't lose her grip while walking closer to him, leaving her behind her one more time as she kept holding her hand.

"What...? Where is he?" Kara asked.

"Oh, don't worry, he's at the DEO" Mxyzptlk answered kneeling again. "Where was I?... Oh, yeah, Will...?" he started asking.

"No" her cousin interrupted him.

"Who is she?" he asked pointing at her, which made her bow down her head.

"My cousin" Kara answered trying for Mxyzptlk not to get close to her.

"Oh, hey, sweetie" Mxyzptlk crouched in front of her while greeting her.

"I don't know who you are or how you got here..." Kara tried to pronounce his name.

"Mxyzptlk. It's spelled like it sounds." he repeated again.

"Just start again and start slow. Where are you from?" her cousin asked still confused.

"Well, they call me the interdimensional man about town" he answered. "It doesn't matter where I'm from, sweetcheeks. So let's get this knot tied" he commented snapping his fingers, conjuring a wedding dress.

"What is...? Are you crazy? You can't just put me in a wedding dress" Kara snapped angrily.

"Why not? It's Vera Wang" he pointed out.

"I'm flattered, but I'm not gonna marry you, Mxyzptlk" her cousin told him.

"That's funny. I'm all-seeing and all-powerful, but that's one of the few things I can't make you do" Mxyzptlk said. "That and make you fall in love with me, and/or stop you from killing yourself, and/or make you drink orange juice for some reason. Anything else, yes, but go figure." he explained.

"Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I'm just not interested" her cousin answered.

"Don't be sorry, buttercup" Mxyzptlk smiled at Kara. "I know what you're doing. You're playing hard to get, which is utterly charming and delightful, by the way" he said as her cousin shook her head.

"What? No. No, I... I'm not" Kara quickly denied his statement.

"You're flustered. You're confused. Your heart is racing. I have that effect on women" he came closer to Kara, which cause her cousin to cover her. "Let me tell you how this works. I chose you as my mate, and now I will wow you with breathtaking feats of ardor until you fall madly in love with me. And fear not, Kara Zor-El, you will fall in love with me. Once you've been adored by all-powerful Mxy, there's no going back, see? Ciao, mio amore" Mxyzptlk explained shortly before disappearing.

At that moment she looked at her cousin confused, not really understanding what was going on, but seeing concern in Kara's face before picking her up and embrace her tightly. She could tell that both of them were scared and confused about what had happened.

 **Hi!**

 **Mxyzptlk has appeared, finally, but it's just the beginning, I'm still not sure about how to included Halley in that episode because I think that is a main Karamel chapter. Let me know if you have any suggestions for that.**

 **Thanks so much for reading, let me know what you think,**

 **Ayrin**


	16. Chapter 16

She stayed right next to her cousin while listening to what J'onn was explaining about the imp that had had appeared at her cousin's loft, feeling how everything they were saying was worrying Kara even more than her cousin was before.

As far as she was understanding, it wasn't going to be easy to send him back to his dimension, but at least they should try and, to be honest, she didn't like him at all. There was something about him that she didn't trust, believe that that man would only bring chaos to the city and every citizen that would encounter him.

Kara decided that they were leaving home and the next day they would continue with what they were doing, so she couldn't denied it because she was really tired.

"Okay, it's time to sleep, baby" Kara smiled picking her up before walking to her bed as her cousin already knew that she wasn't going to sleep by herself in that room when Mxyzptlk was out there. "Try to sleep, sweetie" her cousin rubbed circles on her back as she snuggled closer to her, her eyes still open. "It's going to be okay, I'm gonna be here with you all the time" Kara kissed her the top of her head as she nodded slightly, clinging to her cousin's t-shirt while closing her eyes ready to fall asleep.

* * *

The five year old opened her bright blue eyes when she noticed her cousin moving, afraid of being left alone she looked for Kara, finding that the oldest kryptonian was observing her with concerned.

"It's still early" her cousin whispered wrapping her arms around her to bring her closer. "Go back to sleep, baby" Kara said while caressing her tangled brown hair.

However, she didn't dare to close her eyes, knowing her cousin hadn't slept at all that night and it was starting to dawn, so maybe they should start getting ready for the day. She finally closed her eyes without falling asleep, but being calm while listening to her cousin's heartbeat.

"Is he coming back?" she asked opening her eyes to look at her cousin.

"I don't know, probably" Kara answered brushing her dark hair away from her face. "We're getting up, I guess" her cousin sighed getting up before picking her up.

One hour later they were at the DEO, J'onn surprised because of seeing them there so early in the morning, but after what had happened the night before it was the normal thing to do.

She spent most of the time sitting on a room coloring as she was being supervised by Winn, but turning her head towards her cousin when she heard her talk.

"I need you to stay here and listen to papa and Winn, okay?" Kara told her making her nodded slightly. "I'll be back soon" her cousin kissed her forehead before leaving.

She stood there the whole morning, running to the balcony when she heard that her cousin was back, her arms hugging her cousin's legs while smiling, which made Kara to kneel down to embrace her.

After having lunch she managed to convince her cousin and Mon-El to go to the park, playing with them as soon as they got there.

"Mxy" she heard her cousin saying, which made her looked up to meet the imp from the night before. "What are you doing here?" Kara asked.

"I have a little gift for this little girl" Mxyzptlk answered pointing at her while showing a box. "I've been seeing you carrying a blue little dragon and I thought that you may like this" the imp opened the box revealing a real baby dragon, which was exactly the same as her soft toy.

"It's like Saffire!" she exclaimed wanting to get closer, but her cousin grabbed her to prevent her from running towards him. "Can I see it?" she asked looking directly to her cousin's eyes finding fear and confusion in them, which reminded her who Mxyzptlk was.

"It's for you, sweet girl" Mxy kneeled down waiting for her to approach, but she just shook her head.

She looked back at her cousin and them to Mon-El, seeing sadness on his face, he had taken care of a dragon like that back on Daxam.

At that moment she stretched her arms towards the daxamite waiting for him to hold her, which he did before embracing her and kiss the top of her head.

"We can see it if you want to, but we're not keeping it" her cousin caressed her face as she nodded slightly.

The three of them got closer to see the baby dragon, Mxyzptlk not really happy about that as he had been expecting for her to approach alone, or maybe with her cousin, but no Mon-El.

A smiled appeared on her face when she saw the little blue and golden dragon, not really believing that she was seeing a real dragon, because she had been listening to Mon-El's stories and dreaming about meeting one ever since then.

"Softly, okay?" Mon-El told her when she was about to pet it, her little hand touching the dragon's forehead scales, smiling happily while observing it closely. "Good job, kiddo" he whispered also petting the dragon. "Kara, try it" he said as she looked at her cousin, who was watching the scene with a smile on her face, but not participating.

"I... No..., I don't think I should..." her cousin shook her head.

"You're scared, my love?" Mxyzptlk asked, to what Kara didn't answer. "I can promise you that he doesn't bite, well, unless you're an arrogant daxamite" the imp said looking directly to Mon-El, who took away his hand when the baby dragon tried to bite him, so she removed her hand as well. "Oh, no, no, sweet pea, he won't hurt you" Mxy told her, as she shook her head, not really trusting him.

"Okay, we're going home" Kara sighed picking her from Mon-El's arms.

"So soon?" Mxyzptlk asked.

Her cousin just nodded before walking away from there, Mon-El walking behind them, smiling at her when she looked at him.

By the time they were at home Kara was called to go to the DEO, so it was Mon-El who stayed with her at her cousin's loft.

"Are you tired?" Mon-El asked shortly after she yawned while rubbing her eyes, so she nodded slightly. "Okay, honey, let's go to sleep" he picked her up from the couch to tuck her in bed. "Good night, baby girl" he kissed her forehead as she closed her eyes, soon falling asleep.

* * *

Mon-El barely had time when he heard Halley screamed, running to the child's room, fits forming in his hands as he watched the scene.

The five year old laid unconscious on the floor with a weird looking plant over her chest as Mxyzptlk just disappeared from there, which caused him to curse before kneeling beside the child wanting to be sure that Halley was still breathing.

He tried to move it, but everytime he pulled from the plant the kid seizured, so he just stared to Halley one last time before grabbing his phone to call Kara, not knowing what she should do. However, before he could do so, Kara was already back, calling him from the living room.

"Kara!" he called her, his fingers pressed on the child's neck, Halley was still having a pulse.

"Hey, What are you...? Halley!" Kara exclaimed quickly kneeling down by the child's body as well. "What happened?" she asked observing her five year old cousin.

"I... I don't know, I heard her scream and by the time I got here, she was already like this" he tried to explain as Kara caressed her cousin's face. "Mxy is behind this, I saw him dissappear" he accused before Kara could say something about it.

"We have to take her to the DEO, we don't have so much time" Kara took the child in her arms, the plant gripping stronger around Halley's torso. "I'll meet you there" she said shortly before leaving through the room's window.

When he got to the DEO, even though that he had been super fast, it was clear that Kara was even more faster as Halley was already being checked by the doctors, Alex included, while Kara was waiting outside the med bay.

The kryptonian girl just looked at him, tears being contained in her eyes making them shine even brighter, which was breaking his heart, for Kara that little girl was her everything.

"How is she?" he asked as Kara sighed.

"Bad..., This is bad, Mon-El" Kara answered. "That plant is called a black mercy, right now Halley is inside a dream where her biggest wish is being granted and I..." she needed to pause a little before keep talking. "I can assure you that for her whatever she's living in that dream is real" she looked at him. "If we don't pull her out of it, she will die" Kara told him, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Then, How do we do it? How do we pull her out?" he asked hoping for an answer, but losing all his hope when Kara shook her head. "Is there no way to do it? There has to be something that we can do" he said not truly believing that Kara was going to let her baby cousin die.

"There's a way to do it, but it's not so simple" Kara told him while wiping her own tears. "I've been where she is now" she finally said after pausing for a few seconds. "Non put under that dream to get rid of me during myriad, he hoped it would kill me, but my aunt told them what they should do to save me... I lost everything again in that dream..." tears fell down the kryptonian's cheeks as she tried to cover her sobs. "I know that she's with her mom right now... It's going to be difficult for her and for the rest of us" she said as he embraced her wanting to calm her down, Kara's face buried in his shoulder as she kept crying.

"We're going to bring her back and we're going to be with her for everything she needs" he whispered still hugging her tightly, feeling Kara nod on his shoulder.

"Kara" Alex called her sister, which made them turn to look at her. "She's fine, well, as much as she can, but she's stable for now" the agent explained.

Both of them nodded before following her inside the room, the truth was that the child only seemed to be asleep despite the plant that was resting on her chest, but everything else was as normal, not even a pale skin.

He observed how Kara approached her cousin, whispering in the child's ear before kissing her forehead and grabbing her tiny hand, so he walked to stay by the other side of the kid, caressing her hair.

"We need her to reject the dream by herself, just as you did" J'onn said looking at the child before looking at Kara, who nodded slightly. "Agent Schott is working in repair the same instruments we used the other time, but it will take time" the DEO's director explained being able to watch how Kara was losing all her hope as she was hoping for a quickest thing to do.

"I need to get some air" Kara whispered advancing towards the door and before he could say something, she was already left.

At that moment he stood there confused, feeling that they all kind of knew and accepted that it wouldn't turn out fine, that there were so much more options to everything to end wrong and with Halley being hurt.

All of that broke his heart. He wasn't sure what he would feel if he had the chance to go back to Daxam, but he knew that for a five year old, who was still mourning her mother's death, that was going to be so hard to overcome.

Part of him was hoping that Halley would open her eyes and smile as if nothing had happened, but his other half was telling him that it would need time for that to happen, to see her awake and smiling, asking questions enthusiastically about dragons and playing around with her blue little dragon, the one, that right at that moment, was laying besides her.

He turned his head when he heard Kara's voice talking to Alex, who apparently was mad with what her sister was telling her.

"I'm gonna marry Mxyzptlk" Kara blurted out as she entered the room.

"You're doing what?" he asked trying to react to the information.

"I've talked to him and he has given me two options, I can't let her die, Mon-El, I'm sorry, but I can't risk my cousin's life" Kara told him as he shook his head, she was already risking it.

"He's a trickster, Kara, What if he doesn't do what you expect?" he asked trying for her to understand his point.

"I know, but it's the only thing I requested him" she answered. "I'm so sorry, Mon-El" she looked at him with so much sadness in her eyes.

"When are you marrying him?" he asked.

"Tomorrow morning" Kara said barely looking at him.

He nodded without knowing what else to say, feeling tears in his eyes, trying not to think about the fact that he was losing Kara, but the only thing he could do was respect her decision because he knew that she wouldn't be able to live with herself if something happened to the child.

* * *

 _"She opened her eyes confused. The last thing she remembered was to be at her cousin's loft with Mon-El, but at that moment she was in a completely different place, one that she couldn't remember._

 _Her eyes observed everything around the room, there were drawings made by her everywhere, a desk where the color pencils were spreaded all over the place and between her arms was her beloved blue little dragon._

 _"Hey, little one, How are you feeling?" that voice, the one she knew so good filled the room, her eyes watering as she was looking up._

 _"Mommy?" she asked as tears started falling down her cheeks._

 _"It's me, baby" her mom smiled at her while sitting down at the edge of the bed. "I'm here, kiddo" Astra put her hand on her daughter's cheek._

 _"It can't be you, you're dead" she said wanting to give what was happening any sense, but she wasn't really getting it._

 _"You may still having a fever" her mom whispered while putting her hand over her forehead. "But it's okay, because I'm here now" her mother caressed her hair as she kept looking at her confused._

 _However, she felt at home for some reason, so she tried to stop those thoughts, embracing her mom with her tiny arms only seeking protection in her mother's arms._

 _She had missed feeling so calm, listening to her mom's heartbeat while closing her eyes, tears streaming down her cheeks as she tried not to start sobbing when her mom embraced her tightly._

 _They stayed like that for a few minutes before she pulled away and looked back into her mother's eyes, her mind was still telling her that all of what was happening was a dream, it couldn't be true._

 _"I've living with Kara since father's death" she said, seeing how her mom shook her head. "You were dead, so she took me in" she tried to explain._

 _"Your father died, that's true, but I've never died" her mom answered caressing her cheek. "And I know you love your cousin, but you have never been living with her" she told her._

 _"Could I see her?" she asked looking straight to her mother's eyes._

 _"Sure, little one" her mom smiled kissing her forehead._

 _She spent the whole morning reading books about Krypton with her mom, asking every single question she could think of at that time._

 _Her mom had told her that Kara would meet them after work, so she couldn't be more impatient about seeing her cousin, looking to the clock from time to time, only to find out that time wasn't passing._

 _She had fallen asleep in her mother's embrace shortly after lunch, her head resting on her mom's shoulder as she listened to her heartbeat, but waking up to find her self laying on the couch covered with a blanket, her cousin's voice being heard from the kitchen._

 _"Kara!" she squealed while running into the kitchen, her arms open ready to hug her cousin, who crouched to take her in her arms._

 _"Hi, baby" Kara kissed her forehead while hugging her tightly._

 _She looked at her cousin before looking behind her as if she was expecting some else to be there as well, knowing who she was missing, Mon-El._

 _"Where is Mon-El?" she asked getting her cousin to smile._

 _"I knew you were going to ask about him" Kara said tickling her, which made her giggle. "He's working, kiddo" her cousin answered._

 _She nodded before asking her cousin to paint with her, however, when the everything started shaking she couldn't avoid running towards her mom in fear, burying her face in her mother's neck when she picked her up._

 _"You're safe, little one" her mom whispered kissing the top of her head, which made her nodded fighting to believe her words."_

* * *

It had only been a few minutes since Kara had left to the Fortress of Solitude, since she had promised her baby cousin that everything would be alright, since she had made him promise that he would protect Halley by all means. So, there he was, waiting for everything to be over soon, for that child to be awake, but also to ready to be him who would pull her out of that dream.

Everyone was inside that room, all of them sharing the same fear, Halley being hurt more than she was or even dying.

At that moment his panic increased as he saw how the five year old seizured causing the machines, that were attached to her, to beep.

"Come on, Kara" he heard Alex muttering while approaching the child. "We're losing her, she's not strong enough" the woman commented seeing how J'onn nodded.

"Agent Schott, get ready everything" J'onn commanded Winn, who nodded starting to work. "Mon-El, you're pulling her out, remember to be quick, you need her to trust you" the director looked at him.

He nodded hoping for being able to bring that child back, knowing he would do everything he could.

 **Hi!**

 **Mxy didn't make things easy for Kara or anyone else, but Halley has been the most harm one. Will they be able to pull her out? Will they be able to save her?**

 **Thanks so much for reading, let me know what you think,**

 **Ayrin**


	17. Chapter 17

For a moment everything stopped, the machines got back to their normal beeping as they watched how the black mercy crawled from Halley's chest to the ground shortly before the child's eyes opened.

Alex was the first person to react, approaching the child, who sat up in the bed while looking at everyone that was around her, pain in her bright blue eyes.

The five year old gasped when she saw the plant that rested on the floor of the med bay, pointing at it before looking at Alex as if she was trying to make herself understood.

"Hey, it's okay" Alex whispered brushing the kid's hair away from her little face, getting Halley to take a deep breath before observing every single one of the people who were in that room, the child was looking for someone.

"Mommy?" the question brought tears to the agent's eyes as it did with everyone else, it would be hard to explain her.

However, the child must have understood what they couldn't say, because the five year old broke down in tears while bringing her hands to her face to cover it as she kept crying so inconsolably, not even calming down when Alex embraced her.

Everyone else just stayed still not knowing what they should do, just looking the scene with a lump in their throats and their hearts in a fist.

Mon-El observed the scene fighting his own tears, knowing that Kara had achieved her mission, which was breaking his heart, but, also the sight of Halley like that was making a hard time for him as he wished he could have told her that everything would be alright.

Halley pulled away from Alex, tears still running down her cheeks as she looked at him before pointing to him, which made the agent to turn trying to understand what the child was meaning.

"You want Mon-El to come closer?" Alex asked making Halley to nod, so he approached them.

The five year old sobbed before throwing herself to his arms, which made him embrace the child with all the strength he could, keeping Halley as close as possible to him as the kid buried her face on his shoulder while she kept crying.

"Hey, shh, it's okay, kiddo" he whispered hugging her, a look of concern from Alex made him know that as Kara said, it wasn't going to be easy.

"Mommy was there" he heard the five year old whispered, causing him to swallow not knowing what to say, but feeling how the child gripped tightly from his t-shirt.

"I know, kiddo, I know" he tried to pull her away a little, but the five year old didn't let him. "I'm here, I'm not leaving you, okay?" he kissed the child's hair.

"Halley?!" they heard Kara's exclaimed, so all of them turn to the door to see the superhero standing there.

The child didn't doubt about getting away from him to stretch her arms towards her cousin, everyone in the room watching how the cousins hugged each other as some of them observed Kara as if she had come back from death.

Shortly after Alex had made sure that Halley was fine, all of them went out of the room letting the cousins time to be together.

However, Mon-El returned the room a few minutes later wanting to know how Kara was back and Mxyzptlk was back in his dimension. Both, Kara and Halley, were laying on the stretcher, the oldest kryptonian embracing the youngest one, who was with her eyes closed as if she was sleeping.

"Hey, How is she doing?" he knocked on the door getting Kara to look at him and told him to come inside the room. "Is she asleep?" he asked seeing how Kara shook her head while stroking her cousin's hair.

"She's been crying for a whole hour" Kara commented hugging tightly the five year old. "She's calm now, I guess" she whispered.

"Did she tell you anything about the dream?" he asked as Halley moved in her cousin's arms, her eyes still closed.

"No, she only told me that her mother was there" Kara answered. "There was a moment when I thought that I wouldn't accomplish it, but I tricked the trickster" the superhero smiled making him smile as well. "I'll explain you later, okay?"

"Sure" he smiled. "The only thing that matters now is for this little girl to be fine" he commented caressing the child's cheek, getting Halley to open her tired blue eyes to look at him, but closing them again shortly after that.

He smiled glad that the child was alive because after everything that had happened, seeing Halley embraced to her cousin was everything they needed to know that the child would be fine.

* * *

Alex observed how her sister sat on the stretcher while talking to the little girl, who hadn't slept at all during last night and neither Kara or Mon-El did.

The agent could tell that her sister was tired as well as Mon-El, who had picked up the child trying to make her sleep, but the kid rested her head on his shoulder with her eyes open as she didn't trust about closing them.

"Hey, How's Halley?" Maggie asked offering her a coffee.

"Thanks" she whispered not taking her eyes away from the child. "She hasn't slept during the whole night" she explained to what her girlfriend nodded slightly.

Both of them walked inside the room getting confusion in Kara's face, who watched them not understanding what was happening.

"It's okay, we're here to stay with her so you guys can rest" she explained to her sister.

"I don't want to leave her" Kara said refusing to leave.

"I know and you don't have to, you can lay down there a try to sleep" she told her sister pointing to the other stretcher.

"I'll be leaving to my room, call me if something happens" Mon-El said laying the child on the stretcher. "She's asleep" he commented.

"Mon-El, wait, Can I talk to you?" Kara asked making him nodded, so she saw how both of them walked away from the room.

Seconds after that, the five year old opened her eyes looking for her cousin, tears falling down her cheeks while observing them.

"Hey, kiddo" she smiled picking up the child, who leaned her head on her shoulder. "Are you tired?" she asked seeing the kid nod. "What do you think about sleeping?" she questioned gently brushing the child's brown hair.

"No" Halley shook her head almost crying again.

Her heart broke seeing how the child sobbed, but managing to calm her down, whispering reassuring words in the kid's ear.

"Hey, I brought some coloring books and crayons" Maggie said while entering the room, getting the child to look at her.

Alex sat down the kid on the stretcher as Maggie left all the supplies in front of the little girl, who started coloring a dragon, letting her and Maggie help her.

The three of them kept doing that until the five year old started to be sleepy, because her head fell to the side as the child's eyes closed. A few of minutes after the kid was deeply asleep with her head resting on the agent's shoulder, who had kept her embrace during the past minutes.

"She's asleep?" Kara asked in disbelief, smiling when she nodded. "Then I can rest" her sister commented laying down on the other stretcher and soon both kryptonians were asleep.

* * *

Her cousin hadn't slept for two nights straight, only sleeping a few hours at day, which for now seemed to be enough for the five year old, but noticing that her cousin was grumpier than the days before as the child was all the time complaining about everything.

However, Mon-El and her had decided to talk to the child once Halley was awake from her nap, so both of them were sitting on the couch at her apartment waiting for the little one to wake up.

Halley's barefoot were listened, so both of them looked at the child when she appeared at the living room, a sad glance broke their hearts.

"Come here, baby" she whispered while sitting her cousin on her lap, embracing the child tightly. "It's okay" she caressed Halley's hair as the child buried her face on her neck and started crying.

She just embraced her cousin as tight as she could, feeling how the kid's body trembled because of the sobs, which made her wanting to cry too, not really being able to watch how her baby cousin was suffering.

She looked at Mon-El only to find pain in his eyes as he caressed Halley's hair, it was also hurting him to see the child like that.

In spite of everything, they had decided to talk to the five year old, hoping that the child would understand what they were going to tell her, because she really wanted for the kid to be fine with it.

"Hey, kiddo, we want to tell you something" she brushed her cousin's hair away from her little face, Halley's blue eyes looking directly at hers. "You must have noticed that you've been seeing Mon-El around for more time during this past days" she started saying without knowing how to continue, so she looked at Mon-El, who nodded for her to continue talking. "We're... Um... We're dating" she finally said getting a confused glanced from her cousin, who looked at her before looking at Mon-El.

"Dating?" the five year old asked not really sure of the meaning of that word. "Boyfriend?" Halley whispered questioning her, which made her smile while nodding.

"Yeah, that's right, but it has to be our secret" she told her. "Are you okay with that?" she asked, to what her cousin didn't answer as the child just hugged herself against Mon-El chest, gripping his t-shirt with her two little hands.

She smiled when she saw how Mon-El welcomed the five year old in his embrace before looking at her with a smile and gestured her to snuggle with them as well, so she did, keeping her cousin between them as she felt how Mon-El wrapped his arm around her waist to keep her close.

The three of them stayed like that for a few seconds, Halley smiling and giggling for the first time in two days when Mon-El lifted her before kissing her forehead and embrace her tightly once more.

She observed how both of them were playing together, being glad that her cousin had accepted that new change in her life.

 **Hi!**

 **I know this chapter is quite shorter than the last ones, but I didn't want to start a new story line in this chapter, only to end the black mercy one and introduce that Kara and Mon-El are finally dating. Halley is so welcoming with Mon-El, I love the relationship I have created for them.**

 **Thanks so much for reading, let me know what you think,**

 **Ayrin**


	18. Chapter 18

The little girl woke up in her cousin's arms, tears streaming down her cheeks as she tried to look around, frowning when she realized that they were at the DEO.

She put her hands on her cousin's shoulders to pull away, which made Kara to look at her worriedly, but embracing her again.

"Shh, it's still early, go back to sleep, baby" Kara whispered softly.

However, she was too confused to sleep, so she kept her eyes open even with her head resting on Kara's shoulder. Her cousin noticed that she wasn't falling asleep, so Kara ended up sitting her in a chair with her baby blanket, so she wouldn't be barefoot on the floor.

She stayed there curled up in the blanket trying to stay awake and understand what was happening, because as far as she had listened, a space ship was flying around National City.

She fell asleep a few minutes later, but waking up only an hour after that, everyone was still discussing what to do with the aliens in the ship, but that time learning that had been asking for Mon-El to relinquish to them.

"The clock is ticking" J'onn said as she watched how her cousin turned ready to act, Mon-El following close to her.

She wanted to run to them, but she couldn't avoid whimpering when her barefoot got in contact with the floor, grimacing and making Alex to looked at her.

"Oh, kiddo, come here" the agent picked her up, still wrapping her up in the blanket. "You okay?" Alex asked to what she nodded.

All of them got in front of the screens to watch how everything was going, Alex hugging her tightly when Kara was first shot, but the second time panic seized her, her little face hiding in the agent's neck as she closed her eyes not wanting to keep watching it.

"Stop! Stop! Stand down!" Mon-El shouted making her to look at him. "This is Mon-El of Daxam, to the invaders, I'll relinquish myself" he finally said as she grabbed his shirt to prevent him from walking away.

Mon-El looked at her while sighing, a soft smile on his face as if he was trying to keep her calm, but the truth was that those aliens had recently attacked her cousin and she wasn't sure they wouldn't hurt him as well.

She kept her grip until he picked her Alex's arms, embracing her as tight as possible like if he was saying goodbye to her, so that only made her to hold on to him for as long as they would let them.

"It's gonna be alright, kiddo" he whispered before pulling her away a little. "I'll be back, okay?" he said before kissing her forehead and handing her back to Alex just as her cousin arrived.

Kara wasn't happy about his decision and she couldn't blame her, for she knew that her cousin was too scared of losing him.

She watched them argue for a few minutes until Mon-El managed to convince Kara to let him go, but her cousin didn't fulfill her promise when she saw her embracing him just at they dissappeared from there.

At that moment she wanted to jump from Alex's arms, screaming her cousin's name scared of something happening to them both and she being left alone again. However, Alex increased the strength of the embrace trying to keep her in her arms.

"They're gonna be okay, sweetie" the agent told her making her nodded. "I guess you're staying with me, we should go home and get you some clothes" Alex kissed the top of her head.

They went to Kara's loft to pick some clothes for her, so she dressed up with Alex's help, who braided her hair into two french braids. She also picked her coloring books and crayons to bring to the DEO, knowing that it would be a long day.

She spent the whole day under Alex's watch, wondering why they were taking so long to come back, because she had expected them to be back sooner.

The moment she heard her cousin's voice, she left her crayons over the coloring book before getting down of the chair and walking to the balcony, place where Kara and Mon-El were. She could tell that they were arguing, at least Kara was mad at him, so for a few seconds she stopped in her steps not knowing what to do.

"Kara!" she squealed running to embrace her cousin's legs, feeling the superhero putting her hand on her back.

She turned with a smile ready to hug Mon-El as well, but her cousin scooped her up before she could do that.

"I can't even look at you" Kara said holding her tight before leaping to the sky.

By the time they arrived the loft a lot of questions were being contained in her mind, not understanding why her cousin was mad at Mon-El or why he wasn't going home with them as he had been doing for the past month.

She looked at her cousin concerned, finding pain in her eyes, which made her frown, but Kara just kneeled in front of her and hugged her tightly.

"Why didn't Mon-El come with us?" she asked pulling away from her cousin.

"I... We need a break, baby" Kara answered caressing her cheek. "It's complicated, but I don't want to see him for a time, okay?" her cousin looked at her making her nod.

"Can I see him?" she asked as her cousin sighed.

"I don't know, we'll see" Kara said before embracing her again, that time tears streamed down her cousin's face.

"You're sad?" she questioned to what her cousin nodded. "But it's okay, we still have each other" she whispered remembering how many times her mother had told her that when she was upset.

"Aww, little one, I will always be here for you" her cousin kissed her forehead with a tender smile.

* * *

"Behave, okay?" Kara asked her, so she nodded grabbing Alex's hand.

After having asking her cousin for a long time, she had finally gotten Kara to let her see Mon-El, but Alex was the one on charge of leaving her with him and taking her back home.

Both of them walked to the parked where Mon-El was waiting for them, running excitingly towards him, her arms open to hug his legs, but he picked her up before she could do so, hugging her tightly.

"Hi, kiddo" he smiled kissing the top of her head. "I'll call you when I have to go to work" Mon-El said to Alex, who nodded before ruffling her hair and leaving. "Okay, What do you want to do?" he asked to what she shrugged. "What about... Going to the playground?" he said.

"No" she answered shaking her head. "Can I have ice cream?" she asked.

"I think it's too early for that" he said making her pout. "What's going to say your cousin about it?" he asked as she changed the strategy, looking at him with puppy eyes. "Okay, okay, ice cream is the choice" he laughed.

"Yay!" she exclaimed.

"Not a word to Kara, she's mad enough" he asked her, so she nodded.

The two of them walked to the closet ice cream palor, where she sat waiting for Mon-El to come back with the ice cream.

"There you go" he said giving her the cone of chocolate ice cream, so she started eating it happily.

They spent most of the morning together, but having to say goodbye to him when he had to go to work, but promising her that they would meet other time.

She told Alex everything they had done even showing her the new figure of a dragon that Mon-El had bought for her, holding her hand tightly until she saw her cousin standing in the balcony talking with another woman, moment in which, even though her Alex tried to prevent it, she got away from the agent to run towards her cousin.

She hugged her cousin's legs causing Kara to turn to her, a soft smile drawn in the superhero's face before her cousin tried to hide her behind her.

Kara seemed to look to the inside of the DEO, so she did as well, seeing Alex nod before leaving as the same time her cousin caressed her hair gently, smiling when she showed her the dragon.

"A dragon" the woman said observing her. "Who's the child?" she asked pointing at her.

"My cousin" Kara answered quickly.

"Other kryptonian" the woman commented still observing her before looking at Kara. "Tell Mon-El to talk to his parents" she asked before disappearing.

At that moment she looked at her cousin confused, but Kara just took her hand and started walking inside the DEO, place where Alex was waiting for them.

She sat on a chair playing with the dragon while the two sisters talked about what had happened, pain and anger showing in her cousin, who stormed out of there even more mad than she already was.

She waited for her cousin to return, hoping they would spend some time together after that, however, her cousin had to work, so both of them went to CatCo, place where they spent most of the evening.

While walking back home, she told her cousin about her morning with Mon-El, seeing Kara smile with every single word she was saying, but her cousin's face changed when they entered the apartment.

"I hope you don't mind that I let myself in" she heard Mon-El say as Kara stopped in her steps, making her stop as well.

"Go to your room, baby" her cousin asked her, so she just nodded before running away from there.

She sat on her bed listening to their conversation, Mon-El was the Prince of Daxam not a guard as he had said before, so she could understand why her cousin was mad, he had lied to her during those past months. Honestly, she was a little bit upset because of knowing that he had hurt her cousin.

She walked out of her room when she heard silence, finding her cousin crying, sitting on the floor with her back on the door, so she couldn't help herself but to hug her with all the strength she could. Kara embrace her tightly as well, forcing her to sit down in her lap.

"I love you" she whispered into her cousin's embrace.

"I love you, too, little one" Kara kissed her forehead.

* * *

She held her cousin's hand tightly while walking into the DEO, her gaze focusing on every agent that was there waiting for J'onn.

"Hey, hey, How are you doing, buddy?" Winn came closer to them. "Hi, kiddo" he ruffled her hair as she smiled back at him.

He and her cousin continued talking, but paying attention to J'onn when he started talking, everyone turning when the new prisoner arrived.

The moment her cousin starting walking to him, she tried to hold Kara's cape, but she didn't get it, being held by Winn as if he was afraid of her running towards her cousin.

"Supergirl" Mon-El whispered worriedly as the prisoner managed to get rid of the agents grips.

A few minutes after the prisoner had escaped through a portal and her cousin fell unconscious in Mon-El's arms, making her to approach them with concern, not really understanding what had happened to her cousin.

"Is she going to be okay?" she asked Alex when the agent came out of the med bay, tears being contained in her eyes.

"Umm..., I hope so, kiddo" Alex answered crouching to her height. "I don't know what's going on, but I can promise you that Kara is a fighter and she will get over this" the agent told her before standing up and grabbing her hand to bring her inside the room. "Come here, sweetie" Alex sat her down on a stool next to her cousin's.

"Mon-El and I are going to the Flash' Earth" J'onn said while entering the room with Mon-El.

"Can I go too?" she asked getting both of them to look at her.

"It could be dangerous, Halley" J'onn told her.

"But she's my cousin and I want to go, papa" tears was starting to fall down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry, little one, but the best is for you to stay here" he said as a final decision, which made her bowed down her head.

She stayed by Alex side watching how the portal opened, watching how they were taking her cousin away from her, so, just before they could dissappear, she sprinted and grabbed J'onn's shirt being ready to be teleported to another Earth.

 **Hi!**

 **I jumped to episode 16 and Mon-El's parents are finally around getting things complicated and messy between him and Kara, but also with Halley. The little girl is not really happy about learning that he has lied to her cousin.**

 **Next chapter is the musical crossover with the Flash and probably episode 17 from Supergirl, I don't know.**

 **I've thinking for a while now about how I want this story to continue so I made the decision of including episodes: 21 and 22 from season two, maybe 19, I'm still thinking about that; 1, 7, crossover, 9-10, 20, 21, 22 and 23 from season three. I wanted to explain the basis of Halley's relationships with everyone else and I think that was I've been doing with season two, so with the season three I want to write what could affect Halley the most.**

 **However, if you think that is something else that I should include, let me know.**

 **Also, I've been thinking about writing a sequel and I would like to know if you are interested in it, so here is a small fragment:**

 _Halley's P.O.V_

 _I got myself in front of some Fort Rozz ex-prisoners, frowning while blocking their path, still trying to understand what they were doing there and why eleven years after the idea of myriad had come back again. Honestly, I couldn't understand how they thought that it would work after so long._

 _Two of them observed me, it was obvious that they recognized me and, even though I couldn't remember who they were, I knew they had followed my parents in every step they had made._

 _"General" I turned my head to the one who spoke, my attention in the woman that had just arrived, observing her attentively, recognizing that white lock of hair._

 _That fact made me close my eyes trying to calm down, it couldn't be her, she was dead. It was just my imagination._

 _When I opened my eyes I was barely able to see her face shortly before she disappeared in the night sky, tears falling down my cheeks as I was watching her leave without being able to stop her or even saying anything, I couldn't find my voice._

 _"Mom?" I barely whispered still crying. "Mom?" I asked again, that time louder, but she didn't turn. "Mom!" that time I exclaimed really hoping for her to look at me, but that woman just flew away a fast as possible._

 **Thanks for reading, let me know what you think,**

 **Ayrin**


	19. Chapter 19

J'onn and Mon-El looked at her when they appeared at the other side of the portal, her hand gripping J'onn's as they walked toward the people that was there.

"Supergirl" Barry whispered looking at them, his eyes landing in her as J'onn picked her up.

"How long have been since the last time we saw her?" one of them asked, everyone staring at Kara before looking at her.

"A few months, she's her cousin, Halley, right?" Barry asked making her nodded.

They were quick enough to already have her cousin in the med bay to run some test as she was supposed to wait outside until they finished.

"You shouldn't have followed us, Halley" Mon-El told her, making her to look at him for a few seconds with tears in her eyes. "Hey, hey, it's okay, I'm not mad at you, kiddo" he said kneeling in front of her trying to embrace her.

However, she shook her head angrily while getting away from him, stretching her arms towards J'onn, who picked her up, so she rested her head on his shoulder still looking at her cousin through the glass.

Soon after that they entered the room, Mon-El quickly taking a place by her cousin's side as she remained in J'onn's arms observing everything that was happening.

"Who are you exactly?" Barry asked Mon-El after he explained what had happened.

"I'm Kara's b... Friend" he answered getting everyone to look at him confused. "Well, more than a friend, we've been kissing a lot" he commented.

"Kara never mentioned she has a boyfriend" one of the girls said.

"It's a recent thing" Mon-El said.

"I thought you two have broken up" J'onn commented, which made Mon-El to shake his head.

She asked J'onn to leave her on the floor, which he did, so she could get closer to her cousin's, standing tiptoe by the bed, tears threatening to fall down her cheeks as she observed Kara. Too many memories coming back of the night she found her mom was dead, all of them making her to start crying while holding her cousin's hand, just hoping for Kara to be alright, she wouldn't be able to get over it again.

Everyone in the room was looking at her with so much sadness, Mon-El caressing her hair as if he wanted to calm her down, but she moved away still mad at him for having lying to her cousin.

"Halley, kiddo" he whispered crouching in front of her, pain in his eyes, she could tell that he was hurt. "What's wrong?" he asked wiping her tears.

"You lied to Kara" she answered not looking at him. "And you lied to me" she added.

"I did and I'm sorry" he whispered. "I shouldn't have done it, but I want you to know that I do love you and your cousin with all my heart" she told her.

Just before Mon-El could stan up, she threw herself to his arms, hugging him with all her strength, her little face hiding in his neck as she started crying.

"Everything's going to be fine, baby" he kissed the top of her head.

She nodded slightly with her eyes closed, really hoping for his words to be true, she needed her cousin fine.

* * *

When she woke up she found herself in J'onn's arms, Mon-El staying close to Kara while asking her to fight, so she pulled away from him a little to observed the scene, her cousin seemed to be asleep.

Then she focused on Barry being unconscious on the other stretcher, Iris staying with him, moment in which she frown, the person who did that to her cousin had managed to find Barry.

Seconds before Mon-El and Iris came back from talking to the guy who had done that, Kara and Barry started seizing.

She tried to get rid of J'onn's grip to get close to her cousin, but she couldn't, watching helpless how everyone entered in that room kind of panicking of not knowing what was happening.

"Shh, kiddo" J'onn picked her up when she started sobbing, believing that she would lose her cousin right in front of her. "It's okay, it's okay" he whispered while embracing her.

She hid her face on his shoulder still crying, not wanting to keep watching what was happening, however, the moment she heard her cousin whispering, she turned finding Kara awake, so she stretched her arms towards her.

"Come here, little one" Kara smiled while J'onn sat her on her cousin's lap. "Calm down, baby" her cousin held her tightly in her arms while kissing her hair. "I'm fine" Kara whispered as she looked at her. "Everything is alright" the superhero wiped the tears that were still running down her cheeks.

She kept herself close to her cousin as if she wanted to make sure that Kara was alright, not really letting anyone to be alone with her, not even Mon-El.

"Well, we should get going, I promised Kara's sister that I would bring her back safe and sound" J'onn commented as they were saying goodbye to everyone.

"Be safe, guys" her cousin smiled as she rested her head on her shoulder.

"You too" Barry said. "Bye, kiddo" he ruffled her hair. "She's definitely the cutest child I've ever seen" Barry commented making Kara laugh.

"She is" her cousin said still laughing. "What can I say? She's my cousin" Kara commented while hugging her as tight as possible before tickling her. "I love you, little one" her cousin kissed her forehead.

* * *

The five year old woke up between her cousin and Mon-El, her small dragon resting between her arms, being able to observe that Mon-El was starting to stir, so she she sat down before laying across his chest to wake him up.

"Hey, there, baby" he smiled caressing her hair as she turned her head to look at him. "Good morning" he kissed her palm before embracing her tightly. "Do you help me with breakfast?" he asked.

"Yeah!" she exclaimed making him laugh while shushing her a little.

"Shh, your cousin is still asleep" Mon-El commented as she looked towards Kara, who was deeply asleep. "Come on" he said picking her up and walking towards the kitchen. "What do you want for breakfast?" he asked sitting her in the counter.

"Hmm, pancakes!" she exclaimed after thinking about it.

"Okay, pancakes, then" he smiled kissing her forehead before getting all the ingredients they would be needing.

She helped Mon-El in everything she could, not sure about cracking the eggs because the first one fell to the ground without even being cracked, which had made them to laugh.

Once everything was ready, Mon-El started making the pancakes, which made her to insist about flipping one of them, so he picked her up to bring her close before giving her the spatula.

"Okay, ready?" he asked grabbing her hand to help her, so she nodded. "One..., two...,three" they flipped the pancake. "Good job, kiddo" he cheered her up making her smile proud of her achievement.

Mon-El sat her down in one of the stools before giving her some pancakes with syrup as he continued cooking to surprise Kara.

"What smells so... oh!" her cousin exclaimed getting to the kitchen. "Is that hash browns?" Kara asked pointing to the food.

"No, no, no, no, no, no." Mon-El tried to get himself between Kara and the food, which was impossible. "I'm trying to make you breakfast in bed. I'm going for full romance here and you have ruined it" he commented faking being mad.

"That's very sweet, but there's no way you're getting in the way of me and... bacon!" Kara exclaimed even more excited. "And biscuits and... oh, is that a poached egg?" her cousin asked.

"Yeah" Mon-El nodded.

"How did you learn how to poach?" Kara asked.

"Oh, I found the instructions. Turns out books have a lot more useful information than YouTube." he answered showing a book. "Halley helped with the pancakes" he pointed at her.

"You did?" Kara approached her as she nodded. "Good job, baby" her cousin kissed the top of her head. "Any word from your parents?" Kara asked Mon-El.

"No. They're just up there hovering around in orbit" he answered.

Just as they were about to start having breakfast, Kara had to leave to do Supergirl's duties, so she stayed with Mon-El, getting ready to go to the DEO.

They waited for her cousin there, a small device in J'onn's hand when they returned, who left it on the desk as they all observed what it was. As far as she was understanding, they alien that had attacked her cousin was a bounty hunter, someone wanted Kara dead, which made all of them concerned about the situation.

However, her cousin was stubborn for sure, claiming that she would just fight every alien that might come after her until everything got back to normal, and, maybe the should trust her, Kara was Supergirl after all, but she could tell that everyone was scared.

"Okay, so since I can't be Supergirl for today, Why don't we go to the park, kiddo?" her cousin asked her to what she nodded excitedly. "Mon-El, you're coming with us?" Kara asked him.

"I have to do something first, I'll see you there" he answered.

Her cousin nodded while grabbing her hand and start walking, so she smiled happily about being able to spend some time alone with her cousin.

She spent the whole way to the park asking Kara about Krypton, listening every single answer her cousin was giving her, which was getting her to be even more curious about it.

"Can I go to play?" she asked pointing to the playground.

"Sure, but stay where I can see you" Kara smiled shortly before she ran away towards the slide.

She played with other kids, but when she felt that something wasn't right, she tried to go where her cousin was, however, in just a few seconds she fell unconscious.

When she opened her eyes, she realized that she wasn't anywhere she had been before, not even CADMUS, which made her panic not knowing where she was or where her cousin was.

She sat in the bed scared, looking at the door when it started to open, which made her observe cautiously the person who entered inside the room. It was Mon-El's mother who walked closer to her, making her to try and stay away from her grip as much as possible.

"Don't be afraid, kryptonian" the woman looked at her, but she couldn't avoid being afraid.

"Rhea, What... Is that the Kryptonian's cousin?" Mon-El's father looked at her before looking at his wife. "What is she doing here?" he asked.

"It's a way to get Mon-El back" Rhea answered.

"You have kidnapped a child, she's a child" he pointed at her before approaching and taking her hand. "Don't worry, I'll take you with your cousin" he said while starting to walk, just as Rhea grabbed her shoulder to prevent them from walking away.

"Let me try, I'll return her to her cousin after all" the Queen said making him to look at both of them before nodding and loosing the grip to leave the room.

At that moment she looked at the Queen afraid of what was going to happen, tears of fear were streaming down her cheeks as she bowed her head not wanting to look at Rhea.

"Don't be afraid" the Queen said kneeling in front of her. "Your cousin is looking for you, so let's go" Rhea grabbed her hand and pulled from her to start walking.

* * *

At that moment they were standing there in front of a cell, watching the bounty hunter that had tried to killed her previously in the night, her sister ready to hit the alien just to make him talk.

Kara looked at J'onn when he entered the room hoping he would have news about Halley, even though she knew that the child had been kidnapped by Mon-El's parents.

"The daxamites" the alien finally blurted out. "Queen Rhea did it" at that moment everyone in the room looked at Mon-El, who bowed down his head.

After discussing with Mon-El what was the best thing to do, she managed to convince him to talk to his mother, hoping that the Queen would understand that his son wanted to stay on Earth.

A few minutes later they were at the Fortress of Solitude waiting for Rhea, gripping Mon-El's hand as her heart skipped a beat when she saw her baby cousin being gripped by the Queen.

"Halley" she barely whispered watching how the five year old was trying to get rid of the grip and run towards her.

"Let her go, Mother" Mon-El asked watching the scene. "She's a child, let her go" he asked again, but his mother just shook her head.

"Why would I do that?" Rhea asked. "The only way the child is returning with the kryptonian is if you are coming with me back to Daxam" his mother said.

"No, don't you understand that he's happy staying here?" she asked. "When he first arrived we didn't get along, but then we found a connection to the kindness of ours hearts and I believe you have kindness too" she approached the Queen.

"Whatever connection you think you have with my son is a lie" Rhea told her gripping tightly the five year old.

She watched in horror how Rhea put a kriptonite dagger over Halley's throat as she lost the balance, falling to the ground while observing how her cousin was starting to lose consciousness.

Mon-El tried to pull them apart, but his mother just hit him to the ground as she tried to get to her cousin, however, Rhea stabbed her on the leg while letting Halley fall to the ground, blood pouring from the child.

"No! Stop! I'll go with you, I'll be your prince, but stop hurting them" Mon-El asked getting himself in the middle.

"No, you can't..." she barely whispered while cradling her cousin in her arms, Mon-El kneeling beside them.

"It'll be okay" he whispered. "As long as you two are safe" he kissed her forehead before caressing Halley's hair. "You need to take her somewhere safe" Mon-El told her making her nodded as tears were contained in her eyes.

She looked at her cousin really concerned because of the wound of the child's abdomen, tears streaming down her cheeks as she watched how Mon-El disappeared.

She felt her cousin's body shivering, so she looked back at her, Halley's blue eyes shining brighter because of the tears, her hands pressing over the child's wound.

"You're gonna be okay" she kissed her cousin's forehead while crying. "Stay awake, baby" she asked after watching how the child was closing her eyes. "Please..., don't..." she sobbed getting up with the kid in her arms.

She wiped her tears while getting ready to fly, she wasn't going to leave her cousin to die that night.

 **Hi!**

 **I've always imagined that Rhea would have been a threat to Halley, because if she hurt the child, she would hurt Kara as well and that would make Kara to blame Mon-El.**

 **Do you think Halley will be fine? Or will she be scared of Mon-El because of his parents?**

 **Let me know what you, thanks so much reading,**

 **Ayrin**


	20. Chapter 20

Supergirl had called her sister while coming back to the DEO, her cousin unconscious in her arms as she tried to be as fast as possible, knowing that they didn't have a lot of time to save Halley.

The child had lost too much blood and the kryptonite wasn't helping, a greenish color spreaded out in her veins and arteries, the five year old was having a bad allergy reaction.

"Oh my God!" Alex exclaimed the exact moment she landed on the balcony. "Leave her in the stretcher" her sister told her, so she did, kissing the kid's hair before letting the doctors take the child to the med bay. "She'll be okay" Alex whispered hugging her as she nodded still watching how they were taking her cousin away from her.

"What happened?" J'onn asked approaching them.

"Rhea was about to kill us and Mon-El sacrificed everything to save my life. Now we have to save his" she answered as tears were being contained in her eyes.

"I can't let you do that" J'onn shook his head.

"No, I'm... I'm okay" she said hoping that he would let her help.

"It's not that" He shook his head again. "We're under strict orders not to engage. I'm sorry" he told her as she was feeling the urge to cry.

"This is Mon-El's life, please" she begged, but J'onn denied the idea again, which was starting to make her panic, she couldn't lose him. "I have to save him. I know you understand. Once that ship leaves, he's gone forever" she couldn't avoid tears from escaping her eyes.

"He's made his choice. He's with his people, Kara" J'onn tried to convinced her.

"Mon-El did not choose this" She stated. "This is not like M'gann, and if we wait for president's orders, Mon-El and his parents could be light years away. We have to go now!" she exclaimed. "I'm the one that convinced him to do this. To try and reason with his mother" she blamed herself. "He's up there because of me, please, J'onn, I can't lose him" those words were just a mere whispered.

However, even though she thought that she wouldn't get it, J'onn nodded giving her permission for going back to get Mon-El, but she wasn't in a good shape at that moment, not after the fight with Rhea and the kryptonite, so that's why they came up with a plan.

J'onn and Winn where the first ones to go up to the ship, listening to everything that was happening from one of the DEO's room.

She turned to look at her older sister, who had just come inside the room giving her a concern look, something wasn't right with Halley.

"How is she?" she asked hoping for her sister to tell her that the child was fine.

"They're taking her into surgery" her sister answered.

"What?!" she exclaimed feeling a heavy pain in her chest as she tried to keep breathing normally, she couldn't even think about losing her baby cousin.

"Everything will be alright, okay?" Alex tried to cheer her up. "She's tough, she's gonna be fine, Kara" her sister hugged her as she let all her tears run down her cheeks.

The moment she knew that J'onn was losing the fight, she decided to go to that ship, fighting Rhea in an attempt to get Mon-El out of there.

Rhea managed to get her in her knees as she tried to held the Queen's arms to prevent her from hurting her with the kryptonite dagger, not only fighting for herself but for her baby cousin. Suddenly one of the windows broke making her to fly while watching how everyone else where holding to the ground to prevent themselves from falling through the window. Everything went back to normal shortly after that, everyone getting ready to fight again.

"Enough! Enough!" Mon-El's father got himself between her and his wife. "He has made his decision, I can see now that this is your family" he said looking to his son, making Mon-El to walk towards her.

"You came after me" he whispered embracing her.

"Every time" she whispered hugging him as tight as possible.

"Krypton has taken everything from me and now you take my son" Rhea commented looking at them

"I'm glad you're both alive, but this is the last time we'll ever see each other" Mon-El told his parents after pulling away from her.

Alex was waiting for them at the other side of the portal, noticing a worry glance from her sister, what made her sighed not being sure if she wanted to know the information.

However, her sister didn't tell her anything, only asking her to follow her to the med bay, Mon-El walking beside her, both of them scared of what the agent would tell them.

"The surgery went fine, she's fine, still unconscious, but the sun lamps seem to be helping her" Alex said as they walked inside the infirmary, her cousin was still having a greenish color. "But she's still having kryptonite in her body, which is complicating the recovery and what makes me to ask you to stay away from her" her sister looked at her.

"She's my cousin, I'm not leaving her" she shook her head.

"The kryptonite will weak you and you're not in shape for that" her sister told her as she shook her head again.

"I know you don't want to, but I agree with Alex, it's the best for you and for her, How do you think she will react if she knows that has hurt you?" Mon-El asked her making her sigh. "I'll stay with her, everything that have happened it's been my fault, let me help" he said.

"It wasn't your fault, Mon-El" she denied his idea. "When will I be able to come inside?" she asked looking at her sister.

"I'll let you know, just try to rest for now, okay? Halley is going to need you" her sister smiled softly at her, so she just barely nodded, observing her cousin one last time before walking outside the room.

* * *

Mon-El sat down on a chair right next to the five year old, observing the child cautiously as he kept blaming himself for everything that had happened that night.

He knew that he should have suspected from his parents at first, but when he had talked to them, he wanted so bad to believe them that for a moment he couldn't even think about them kidnapping Halley or even hurting Kara.

However, when he heard about what had happened at the park, everything clicked, for his mother being with him at the bar was the perfect excuse for having someone else kidnapping the child without none being able to accuse her.

Kara and Halley could have died that night, both of them because of his mother and sincerely, he didn't know what he would have done if that had happened, he couldn't lose them, he wouldn't have forgiven himself.

He looked at the child when he heard her whimpered in pain, tears streaming down Halley's cheeks as she fought to open her eyes, but he could tell that it was being difficult for the little girl.

"Hey, it's okay, kiddo, I'm here with you" he whispered softly while grabbing her tiny hand in his.

Halley seemed to relax after hearing him talk and just as the same way she had tried to wake up, the five year old went back to be deeply asleep. That fact, confused him, not knowing if it was something normal or if he should call Alex, so he chose calling the agent wanting to be sure that everything was alright with the child.

"What happened?" Alex asked entering the room.

"She tried to come back to consciousness, but she fell asleep again" he tried to explain, seeing how the agent nodded. "Is that normal?" he asked worriedly.

"Yeah, it is" Alex answered him. "She's going to come back to consciousness little by little, maybe at first only a few seconds, then a few minutes until she's fully awake, okay?" she explained. "Don't worry, she's fine and her waking up means that she's recovering" the agent told him, making him smile, at least the child was fine. "Call me if she wakes up" Alex asked shortly before leaving the infirmary.

He looked at the five year old for a few seconds before promising that he wasn't leaving her there all alone, that everything would be alright.

A few hours later, just as Alex had told him, the child stayed awake for a few minutes, opening her blue eyes to look around her, but not really focusing on what was happening or where she was, because she closed them again and went back to sleep.

He could observe that child wasn't as pallor as before, not even with that greenish color, what indicated that the kid was free of kryptonite and Kara could be inside that room as well, so at that moment the two of them were waiting impatiently for the child to finally wake up.

"I'm so sorry about everything that has happened this night" he apologized after watching how Kara was brushing her cousin's hair.

"It wasn't your fault" Kara shook her head.

"But she almost killed you both, I can't even imagine that" he pointed.

"We are fine, Mon-El, you saved us with your sacrifice, maybe you're becoming a hero" she smiled making him smile as well, maybe he was, but he still had a lot to learn from her.

* * *

It had been five hours since they had been waiting for Halley to wake up, Mon-El had fallen asleep in the other stretcher as she stayed awake waiting for her cousin to open her eyes.

Kara laid her head over her arms while closing her eyes, wanting to stay awake, but not fully getting it, falling in a light sleep.

She woke up startled the moment she felt her cousin moving, the five year old was awake but moving while whimpering because of the pain.

"Hey, hey, it's okay" she tried to calm her down, but Halley just stared at her before starting crying.

"It hurts" her cousin sobbed as she nodded.

"I know it hurts, baby, but you need to stop moving and it will be better" she held her shoulders to stop her, Halley looking directly at her eyes, stopping her crying. "That's better, right?" she asked seeing her cousin nodded.

"Why didn't she like us?" Halley asked after a few seconds of silence, which made her look at her. "Mon-El's mother, Why didn't she like us?" her cousin asked again.

"Well..., you know that Krypton and Daxam never got along" she started explaining.

"Why?" the child questioned because she had never told her the whole story.

"You're still too little for that, but someday I'll tell you about it" she told her. "It has to do with that and with the fact that she doesn't want to lose his son" she stated making Halley to look at Mon-El before looking back at her.

"But he wants to stay here, he's happy here" her cousin commented making laugh. "And he's my best friend" the five year old said with a smile.

"Of course he is" she laughed. "Am I not your best friend as well?" she asked.

"Yes, you are, you're like a mommy for me and I love you" Halley giggled. "But he knows a lot about dragons" the child pointed out still giggling.

"He does" she giggled embracing her cousin. "So I'm like a mommy for you, huh?" she questioned laughing as the child nodded. "I love you, too, little one" she kissed her cousin's forehead, the kid leaning into her embrace.

"Saffire" Halley whispered missing her soft toy.

"Umm, Saffire is at home, sweetheart" she answered seeing how the child looked sad.

"Can you hold me tight? I'm scared" the five year old admitted, feeling her heart breaking.

"Sure, I'll be here with you until you wake up, okay?" she told her while laying down beside her and embracing her.

"Do you think she will hurt us again?" the child asked resting her head on her shoulder, looking at her.

"I hope she won't" she answered sincerely. "Now, try to sleep, it will be okay" she said.

A few minutes later the five year old was asleep in her arms, moment at which she relaxed, letting herself to fall asleep too, but thinking about Halley's last question, Would Rhea attack again?

 **Hi!**

 **Halley will be alright and fully recovered for next chapter, which is going to be the last two episodes of season two with Mon-El leaving and everything else.**

 **Let me know what you think, thanks so much for reading,**

 **Ayrin**


	21. Chapter 21

The five year old looked at her cousin trying to understand what was happening, why Kara had packed a few things in a bag before grabbing her hand and taking her out of the apartment.

At first she didn't know what was going on, but at the moment they were at the streets she could understand the reason why her cousin was in a hurry, embracing tightly Saffire while gripping Kara's hand not wanting to get lost.

Last night Rhea opened a portal calling for every daxamite that was wandering through the space, however, when she heard about it, she didn't think about an invasion, but at that moment, watching troops march on the streets, it really looked like it.

Kara led her to a dead-end street, seeing that Alex was waiting for them at the door, which relaxed her a little, but not enough when she saw that Winn was already inside that bar along with others DEO's agents.

Maggie and James came a few minutes after they did, everything was a chaos outside that bar, which was the reason why they were all there, so no daxamite would know they were there, not even Mon-El as he had been kidnapped by his own mother.

Her heart skipped a beat the moment she saw Lillian Luthor there, hiding behind her cousin, not understanding why the leader of CADMUS would want to join Supergirl, not even when she heard that Lena was up there as well. However, her cousin denied her proposal, making Lillian leave.

"Halley, baby, I need you to listen to me" her cousin crouched to her height. "You have to stay here and not leaving unless we tell you so, okay?" Kara told her making her nod. "I know you're scared, but it's going to be okay, sweetheart, I promise" the superhero kissed her forehead before embracing her tightly.

They stayed like that until her cousin sat her on a chair and gave her a notebook and some crayons for her to color, Kara smiling at her while ruffling her hair before approaching the rest.

She knew that her cousin was trying to distract her, so she wouldn't know what was really happening, but she knew that it was bad and that Rhea wasn't going to let Mon-El stay without using all of her options against them.

Winn, Alex and Kara were watching attentively the conversation between Rhea an the President, Cat Grant also participating in it as her cousin realized the queen's next move, so the hero flew away from there as she just stared at Alex trying not to panic.

"Well, Mrs. Grant, we worked for a clandestine government organization, the DEO" she heard her cousin answering, so she turned her head to look at them.

"And you think this is the best place to babysit a child?" Cat asked pointing at her. "Where's Kira? Shouldn't she be here with her cousin?" she questioned.

"She left her with me" Alex answered. "This is the safest place for her right now" the agent explained, seeing Mrs. Grant nod.

"She's right, a child shouldn't be at the DEO" the President commented.

"I know, but she's my cousin" Kara answered shortly after Cat Grant left to answer a phone call. "I have to keep her safe" her cousin stated.

Even though she was drawing, she was listening to their conversation with the President, staring at her surprised when she heard that she was an alien. However, she was forced to close her eyes when she heard the order, they were supposed to shot the ship not matter who was up there, even if it meant that Mon-El would die.

She spent the whole day sitting there, at that moment she was with her head resting on her cousin's lap, being wrapped in a blanket as Kara stroked her hair.

"Will he die?" she asked looking directly into her cousin's eyes.

"Umm..., no" her cousin answered not being sure about it. "Everything will be alright, baby, don't think about that, okay?" Kara tucked her brown hair behind her ear as she nodded.

She closed her eyes embracing tightly her soft toy, the one she kept close to her face, ending up to fall deeply asleep.

* * *

She woke up to find that she was at one of the DEO rooms by herself, what made her panic as she sat in the bed looking around the room.

"Kara!" she called her cousin not daring to get down of the bed and look for the hero.

She covered herself with the bed spreads when she saw the door opening, fear seized her as she tried to remain as calm as possible.

"Hey, shh, it's okay, kiddo" Mon-El whispered while taking the bed spreads away. "It's me" he said as if he wanted to reassure her.

"Mon-El" she smiled jumping into his arms, feeling how he was embracing her tightly. "You're back" she pulled away from him to observed him, trying to prove that he was really there.

"I am, kiddo" he smiled kissing her forehead.

"Where's Kara?" she asked after a few seconds of silence, being worried about her cousin's whereabouts.

"She's at the Fortress with Clark and Alex" Mon-El answered, but for a few seconds she couldn't believe him.

However, she decided not asked about it, just resting her head on his chest, over his heart, listening to his heartbeat as she go back to sleep.

She woke up in Mon-El's arms wrapped in a blanket, fresh tears in her eyes because of a nightmare, but calming down when she realized that it was early in the morning, sun rays over her face.

"They're coming" she heard Winn say, so she turned her head just to watch her cousin, Superman and Alex landing in the balcony.

Mon-El handed her to Kara, so she couldn't avoid hugging at her cousin while closing her blue eyes not wanting to start crying, but feeling how Mon-El was hugging them both, which made her smile, they were finally together.

"Hey, kiddo" Kal-El ruffled her hair when Kara pulled away from Mon-El.

"You okay, baby?" Kara asked her making her nodded.

"I was scared" she admitted in just a whisper.

"It's okay, I'm here with you" her cousin kissed the top of her head.

"Winn, what's happening here?" Alex asked.

"Oh, uh, yes. J'onn is still unconscious, unfortunately, but he's stable" Winn answered. "Uh, we've cleared all Daxamite soldiers from the building" he added.

"We might have found a way to get rid of the Daxamites in the archives at the Fortress of Solitude" her cousin said, but as if she didn't want to do it.

"What?" Mon-El asked just as scared as she was of her answer.

"Dakam Ur." her cousin said.

"No. No, no, no. No way in hell" he shook his head and by his expression she could tell that it wasn't good.

"It's the only option we've got" Kara told him, seeing how he wanted to answer something else, but not saying anything.

A loud beeping spread out though all the building, Rhea was getting ready to attack, which made her cousin to leave her on the floor while waiting to talk with the Queen.

She could see how Mon-El face was changing while listening to his mother accept the Dakam Ur, which was scaring her, really believing that she would lose her cousin in that battle.

She observed how her cousin left to the training room with Mon-El following her while trying to reason with her, but Kara was only trying to find a way to get everything to be as before the invasion.

All of them got reunited again because of the news Kara had, staring at Mon-El with tears in her eyes, that device would only kill him.

"What... except for Mon-El, right?" Winn asked trying to be hopeful.

"Mon-El might be able to survive a little longer than the others, he's been exposed to our yellow sun for a few months" Kal-El explained.

"Well, if it comes down it, you use it " he said." I won't be the reason this planet suffers" Mon-El stated.

"No. No, it's not gonna come to that" Kara looked at him. "I told Lena to start working, but I want to be very clear about something" she paused a little. "We will not have to use that device and I'm going to beat her. Your mother is going to leave. For good." she assured all of them.

However, she could tell that all them were nervous about that, even her cousin, who was still trying to put on a brave face and do what was the right thing to do.

An hour later she watched how her cousin was getting ready to leave, Mon-El with her, so she just stood there for a minute, observing both of them, not ready to lose them.

"Kara!" she called her cousin while running towards her, making Kara to kneel down. "Don't go" she said when she got to her. "Please" she begged as tears ran down her cheeks.

"It will be okay, I will come back" her cousin held her face in her hands. "I love you, little one" Kara kissed her forehead before embracing her tightly.

"I love you, too" she whispered bowing her head.

"Hey, don't be sad, your cousin is a fighter" Mon-El crouched beside Kara, who was also looking at him. "She's going to beat her and tonight we will be celebrating it with ice cream and planning your birthday party" he gently tucked her hair behind her ear as she smiled. "Everything will be as always, okay?" he said making her nodded. "Come here" he whispered embracing her. "You need to have faith in Kara, she'll get it, Okay? I love you, kiddo" he kissed her cheek before pulling away from her as she whispered back "I love you".

"We should get going" Kara said standing up.

They both just looked at her for a few more seconds before flying again from there, Alex holding her, so she wouldn't fly away with her cousin. However, though she wanted to go with them, she stopped fighting, letting the agent to picked her up and bring her to the main control.

Alex sat her down in a chair while everyone watched carefully everything that was happening, her attention focused on others things, trying not to watch that battle, the one that she felt it was lost for her cousin.

She kept her head rest in her arms, not even wanting to hear what was happening out there, feeling her eyes watering when she listened to Mon-El's voice begging Kara to use the device.

"He doesn't have too much longer, Kara, I'm sorry" Alex answered to her sister pleadings.

"I... I need you to do something for me, bring my pod to the field" Kara asked as she felt her tears streaming down her cheeks. "I'm sorry, Mon-El" she heard her cousin almost crying.

She watched how Alex started giving orders to take the pod to the place Kara had asked, so she followed the agent wanting to go there as well.

"Can I go?" she asked as Alex looked at her with sadness.

"I'm sorry, kiddo, but we have to do this quick" the agent picked her up to embrace her, which made her break up, sobbing on Alex's shoulder.

The agent kept her embrace during the whole process, tears still flowing from her eyes as she tried to cover her sobs, Mon-El was leaving and she wasn't even sure if they would see him again, if she would be with her best friend again.

When Alex had to help it was Winn who held her, keeping Saffire close to her as she hoped for him to be fine, but to be back to them as soon as he could, however, she knew that it wouldn't be possible, he wouldn't survive.

She could watch how Alex embraced her sister, Kara crying in her big sister's arms as she tried to calm down, but not really getting it, not when she realized that she had lost someone else in her short life.

"Halley, baby, it's okay" Kara whispered taking her from Winn's arms. "It will be okay" her cousin said as she put her her tiny hands on her shoulders to pull away from her a little.

Kara was also fighting to believe her own words and she couldn't avoid feeling her heart sinking as she sobbed, not wanting to ever let go from her cousin's embrace.

* * *

She woke up late in the night alone in bed, Kara had laid down beside her until she had fallen asleep, only for a few hours though, the memories of that day still in her head not letting her go back to sleep again.

She got up to walk to the living room, her cousin was sitting near the window, the trail of tears being visible on Kara's cheeks, who was looking at the night sky.

For a moment she thought about going back to bed, letting her cousin time to be by herself, but she knew that both of them needed comfort, they needed each other.

"Kara" she whispered getting her cousin to look at her, quickly wiping her tears.

"Did I wake you up?" Kara asked as she got closer to her, shaking her head.

Kara sat her on her lap, so she settled into her embrace, her head resting in her cousin's arms while her gaze was focusing on the city, everything was so quiet that night, destruction still being visible, but she knew that most of the people of the city had celebrated that night their hero's victory. However, what they didn't know is that Supergirl had had to sacrifice the love of her live for them, for Earth.

She looked up to the sky imagining where Mon-El could be at that time, but knowing that, wherever he was, he was safe at last.

Mon-El hadn't lost his faith in Kara, always believing that she would win, but it hadn't been so simple and his words, his promises wouldn't ever be fulfill because everything would change after that day.

"Will he be okay?" she asked turning her head to look at her cousin, who sighed as if she was looking for an answer.

"He will, baby" Kara answered.

"I'm gonna miss him" she admitted in just a whispered. "Maybe someday we will see him again" she hoped, seeing her cousin smile a little. "We just need a cure and the we can bring him back" she tried to sound optimistic.

"It's not that easy, but someday we'll see him again, kiddo" her cousin told her. "Until then remember that he will always be with us... " Kara looked directly into her eyes.

"In our hearts" she completed her cousin's sentence, making Kara smile while nodding.

She couldn't avoid yawning while leaning on her cousin, her eyes closing because of her exhaustion, but she managed to keep herself awake, even though with every second that passed it was more difficult.

"It's late, you should go back to sleep" Kara whispered.

"Only if you stay with me" she looked at her not wanting to be alone, for a moment scared of losing her cousin.

"Always, little one" her cousin said. "I'll always be with you" Kara kissed the top of her head, at least they had each other.

 **Hi!**

 **I don't know why, but episode 22 from season 2 will always make me cry, even when I think I have get over it, so I it was really emotional to write this chapter.**

 **Mon-El is left and Halley is hopeful that maybe someday they will see him again.**

 **By the way, What do you think about Chris and Melissa being engaged? I didn't know how to react, I'm so happy for them, they're so adorable together. They're perfect for each other.**

 **Let me know what you think, thanks so much for reading,**

 **Ayrin**


	22. Chapter 22

"Happy birthday!" Kara exclaimed the exact moment she got out of her room, a huge smile on her face as she run to hug her cousin. "You're six, How are you feeling?" her cousin asked picking her up.

"Good" she smiled making Kara laugh.

"Have you grown up?" Kara questioned to what she shook her head. "Are you sure? You look a little bigger" her cousin tickled her. "Okay, just as you requested, you have a special breakfast... Ice cream!" the older kryptonian exclaimed.

"Yay!" she giggled while Kara sat her on a stool a bowl of chocolate and vanilla ice cream in front of her, so she didn't waste any time and started eating it.

She couldn't avoid smiling excitedly while her cousin explained her everything they would be doing that day, noticing that Kara was trying to distract herself with her birthday, like if it was an excuse to forget everything that had happened two weeks ago.

When they were ready, they left to the park with her bicycle because they would spend the day there, only the two of them as she had asked her cousin a few days ago.

Kara had been pushing herself to be Supergirl, everyone's hero, to save all the people of National City, but she kind of had the feeling that her cousin had forgotten about her, about the person who looked up to be like her.

While riding her bike she couldn't avoid all those times they had been there with Mon-El, which brought tears to her eyes, having to blink in an attempt for them not to get out of her eyes, forcing herself to smile when she heard her cousin cheering her.

They both had a picnic, Kara just wanting to make her smile by all means, so that's why her cousin ended up tickling her as she lay on the blanket laughing out loud, trying to stay away from her cousin's hands.

"Halley, sweetie, we have to go back home" she heard her cousin yelling at her, so she turn, not wanting to leave, she was having fun with the other kids in the playground.

"Already?" she asked approaching her cousin, who nodded. "Okay" she sighed grabbing Kara's hand.

"Did you have fun?" her cousin asked while they were walking back home.

"Yeah, I made so many friends" she smiled proudly.

She tighten the grip in her cousin's hand when they open the door and everyone screamed "happy birthday", scaring her as she couldn't avoid to turn towards Kara, hugging her legs to stay behind her. However, that fact only made her cousin to laugh while picking her up, her face hiding in Kara's neck.

"It's okay" her cousin tried to calm her down.

"Happy birthday, kiddo" Alex whispered brushing her hair, making her to smile a little.

"Do you like it?" Kara asked as she observed the living room, it was a dragon's theme party, so she couldn't avoid nodding with tears in her eyes, she would have like to have Mon-El there with them.

She greeted everyone there, sitting next to Winn on the couch observing how her cousin was bringing a cake to her, everyone singing before Kara asked her to blow the candles. After eating cake she started opening some presents, but leaving one of them to the end just as Kara had told her.

"This is from... Winn" her cousin said giving her a box.

She started opening with curiosity, the symbol of the House of El was the first thing that she saw, pulling out a suit similar to her cousin's.

"Oh, wow, you're own suit" Kara exclaimed.

"Thank you" she hugged Winn with the suit still in her hands.

"You're so much welcome, kiddo" Winn embraced her before ruffling her hair.

"Can I try it on?" she asked seeing her cousin nod, so they went to the bathroom to change.

Once she was changed, they went back to the living room, Kara joking about her being "Superkid", but they had to be cautious because Lena was there and that was the reason why her cousin was keeping a present for when they would be alone.

"Okay, this is from... Mon-El" Kara said as everyone stop talking, taking it from her cousin's hands kind of insecure.

She opened it slowly, her fingers gently caressing the book's cover, a dragon was drawn on it, but she couldn't avoid tears from falling down her cheeks when she read what Mon-El had written at the first page.

 _"Happy birthday, kiddo,_

 _This was my first book about dragons and I loved reading every single thing about them, but now I want you to have it, so we can read it together and you can enjoy it as well._

 _Love you,_

 _Mon-El"_

"Oh, Halley, baby" Kara wrapped her arms around her, letting her hide her face in her shoulder as she continued to sob. "It's about dragons, huh?" her cousin tried to distract her, but she couldn't stop crying.

She stayed like that for a few more minutes until she was calmed enough, observing the book, a wide smile on her face as she saw every single drawing and picture in it, her eyes widening when a picture slide out of the book, in which appeared a blue and golden dragon. It was Saffire and she could tell that the young boy that was standing next to the dragon was Mon-El.

An hour later they were alone at the apartment, moment in which her cousin gave her the last present, a kryptonian amulet. However, she closed her eyes after watching the design of the necklace, tears fighting to get out of her eyes.

"Mommy had a necklace like this one" she whispered taking it in her hands, remembering how she felt when Indigo broke it. "Thanks" she looked at her cousin before hugging at her.

"Don't thank, little one" Kara whispered embracing her tightly.

Her cousin's chin was above her head as she remained with her eyes closed listening to Kara's heartbeat, remembering that her cousin had asked her to make a wish while blowing the candles, but the only thing she whised was for never lose her cousin, for never be alone.

* * *

"Wake up, baby, it's your first day of school" her cousin brushed her brown her away from her face as she frown, not really wanting to get up. "You're gonna have so much fun" Kara tried to convince her, but she shook her head.

"I don't want to go" she whispered still with her eyes close.

"Why not?" Kara asked.

"What if they don't like me?" she asked opening her eyes to look at her cousin.

"What? That's stupid, kiddo, they're gonna like you, you'll make so many friends just like you do at the park" her cousin answered.

"It's not the same, I've never been with so many kids before" she pointed out making Kara sighed.

"Hey, Halley, listen to me, I know you're scared, but you're the bravest child I've ever met and you'll go there and be just as you are, it's going to be okay" her cousin reassured her, making her nod. "Do you want to bring Saffire?" Kara asked.

"No, he could get lost" she answered shaking her head. "Can I pick any other toy?" she asked seeing her cousin nod.

With that she got up from the bed and grabbed one of the figures, putting it in the backpack that was hanging at the doorknob before following her cousin to the kitchen.

"What would you like for breakfast?" Kara asked.

"Cereal" she answered as her cousin frown, but the truth was that she wasn't hungry at all.

Kara had been preparing her for that day for weeks, trying to explain her everything that would happen so she wouldn't be nervous, but she was as well as afraid of not fitting in with the rest of kids.

After finishing her breakfast she changed into her clothes, letting Kara make two messy buns at the top of her head, leaving a few strands free from the bangs.

She held her cousin's hand tightly while walking to the main entrance, her heart beats increasing with every second that passed, not ready to let go from Kara's hand.

"Hi, you must be Halley, right?" a Woman smiled at her while questioning, just as she tried to hide behind her cousin.

"She's a little shy" Kara commented with a smile while looking at her.

"Oh, there's no need to be shy, kiddo" the woman said. "I'm going to be your teacher, I'm miss Taylor" the teacher introduced herself, shaking her hand. "We should be starting the lesson" miss Taylor commented.

"Could I talked to her first?" her cousin asked seeing the woman nodded, so Kara kneeled in front of her, grabbing her face in her hands. "It will be okay, baby" Kara whispered.

"Don't leave me" she begged observing how her cousin closed her eyes, it was being difficult for both of them.

"I'll come back, I promise, I'll be here for lunch time, kiddo" her cousin promised. "I love you, little one" Kara kissed her forehead before standing up.

"Okay, you're ready to go?" the teacher asked, but she didn't answer anything, she just looked towards her cousin. "Don't worry, she'll be fine" miss Taylor said making Kara nod. "Say goodbye, kiddo"

She didn't want to look one last time to her cousin, because she knew that she would run to Kara and never let her go.

* * *

Kara looked back to her baby cousin one last time feeling bad for leaving the six year old there when she knew that the child wasn't good with it.

She flew to CatCo already being late, preparing a excuse to tell Lena, still getting used to have her best friend as her boss.

"Kara, you're okay?" Lena asked approaching her desk.

"I... I don't know" she held her head. "I feel so bad having to leave Halley at school" she answered sincerely.

"How was she?" Lena questioned.

"Scared" she whispered with a lump in her throat. "She thinks I'm going to leave her there and never pick her up, she's scared of being alone" she explained. "I feel so horrible, seeing her little face while begging me not to leave her there, it broke my heart" she admitted.

"It will get better for both of you, she will get use to it" Lena tried to reassure her. "She's so curious, she's gonna love it" her friend told her, to what she nodded.

Halley was always asking about everything, so it was true that she would love to learn about different things and having answers to some of her questions.

By lunch time she went back to the school ready to pick her cousin up, being surprised when she saw Halley playing with some others kids, but smiling widely at her when she saw her.

"Kara!" the six year old exclaimed while waving at her.

"How was it?" she asked the teacher as her cousin picked her backpack.

"At first she was a little shy, but she seems to get along with the rest of the kids, specially with Levi" miss Taylor told her making her smile kind of relief to know that it hadn't been at worse as she had expected. "See you tomorrow, Halley" the teacher smiled.

"Bye!" Halley waved surprising her, the child wasn't as shy as that morning. "I'm coming tomorrow, right?" her cousin asked.

"You liked it, huh?" she smiled because of her question.

"It was fun and I learnt a lot of things" the child answered excitedly. "I've made a lot of friends, but I already have a best friend, Levi, he likes dragons, too" the six year old smiled.

"That's great, kiddo" she picked her up.

Halley rested her head over her shoulder still telling her about everything she had done during that day at school.

* * *

A nightmare woke her up, tears falling down her cheeks as she tried to yell her cousin's name, but nothing came out of her mouth, so she got up to look for Kara.

However, she stop walking when she heard her cousin crying and talking with Alex, so she advanced a little bit more only to watch both sisters embracing each other.

"I'm sorry about what I said the other day, you're right, I've been pushing myself to be Supergirl" Kara apologized. "I... I miss him and Kara Danvers feels broken right now, Supergirl is capable of saving others and that's what I need" her cousin explained while crying.

"I know, but you need to know that there are so many people that believe in you and not as Supergirl" Alex told her little sister. "Halley look up to be like you, she believes in you" the agent said.

She remembered the argument Kara and Alex had had a few days ago, the one in which Kara admitted to be broken because of what had happened six months ago.

She missed Mon-El too, but in those six months she had managed to move on little by little even if it was still hurtful to remember it.

"Kara" she called her cousin in just a whisper.

"Hey, I thought you were sleeping" Kara said wiping her tears.

"I have a nightmare" she told her sitting between both sisters. "Can I stay with you?" she asked.

"Sure, kiddo" Kara smiled.

Alex covered the three of them with a blanket before both sisters embrace her, a smile in her face, she was happy to be able to call them family.

 **Hi!**

 **I wrote another chapter in just one day, which is a record for me.**

 **Let me know what you think, thanks so much for reading,**

 **Ayrin**


	23. Chapter 23

Kara was sitting in the corner of the couch with her knees up to her chest while sobbing, what made her to walk towards her cousin not really understanding what was happening.

"Kara" she called her cousin in just a whisper, only to listen to Kara talking in Kryptonese.

She frown, because she wasn't fluent yet, so she couldn't understand everything her cousin was saying, but she could hear her apologizing repeatedly.

Her cousin's breathing was agitated, still sobbing, not listening to anything she was saying as she was really trying to calm her down.

She tried to approach her, but her cousin tried to protect herself, what made her to distance from her not knowing what else to do, only thinking about calling Alex, so she took her cousin's smart phone and run through her contacts.

"Hey, What's up?"Alex answered as she sighed relieved. "Kara?" the woman asked after a few seconds.

"Alex..." she whispered, staring at her cousin, her voice trembling because of the fear.

"Halley? Hey, what's wrong?" Alex voice sounded a lot more serious than before.

"Kara's crying, she doesn't listen to me or let me get closer to her" she explained as fast as she could, tears being present in her eyes.

"Are you okay?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, but she's not, come fast, please" she begged as tears started to stream down her cheeks.

"I'm on my way, don't hang up, okay, kiddo?" the woman told so she nodded as if Alex could see her.

Her gaze focused on Kara when she saw her standing up from the couch, following everything she was doing, so she couldn't avoid panicking when she watched her cousin about to jump from the living room's window.

"Kara!" she yelled getting her cousin to look at her, she could tell that the hero was having a really bad time. "Don't go, please" she begged.

"Halley, what's going on?" she heard Alex asking.

"She wants to leave" she answered.

"Get the phone closer to her, I want to talk to her" Alex told her, so she started walking towards Kara.

However, shortly before she could reach her, her cousin defended herself again, that time using her heat vision, so she crouched to avoid it, but not knowing how, she managed to use hers to fight back.

She felt herself getting weaker, it was the first time she was using her heat vision and she knew that wouldn't last for a long time, so there was a moment in which she turned her face, feeling the burning in her left arm.

She couldn't avoid screaming in pain, tears flooding her eyes as she let herself falling to the ground, Alex's screams being heard from a long distance and the truth was that she had dropped it away from her.

"Oh my God!" Alex exclaimed as she a Maggie entered the apartment. "Get Halley, I'm going to try to calm Kara" the agent said.

"You okay?" Maggie asked kneeling in front of her before taking her in her arms.

"It hurts" she answered still looking towards her cousin and Alex.

"I know, kiddo, it's okay" Maggie whispered while rubbing circles in her back. "She's just having a panic attack, she'll be fine" the woman told her making her nod as she kept her head resting on her shoulder.

She watched how Alex was calming Kara little by little, her cousin accepting to sit down on the couch still breathing with agitation, but going back to herself while listening to her sister's words.

Alex glanced at her worriedly while embracing Kara, both sisters staying like that until her cousin pulled away from the agent only to look for her, tears forming in her eyes while observing her.

"Oh, Rao, I've hurt Halley" her cousin whispered in realization, getting up to approached her. "I'm so sorry, baby" Kara apologized while crying.

"It's okay" she whispered still being held by Maggie.

"No, it's not, I could have killed you" her cousin shook her head before taking her arm to observe the burn.

"I could have hurt you, too" she whispered clinging to Maggie's t-shirt when her cousin's fingertips touched the burn, but getting Kara to look at her.

"You used your heat vision" her cousin said remembering what happened, which made her nodded. "Oh, kiddo..." Kara sighed.

"We should be going to the DEO, I need to take a look at that burn" Alex commented making Kara to pick her up from Maggie's arms, feeling how her cousin embraced her tightly.

When they got to the DEO, she was taken to the med bay, where she laid down on a stretcher as Alex was curing the wound, the sun lamps above of her.

She closed her eyes, holding tightly her cousin's hand while clutching her teeth trying not to scream because of the pain that was caused everytime Alex touched the burn.

"I'm almost done" the agent told her making her nodded. "All done, I'm going to put a bandage" Alex said.

"How long is she going to be here?" Kara asked while gently brushing her brown hair away from her face.

"I need to test her abilities, so until she's completely recovered from having used her heat vision" Alex answered. "You may want to try to sleep, kiddo" the agent caressed her cheek.

However, she just looked at her cousin with a little smile, moment in which Kara smile back before kissing her forehead.

"I'm so sorry, little one" her cousin whispered. "You did the right thing calling Alex" Kara told her. "Try to sleep, baby" the hero caressed the bridge of her nose as she closed her eyes, starting to fall asleep.

* * *

She woke up sweating, tears running down her cheeks as she continued to remember the nightmare that had caused her to wake up in distress.

She looked around, finding that she wasn't at the DEO, they hadn't tested her abilities as they had said, but she didn't care about that, because she could get some more rest.

For a few seconds she laid on the bed staring at the ceiling, observing the white stars that were glued at it, getting calmer by every second that passed, however, she decided to get up to look for her cousin.

"Kara" she called her cousin while entering in the living room, everyone staring at her.

"What's wrong, baby?" Kara gestured her to sit down in her lap, so she did while whispering that she has had a nightmare. "Shh, it's okay, you're safe" her cousin kept her embraced.

"She's little Halley, huh?" the woman she didn't know who it was asked.

"She is" Kara answered. "She's Sam, kiddo, say hi" her cousin told her, so she just looked to the woman whispering a shy "hi".

"Oh, I missed when Ruby was that little" Sam commented. "Enjoy every little moment with her, Kara, she's going to grow up so fast" the woman told her cousin.

"I will" Kara smiled before kissing her forehead. "Go back to sleep, kiddo, I'll be here" her cousin whispered as she looked at her arms, she didn't have Saffire with her.

"Saffire" she looked at her cousin.

"I'll bring him" Alex said getting up to go to the room, returning with the blue dragon. "There you go, sweetheart" the agent smiled giving her the soft toy.

At that moment she closed her eyes snuggling closer to her cousin only seeking for protection, eventually falling asleep in Kara's arms.

* * *

"Can I take it to school?" she asked Kara while showing her the book Mon-El gifted to her.

"Halley..." her cousin sighed. "I'm sorry, sweetheart, but you can't take it" Kara told her as she frown.

"Why not?" she questioned upset. "I want to show it to Levi" she commented.

"I know, but it's from Daxam and you know you can't..." Kara started talking, but she interrupted her.

"Tell anyone that I'm an alien" she added seeing her cousin nod. "Okay, then, Can I take this one?" she asked picking other book.

"Yes, you can, baby" Kara answered making her smile. "Let's go, you're gonna be late and I have to go to the DEO" her cousin commented grabbing her hand shortly after she hung on her backpack.

"You're going to a mission?" she asked excitedly as Kara nodded. "What is it about?" she questioned being curious about it.

"Umm... I'm not sure, I guess a long lost space ship" her cousin answered unsure.

"Will there be people? Other aliens?" she looked at her cousin.

"I don't know" Kara said. "I'll tell you later, okay?" her cousin told her. "Have a nice day, baby" the hero kneeled down to embrace her before kissing her forehead.

She smiled slightly to her cousin, only looking at her one last time before walking into her classroom, her mind still focusing in Kara's mission.

For the rest of the day she kept thinking about it, but getting herself distracted from time to time, so at that moment she was reading the book with Levi, both of them talking about dragons, her hands holding one of her figures, playing with it.

"Halley, kiddo, it's time to go" miss Taylor said approaching her, so she turned looking for her cousin, but finding Alex at the door.

"Alex!" she exclaimed running to hug her legs.

"Here is her backpack" the teacher gave it to Alex, who nodded still hugging her.

"Where is Kara?" she asked once they were outside.

"She's at the DEO" Alex answered. "Are you ready to test your abilities now?" the agent asked her making her nod.

Kara was already waiting for them at the training room, so she couldn't avoid running to hug her, her cousin kneeling to embrace her and pick her up, kissing her forehead.

Alex explained to her what she would be doing for the next few minutes, test that consisted in flying, punching, hearing and using her heat vision.

"Okay, one more time, baby" Kara said as she nodded. "Go!" her cousin told her so she started using all of her powers. "Punch!" Kara exclaimed, so she did, ending up to use her heat vision.

"It's all done, you can stop now, kiddo" Alex told her as let herself fall to the ground, sitting while trying to breathe as normal. "You okay, Halley?" the agent asked making her nodded.

"You did so well, kiddo" her cousin sat beside her rubbing circles in her back to relax her. "It's normal for you to feel tired, but eventually you'll be more resistant, okay?" Kara tucked her brown hair behind her ears. "Come here" the hero picked her up, so she rested her head on her cousin's shoulder while closing her eyes.

"Maybe the sun lamps help a little" Alex commented as she felt her cousin tensing.

"We're going home" Kara said.

"She needs to recover" Alex pointed out as she just tried to understand why both sisters were arguing.

"Not yet, Alex" her cousin shook her head while embracing her tightly.

She felt herself feeling dizzy, breathing with agitation as Kara pulled her away a little to observe her, so she just stared back at her wanting to hold her head, but she couldn't.

"Are you okay?" Kara asked so she tried to nod, but she ended up passing out in her cousin's arms.

* * *

When Mon-El woke up, he was alone at the med bay, so for a few seconds he tried to make himself sure that he was really alone. However, he found Halley asleep laying on the other stretcher under the sun lamps.

He couldn't avoid approaching the child with tears in his eyes, but a little smile on his face as he observed how she was embracing tightly the blue dragon.

For those past seven years he had thought that he wouldn't see them again and, for a moment, he thought about staying there just taking care of the six year old, but he remembered that he had to leave to the ship if he wanted to make himself sure that everyone else there was safe.

"I've missed you, kiddo" he gently brushed Halley's hair away from her face, before kissing the child's forehead and leaving that room ready to save the rest of his team.

 **Hi!**

 **Kara is having panic attacks just as it's showed at the first episodes of season three, but she has attacked Halley and she felt so responsible for what happened. However, Halley has learned how to use her heat vision and soon she'll be developing the next ability.**

 **On the other hand, Mon-El has finally come back! But Halley don't know, Kara doesn't want to tell her, so it will take a little longer for her to know. She's going to be so excited!**

 **Let me know what you think, thanks so much for reading,**

 **Ayrin**


	24. Chapter 24

"Kara!" she heard her cousin exclaimed, seeing the six year old running to her, Levi following her close.

"Hey, sweetheart" she kneeled down to embrace her. "How was school?" she asked.

"So fun!" Halley exclaimed excitedly.

"Hey, Levi, you should have told me where you were going" a woman said while approaching them. "Hi, you must be Halley's mom, I'm Claire, Levi's mom" the woman introduced herself as she stood up.

"I'm actually her cousin, I'm Kara, nice to meet you" she smiled shaking the woman's hand.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I thought you were her mom, I've only seen you picking her up" Claire apologized.

"It's okay, I'm her guardian" she tried to explain, seeing how Claire looked with pity towards Halley, who was happily playing with Levi.

"Kara?" her cousin called her, so she looked at her waiting for the question. "Can we stay at the playground with them?" the six year old asked practically begging her to stay.

At that moment she just stared at her cousin not knowing what to do, because she had thought about going to the DEO to see how things were going with Mon-El and maybe tell Halley that he was back. However, she knew that she couldn't say "no" to her cousin, not when the child was almost pouting, Halley's blue eyes looking directly into hers, that child was definitely her weakness.

"I guess we can stay for a little while, baby" she finally answered seeing the kid smile.

"Yay!" Halley exclaimed giving her the backpack before running with Levi to the swings.

She couldn't avoid smiling while watching them, it was adorable to see them playing together, to see how her cousin was really excited about having a friend of her age.

"They seem to get along" she commented still looking at them.

"They do" Claire smiled. "He has never have a close friend, but I guess they have a lot in common" the woman said.

"Yeah, they both love dragons" she laughed, frowning when her phone started ringing, her sister was calling her. "Alex? Is everything okay?" she asked.

"Not really" her sister answered. "He's gone, Kara, Winn, too" Alex told her as she felt how she was getting angrier by every second that passed.

"We'll be there soon" she tried to control herself, she couldn't just fly away at that moment. "Halley!" she called her cousin once she had hung up.

The six year old looked at her for a few seconds before approaching her as she thought a excuse for them to leave.

"We have to leave, sweetheart" she told her seeing the child frowning.

"Why?" Halley asked.

"I have to go back to _work_ and I need to leave you with Alex" she answered trying to make her cousin understand that it was a Supergirl job.

"Okay" the child sighed, so after saying goodbye to Levi and his mom, they both left that place.

She didn't understand how it was possible that Mon-El had escaped from containment, part of her still hoping to see the same daxamite she put in that pod, but he was different and she couldn't avoid thinking that, even though he was back, never would be as before.

She looked at Halley, who was holding her hand, her heart breaking for not being able to tell her what was going on, but she didn't want to hurt her.

"Alex!" the six year old exclaimed running to the agent, who take her in her arms.

"Hey, kiddo" her sister smiled hugging tightly the child.

"How long has they been gone?" she asked.

"Half an hour or so" Alex answered as she clutched her hands into fits. "Go, I'll stay with her" her sister told her still embracing the child in her arms.

She nodded, kissing her cousin's forehead before flying away from the DEO to the place she knew she would find them.

* * *

Kara looked mad and Alex worried about whatever was happening, but it didn't matter how many times she asked the agent the same question, that her cousin's sister wouldn't say a thing. That fact, the one that it was becoming a secret, was worrying her as well, Why wouldn't they tell her?

"Alex, they need you at the med bay" Winn said barely entering in the room, Alex looking at her as if she didn't know what to do.

"Halley, stay here, okay?" the agent told making her frown.

"I wanna go, too" she stated folding her arms.

"I know, kiddo, but you need to stay here" Alex said as she shook her head. "I'm sorry, sweetie" the agent ruffled her hair as she just looked away without saying anything else, it wouldn't matter anyway.

She stayed inside that room for a few more seconds before following them into the med bay, she really wanted to know what was happening and why they didn't want to tell her.

Tears welled up in her eyes when she saw the person that was inside that room, a wide smile on her face as she tried not to trip with her own feet while running towards him.

"Mon-El!" she exclaimed getting everyone to look at her, but she didn't care, because all she wanted to do was to get to him.

Between excitement and happiness she reached to hug his legs, tears now falling down her cheeks as he picked her up to embrace her, her tiny face buried in his neck while clinging to his shirt trying to confirm that he was really there.

"I've missed you" she whispered pulling away from him a little.

"I've missed you, too, kiddo" Mon-El smiled before she hugged him again still crying. "Hey, I'm here, it's okay, sweetheart" he whispered soothing her.

She stared at him for a few seconds, he looked different, maybe it was the beard, but she could tell that Mon-El had changed during that time, which broke her heart still hoping that he would be the same person she knew.

For a moment her gaze focused on the woman that was laying on the stretcher, all of them were looking at her, but she could affirm that she didn't know her.

"Are there any updates?" Mon-El asked leaving her on the floor before turning towards Winn and Alex.

"She's stable for now" Alex answered as she approached her cousin.

"Well, we're still analyzing her genetic makeup so we can treat her properly. I mean, is there anything you can tell us to help?" Winn asked Mon-El.

"She's from Titan" he answered. "Without power to the ship, she may have been off life support longer than we think" he commented.

"Who is she?" her cousin asked.

"Her name's Imra" Mon-El said without looking at her. "Winn, will you let me know if her condition changes?" he asked shortly before leaving the room, making Winn nod.

"He's from the future" Kara commented making her frown, What was she talking about? "Stay here, Halley" her cousin asked her, so she nodded before she left the room, moment in which she looked at Alex.

"Mon-El is from the future?" she asked confused.

"Umm... He is" Alex answered picking her up.

"But he's back" she commented with a huge smile.

"Apparently he is, you're excited, huh?" the agent tickled her as she nodded while giggling.

Shortly after the woman woke up confused, but asking for Mon-El, so Alex tried to contain her inside that room, but Imra, as Mon-El had called her, ended up running away from there.

When her cousin came back, she could see tears in her eyes, which made her frown, sad of seeing her cousin crying in her sister's arms.

"Come on, baby, we're going home" Kara told her once she was calmer.

She said goodbye to Alex before grabbing her cousin's hand ready to leave, knowing that for the first night both of them would finally sleep, Mon-El was back at home.

* * *

"Pleaaaseee" she begged as Kara sighed. "I want to stay with him for a little while" she tried to convince her.

"Okay, okay" Kara finally answered smiling.

Both of them walked to the DEO, the book on her backpack as she kept Saffire in her arms, a wide smile when she saw Mon-El.

"Mon-El!" she exclaimed getting him to look at her, crouching to take her in his arms, embracing her tightly.

"Hi, kiddo" he whispered.

"She has everything in her backpack, Alex will pick her up" her cousin told him. "I'll see you later, baby, have fun" Kara ruffled her hair before flying away.

"What do you want to do?" he asked while walking to same room they had spent so many days drawing and playing together, sitting her on a chair.

"Dragons" she smiled pulling out the book, she had so many doubts about them that she didn't know what she should ask first.

Mon-El smiled while sitting next to her, answering to each of her questions, explaining her everything she hadn't understand and curious facts about each kind.

She could see a sad gaze when she showed him the picture that was inside the book, she could assure that he missed his beloved dragon and the truth was that she would have liked to meet Saffire.

"Saffire was beautiful" she commented, Mon-El still staring at the picture longingly, so, not wanting to keep seeing him sad, she hugged him, her head resting on his chest as he wrapped his arms around her.

"You know, I've missed all these little moments with you, kiddo" Mon-El whispered kissing her forehead.

"Kara said you're from the future" she pulled away from him a little.

"I am, I've been in the future for the past seven years" he answered as she frown.

"But it's only been seven months" she looked at him confused.

"I know, it's complicated, sweetheart, but what matters it that now I'm here with you" Mon-El brushed her hair away from her face. "Hey, I've heard that you started school, Do you like it?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm learning a lot of things and I have a best friend, Levi, he likes dragons, too" she answered excitedly, she really liked going to school.

"That sounds cool" he smiled.

"What are you two excited about?" Winn asked entering the room with Imra. "I was showing her around, but I guess she will stay here, right?" he said to what the woman nod.

She kept herself close to Mon-El her face hidden in his neck, making him laugh a little while hugging her for a few seconds before trying pull her away, but she resisted.

"She's a little shy" he explained while tickling her, so she couldn't avoid giggling. "Halley, kiddo, she's Imra Ardeen, my wife" Mon-El told her as she observed the woman. "Imra, she's Halley, Kara's cousin" he introduced her.

"She's little Halley?" Imra asked making Mon-El to nod. "Oh, hi, kiddo" the woman smiled at her.

"Are you from the future?" she asked her just being curious.

"I am" Imra answered her.

"Wow, that's so cool!" she exclaimed making both of them to laugh.

She continued to ask questions, that time about the future, not getting an answer for every question, but being really excited for all the little things Mon-El was explaining her.

She ended up in Mon-El's arms with her head leaning on his chest and her eyes closed, listening to his heartbeat while relaxing, soon falling deeply asleep as he continued to stroke her hair.

 **Hi!**

 **Halley finally knows that Mon-El is back! I love their relationship, they're so adorable and it's so nice to write those little moments of them.**

 **Next chapter will be the Earth-x crossover, Halley is going to be shocked to see another Kara.**

 **Let me know what you think, thanks so much for reading,**

 **Ayrin**


	25. Chapter 25

"Where are we going?" she asked Kara after watching her packing a few clothes into a suitcase.

"We're going to Earth-1, to Barry and Iris' wedding" her cousin answered. "Alex is coming, too" Kara told her making her smile while approaching her. "Do you want to take Saffire?" her cousin asked making her shook her head.

"What if I lose him?" she questioned when Kara looked at her surprised.

She helped her cousin to get everything ready, running to the door when she heard Alex entering the loft, hugging tightly to the agent, who had kneeled down.

"Hi, kiddo" Alex smiled tickling her. "Are we ready to go?" the woman asked to what her cousin nodded.

She grabbed her cousin's hand tightly as they walked through the portal, observing everything when they appeared at STAR labs.

"Kara!" Barry exclaimed before hugging her cousin. "Hey, kiddo" he ruffled her hair as she smiled. "You must be Kara's sister, right?" he said shaking her hand.

"Alex Danvers" her cousin's sister introduced herself.

"I thought you wouldn't come" he commented. "I'm glad you three are here, she looks a lot bigger that the last time I saw you" he said as Kara brushed her brown hair away from her face.

"She's six now" her cousin smiled.

"I've had started school, too!" she exclaimed making him laugh.

"That's amazing, kiddo" Barry ruffled her hair again, before tickling her.

The four of them turn to look at every one that was entering in the room, gripping her cousin's hand tightly

"Kara, you've came!" Iris smiled approaching them.

"Hi, guys!" her cousin smiled waving her hand.

"They're Alex, Kara's sister, and Halley, her cousin" Barry introduced them as she hid behind her cousin's legs when the other two persons, a woman and man approached them.

"She's a little shy" Kara commented picking her up. "Hey, it's okay, they're friends, too" her cousin told her. "Look, she's Felicity and he's Oliver, say hi" Kara asked her, but she just looked at them for a few seconds before hiding her face.

"I know Oliver might look a little intimidating, but he's not, you don't have to be afraid of him" Barry commented while laughing, getting her to look at him. "See, he's nice" he said patting on Oliver's shoulder, making Kara laugh.

"Hi, kiddo" Oliver smiled at her showing her hand for her to high five.

She smiled a little while clapping his hand shyly, getting everyone else to smile, Kara kissing her forehead before embracing her tightly, that trip would be interesting.

* * *

She never thought that going with her cousin and Alex to Barry and Iris' wedding would end up like that, because at that moment she was under a bench after having listened to her cousin's screams, trying to stay hidden from every Nazi that they were fighting.

However, when the bench that covered her flew across the room, she couldn't avoid looking in panic at the Nazi she had in front of her, her cousin screaming her to run, but when she was about to do so, he grabbed her arm pulling from her as she tried to fight back, eventually falling unconscious.

She opened her eyes barely being able to distinguish where she was because of the small amount of light that entered in the room, observing that one of her foot was chained to the wall.

For a moment she just stayed still, memories from the last thing she remembered on her head, still being able to hear her cousin's screams as she tried to stay hidden under a bench.

Tears ran down her cheeks as she looked for a way to get out from there, her tiny hands finding a door, so she tried to pull from the doorknob, but it was locked.

She was afraid, those people had kidnapped her in a Earth she didn't even know, so she let herself fall to the ground between sobs, her knees up to her chest to rest her head on them.

She felt herself trembling as the door opened, her eyes opening wide when she saw the person that entered the room, her words not getting out of her mouth while shaking her head, it couldn't be true.

"Who do we have here?" the woman asked crouching in front of her.

"Kara" she finally was able to whisper.

"Yeah, I presume you're Halley, right?" that question made her look at the woman, not knowing what she should do.

"You're not Kara" she commented, observing her, that woman was exactly like her cousin.

"I am, not the one you know though" the woman told her. "I'm from other Earth, you can call me Overgirl"

She frowned staying away from her, not truly believing her, but feeling even more afraid when she saw the woman standing up.

"You know, in my Earth it was you who died, not your mother" her cousin's evil twin told her as the door opened again and at that moment she couldn't avoid sobbing. "I'll leave you two to catch up" Overgirl said before leaving.

"Little one" her mother's voice made her cry while closing her eyes to avoid looking at her.

"Mommy?" A sob scaped her lips as she felt a caress on her cheek.

"It's me, little one" Astra whispered as she opened her eyes slowly, looking directly into her mother's eyes. "It's mommy, baby" her mother smiled.

Halley just looked at that woman kind of terrified, she might looked like her mom, but she wasn't, that wasn't even her home.

Her small body shake with so much nervousness, which made her moved away before Astra could touch her face again.

"Don't be afraid, my child" Astra whispered putting her hand on her face. "It's all right" the woman kissed her forehead.

The child surrendered herself into her mother's arms, letting her held her as she leaned her head on her shoulder and started crying again.

Protection. That was all she could feel in her mother's embrace, feeling that none would ever hurt her again. However, even though what she was feeling, her mind was keeping her on alert, she needed to know what had happened with her cousin, really having a bad feeling about it.

"Kara..., Is she okay?" she asked while pulling away from Astra.

"Not really, but it's gonna be okay, she just needs a new heart" her mother told her, making her step away.

They wanted to kill her cousin, Kara was in danger and that woman in front of her wasn't her mother, even if she felt good in her arms, she couldn't stay there with her.

She observed how the woman removed the chain from her foot, what made her sighed in relief, but being curious about why she had done it.

"Do you come with me?" Astra offered her her hand.

"No" she shook her head. "I want to go home" she whispered.

"You're home, little one" the woman told her as she tried to keep the distance between them as much as possible, but Astra scooped her up no giving her time to react.

She tried to kick against her, but not getting anything, so she ended up surrendering with her head leaning on the woman's shoulder.

She hid her face when she saw Overgirl, really scared from her, but observing cautiously where she was and who was there as well, her gaze focusing in a man that looked like Oliver, but that she could presume that he wasn't the same one she had met.

"Supergirl is ready" she heard them talking, which made her close her eyes, she couldn't loose her cousin.

"Okay, then it's time for the child to say goodbye to her" Overgirl said taking her from Astra's arms. "Don't worry, you'll see your cousin soon" the evil version of her cousin told her.

She didn't say anything, just resting her head on Overgirl's shoulder while observing cautiously where the older kryptonian was taking her, tears streaming down her cheeks when she saw her cousin laying on a stretcher tied at it.

"Wake up, Supergirl, I brought a surprise" Overgirl said as her cousin opened her eyes.

"Halley" it was just a whispered, but it made her to start sobbing.

She stretched her arms towards her cousin, but Overgirl increased the strength of the grip making her whine.

For a moment she stayed still just looking at her cousin and back to Overgirl, seeing both of them in the same place was being really confusing for her, only wanting to hug her cousin and seek for her protection, she wanted to go back home.

"Let her go" her cousin asked. "She's just a child, she doesn't need to go through all of this" Kara said looking for compassion, but her evil twin just laughed at that.

"Well, she has a family now, she has her mother" Overgirl answered as her cousin frown, finally sitting her on the stretcher.

She was aware that her cousin couldn't embrace her, but that didn't stop her from leaning onto her, hugging her while resting her head on Kara's shoulder only to listen to her heartbeat as she started crying again.

She felt how Kara struggled trying to embrace her, noticing how her cousin started sobbing as well, but whispering reassuring words into her ear to calm her down.

She looked up to meet her cousin's eyes when she heard her speaking in daxamite, she was glad to be able to understand her, barely nodding to what Kara was asking her to do before kissing her cousin's cheek.

"I love you" she whispered.

"I love you, too, baby" Kara tried to smile at her.

She waited for the exact moment when Overgirl was distracted to jump from the stretcher and start running only trying to reach someone she could knew.

However, she freezed when she ran into the exact same person of her nightmares, shivering as she heard his voice.

"Where are you going, kid?" Non asked crouching in front of her as she tried back up.

Her heart pounding heavily in her chest, fighting against her own tears while walking backwards ready to run away, but he was faster and he grabbed her right arm to prevent her from moving.

"Don't hurt me, please" she begged barely looking at him.

"Then don't run away" he told her making her nod. "Let's go, I bet your mother is looking for you" Non picked her up to start walking.

She rested her head on his shoulder as she close her eyes, feeling hungry and really tired, she wasn't even sure when was the last time she had eaten, breakfast? How long had she been unconscious?

The way back to the place where her 'mother' was, was taking longer than before, at least it felt like it for her, maybe it was because of her tiredness.

"I'm hungry" she couldn't avoid complaining.

"You will eat when we get there" he answered her.

"How long will it take?" she asked getting impatient, after she was just a six year old and she wanted to stay as far as possible from him.

"I don't know, stop making questions, Halley" Non answered sharply at her.

She nodded not wanting to make him angry, feeling relieved when he left her on the floor in front of her 'mom', making Astra to look at both of them for a few seconds before smiling slightly and kneel down to embrace her.

"You scared me, I thought something bad had happened to you" Astra whispered keeping her close. "Don't ever do that again, okay?" the woman asked her, but she couldn't nod because she would do it again if it was necessary.

She spent the rest of the day being guard by Astra and Non, not being able to go anywhere without telling them, feeling observed every time she moved.

She turned to watch how Dark Arrow and Overgirl were talking, silently tears falling down her cheeks as she bowed down her head, they couldn't kill her cousin, she couldn't lose her.

"Hey, it's okay" her 'mom' approached her. "You don't have to be sad, it will be okay, little one" the woman kissed her forehead making her sob.

All of that was too much for her to understand, because every time she looked at that woman she saw her mother, but not the same one she would recognize. She hadn't found the same warm eyes that would look at her with so much compassion, or those arms that would keep her safe against everything that could hurt her.

"They can't kill her" she whispered between sobs. "If they kill her, it will be as if they were killing my mommy again" she cried looking for compassion.

"That's not true, you have me now" Astra told her to what she shook her head.

"You're not my mom, you will never be" she told her while shaking her head. "I just want to go back home with my cousin, don't hurt her please" she begged looking directly into her 'mother's' eyes.

She could observed how Astra was thinking about an answer to give her, only wiping with her thumb the tears that were streaming down her cheeks.

Without saying anything, the woman just picked her up and started walking away from that room, which confused her as she didn't understand what was happening, but she wasn't going to discuss it at that moment.

"I need you to stay here, okay?" Astra told her leaving her in the floor. "I'll be back, you're cousin will be fine, just stay here and don't make any sound" the woman said shortly after leaving her alone in what looked like a storage room.

She walked backwards when she heard the door opening, her heartbeats increasing as she observed the person who had stept in, Green Arrow. However, she stayed still not knowing if she should believe that it was really him.

"Hey, What are you doing here?" he asked kneeling in front of her. "It's me, Oliver, Do you remember me?" he questioned, but she didn't answer, still not trusting him. "I need you trust me, kiddo, I know you trust Barry more, but I'm here to help too" he said making her nod, it was really him. "Okay, come with me, I'm going to take you somewhere safe" he told her picking her up.

Oliver kept her close to him the moment he walked inside a room, forcing her not to look to whatever that was happening there.

She turned her head slowly, observing the scene, her gaze focusing on her cousin for a few seconds before looking at Astra and Dark Arrow.

"You're a traitor, Supergirl won't leave alive" Dark Arrow spoke.

"We're not hurting her, that child need her, there has to be another way to do it" Astra answered standing in front of Kara.

She saw how Dark Arrow shot her 'mom' directly into the heart as she started crying, hiding her face in Oliver's neck not being able to look at the scene, but he leave her on the floor to fight his evil self.

At that moment she ran towards her cousin, hugging her legs, barely looking at the body that was laying next to them, feeling sick when she saw her 'mother's' lifeless eyes, which brought back too many memories.

She couldn't avoid stepping away from Kara to throw up, she couldn't bare being there for longer, tears still running down her cheeks when she looked at her cousin, who was trying her best to comfort her.

"It's okay, kiddo" Kara whispered picking her up, embracing her tightly. "You're safe" her cousin kissed her hair.

"You?" she asked in just a whispered.

"I'm fine, I'm better now that I'm with you, baby" her cousin told her holding her as tight as possible.

She nodded before resting her head on her cousin's shoulder, her eyes closed, at least both of them where safe for now.

* * *

It had been difficult, but they were really a team and they had managed to defend their Earth, defeating the Nazis.

She could still remember how scared she was when Kara and Alex went out to fight, fearing of losing them both, but they made it safely, at least that's what they told her and she wasn't going to argue because the only thing she wanted now was to go back home.

"Take care, guys" her cousin said. "Say goodbye, baby" Kara told her before doing it herself.

"Do you give me a hug?" Oliver asked crouching to her height, to what she smiled while hugging him.

"Oh, that's a hug" Kara laughed.

"What about me?" asked Barry, so she pulled away from Oliver to hugged him for a few seconds.

She said goodbye to Felicity and Iris before grabbing her cousin's hand to walk through the portal along with Alex, they were finally going back home.

 **Hi!**

 **It's been a while since I published the last chapter, I'm sorry it took me so long, but I this chapter was like really hard to write because I been having writer's block.**

 **I read that some of you asked for Halley to misbehave and I may be exploring that in next chapter. Tell if there's something you want to see about that, somenthig Halley could do or how Kara could react.**

 **Thanks so much for reading, let me know what you think,**

 **Ayrin**


	26. Chapter 26

Kara observed how her little cousin let her backpack fall to the floor the exact moment they entered in the loft.

"Hey, hey, kiddo, take your backpack to your room" she told her, but the six year old just looked at her for a few seconds before taking a package of cookies and sitting on the couch.

She sighed while observing her, something was going on with Halley, the child had barely talked during their way home, which was starting to make her believe that something had happened at school.

She let her eat, she knew for sure that her cousin was hungry, so she took the backpack, feeling that it was heavier than the other days. At first she didn't give it importance, thinking that her cousin may have taken a book or some toys to school, however, the moment she couldn't find the book Mon-El had gifted to the child, she knew.

That book was inside her cousin's backpack, what made her worry about what the child could have done with it during that day, worrying about the kid's safety. She had told so many times not to take it, not to tell anyone that she was an alien, that she couldn't believe it.

"Halley, kiddo" she called her while walking out of the room with the book in her hands. "Why did you take to school?" she asked getting her cousin to look at her.

"I didn't show it to anyone" the six year old answered.

"Well, the point is that you know that you can't take it to school" she told her observing how the child was just looking at the TV. "Halley, I'm talking to you, Why did you do it?" she asked again.

"I wanted to show it to Levi, but I didn't" the kid looked at her as she sighed.

"Sweetie, what you've done is dangerous, don't do it again, okay?" she asked kneeling in front of her.

"I won't" Halley whispered making her nod before kissing her forehead.

* * *

A scream woke her up, it was 4 A.M and Halley was having a really bad nightmare, so she wasn't surprised to see that the bed spreads where all over the floor along with the pillows, observing how the little girl was crying desperately while tossing around.

"Hey, it's okay, baby, it's just a nightmare" she whispered softly trying to wake her up, Halley's eyes opening to look at her with fear. "You're safe, I'm here with you" she told her while picking her up, getting the child to hide her face on her shoulder while sobbing. "Do you want to talk about it?" she asked.

"No" the child answered between sobs, so she just nodded while sitting in the bed, keeping her cousin close to her.

"Okay, just try to go back to sleep" she kissed her forehead, cradling the child while singing the kryptonian lullaby.

Soon, her cousin was asleep in her arms, but she didn't lay her down with fear of the child waking up because of a new nightmare.

Halley had been having nightmares ever since they had come back from Earth-1, everything that had happened during that days had been too much for the six year old, but every time she asked about it, the child just looked at her without wanting to talk about it and she respected that.

However, she had the feeling that there was something her cousin didn't want to tell her and it was starting to worry her, but she should leave her her space, at least for a little while.

* * *

Things with Halley were getting worse, the six year old was most of the time talking back to her and not doing whatever she told her to do. Honestly, she was desperate with the situation.

The last day the child had refused to do her homework and tired of not being heard, she let it stay, but all of that had made her to talk with the teacher, being concerned about something going on at school.

However, as far as Miss Taylor told her, Halley was acting the same at school, but the teacher did show concern about the kid not doing her homework, the six year old was really hard working and neither of them could understand what had made her change that way.

"Hey, kiddo, Do you want to play with me?" Winn asked showing the child the nerf and she could see how her cousin's eyes light up, but Halley had to do her homework from that day first, plus the one she had refused to do yesterday.

"I'm sorry, Winn, but she has to do homework first, right, Halley?" she glanced at her cousin, who looked at her.

"But I want to play" the child protested folding her arms.

"And you will, but first do your homework" she told her, seeing how the six year old frown.

"Oh, kiddo, you should listen to your cousin, we'll play once you finish" Winn told Halley making the child nod.

She could observed how the six year old sat in a chair before taking her homework from her backpack and start doing it, so she sat beside her to work in an article.

"I'm done" Halley exclaimed giving her the sheets of paper.

"Good job, baby" she smiled. "Go find Winn" she told her shortly before the child ran out of the room.

She observed the six year old playing with Winn and Mon-El, the child laughing when Mon-El picked her up while tickling her, which made her smile not really wanting to end that moment, but it was late and they should be heading home.

"Hey, kiddo, we have to go" she told her from the door, getting the three of them to look at her.

"No! I want to stay a little longer" her cousin protest surprising everyone else in the room.

"Halley, it's okay, we can keep playing tomorrow" Mon-El tried to convince the child, but her cousin just shook her head before screaming 'no' again and storming out of the room, tears streaming down her cheeks.

At that moment both of them looked at her as if they weren't sure about what to do and, to be honest, she didn't know either. Her cousin wasn't a child that would have a tantrum, she had never seen the kid acting that way, but, again, she could assure that something was bothering the little girl and day by day she was really believing that it had to do with her.

She massaged her forehead with her fingertips, not knowing if she should talked to someone who could help her, Eliza maybe.

"I'll go to check on her" Mon-El said breaking the silence to what she nodded, watching him leave.

"Kara?" she turned to meet her sister. "Can I talk to you?" her sister asked her.

"Yeah, sure" she answered following the agent outside the room.

"What's going on with Halley?" Alex asked

"That's something I would like to know, too" she told her sister. "She's been acting like this for days and I don't know what to do" she answered sincerely.

"May have something to do with what happened at Earth-1?" her sister questioned concerned to what she shrugged.

"Maybe, she's been avoiding that subject" she answered getting a worried look from her sister. "She's never acted like this and is confusing, I don't know if I should ground her or just talk to her, it's just... I can't do it" she finally admitted, tears running down her cheeks. "I tried once, but she looked so terrified..., Rao, she thought I was going to hit her... I would never hurt her" she cried as her sister embraced her.

"Hey, it's okay, but grounding her won't make you an evil person, she needs to understand that what she's doing is wrong" her told her. "Well, mom grounded me a so many times without going to science fairs, she even grounded you without watching The Wizard of Oz" Alex pointed out as she smiled a little. "She's going to be mad at first, but then she will get over it" her sister said to what she nodded.

"Why don't you come tonight?" she asked. "Just in case I need help, this is scary" she admitted making her sister laugh.

"You're scared of a six year old" Alex laughed teasing her.

"What? No" she quickly denied. "It's just..., all of this is new and I don't know how to do it" she explained.

"Do you think I know how to do it?" her sister asked.

"Well, no..., but more that I do" she answered looking at her sister with pleading eyes.

"Okay, okay, I'll go" Alex surrendered herself.

She smiled to her sister before observing how Mon-El was bringing the child in his arms, her cousin hiding her face on his neck as if she didn't want to look at them, but accepting to be held by Alex, just resting her head on her shoulder as she could see the child's red eyes.

"Thanks" she tried to smile at Mon-El, not really getting it, everything was still weird between them.

"No problem" he smiled back. "She said something about Earth-x and you dying, Did something happen?" he asked concerned about what the child had said, making her sigh not really wanting to have that conversation with him.

"No" she lied, a little crinkle forming on her forehead. "We should go home" she said wanting to get out from there.

"Yeah, sure, see you tomorrow" he nodded not asking anything else.

During the way back home, Halley just kept her eyes closed, not participating in the conversation she was having with Alex or not even complaining when she took her from her sister's arms.

"Who's hungry?" Alex asked once they were at the apartment.

"Me!" Halley exclaimed making both sisters laugh.

"Of course you are" she tickled the six year old, who giggled while moving.

Dinner was easy, the three of them shared what they had done during the day, Halley explaining excitedly what she had learned at school. However, the moment she told the child to go to brush her teeth, the six year old sat on the couch with her arms folded over her chest not doing what she was told.

She looked at her sister not being sure about what to do, watching how the agent nodded at her, so she sighed before getting herself in front of the child.

"Go brush your teeth, Halley" she told her one last time, but the child shook her head. "Then it's time to go to bed" she said seeing how Halley looked at her with wide eyes.

"But I want to watch a movie" her cousin complained.

"Then go brush your teeth and we'll watch a movie" she tried to negotiate with her, but, again, Halley just shook her head. "Okay, last time, go to brush your teeth at three or go to bed" she explained. "One..., two... And..." before she could say three, her cousin was already in the bathroom brushing her teeth. "Good job, baby" she smiled at the kid once she returned to the living room.

Halley insisted about watching Tangled, but falling asleep in her arms shortly after the movie started, her hand gripping her t-shirt not wanting to let go.

"You did great" her sister smiled at her.

"Thanks, but I think she made things easier" she told her. "I need to talk with her about what happened in Earth-1" she said observing her cousin.

"She will open herself eventually" Alex told her, to what she nodded.

She knew that she shouldn't obligate the child to talk, but she really needed to know what was going on with that if she wanted to help her.

* * *

"Halley, baby, we're going home" she told her cousin, who was playing at the playground with Levi.

"I don't want to!" Halley screamed hanging from one of the bars ready to keep playing.

"I'm being serious, Halley, we have to go" she told her one more time, but the six year old opted to ignore her while swinging herself. "You're gonna get hurt, kiddo!" she exclaimed after observing how the child's hands where slipping from the bar, but before she could catch her, the kid fall to ground.

It didn't take her so long to pick her up in her arms, embracing the child tightly, who started crying with her head hiding in her neck.

She pulled Halley away a little to observe her, noticing how the child whined when she touched her left hand, which made her use her hear vision to find that one of her bones was broken.

"Is she okay?" she heard Levi's mom asked.

"It hurts" her cousin cried letting herself fall against her.

"Shh, it's okay" she kissed her head wanting to calm her down. "I'm taking her to the hospital" she told Claire, lying, she couldn't tell her where she was really going.

The moment she wasn't seen, she leaped into the sky holding her cousin tight while flying to the DEO. She was concerned about the little girl, but she tried to stay as calm as possible when she talk with her sister.

At first Halley didn't allow Alex to touch her arm, just pulling it away and crying when she felt any type of pressure on it, but ended up letting the agent to run some test and doing an x-ray.

"Okay, I have the results and she needs a cast" her sister said entering the med bay. "I don't know how long will take for her bones to heal" Alex explained her, making her nodded.

Halley was much more cooperated during the process, seeing how the child observed her blue cast kind of confused, touching with her fingertips.

"I won't be able to move the hand, will I?" Halley asked her.

"No..., you won't, but it will be just for a few days, okay?" she told her, brushing her cousin's hair away from her face.

The six year old just nodded without wanting to say anything else, just leaning on the bed and closing her eyes as if she was ready to fall asleep.

"Kara" Halley called her, so she looked at her. "I'm sorry" the child whispered opening her eyes with so many tears being contained in them.

"What? Why?"she asked confused.

"I've been not behaving well" the six year old said barely looking at her. "It's okay if you don't want me to stay with you" her cousin whispered.

"That's ridiculous, Why wouldn't I want you to be with me?" she asked really hurt by her cousin assumption, observing how the child shrugged. "Halley, Did you been doing all of so I would have an excuse to leave you?" she questioned, feeling tears contained in her eyes when she saw her baby cousin nod. "I would never do that, baby" she whiped her cousin's tears.

"I was scared, I... I thought I was going to lose you... They wanted to kill you..." Halley started sobbing. "And I saw mom... Astra die... I can't lose you" her cousin cried even louder.

"Oh, baby, it's okay, I'm here, I'm here" she embraced the six year old. "I won't ever leave you, okay?" she told her holding her face. "I will always be here with you no matter what... Your mom will be forever in your heart, little one" she kissed the child's forehead before embracing her again. "Won't do this ever again, please" she begged her keeping her close.

"I won't" Halley answered resting her head in her shoulder.

"Remember, kiddo, El Mayarah..." she started talking, pulling away the child.

"Stronger together" her cousin completed making her smile while nodding. "I love you" the six year old whispered.

"Love you, too, baby" she kissed her forehead, before hugging the child as tight as possible, not ever wanting to let her go.

 **Hi!**

 **I tried my best to write Halley misbehaving in this chapter, I hope you like it.**

 **Thanks for reading, let me know what you think,**

 **Ayrin**


	27. Chapter 27

"Why is Mon-El not coming?" she asked her cousin really upset after hearing him say that he wouldn't come to Kara's party.

"Um..., he needs to work on his ship, baby" Kara answered making her pout.

"But, Why?" she insisted getting her cousin to look at her, understanding what she was wanting to say. "Is he going to leave?" she asked with tears in her eyes.

"I..., yeah, he will, but he's gonna stay here for a while, okay, baby?" her cousin kneeled down in front of her.

"Could I ask him to come?" she questioned hoping for Mon-El to accept the invitation if it was her who asked him.

"Um..., sweetheart, he loves you so much, but I don't think he will come" Kara tried to convince her that he wouldn't do it, but she still wanted to ask him.

"I wanna try" she told her cousin, who sighed while shaking her head.

"I don't think it's a good idea, Halley" her cousin shook her head.

However, before Kara could say anything else about it, she shouted Mon-El's name and ran towards him to hug his legs, but being picked up by him, so she snuggled to his chest.

"Hi, kiddo" he kissed her forehead.

"Would you come to Kara's party?" she asked hoping for him to accept the invitation, but losing her smile when he sighed.

"I... I don't know, kiddo" he answered.

"Please" she begged looking directly into his eyes.

"I'll try, okay?" he caressed her face before embracing her again, hearing how her cousin whispered a 'thank you' as Mon-El shook her head keeping her as close as possible.

She closed her eyes while embracing her neck tightly, missing all those time she had been with him.

* * *

With every second that passed, she was losing hope, every time her cousin opened the door she waited to see Mon-El at the other side, but it was never him.

She felt tears being contained in her eyes when she saw Lena entering the loft, but still not trace of Mon-El, which was making her believe that he wasn't coming to the party.

She wiped the tears that were streaming down her cheeks before running to her room, laying in the bed with Saffire hugged in her arms.

"Halley, baby" she heard her cousin calling her while knocking in the door, turning to look at her. "Oh, baby, it's okay" Kara whispered sitting on the bed to embrace her.

"He's not coming, is he?" she asked between sobs, pulling herself away a little to glance her cousin's eyes.

"I'm so sorry, baby" her cousin kissed her hair. "He might have been caught up fixing the ship, kiddo" Kara tried to excuse him.

She just kept herself hugged to her cousin as she sobbed, feeling upset with him because she really knew that he wasn't coming, that he had told her that so he wouldn't hurt her, but he did anyways.

"Hey, you remember I told you about Ruby?" her cousin asked, to what she nodded. "She's here, she's talking to Alex, Do you want to meet her?" Kara questioned her.

"Yeah" she barely whispered wiping her tears.

"Okay, come on, change that face, kiddo" Kara tickled her making her giggled before standing up and offering her hand. "Hey, girls, I brought Halley" her cousin crouched beside her when they were next to the couch. "She's Ruby, say hi, baby" Kara pointed to the girl as she whispered 'hi' shyly.

"Come here, kiddo" Alex smiled opening her arms, so she walked to her, sitting her on her lap. "We were talking about Supergirl" the agent told her making her smile.

"She's the best superhero ever!" she exclaimed with a huge smile on her face.

"I agree, way better than Superman" Ruby smiled at her.

After having dinner she sat on the floor along with Ruby, who was helping her to color one of her coloring books.

She had to admit that she was having fun playing and coloring with her, so she couldn't be sad when Sam said that they should leave.

* * *

Alex was reading a book to Halley trying to get the child to fall asleep, but the little one was still making questions about everything she was hearing of the story.

She frown when she heard that someone knocked on the door, confused when she saw who was standing on the other side of the door, so she approached to open it.

"Hey, What are you doing here?" she asked Mon-El kind of mad at him because of how her cousin had been feeling during the whole night. "You know you're late, right?" she looked at him, seeing him nodded.

"I know, I'm sorry" he apologized.

"I only want the best for her and you hurt her tonight, she was really upset, just for the record, I'll protect her from anyone who can hurt her even if it's you" she told him disappointed.

"I deserve that, I really lost track of time, I'm sorry" he apologized again. "Could I see her?" he asked.

"I should ask her first" she answered him. "Come on in" she let him entered the loft.

She walked to her cousin's room, watching the child with her head leaning on Alex's shoulder, still awake and making questions, so she smiled before approaching them to get their attention.

"Hey, Mon-El is here, kiddo" she told her cousin, who just looked at her. "He's sorry that he couldn't come before, so if you want to see him..." she tried to explain her.

"Can I see him?" Halley asked.

"Yeah, you can, it's your decision" she answered observing how the child nodded excited jumping off of the bed before running to the living room.

By she got there, Mon-El was already with Halley in his arms, embracing her as tight as he could while apologizing again, that time to the little one, who just nodded slightly.

"Are you going to leave?" Halley asked breaking the silence, pulling herself away from Mon-El as she got the chance to look at his eyes.

"Halley..." she tried to talk, not feeling that that was the best moment to talk about it.

"No, it's okay" Mon-El smiled while shaking his head. "I'm a hero at the future, I would love to stay here, but sometimes heros have to make sacrifices..." he started talking, but being interrupted by Halley.

"Like Kara did when she sent you away?" her cousin asked.

"Yeah, kiddo, I can't leave them, can I?" he questioned making Halley to shake her head. "I will always remember you, no matter where I go, I promise, How can I forget my best friend?" Mon-El tickled the six year old, who giggled. "I love you so much, kiddo, just remember that" he kissed the kid's forehead.

"I love you, too" Halley smiled widely before leaning her head on his shoulder and close her eyes.

She observed how the child ended up falling asleep in his arms, Mon-El cradling the six year old while whispering reassuring words in Halley's ear just to keep her asleep.

She let him tuck Halley in bed, her cousin embracing Saffire while curling into herself as Mon-El kissed her forehead.

"Thanks, I appreciate that you've came" she told him just before he left.

"It wasn't a problem" he smiled. "I should be heading to the ship, see you tomorrow, Kara" he said goodbye leaving the loft, making her sighed.

For the first time in a long time, she had believed that something could change, at least for her cousin sake.

* * *

The six year old was griping her cousin's cape with all the strength she could as tears were running down her cheeks, sobs escaping her mouth as she looked directly into Kara's eyes begging her not to go.

She had listened to what Alex had said about the Kryptonian and she didn't want to loose her cousin, afraid of something happening to Kara.

"Sweetheart, I need to go" her cousin kneeled down, but she shook her head not letting go. "Halley, baby, it's gonna be okay, let go, kiddo" Kara asked her.

"Don't go!" she screamed getting Kara to embrace her. "Please..., don't go" she begged sobbing on her shoulder.

"Honey, everything is going to be alright, I'll be back just in time to celebrate Christmas' Eve, okay?" her cousin pulled her away a little.

"I don't want her to hurt you" she cried not having a good feeling about it.

"She will not, I'm Supergirl, remember?" Kara chuckled wiping her tears with her thumb. "I love you baby, I'll be back, I promise" her cousin kissed her forehead before embracing her one last time.

"I love you" she whispered shortly before her cousin pulled away from her and flew away.

Soon after that a team leaded by Alex went to the fighting scene, the same one that Winn was trying to distract her from, as if he didn't want for her to listen or know what was going on.

Mon-El sat down with her to draw with her, giggling when he tickled her, not being able to stop laughing when he turned her upside down. However, when everything went silent around them, they both stop playing, Mon-El keeping her close as she felt her heart racing.

He let her on the floor just to make sure of what was happening, but her heart skipped a beat when she watched a stretcher being wheeled into the med bay.

Kara. Her cousin's name crossed her mind a few seconds before she started running wanting to confirm that it wasn't her.

Everything clouded around her when she saw who was laying there, Alex's concerned voice barely echoing in her ears as she walked up to the fallen superhero, standing tiptoe beside the stretcher.

She observed her cousin starting to cry, Kara was really hurt, she could see a wound on the hero's forehead as well as blood all over her face, spreading from her mouth.

"Kara..." she called her cousin, breathing with agitation when she didn't get an answer. "Wake up!" she shouted patting on her cousin's arm. "Please, Wake up!" she tried again between sobs. "You can't leave me..., please..."

"Halley, baby, I need you to move" Alex told her putting her hand on her shoulder, but she moved away wanting to stay close to her cousin.

"We're losing her" she heard one of the doctors say.

"Halley, please" Alex tried to pull her away. "Take her outside" the agent asked shortly before Mon-El scooped her up to take her outside the room.

"No! No!" she tried to fight against him, but his grip was strong, so she was forced to lean on his chest. "She can't die! She can't leave me!" she shouted while kicking. "I... I don't want to be alone" she sobbed finally surrendering herself.

"Calm down, kiddo, she will be fine" Mon-El whispered rubbing circles on her back. "She's strong, Halley, she's a fighter and she will come back from all of this, sweetheart" he embraced her tightly.

She didn't even nod, she just kept sobbing with her gaze still focusing on what was happening inside the med bay.

Kara had promised her that she would come back, that they would be together celebrating Christmas' Eve and at that moment she was really afraid about losing her cousin.

Tears flooded out her blue eyes as she hid her face in Mon-El's neck, not really wanting to know what would happen if her cousin died that night.

"It's gonna be okay" he kissed her hair as she tried to nodded really wanting to believe his words, everything feeling dizzy around her shortly before she passed out on his arms.

 **Hi!**

 **I love Halley and Mon-El's relationship, I really like writing their scenes, but Halley and Kara..., I love them together, they do really need each other to live and now that Kara is hurt...**

 **Thanks so much for reading, let me know what you think,**

 **Ayrin**


	28. Chapter 28

_"Everything was dark around her, fear seizing her as she kept wandering around that place, a soft cry left her throat when she saw her mother's body lying on the floor._

 _"Mommy?" She called her, running to kneel down beside her, blood pouring from her mom's body. "Please, wake up" she asked blinking to let her tears run freely over her cheeks._

 _She laid down her head over her mother's chest just to make sure that she wasn't alive, still a weak pulse was heard, but she couldn't tell if it was her mother's or hers._

 _She turned when she heard a noise, Kara was falling to ground from a building as she run wanting to stop her cousin from crashing into the ground. However, she observed in horror how her cousin's body crashed, staying lifeless there as she covered her eyes._

 _"Kara!" she screamed desperate to wake her up, she couldn't lose her too. "You can't die! You can't leave me!" she cried running towards her. "Please..." she sobbed while shaking her cousin's body without getting an answer._

 _A whisper made her body shivered while turning to look for the one who had talked, everything was still dark, but she could identify kind of a smoke moving while calling for her._

 _She stood up, walking towards the smoke after glancing for the last time her mother and cousin's respective bodies, observing how everything had changed, she was in a dark valley at that moment._

 _Branches were spreaded all over the ground, making her trip while walking towards the being that was repeating her name._

 _ **"You couldn't save them"** that being was talking at her in Kryptonese, tears being contained in her eyes, she couldn't, her cousin was dead. **"Join us or join them, that's your decision to make"** it kept talking as she let herself fall to the ground in tears not really understanding what was going on._

 _She covered her face with her hands while sobbing, afraid of those whispers, feeling herself observed a scream escaping her throat when her eyes met a demon, a Kryptonian demon._

 _ **"Join us..., join us..."** the voices kept saying as she covered her ears. **"Or... Join them!"** one of the demons shouted, scaring her._

 _She felt a painful ache on her chest, her heart beating as fast as it could, tears running down her cheeks as she stood up to run away from there. However, her small feet tripped with a branch making her fall to the ground before losing consciousness."_

She woke up sweating, tears streaming down her cheeks as she tried to breath as normal, but not really getting it when the memories of the dream and the night before flashed in her head.

She buried her face on her pillow as she kept crying, hearing how the door opened, which got her to close her eyes afraid.

"Hey, kiddo" she heard Mon-El whisper. "It's okay, it was just a bad dream" he said rubbing circles on her back as if he wanted to comfort her, but she shook her head, her cousin was hurt. "Come here, sweetheart" he whispered picking her up to embrace her.

She let her head fall to his chest as she opened her eyes to look at him meeting a worried gaze, which observed her with precision before doing anything that could distress her.

"Kara?" she couldn't avoid asking.

"She's here, but she's still healing, kiddo" he answered as she frown, there was something else. "She's still asleep" he added.

"Will she wake up?" she asked with a lump in her throat.

"She will, we don't know when, but she will" Mon-El kissed her forehead before embracing her tightly. "Let's go see Kara, okay?" he told her while standing up with her in his arms, giving her the chance to observe where she was.

"Is this your ship?" she questioned, seeing him nodded, amazing her.

She laid her head on his shoulder as she kept observing everything, fascinated in how futuristic everything looked, really wanting to explore every single room of that ship. However, at that moment the only thing she wanted to do was to see her cousin and confirm by herself that she was alright.

Her gaze met Alex's, who tried to smile at her, receiving her in her arms when the woman asked Mon-El to hold her.

"Good morning, kiddo" Alex kissed her forehead before she turned her head to look over to where everyone was looking, Kara.

Her cousin was inside of a tank submerged in liquid, but the bruises from the fight were barely visible, Kara's face was no longer covered in blood as the night before.

Alex left her on the floor so she could approach the pod, putting the palm of her hand on the glass as tears ran down her cheeks, not really being able to see her cousin like that.

"Guys, I want to introduce you to Brainy" she heard Imra say, so she looked at her, her gaze focusing in the person that was by her side.

The slight memory of him being like Indigo made her ran to hug Alex's legs in tears, coluans were evil and she did really experimented that with that... Woman?

Her cousin's sister picked her up again, that time trying to calm her down, everyone, except J'onn, confused about what was happening.

"Hey, What's wrong?" asked Mon-El worrily.

"She's scared of him" Alex answered embracing her tightly.

"What? Why?" he questioned.

"Because of Indigo" the woman whispered the name as she closed her eyes not wanting to remember those moments. "She used to be with her father and she would have done anything to get Halley hurt, Indigo tried to get rid of her so many times, more than the ones she will ever tell us" Alex explained.

"Well, he's not like them, he's not going to hurt you, kiddo" Mon-El caressed her face as she looked at him wanting to believe him. "Brainy will be able to communicate with Kara and help her to come back" he explained. "Whenever you're ready, Brainy" he said.

Everyone observed how Brainy was closing his eyes to concentrate, all of them keeping silent to allow him to talk with Kara.

Alex hugged her tightly, kissing her hair as she could observed the tiredness in the agent's eyes, she could assure that Alex hadn't slept during the whole night, probably she had stayed up besides Kara, keeping her sister safe.

"Well, the good news is her mind is active and alert" Brainy finally said.

"Oh, thank god" Alex exclaimed relieved.

"Yes. The bad news is she is very angry" the coluan told them.

"Well, I'm sure she loves being trapped inside a mind prison" Winn chuckled.

"You're speaking with her right now, even as you're speaking with us?" J'onn asked the same question she was making to herself.

"The crown connects to my internal AI core. It translates her brainwaves to English and sends electronic signals back to her" Brainy explained

"These tanks have incredible healing power, so she just needs to rest and let it do its work" Imra commented.

"You're from the future, Did you know this was gonna happen?" Alex asked keeping her a close as possible, both of them looking at Mon-El.

"No, but she's through the worst of it, she'll live" he answered.

"But when will she wake up?" J'onn asked, observing how Mon-El shrugged. "Well, Reign is stil out there and I don't like our odds without Supergirl by our side" he sighed as Alex nodded agreeing with his words.

She just stared at her cousin with tears in her eyes, really hoping for Kara to wake up as soon as possible, all of them needed her, she needed her.

* * *

For the next two days they changed the DEO for the Legion's ship, taking turns to take care of her, mostly Mon-El and Alex were the ones that was there with her, distracting her from everything that was happening.

At that moment she was sitting on a chair, reading a book Mon-El had given to her while being watched by Imra, who was just sitting next to her, observing her cautiously.

She kept reading the pages, amazed by every single picture that was about Krypton, caressing with her fingertips the one of Argo City, the city where her cousin had grown up. Honestly, she would have liked to have the chance of seeing it in person.

The next image that caught her attention was a valley, Juru's, it was kind of creepy, all dark and full of trees, that place was the chosen by all the dark mythological beings, such as witches or... She threw the book as tears welled up in her eyes, a cry escaping her throat while closing her eyes between shakes. "Join us!" their voices made their way to her mind.

"Hey, hey, Halley, What happened?" Imra asked placing her hand on her back, but ended up picking her up, embracing her as tight as possible, just letting her cry. "You're okay, kiddo?" the saturnian questioned pulling her away a little, but she shook her head while gripping her t-shirt not wanting to let go.

"What's wrong?" she heard Mon-El ask, so she looked at him.

"They want me to join them" she answered in just a whispered, Mon-El frowning.

"What do you mean?" he asked her before taking her from Imra arms.

"Them" she pointed to the image, observing how Mon-El stared at it for a few seconds before looking back at her, embracing her tightly. "I've been dreaming about them" she told him between sobs.

"It's okay, it was just a bad dream, sweetheart" he held her close. "You're safe, they don't exist, Halley" Mon-El whispered kissing her forehead.

She just rested her head on his chest just wanting to relax while hearing to his heartbeat, her eyes open scared of being haunted by the demons if she closed them.

* * *

She let herself leaned on the bed her cousin was lying on, her head resting in her arms as she kept staring at Kara, only hoping for the superhero to open her eyes and smile at her.

However, not even Brainy understood why Kara hadn't woken up yet, her cousin should have done it when they drained the tank.

She had been talking with Kara through Brainy, asking her cousin to wake up, Braniac 5 telling her everything Kara would answer, which had made her feel that she was able to have her cousin close to her.

"Hey, kiddo, why don't we go somewhere more comfortable?" Alex asked, but she shook her head holding her cousin's hand. "No? Okay" the agent sighed sitting in front of her.

Both of them stayed there staring at Kara, observing a small movement of the superhero's eyes before she opened them, which got both of them to look at her with relief.

"I have to help them" her cousin whispered sitting up as she held her hand tight.

"No, you can't, their using kryptonite" Alex tried to stop Kara.

"I don't care if it makes me vulnerable, I'll use it against her" Kara answered before looking at her. "It will be okay, baby, I promise" her cousin caressed her face as she shook her head, no, she wasn't going to lose her again, so she didn't let go of her hand. "Halley, hey, look at me, I won't leave you, ever, okay?" Kara put her hand on her chin before kissing her forehead and leaving her and Alex.

"It will be okay, kiddo" the agent tried to reassure her.

She tried to nod, but she couldn't help to feel like she was going to lose her cousin again, tears being contained in her eyes.

She didn't waist any time to run to her cousin the moment they were back, Kara picking her up to embrace her tightly, her head rested on her cousin's shoulder as she started crying.

"Oh, baby, it's okay" Kara whispered kissing her hair. "I'm here, I'm here with you" her cousin told her as she gripped her cousin's cape.

"I've missed you" she sobbed.

"I've missed you, too" Kara smiled. "I love you so much, little one" her cousin kissed her forehead.

"Love you" she whispered while closing her eyes, her cousin was finally back.

* * *

Kara walked passed by the med bay, her gaze focusing in what was happening inside, a sad smile on her face as she stood at the door.

"Hey, we did it, thanks for fighting with us" she thanked them.

"It was an honor" Imra smiled.

She smiled back, at least she tried before stepping away, listening to Mon-El calling her and, for a moment, she thought about not stopping, but ended up doing it.

"I was really worried about you. When you didn't wake up... I still care about you" he whispered as she nodded.

"I know" she smiled.

"It was great fighting with you again" he told her with a smile on his face. "Kara, I have to talk to you about Halley" he said returning to be serious, so she nodded waiting for him to keep talking. "She's been dreaming of demons, she says that they want her to join them... I'm not sure what she means with that, but maybe you should talk to her" Mon-El explained her, breathing with agitation as she listened to his words. "I'm sure is because she has seen an image of them, but you know what they used to say" he tried to calm her down a little, but she couldn't avoid being worried, because that could mean that something really bad could happen.

"I'll talk to her, thanks for telling me" she smiled at him.

"No problem, I know that the last thing Halley needs now is to be haunted by demons" he commented worried as well.

She nodded, she should talk with her cousin as soon as possible, listen to whatever the child has to tell her and find a solution to it.

* * *

"How's Halley?" her sister asked after she returned with the child in her arms.

"Super clingy" she answered sitting next to Alex, accommodating the kid in her arms. "She's afraid of losing me, I guess" she commented observing her cousin. "Did she ever tell you something about demons?" she asked.

"Halley?" her sister questioned to what she nodded. "No, Why?" Alex looked at her kind of confused.

"No, it's okay, it's just something Mon-El told me" she answered not wanting to worry her sister, who observed her for a few seconds before nodding letting it go.

She stared at the six year old hoping for everything to be just a bad dream, because, as they would say back on Krypton: "once you have become haunted by a demon, it would never stop."

 **Hi!**

 **Sorry for the long wait, but I wasn't sure where I was going with all of this, but then I thought that I could play a little bit with the demons and the Valley, since it's an important part of the third season.**

 **Thanks so much for reading, let me know what you think,**

 **Ayrin**


	29. Chapter 29

"No! Don't!" she could hear her cousin screaming from her bedroom, the six year old was tossing around the bed, the bed spreads on the floor as tears ran down her cousin's cheeks.

"Hey, baby, calm down, it's okay" she shook her tiny body gently, Halley opening her eyes, being able to find fear in them. "It was a bad dream" she took her, sitting her cousin on her lap to embrace her.

"They were there" Halley whispered starting to sob, her little face hiding in her neck.

"Demons?" she questioned not sure of what the six year old was referring to, her heart skipping a beat when she saw the child nodding. "What did they say?" she asked pulling the child away a little from her to look at her eyes.

"They want me to join them" her cousin stared directly into her eyes as she nodded with a lump in her throat.

"Do you only listen to their voices in dreams?" she asked hoping for Halley to nod, but the six year old shook her head.

"Sometimes when I'm awake" the child answered making her panic, but trying to control herself so the child wouldn't suspect that it was a bad sign.

"It's okay, they will leave you eventually" she whispered getting the child to shiver. "I know it's scary, baby, but I'll be here with you" she kissed her cousin's hair.

Halley just nodded letting her head to rest on her shoulder, her eyes open, no closing them no matter how many times she insisted, the child would only shake her head and remain awake.

She sighed cradling her cousin, not really getting her to fall asleep, so she ended up reading the child a book. Her cousin's eyes fighting to remain opened by the end of the story, but falling asleep cuddling against her, so she couldn't avoid embracing her tightly only trying to keep her asleep.

"I love you, little one" she kissed her cousin's forehead.

* * *

"No!" she exclaimed gripping tightly to her cousin's coat, Kara staring at her as if she didn't know what to do.

"Halley, baby, it will be okay" Kara kneeled down in front of her, her hands holding hers. "I know you're scared, but I'll come back by the end of the day, I promise" her cousin kissed her hair before standing up, but she gripped her coat again while shaking her head with tears in her eyes. "Halley..." Kara sighed trying to remove her hands.

"It's okay, sweetheart, your cousin needs to leave" Sam crouched beside her grabbing her by her waist trying to pull her away, but she resisted. "You need to let her go, kiddo" the woman told her while pulling again, that time getting to distance her from her cousin as she started crying.

Sam picked her up as Kara left, the woman trying to reassure her even though she didn't know why she was so afraid of her cousin leaving.

She sobbed hiding her face, she couldn't believe her cousin was risking her life again with going to Fort Rozz, there were still prisoners up there. She couldn't avoid thinking that it was dangerous, that some of them would want to revenge or, even, Reign could be there as well looking for some information about herself.

Sam kept her embrace as she started calming down, still tears running down her cheeks, her head resting on the woman's shoulder as she opened her eyes meeting Alex', who was sitting on the couch with Ruby, the agent observing her with pity.

"Sam, you're gonna be late, leave her here with me" Alex commented patting the spot next to her on the couch.

The woman nodded before sitting her there, Alex embracing her tightly while whispering reassuring words in her ear trying to keep her as calm as possible.

"Why does she have to leave?" she questioned Alex between sobs.

"It's okay, sweetie" the agent brushed her hair away from her face. "She will be okay" Alex looked directly into her eyes.

She just looked down not truly believing Alex' words, tears still streaming down her cheeks as the agent embraced her again as if keeping her that way would calm her down.

"What if we do something fun to do?" Alex asked. "What about a game?" the woman questioned to what Ruby agreed, so soon they were playing the trivial. "Do you wanna play with me or Ruby?" her cousin's sister asked her, so she looked at both of them for a few seconds.

"Ruby" she finally answered settling herself by the girl's side, who smiled before showing her her hand to give her five.

After playing for around an hour, they were losing by one point and the last question could make them win the game if the answer was correct, so she looked at Ruby as the girl answered, observing Alex' face.

"Fine. You two win" the agent groaned making them both to laugh. "Are you laughing, little monster?" Alex looked at her before pulling from her arm to get her closer and tickle her.

"No..., please... " she asked between laughs.

"Ruby, Do you help me?" Alex asked still tickling her.

She tried to get away from their hands, but it wasn't as easy as she thought it would be, not when she couldn't stop laughing, not even when they stopped.

* * *

Kara couldn't avoid smiling at the sight of her cousin asleep snuggled against Alex, who had the child embraced.

"You're back" her sister smiled as she sat next to them on the couch. "How was it?" Alex asked.

"Not really good..." she answered. "There are two more Worldkillers, Pestilence and Purity" she explained observing how her sister looked at her surprised by the information. "How's been your day?" she asked trying to change the topic of the conversation.

"Good actually, we had so much fun" her sister answered.

"Halley?" she questioned caressing her cousin's hair, remembering what had happened that morning when the child had refused to let her go.

"She cried at first, then she's been fine, although, What does she mean with that they want her to join them?" her sister asked as she looked away. "Kara..., What's going on?"

"She's been dreaming with demons, she's even able to hear their voices even when she's awake" she explained not being able to look at her sister, just observing the six year old, who was sleeping so peacefully. "It's a bad sign, Alex, it could mean a lot of things, but what I know is that they want something she has or..., even worse, they want her" she tried not to freak out while telling her that, she had been so scared during the past few days.

"How can we be sure it's really happening?" her sister asked concerned.

"I didn't believe Worldkillers were real and I know she's a child with a lot of imagination, but she's saying the truth" she looked directly into her sister's eyes. "She's afraid of sleeping, every day after the sun goes down, she cries and ask me to stay with her, to hold her tightly" she closed her eyes to prevent her tears from coming out.

"Why are they targeting her? It's not like Halley has her whole powers" Alex was really confused about she was saying.

"She's vulnerable and innocent, she's just a child, it's just the easiest way to get something" she answered seeing how her sister nodded before embracing her, keeping the child in the middle.

"Well, she has us, we're not going to let them hurt her" her sister assured her, to what she nodded, they weren't going to let anyone hurt that child.

After watching a few movies, she returned to her loft with her cousin, who was remaining asleep, though she had flown with her in her arms and she had changed her into her pajamas before tucking her in bed.

However, she was the one insecure about leaving the child in the room all by herself, observing the six year old from the doorstep as she was trying to convince herself that Halley was alright.

She ended up going to bed, knowing that if the child had a nightmare she would hear it, not just because of her screams or sobs, but because she hadn't been sleeping during those past days, just as when Halley move in with her.

"Kara?" it was a weak whisper, but it got her to turn only to find two bright blue eyes that were looking at her in fear.

"Hey, baby" she smiled picking up the child to lay her beside her. "You okay?" she asked hugging her.

"I can't sleep" her cousin whispered leaning closer into her embrace.

She just kept her embraced, rubbing circles on her back wanting to calm her down and get her to fall asleep, but the kid kept her eyes open, her expression blank as if she was thinking about something.

At that moment she remembered that she had found a few things at Fort Rozz that Halley would like to have, so she sat up in the bed, getting the child to do the same while looking at her confused.

"I'm going to get some things, wait here, okay?" she kissed her cousin's forehead before walking to the kitchen, where she had left the bag. "I found some things at Fort Rozz" she told the kid, who looked at her curious about it. "I guess this is yours" she whispered pulling out a soft toy, observing how Halley's face changed.

"Boo-boo!" the six year old exclaimed hugging the soft toy, making her smile while pulling a book from the bag, her cousin eye's widening. "I loved reading that book, thank you" Halley smiled excitedly opening the book at the first page ready to read it.

However, the child was still curious about what else she had found, but she wasn't sure how her cousin was going to react to the last thing she wanted to show her.

She pulled a photo album and, she could admit that she was surprised when she found, but she could guess that her aunt wanted to do something just to remember how Halley had been growing up.

Her cousin looked at the first page before looking at her with tears being contained in her eyes, caressing her mother's face with her fingertips.

"Hey, look at you, you were such a tiny little baby" she pointed to one of the pictures making Halley laugh.

They kept passing through the pages, observing every single picture of baby Halley, feeling how her cousin looked away when they reached the last page, tears streaming down the kid's face.

It was a picture of her cousin and her aunt, the child embracing her mother with a huge smile on her tiny face as her aunt kissed her daughter's hair, just showing how much they loved each other.

"That was the day mommy died" her cousin murmured. "I was going to meet you" Halley whispered looking at her. "But mommy told me that you couldn't meet us and I thought that you didn't want to meet me" the six year old sobbed as she held her tightly.

"That's ridiculous, I had my differences with your mom, but I would have said yes to meet you, little one, don't ever doubt that" she told her, kissing her cousin's hair.

"Father hurt you that day" the child commented. "Mommy was mad at him for that" Halley looked directly into her eyes. "She promised me that we would meet you the next day, but..." her cousin voiced cracked because of her sobs.

"It's okay, baby" she kept the child embraced.

"Do you think that we would have been a family if things had gone differently?" the child asked pulling away from her.

"Um..., I don't know..." she answered. "But we're a family now anyways, okay? I love you, baby" she kissed her cousin's forehead.

"I love you, too" Halley smiled. "Thank you" her cousin hugged her.

"Don't thank me, baby" she increased the strength of the hug. "Let's go back to sleep, sweetie" she said getting everything out of the bed, so they could lay down, Halley snuggling closer to her.

She stayed still with the child between her arms, waiting for her cousin to fall asleep before she could do the same.

She woke up by the sound of someone walking around the house, noticing that her cousin wasn't in bed, what made her think that the child could be at the bathroom, but when she sat up, she saw her six year old cousin walking kind of asleep around the leaving room.

"Halley?" she called her cousin, getting worried when the child keep walking. "Hey, baby, Are you okay?" she asked getting up. "Halley" she called her again.

That time the child turned her head to look at her and, honestly, it was like a horror movie. All the room was dark, but even though, she could distinguish two white eyes with no expression looking directly into hers.

She didn't even find her voice, just feeling her heart beat racing when the child close her eyes while falling to the floor, so she had to speed up to catch her.

A soft cry made realized that her cousin was awake, her eyes being as bright blue as always, her face hiding in her neck as tears ran down her cheeks.

"They were there" Halley sobbed as she had been doing it for the last few nights.

"Shh, it's okay, I got you" she whispered trying to calm her down, but she could assure that what the child had lived that night had been more intense than the other times.

She just sat down on the couch with the crying child in her arms, cradling her cousin not knowing what she should do, because at that moment she was completely terrified.

However, she tried to act brave just for the little one, not wanting to scare her, knowing that they should ask for help. All of that wasn't going to stop until they reached their goal, but she could promise that she wouldn't let anyone hurt her cousin.

 **Hi!**

 **So Halley's dreams are getting worse, demons are really haunting her, but now that Alex knows too, she's going to help Kara to keep the child safe.**

 **Thanks so much for reading, let me know what you think,**

 **Ayrin**


	30. Chapter 30

Kara had picked up her cousin from school after receiving a call telling her that the child was having a slight fever, which worried her, but knowing it was being caused because of not sleeping at night.

The six year old had been awake for the whole night, not even closing her eyes for a few seconds, claiming that everytime she closed them, she saw the demons, so she hadn't slept at all either.

She had decided to bring the kid to the DEO, hoping to run some test on her cousin and make sure that the child was okay.

"Hey, kiddo" Mon-El ruffled Halley's hair, who smiled a little still with her head resting on her shoulder. "How is she doing?" he asked her.

"Not good" she answered sincerely. "She hasn't slept at all last night" she commented seeing him nod. "So she's exhausted, aren't you, baby?" she asked as her cousin nodded slightly.

"Oh, feel better, kiddo" he kissed her cousin's forehead, before saying goodbye to them.

She went to the med bay, her sister was waiting there for them, asking her to lay down the child on the stretcher, so she tried to do it, but only getting for her cousin to grip tightly to her t-shirt.

"Hey, it's okay, I'm here, baby" she tried to calm her down.

"Halley, kiddo, I need to run some test on you, it's that okay?" Alex asked as the child looked at her for a few seconds before nodding, so she could lay her down.

The six year old moved away when Alex approached her with a needle in her hands, shaking her head as tears fell down her cheeks truly scared.

She had to held her in her arms, the child gripping tightly to her jumper as she whispered reassuring words in her ear, only trying to calm her down, but her cousin's fear increased when her sister started putting some electrodes on her forehead and chest.

"Hey, hey, shh, it's okay, little one" she hugged her tightly, Halley's head resting on her shoulder. "You're just tired, baby, What do you think about sleeping a little bit?" she asked not wanting for the child to feel as an obligation, her cousin shaking her head. "No? Okay, let's watch a movie then" she sighed.

Halley was deeply asleep as soon as the movie started, her tiny hands still gripping her jumper, but not waking up when she laid her down to approach her sister.

Alex was observing cautiously the child's brain waves, studying anything different from how it should be, so she just stood by her side waiting for something to happen.

She saw how her sister looked at the computer screen before looking at the child only to go back to the screen, her eyebrows furrowing.

"Do you see that?" her sister asked pointing to the screen, which made her to look back at her not understanding what she was referring to. "That's Halley's brain asleep, that..." Alex pointed to a specific wave. "That means that she's awake, which she's not, at least not apparently" her sister explained as she frowned.

"Alex..." she hit her sister's arm gently after seeing how her cousin was moving.

Both of them watched how the child's eyes opened, white eyes observing the room before looking at them, seconds in which they were just staring at each other.

Her cousin got up from the bed as she moved to get closer while whispering her name, the child standing in the middle of the room, breathing with agitation before passing out only to fall to the floor.

"Halley!" she couldn't avoid screaming while running to kneel beside the child.

Her cousin opened her eyes between sobs, fresh tears being contained in her eyes as she held her closer trying to calm her down, but she knew that Halley wouldn't stop crying.

"I got you, baby, I'm here with you" she cradled her cousin.

It broke her heart to see her baby cousin like that, so scared of everything, even herself, that she couldn't avoid being mad at whoever that was targeting the child.

Halley calmed down after a few more minutes, her tiny head still resting on her shoulder with her eyes open, not trusting her enough to fall asleep again.

When she looked at her sister, she knew that something was wrong, that the test didn't have the result that Alex was expecting.

"Everything okay?" Mon-El asked entering the med bay, a concerned look in his face.

"Halley, baby, is it okay if Mon-El stays with you?" she asked the six year old, who looked at her for a few seconds as if she was deciding what to do, but ending up by nodding. "Okay, I'll be back soon" she kissed her cousin's forehead. "Call me if something happens" she asked Mon-El before leaving them to approach her sister.

Alex was still studying the results, writing down everything she was seeing, so she just waited by her side, looking from time to time to her cousin and Mon-El, observing how he was keeping the child embraced.

"Did you find anything?" she asked.

"Not really" her sister answered. "Now we know that her brain is awake during the nightmares, but I don't understand why that's happening" Alex explained. "Maybe you could talk to Dev-Em, he might know something about the worldkillers" her sister looked at her, to what she nodded, maybe she should.

She had been thinking about asking him for a few days, not doing it because she thought that he would know the same as her, but with all of that affecting her baby cousin, she really didn't have a choice.

For the past year, she had been coming down here once a week to tell him how Halley was doing and every single progress his daughter made. However, with everything that had been going on and Halley clinging to her every time she was about to leave somewhere... She didn't have a chance to talk to him for last few weeks.

Dev-Em approached the glass when he saw her there, looking at her worriedly as if he was expecting bad news, well, they weren't nice either.

"Did something happen to Halley?" he asked directly, not even letting her time to explain why she was there.

"I'm here to ask about..." she didn't want to worry him, so she was really trying for a way to tell him.

"Worldkillers" he finished her sentence when she couldn't. "I don't know much about them, they were a prophecy, but I can tell you that if someone knew about them, that was your father" he told her, to what she gasped in surprise.

"My father?" she asked trying to process the new information.

"Yes, Kara Zor-El" he nodded. "He helped creating them" Dev-Em revealed as she shook her head, it couldn't be true.

However, that was the exact same thing she thought about Medusa and it ended up being true. She knew her father was no Saint, but creating a being to destroy worlds? They were just another weapon to protect Krypton from invaders.

She shook her head again, that wasn't what she came to talk about, so, even though she wanted to keep asking, she should focus on the real problem they had at that moment.

"Is it possible to be haunted by demons?" she asked making him frown. "You've heard what happened with Reign, right?" she questioned, seeing him nod. "Ever since that happened, Halley has been claiming that demons are haunting her" she explained observing how his face changed.

"She didn't..., we spent days trying to distract her from going to that cell" Dev-Em brought his hands to her face.

"What cell?" she asked.

"Jindah Kol Rozz" he answered in just a whispered. "Can I talk to her?" he asked as she bowed her head not knowing what to answer. "I need to make sure she didn't walk inside that room" he looked at her.

"I guess it will be fine" she said while nodding.

She asked one of the agents to open up the cell for Dev-Em to follow her to the med bay, where Halley was still laying on the stretcher with her head resting on Mon-El's chest and her eyes closed.

"Is she asleep?" she asked getting her cousin to open her eyes as Mon-El shook his head. "Hi, baby" she brushed her cousin's hair away from her face. "There's someone who wants to talk to you" she said letting Dev-Em get closer to the child, who turned her head.

"Dev-Em" her cousin whispered with a shy smile.

"Hi, sweetheart" he smiled while caressing his daughter's face. "You were so little the last time I saw you, and look at you now" he admired her for a few seconds, which made her smile, because she knew that for him that little moment with Halley was really important. "Halley, kiddo, Did you go inside Jindah's cell?" he asked, noticing how her cousin's face changed, that was a 'yes'.

"I... I did" the six year old murmured as if she was scared of being scolded.

"You remembered that mommy told you that it was dangerous, right?" Dev-Em asked the child, who looked at him with her big blue eyes shining so brightly because of the tears. "It's okay, I'm not scolding you, sweetheart" he whispered wanting to calm her down. "I just want you to tell us if you remember what happened there" he asked her, but the child just shook her head before burying her face in Mon-El's chest, who embraced her tightly.

The three of them just stared at the six year old waiting for her to say something, because she knew that her cousin remembered what happened that day, but that the child didn't want to tell them.

However, it just took a few more seconds for her cousin to start talking, tears streaming down her cheeks.

 _"The five year old entered that room even knowing that it was forbidden for her, her mother's words repeating over and over again in her head._

 _The moment she stept inside, her body shivering while observing the darkness around her, the voices that were calling her still being heard._

 _She turned around when the door closed behind her, her shaking hands reaching for the door knob, but not getting the door to open, which brought tears into her eyes as she was desperated to run away from there._

 _"You heard my calls" a voice whispered behind her, making her turn, her eyes widening when she met an elder woman. "Don't be afraid, child" the woman crouched down to her height as she tried to step away._

 _"I want to go back with mommy" she whispered, fresh tears being contained in her blue eyes._

 _"With mommy? She didn't even let me go out from here. She's just like her sister, thinking she can control everything" the woman seemed to be angry at her mom. "I bet she didn't want me to reach you, that's she's terrified about what I could do to her beautiful daughter" she moved her face before the woman could caress her cheek._

 _The High Priestess of the Children of Juru gripped both of her arms to prevent her movement, so she was standing face to face to that woman, really afraid of what was going to happen next._

 _"You will help me, Child of Light" the woman grabbed her face in her hands. "Your innocence and fears will feed the demons until she Reigns!" the elder woman exclaimed, scaring her, noticing how tears were starting to escape her eyes. "Now, leave and don't ever come back!"_

 _She did as told, running away from there as fast as her legs let her, only stopping when she was far enough from that room. She stood in that hallway disoriented, not really knowing how to go to her room._

 _"Halley, kiddo" she heard someone calling her._

 _"Dev-Em" she whispered relieved when she saw him._

 _"You okay? Are you lost?" he asked, to what she nodded wiping her tears. "It's okay, sweetheart" he smiled at her while picking her up. "Let's go find mommy"_

 _She rested her head on his shoulder while closing her eyes, not really wanting to remember what had happened previously, being afraid of the meaning of the woman's words, Were demons really going to haunt her?"_

Her cousin had ended up crying, so she had picked her up to keep her embrace, the six year old keeping her face buried in her neck as she kept sobbing.

She rubbed circles on her back trying to comfort her, but the little one just kept crying as she tried not to start crying as well, but she could feel her cousin's pain and it was really breaking her heart.

She managed to calm her enough to gave her back to Mon-El, who embraced the child as tight as possible, as she walked outside the med bay along with Dev-Em.

"Jindah wanted her" she heard him say, which made her look at him. "She was using her to get information and now they have whatever they want, they know all your weak points, Kara Zor-El" he told her.

"What can we do?" she asked helplessly, only wanting to end her cousin's fear.

"They're not going to stop until Reign defeats you, so the best thing to do is to separate Halley from you until the Worldkillers are gone" he answered as she frown. "If you do that her nightmares should be better, a least not every night and the possessions should stop" he explained. "I know it's going to be hard, but it's the best thing for both of you" he said.

"I guess we should try" she whispered.

"Just let me know how things are going" he asked.

"I will" she nodded.

* * *

"No! No! Don't leave me!" Halley screamed clinging tightly to her t-shirt as she fight her own tears.

She sighed while closing her eyes, not baring to see her cousin's disappointed eyes piercing her soul for longer.

She knew that it would be hard, that the six year old was going to cry the moment she would leave her at her sister's apartment, but she didn't imagine that they would need three persons to pull her away.

Her heart sank when the child hugged her legs with all the strength she could, begging her to not leave her, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Halley, baby, look at me" she kneeled in front of her, her hands scooping her cousin's face. "It's okay, little one" she tried to calm her down, wiping the child's tears with her thumbs. "I know you're scared, I am, too, but it only will be for a little while" her cousin shook her head in her hands. "Baby, you're going to be fine here with Alex and I'm still here, you can call me whenever you want to talk to me" she tried to convince her, but Halley just cried even louder. "I love you, baby girl" she embraced her for a few seconds before kissing her forehead and try to pull her away, only wanting to end that scene for their sakes.

She looked at her sister, then to Mon-El asking for help, she was sure that she would end up crying if she stayed longer in that place with her baby cousin clinging to her legs.

It was Mon-El who approached them, trying to remove her hands from her legs, but Halley was really refusing to make things easy as she just started kicking the moment he managed to pull her away.

She observed how the little one sobbed once she was in Alex's arms, still calling her as she was forced to walk outside the loft, her own tears falling down her cheeks the moment she let herself cry.

"You okay?" she heard Mon-El asking her, which made her look at him for a few seconds.

She hadn't even realized that he was by her side observing her, she was so focused on not keep listening her cousin's sobs and screams, that she had stopped paying attention to what was happening around her.

"I... I just want to be alone" she said while turning around to walk towards the closer window.

She couldn't stay there for much longer, not with Mon-El looking at her with so much pity, so she leaped into the sky.

Her cousin's screams were still echoing in her head, sobs trying to escape her throat as she closed her eyes in pain, because, even though she knew that Halley was safe with her sister, she couldn't avoid feeling like she had abandoned the child.

She stept inside her loft through the window, her right foot landing in something hard, looking down to find one of her cousin's toys, which brought tears into her eyes, it was the dragon Mon-El bought Halley after they had broken up.

 _'How's Halley?_ " she texted her sister.

 _'A little bit calmer"_ her sister texted her back.'She's fine, she's gonna be okay'.

 _'I know, just protect her for me'_ she asked feeling completely broken.

Her sister didn't answer back, but called her, which made her try to calm herself down before picking up her phone.

"Alex" she whispered.

"Hey, How are you?" her sister asked her.

"Umm..., I miss her" she admitted in just a whisper. "What is she doing?" she asked.

"She's watching a movie" Alex answered. "Hey, kiddo, do you want to say something to Kara?" her sister questioned.

"No" she heard to her cousin's disappointed voice.

"You sure?" her sister asked again, but the child answered the same, which definitely broke her heart. "Don't worry, she's just a little angry, but she will get over it soon" Alex tried to make her feel better.

"It's okay, she has the right to be mad" she whispered. "Call me if something happens, love you" she hang up before hiding her face in her hands to start crying again, she wasn't sure if Halley would ever forgive her.

 **Hi!**

 **I've been writing and rewriting this chapter for a while, not knowing if I was making a right decision with separating Halley from Kara.**

 **Let me know what you think, thanks so much for reading,**

 **Ayrin**


	31. Chapter 31

Halley hadn't been talking to her for the past two weeks, not even saying one single word when Alex handed her the phone every night, which was making her realize that the little one wasn't going to forgive her, at least not that easily.

That night wasn't different, her sister answered to her phone call and told her how the child was doing, but Halley..., her cousin just screamed 'No!' before running away. breaking her heart as she couldn't avoid feeling guilty, she had abandoned the child.

"I'm sorry, Kara, she's still refusing to talk to you" her sister told her with sadness in her voice.

"No, It's okay" she whispered as she always did every night when that happened.

However, tears found their way out of her eyes the moment she hang up, which broke her heart as she couldn't avoid feeling guilty, she had abandoned the child.

'It was for the best' she told herself. Apparently Halley's dreams had been happening with less frequent and in those two weeks, the child hadn't been possessed, so at least something was going as it was expected.

* * *

For a moment she stood at the med bay door staring at her sister and her best friend, worriness all over her face as she remembered that they still didn't have a cure for the illness that Pestilence was spreading around the city.

She turned when she heard Halley's voice, who was holding Mon-El's hand while telling him something, however, even though it was the first time they saw each other for the first time in two weeks, her cousin didn't run at her or even look at her, just standing next to Mon-El with her head bowed.

"Hey, baby" she tried to start a conversation with her, but the child didn't say anything.

"Halley, kiddo, Don't you want to say hi to your cousin?" Mon-El asked kneeling beside the child.

"She's going to abandon me again" her cousin answered before letting go of his hand and running away, which brought tears to her eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Kara" he apologized looking straight into her eyes. "How are you doing?" he asked.

"It's hard, I'm afraid she might hate me when all of this ends" she wiped the tears that were starting to run down her cheeks.

"That child loves you, she will come around, she just needs time" Mon-El tried to reassure her, to what she smiled softly.

She didn't try to talk to her cousin, just observing the child from the distance, smiling when she saw the six year old laughing while playing with Mon-El.

Halley was right, the war wasn't over yet and until that happened, she wouldn't bring her back home, so she couldn't blame the child for being mad as her for that reason, however, it didn't hurt less.

She was ready to action as soon as she heard that they knew where Pestilence was, but stopping the moment she realized that none was staying with Halley.

Mon-El seemed to noticed her distress, because he looked at her for a few seconds before approaching asking Brainy to stay with the six year old during the time they were out.

"Me?!" Brainy exclaimed. "I'm not even sure if I'm good taking care of kids" the coluan commented.

"She's reading a book right now, just watch after her" Mon-El told him, still being able to observed how Brainy hesitated.

"You're gonna do it great, I trust you" she smiled at him. "Tell J'onn if something happens" she told him.

Brainy just stared at them for a few more seconds before leaving to the room where the child was.

She tried so hard to bring back Pestilence human's side, to bring back Grace, but it seemed to be a waste of time, because unlike the other two worldkillers, her humanity was gone, which made her realized that her plan wasn't the best and that they should come up with another idea, different from Imra's, who wanted to kill the Worldkiller.

Pestilence was holding her by her neck, seeing how her nails grow longer as she fought to be able to breathe. However, for a few seconds, her gaze met two blue eyes that she knew really well, her heart skipping a beat as she observed how the six year old punched the Worldkiller to what she found herself blinking only to make sure that it wasn't an illusion.

"Halley..." her cousin's name escaped her lips, getting the Worldkiller attention, who looked between both cousins before approaching the youngest one.

She observed in horror how Pestilence grabbed Halley's arm as cousin's fight to get rip off the grip, herself flying closer to them with the purpose of saving her baby cousin.

"Oh, Supergirl, I have something you want" the Worldkiller smiled gripping tighter the child between her arms, one of her hands over Halley's cheek.

"Let her go, she's just a child, just leave her out of this" she demanded only getting the Worldkiller to laugh.

"Why would I do that?" Pestilence asked with mockery. "A sweet little Kryptonian..." the Worldkiller caressed the child's hair. "What a pity that she won't have a longer life" Pestilence released the child from grip, observing how her cousin was falling to the ground, so she didn't have any other choice than flying to pick her up.

"I got you, baby" she whispered once her cousin was in her arms, letting herself landed on the ground to take a closer look to the child.

A scratch was presented on Halley's left cheek, which looked infected just like Alex and Winn's, also her nose was bleeding and her eyes remained closed.

"Halley, hey, stay awake" she asked her cousin, who barely nodded opening her blue eyes. "That's it, you're gonna be fine, I promise" she embraced her tightly, taking her time, because that was the first time she was holding her baby cousin for the last two weeks and she would have liked for that moment to be in different circumstances.

She knew that Mon-El and Imra were fighting Pestilence as she was kneeling on the floor with Halley in her arms.

They needed a cure, she couldn't lose her sister and cousin on the same day because of the same reason, and the fact that she couldn't do anything about it was starting to consume her.

She saw Mon-El running at them, kneeling down beside them as Imra held Pestilence inside a force-field before punctured the Worldkiller in the heart with the needle with the serum that would kill her.

Pestilence fell to the ground affected by the serum, all of them watching what was happening in front of them.

"She's here" the Worldkiller looked to the sky when Purity appeared.

"Julia" she named her, hoping to bring back her human side.

However, Purity screamed at them, creating a wave that knocked them into the ground, so she focused in protecting her cousin, who brought her little hands to her ears between sobs as both worldkillers left.

"I don't understand, she was dying" Imra complained standing up.

"Purity made her stronger" Mon-El commented getting up as well, so she did too.

"Wait..., it's hers, It's her DNA" Saturn Girl smiled picking the needle.

"Is that enough for Brainy to alter the cure?" she asked holding her cousin closer to herself.

"More than enough" Imra answered her, for the first time giving her hope.

"Did you hear that, baby? You're gonna be fine" she kissed Halley's forehead, her cousin was burning.

During the way back to the DEO she held her cousin as tight as possible, the child had fallen unconscious shortly after she leaped into the sky, Mon-El and Imra following behind her as if they wanted to give her a little time alone with the six year old.

Brainy apologized to her repeatedly because the child had disappeared under his watch, but what only mattered for her at that moment was for all of them to be cured.

Halley was put under the lamps while the cure was being injected into her blood, her eyes remaining closed as well as Alex's, it was just the two of them, because Winn as soon as he had awoke, he had gone back to work, so now she was sitting in a stool between both stretchers, just waiting for them to wake up.

"Kara?" her sister murmured as she moved closer to her.

"I'm here, you're okay" she whispered as her sister opened her eyes to look at her before observing the child that was laying on the other bed.

"Halley?" Alex questioned with so much worriness.

"She's okay, just resting" she answered not wanting to worry her sister, who just nodded not making more questions about it.

It took a little longer for her cousin to wake up, observing how the child looked around a little bit disoriented, but finally staring at her.

Halley bowed her head and looked at Mon-El, who was sitting on her other side, the daxamite had refused to leave until he was sure that the six year old was fine, which she couldn't denied, the little one would appreciate having her best friend there.

"How are you feeling?" she asked to what her cousin shrugged. "Halley, baby, talk to me... I know you're mad and I'm sorry..." she felt tears in her eyes, Halley looking straight into her eyes.

"I don't like when you're sad" her cousin murmured, her tiny hands on her cheeks to wipe the tears that had managed their way out of her eyes.

"I disappointed you, little one" she couldn't hold her tears any longer, the six year old just staring at her with sadness all over her face.

Halley didn't answer anything, she just wrapped her two little arms around her neck to embrace her, her little head resting on her shoulder as she hugged her back, keeping her as close as possible.

"I forgive you" her cousin whispered as she pulled her away a little.

"You do?" she asked seeing her nodded. "I love you so much, baby girl" she embraced her again.

"I love you, too" Halley smiled. "I have to go back with Alex tonight, right?" her cousin asked.

"Yeah, but we'll see each other every day, okay, I won't let you feel that I have abandoned you never again, kiddo" she answered seeing a wide smile in her cousin's face. "Halley, Why did you go there this evening?" she asked.

"I wanted to help, the sooner they leave, the sooner I'll be back with you" the six year old explained.

"Okay, but you know it was reckless and dangerous, right?" she questioned, seeing her cousin nod.

"I want to be a hero like you, I thought I could help" Halley bowed her head.

"Sweetheart, someday you'll be a great hero, but now you're too young" she held the child's face. "Just focus on being a child, you'll make the choice of being a hero or not when you get a little older" she told her. "But remember, you don't need a cape to be a hero, Halley and you're already are one" she looked straight into the child's eyes, seeing how they were even brighter.

Halley smiled at her, which made her smile as well, she was really thankful for having that sweet little girl in her life, hoping not to lose her as long as she lived.

 **Hi!**

 **Halley did a reckless thing only to go back to her cousin. I've been having that scene in mind for a long time and at first I didn't know if it was a good idea.**

 **I wanted to ask you something, Would you like me to continue this story with season four? Or do I skip to the future with a teenage Halley? I have some ideas about season four, but Is there something you would like to read?**

 **Let me know what you think, thanks so much for reading,**

 **Ayrin**


	32. Chapter 32

"You're leaving?" the six year old frowned looking at Mon-El, fresh tears in her eyes when she saw her best friend nod. "Why?" she asked with tears in her eyes, the daxamite kneeling in front of her.

"Remember what I told you about being a hero?" he asked making her nod. "I have to go back to the future, sweetheart, I'll be back soon, okay?" Mon-El embraced her, so she couldn't avoid crying while hiding her face on his shoulder. "I'm gonna miss you, kiddo" he whispered kissing her hair.

She just stayed still, with her face still hiding as she gripped his t-shirt not being ready to let go of him, sobbing loudly when she felt that Mon-El was pulling away from her, her cousin taking the chance to pick her up.

"I don't want him to leave" she whispered resting her head on Kara's shoulder.

"I know, baby, but he has to" her cousin told her before kissing her forehead.

He had to. Those words were being repeated in her head all the time, tears still streaming down her cheeks as her cousin tried to calm her down, but she wasn't okay with Mon-El leaving again, she didn't want to lose her best friend for the second time.

He didn't have a choice, he was a hero in that time and she couldn't make him stay and left all those people who believed in him, in the Legion of Superheroes, all alone with none who would protect them.

However, that didn't make things easier because despite the reason, he was leaving anyway, but she hoped that he would return soon.

She spent the day playing with Winn at the DEO while everyone else was still working in Reign's case, but at that moment she was sitting in one of the chairs observing how they were trying to make a plan about how to stop the Worldkiller.

"We can't use the kryptonite, you're still injured" her cousin commented looking worriedly at J'onn.

"There is no other choice, Kara" he shook his head.

"Actually, there is" Mon-El said entering in the DEO, which made her to look at him for a few seconds before running towards him to hug his legs. "Hi, kiddo" he smiled picking her up.

"You're back" she couldn't avoid smiling while pulling away a little from him.

"I'm going to stick around for a little while" he told her as she hugged him again, hearing her cousin's laugh, who approached them.

"Halley, baby, we need to leave, after that you can hug Mon-El as long as you want" her cousin told her as Mon-El left her on the floor.

She watched how they leave the DEO while the feeling of being afraid of her cousin's safety was beginning to appear.

Everytime, ever since that night, Kara left to fight Reign, she had that bad feeling that something would happen again, even though her cousin would always tell her that everything was going to be alright, but the anxiety of not knowing what was going to happen was one of the worst feelings at all.

"Hey, hey, it's okay, sweetie" J'onn whispered crouching down to her height as she snapped out of her thoughts.

She had been breathing with agitation, her hands clunching into fists as tears were starting to fall down her cheeks.

She always had that fear of being left alone, ever since her mother's death, she knew that it was really simple to lose someone you cared about, that it only took a few seconds and then, the other person would be gone forever, so that was the reason why she couldn't trust her cousin's words when Kara promised her all the time that she would be back.

J'onn grabbed her hand to bring her to a different room, place where she waited for her cousin to come back while coloring some drawings.

"Hey, baby, What are you doing?" she turned her head to look at her cousin. "You're ready to leave?" Kara asked as she glanced at Mon-El.

"We can't stay a little longer with him?" she asked approaching them.

"Umm... We have to go to Alex's loft, but he's not going anywhere, we will see him tomorrow, okay?" her cousin told her to what she nodded.

"She's right, kiddo, we'll play tomorrow, okay?" Mon-El ruffled her hair as she grinned.

Shortly after that they left to Alex's loft, her hand gripping her cousin's tightly while they walked inside the elevator.

"Hold the door, please" someone asked, so her cousin reached out to hold it.

"Lena" Kara exclaimed when the woman stepped inside the elevator.

"Kara, you are a sight for sore eyes" her cousin's friend whispered while hugging Kara. "Hi, there, sweetheart" Lena ruffled her hair.

"What are you doing here?" her cousin asked.

"Ah, visiting Ruby" Lena answered. "I-I didn't know what to bring, so I-I brought ice cream." the woman said pointing to the bag that she was holding.

"That's a lot of ice cream" Kara laughed.

"Did you hear what happened?" her cousin's friend asked making her to look at Kara kind of confused.

"Yeah, I did" her cousin whispered. "What an awful day for her" Kara commented. "Alex tells me that you're helping Supergirl fight Reign. I'm sure she's so grateful for your help" she could see her cousin smiling a little bit.

"Well... frankly, I am only working with Supergirl to save Sam because I have no other choice" Lena said as Kara frowned, looking at her friend questionly. "it's that old adage. "Never meet your idols", you know, "it'll only lead to disappointment"" the woman explained as her cousin nodded slightly. "Supergirl's not all truth and justice like she pretends to be. You know, she had James break into L-Corp and search my private vault?" her cousin's friend asked her, making her to look at her cousin observing how sad she was about hearing Lena's words.

"I'm sure she had a really good reason" Kara tried to defend herself, but she could feel her cousin tightening the grip.

"Of course, James didn't do it" Lena's said to Kara's surprised. "Well, no. We've been dating each other for months. He knows me, and he trusts me, and I trust him. Supergirl went behind my back, and used my personal relationships against me. That's something my mother would do. She crossed a line. I can never trust her again" those last words broke her cousin, she could tell that Kara would end up crying if that conversation wasn't over soon.

She tugged from her cousin's hand wanting to get her attention, so Kara would focus in other thing, but her cousin seemed to be deep in her own thoughts without even realizing that Lena had already walked out of the elevator.

She wrapped her little arms around her cousin's legs, getting Kara to look at her for a few seconds before both of them walked into the hallway, moment in which her cousin picked her up to embrace her as tight as possible.

"I'm sorry" she whispered looking directly into her eyes.

"It's okay, baby" her cousin smiled softly at her. "I love you, baby girl" Kara kissed her forehead.

"I love you, too" she smiled back.

* * *

Kara had managed to convince her to stay with Alex while her cousin and Mon-El were going somewhere to try and find a substance that might separate Sam from Reign.

However, the fact of not knowing where she was going or how long it would take, was getting her a little nervous.

She shook her head when her gaze focused on a black shadow, her heart beating as fast as possible because of being afraid of discovering what it was.

"Alex!" she screamed the moment her eyes locked with the demon in front of her, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Hey, hey, What's wrong?" the agent approached her, but she didn't find the words, just pointing to the place where the demon had been before.

It wasn't the first time that happened so Alex understood what she was referring to, because her cousin's sister just picked her up to calm her down, her head resting on the woman's shoulder as her whole body shivered.

Everything had been better, she hadn't have more nightmares for a long time, so she was staying with her cousin again, but being able to see a demon wasn't a good sign and she knew what it could mean.

"Ruby is getting ready, What do you think if we go to the park?" Alex asked her, pulling her away as she nodded. "It's okay, kiddo, they're not coming back" the woman kissed her forehead.

The three of them went to the park, where she played along with Ruby, neither of them wanting to leave when Alex told them that they were leaving to have lunch.

She felt how one of her front teeth fell out while bitting the hamburger, a little hole between her teeth as she put her hand in front of her mouth to spit the little tooth that was in her mouth covered in blood.

"Alex?" she called the agent, her voice trembled, getting the woman to look at her and smile.

"Oh, kiddo, you've lost your first tooth" the woman said as she tried not to panic, Was it normal?

"Is it because I haven't brushed it correctly?" she asked, her cousin used to tell her that if she didn't brush her teeth, they would fall.

"No, no..." Alex laughed at her question. "That was a baby tooth just as the rest in your mouth, you're going to be loosing them as they get replaced by new ones that will always be in your mouth" the woman explained her, making her frowned not really understanding it, Was she going to lose every single tooth?

"What do we do with it?" she questioned observing how tiny it was.

"You have to put it under your pillow tonight, so the Tooth Fairy will come and take it, in return she gives you money or a little toy" Ruby told her, to what she looked at the teen surprised.

"Alex, Can you keep it safe for me?" she asked her cousin's sister, who nodded taking the little tooth to wrapped it with a napkin and put it in her jacket's pocket. "It's kind of weird" she commented pushing her tongue through the tiny hole, getting Alex and Ruby to laugh.

They spent the afternoon playing board games at Alex's loft, growing impatient for her cousin to come back, because, even though they didn't know how long it would take, Kara had told her that they would be back by evening, but it wasn't what was happening.

Her face lighted up when she heard the doorbell, really hoping to see her cousin at the other side, so when she did, she couldn't avoid running towards her to hug Kara's legs.

"Hi, baby" her cousin hugged her back. "Did you have fun?" Kara asked her to what she nodded.

"Halley, kiddo, smile" Alex told her, so she did, finding surprise in her cousin's face.

"You've lost your first tooth, that's so cool" her cousin exclaimed.

"Ruby said that we have to put it under the pillow, so the Tooth Fairy will come" she explained her cousin with so much excitement.

"That's right, we have to" Kara tickled her while laughing.

"How was it?" Alex asked Kara, who smiled.

"Pretty good, It's just... I can't believe that she's alive after all these years" her cousin answered really happy.

"You want to go back?" the agent questioned as her cousin shrugged her shoulders.

"I... Maybe" Kara finally said getting her to look at her kind of confused, not understanding what they were referring to. "We have to leave, sweetie" her cousin told her while grabbing her hand.

She said goodbye to Alex and Ruby before leaving with her cousin at whom she looked from time to time trying to understand the conversation the Kara had had with her sister, Where had she been?

Once they were at home she put her pajamas on while her cousin ordered some Chinese food, so it wasn't until they both sat down to have dinner when Kara seemed to want to explain what had happened that day.

"You know we went to a place looking for a rock to separate Sam from Reign, right?" her cousin asked her, to what she nodded. "Well, we found that rock at Argo, the city survived Krypton's explosion" Kara said making her frown. "My mother, your aunt Alura, survived as well as so many more kryptonians did..." her cousin explained as she interrupted her.

"That's where you wanna go, right?" she asked still a little bit confused by everything.

"Yeah..., I would like for us to go there for a while" her cousin answered caressing her face.

"But... What happen with Alex, Winn, papa, school...?" she questioned kind of upset, she would have to leave everything behind. "I want to visit it, but I'm not sure if I want to live there" she bowed down her head.

"It's not going to be forever, but just a little while so you can learn from the culture and all of that" Kara told her, her voice sounding a little bit sad about her not wanting to go with her. "We'll come back to visit them, okay, baby?" her cousin picked her up to sit her on her lap, embracing her tightly. "My mom gave me this for you, she really wants to meet you" Kara said giving her a small box, a pink flower inside.

"Dar-Essa" she whispered taking the delicate flower in her hands. "Is Argo like you remembered?" she asked curiously.

"Kinda... Some things are different than before, but others are the same" her cousin answered. "You're gonna love it, baby" Kara kissed her hair.

"I can't wait to go!" she exclaimed excitedly, not being able to believe that she was going to visit Argo, the city she had dreamed about for years.

"Me neither, little one" Kara smiled. "Now, let's go to put your tooth under the pillow, it's bedtime, but remember you have to be asleep for the Tooth Fairy to come" her cousin told her to what she nodded.

She didn't waste time in taking her tooth and putting it under her pillow before getting in bed, her cousin laughing while watching her.

"Have sweet dreams, baby" Kara kissed her forehead. "Love you" her cousin whispered turning off the light.

"Love you, too" she whispered while closing her eyes, ready to dream once more time with the city she would be visiting soon.

 **Hi!**

 **I know episode 3x20 has a different plot with Alex, but I didn't like it that much, so I decided to change it. I thought it would be more interesting and fun to see Halley losing her first tooth.**

 **Next chapter will be the trip to Argo City and Halley is going to be so excited about everything...**

 **Thanks so much for reading, let me know what you think,**

 **Ayrin**


	33. Chapter 33

At her six years old, she hated farewells, she hated saying goodbye to the people she loved, that had taken her in after her cousin found her that day in Fort Rozz.

Every single one of them had become a family for her, so that was why she was so upset about saying goodbye to them, not knowing when they would see them again.

During those past days she had said goodbye to her friends at school, her teacher and Kara's friends at CatCo, not being able to contain her tears when her cousin's best friend embraced her, she was going to miss Lena.

At that moment they were throwing a party at the DEO to thank Supergirl everything she had done for the city, however, it wasn't easy being there, because when her eyes met Mon-El's, she started crying because it had been a few weeks since he almost left and now it was them who were leaving.

"Hey, kiddo" he smiled at her as she bowed down her head. "It's okay, Halley" Mon-El whispered picking her up. "It was supposed to be a surprise, but I hate seeing you that upset, sweetie" he kissed her hair. "I'm going with you two to Argo" the daxamite finally told her.

"Really?" she asked putting her hands on his shoulders to pull herself away a little bit, a smile on her face when she saw him nod.

"I'll be waiting the Legion there, but until they come back, we'll have a lot of time to spend together, okay?" Mon-El ruffled her hair before kissing her forehead.

She nodded at his words. He was going to leave eventually, but until that happened, they would be together.

Mon-El left her on the floor after her cousin called her, Alex beside Kara, which made her wiped the tears that were starting to fall down her cheeks before walking towards them, her arms wrapping Alex's legs.

"Oh, sweetheart" the agent whispered while picking her up. "I'm gonna miss you so much" Alex said embracing her tightly.

She sobbed keeping herself close to the agent, who was crying as well, her cousin hugging both of them.

When she first found out that Alex was the reason why her mom was dead, she thought that she would never be able to forgive her, but at that moment she knew that she couldn't imagine her life without Alex, because the agent had always been there for her even in the toughest time.

"I love you" she whispered.

"I love you, too, kiddo" Alex kissed her forehead.

She tried to smile the rest of the afternoon, that wasn't a farewell, she would see them again, but until then she would enjoy learning from the kryptonian culture.

* * *

She was nervous, anxious to finally arrive, but at the same time she was battling her own tiredness, eventually falling asleep in her cousin's arms.

She woke up when she felt that someone was picking her up, her head resting on Mon-El's shoulder as she tried to remain awake, but closing her eyes, her arms holding Saffire as close as possible.

"Hey, baby, we're here" Kara gently brushed her hair away from her face. "Okay" her cousin whispered before they walked out of the ship, the sun hitting straight to her face as she tried to hide it in his neck.

"It's so good to have you back, Kara Zor-El" she heard someone talking.

"It's good to be back" her cousin said.

"Welcome home" she heard a different voice.

"Hey, kiddo" Kara whispered taking her from Mon-El's arms, what made her open her bright blue eyes meeting the woman that was in front of them.

That woman looked exactly like her mother, so she couldn't stop the tears that were about to run down her cheeks, turning her head to the other way as she tried to calm down.

She knew that her mother and aunt were twins, but at that moment it was hard looking at Alura without thinking about her mom, about how she had lost her.

"I think it's too much for her" her cousin commented rubbing circles on her back trying to comfort her. "It's okay, baby" Kara kissed her forehead before pulling her away a little to look at her eyes. "Oh, sweetheart, I know, Do you remember what I told you?" her cousin asked to what she nodded, her mother would always be with her.

After calming down she turned her head to look at her aunt, Alura smiling softly at her while daring to caress her cheek, putting her hair behind her ear as she observed her.

"Hi, sweetie" Alura smiled making her smile shyly.

"She's a little shy at first..., well, except with Mon-El" Kara commented. "Do you give her a hug?" her cousin asked as she just stayed still for a few seconds without knowing what to do, but nodding eventually.

Her cousin left her on the ground as her aunt crouched to her height so they could hug each other, doing it slowly, but letting herself being embraced by Alura, who held her as close as possible.

She rested her head on her shoulder while letting all the tears to come out of her eyes, feeling safe in her aunt arms, just as she felt in Kara's, but being overwhelmed by the fact that Alura looked exactly the same as her mom.

"Welcome to Argo, Halley" her aunt pulled her away, grabbing her face in her hands.

"She was really excited about coming, right, baby?" her cousin whispered gently caressing her hair as she nodded.

After getting themselves into comfortable clothes, she sat besides her cousin, her beloved dragon resting between her arms as she observed quietly the objects that were inside a wood box.

She looked at her cousin for a few seconds before daring to take the book that was inside the box, caressing with the fingertips the cover as she read the title in kryptonese.

"You know how to read in kryptonese?" Alura asked surprised while approaching them.

"Mommy taught me" she answered, before returning to read the book.

"It's really you!" someone exclaimed entering the living room.

"Thara?" Her cousin asked in disbelief while getting up.

"We all thought you were dead" The woman commented before hugging Kara. "I can't believe my eyes"

"Neither can I" Kara smiled embracing her friend. "Thara Ak-Var, this is Mon-El of the Legion of Superheroes and she's my baby cousin, Halley" her cousin introduced them, so she smiled shyly.

"Hi, sweetheart" Her cousin's friend smiled at her. "I'd love for you to meet my family" Thara told her cousin.

"Your... your family?" Kara asked.

"My husband, Lir-Al, and our two kids" Thara answered. "I think my daughter is the same age of your cousin, they could get along" the woman explained to what she looked at her cousin, having a friend in Argo didn't sound like a bad idea.

"Okay, we really need to catch up" her cousin laughed.

"You've lived on another planet all these years, a planet where you can fly?" the woman questioned excitedly.

"Yes. Uh... there's... there's so much to tell you" Kara answered.

"We'll have to climb up onto the roof, fill each other in" Thara commented to what her cousin nodded.

She observed how her cousin left the room along with Thara, wanting to follow them, but being stopped by Mon-El, who grabbed her hand in his so she couldn't run after Kara, making to look at him, worry in her eyes.

"It's okay, kiddo, she's okay" Mon-El picked her up, embracing her tightly.

"What's wrong?" Alura asked getting closer to them.

"She's afraid of something happening to Kara, they're really close" he answered as she looked at her aunt.

"Oh, sweetie, it's okay, you're all safe here" her aunt caressed her cheek. "Who's your little friend?" Alura asked pointing to the blue and golden dragon she kept between her arms.

"Saffire" she answered with a smile, showing the soft toy to the woman. "It was Mon-El's dragon and it was beautiful!" she exclaimed making both of them to laugh at her excitement.

"She loves dragons" Mon-El commented as she nodded, she loved them so much.

* * *

Halley had requested for Mon-El to read her a book before bed, being able to observe how the child had her head over his chest as he embraced tightly while reading her the tale.

She smiled slightly towards her mom, who was approaching her to observe the scene as well, because it was really tender and she had to admit that she had missed seeing it, how her cousin used to sleep at Mon-El's arms everytime she refused to go to bed, but wouldn't make it till the end of the book.

"She's a happy child" her mother commented making her to look at her.

"Well, she has needed a lot of time to recover from the pain" she explained, knowing that her cousin was still healing.

Her mom just looked at her worrily before returning to observed the six year old, who was starting to fall asleep in her best friend's arms, her bright blue eyes fighting to remain opened.

Halley had grown a lot during her time with her, the child had become even stronger after everything she had passed, but she knew that it was a long process and that the kid would still be mourning her mother for the time she needed.

"You saw the marks, didn't you?" she asked her mom, who nodded with pity. "She has changed a lot, she was a scared little girl" she commented observing the child.

"Well, I'm glad she has you, you're doing great taking care of her" her mom told her as she smiled.

"I... I just want for her to have a normal childhood, I love her so much that I can't see her hurt" she explained knowing it wouldn't be easy because there were a lot of things that made her cousin different from the rest, but they should try at least.

Her cousin didn't last so long asleep, running at fast as possible to the room only to find her mom and Mon-El already there, Halley being embraced by Alura, tears streaming down the face of the youngest one.

The six year old opening her blue eyes to look at her as she approached them, her tiny arms reaching out to her the moment she sat on the bed, her mom letting her to get closer to the child, who didn't hesitated in wrapping her arms around her.

"Do you want to tell what it was about?" she asked holding her cousin as close as possible.

"Demons" the child whispered getting her heart to skip a beat after hearing that. "I don't want them to be back" Halley sobbed snuggling closer to her.

"They're not, Reign is gone, remember?" she rubbed circles in her cousin's back wanting to calm her down. "You're safe, baby girl" she kissed her forehead.

"It felt so real" the six year old whispered with fear in her voice.

She just stared at her cousin for a few seconds, only embracing her tightly as she knew that there was nothing that would make her cousin calm down, not after dreaming about those creatures again.

She didn't understand what was happening because the child hadn't had a nightmare for weeks and that night everything seemed to be starting again, which was scaring her, it could mean that Reign was still out there even if they believe that she was dead.

After insisting for hours, the six year old finally fell asleep in her arms, just the two of them in the room by that moment, the child sleeping peacefully as she remained awake still thinking about what could be triggering those dreams again.

She woke up startled when she heard a nock on the door, her mom coming inside the room, observing both of them before sitting on the edge of the bed.

"How is she?" her mom asked gently brushing the child's hair away from her pale face.

"I don't know" she answered honestly. "She's been dreaming with demons ever since Reign appeared, but everything seemed to be back to normal... Now... Something is wrong, I... I just know that something is off" she tried to explain as the child started to stir. "Hey, baby" she whispered softly, Halley snuggling to her. "What do you think if we have breakfast and then we go for a walk so you can see the city?" she asked to what her cousin nodded. "Then we have to get you ready, kiddo" she tickled the kid.

After having breakfast, she went for a walk with her cousin and Mon-El, the child really happy about being able to see the city, asking about everything around her.

She couldn't avoid smiling while observing her cousin, finally she could feel normal again, not having anyone to save or having that feeling of everyone around being in danger.

"Why are you smiling?" Mon-El asked curiously.

"It just feels amazing to be normal. I'm actually relieved I can't fly, no one to save" she answered holding her cousin's hand. "Do you hear that undetectable sound in the distance?" she asked as he shook his head. "Exactly" she smiled.

"Mon-El!" she saw a little boy running towards them, Halley, pulling from her hand.

"Oh, hey, How you feeling, buddy?" he asked the kid.

"Good" the kid smiled.

"Hey, Kara, Halley, this is... this is Val" Mon-El introduced the little boy, her cousin looking down.

"Nice to meet you" she said before turning to Mon-El. "New friend?" she asked getting Halley to look at Mon-El, what made her laugh.

"Mon-El saved his life. Healed him with the device from his belt" Val's mom commented.

"It's a development from the future" Mon-El explained.

"Saving people without telling me, huh?" she questioned as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Is she your kid?" the woman asked pointing to Halley, getting both of them to shook their heads.

"No, no, she's my cousin" she answered. "She's a little shy, isn't that right, baby?" she ruffled her cousin's hair.

"Kar..." her cousin whispered pointing to a tower that was about to fall, only giving her a few seconds to react, picking up Halley as Mon-El did the same with Val and pushing his mom just to get somewhere safe.

Her cousin hid her face on her shoulder in tears, whispering that it was because of the demons, that they wanted her death, however, even though she would have liked to keep hearing what her cousin had to say, she managed to calm her down, not thinking it was the perfect timing for that.

* * *

Kara and Mon-El had gone out to have dinner with Thara and her husband, so she had stayed at home with Alura.

At that moment she was sitting in the porch observing the stars in the night sky, being so concentrated in that that she didn't realize that her aunt sat beside her.

"What are you doing, sweetie?" Alura asked getting her to look at her.

"Seeing the stars" she answered in a whisper.

"Your mom loved studying them" her aunt commented as she smiled a little.

"I know" she nodded. "That's why my name is Halley, it's a comet" she explained, getting her aunt to smile as well.

"It's a beautiful name" Alura commented daring to embrace her tightly.

She couldn't deny it, letting herself being held by her aunt, her head resting on Alura's shoulder as she closed her eyes.

She had to admit that she missed Earth, but she was really adoring being able to be in Argo, finally meeting that city she had only seen in pictures.

They remained like that until they heard another voice coming from the living room, both of them turning to see who it was, the woman that had welcomed them the other day along with Alura was there, her heart beating as fast as possible, she had a feeling that something was wrong.

"Selena" her aunt got up to approach the woman. "Everything okay?" Alura asked.

"I heard what happened today at the market, I wanted to make sure that no one was hurt" the woman answered, her tiny body shivering when she her gaze met hers.

She looked away quickly, not being able to avoid screaming when she distinguished a demon behind that woman, tears streaming down her cheeks as she hugged her aunt's legs.

"Hey, You're okay, sweetheart?" Alura asked brushing her hair away from her face. "I think you're having a fever" her aunt commented placing her hand over her forehead. "Can you stay with her for a moment?"

Selena nodded shortly before her aunt walked away from the room, leaving her alone with the woman, who was observing her cautiously, which was starting to get her nervous.

"You're the child of the prophecy" the woman said getting her to look at her surprised. "I know that you've been able to communicate with demons and I might need your help, little one" Selena grabbed her chin as she shook her head in fear. "Well, I don't think you like your cousin getting hurt, right?" the woman asked to what she shook her head again. "Smart choice, sweetheart"

She didn't move or even flinched when the woman touched her face, tucking her brown hair behind her ear, a sob wanting to escape her lips as she looked at the woman's eyes.

However, when her aunt returned to the room she couldn't help but ran towards her to hug her legs, only wanting to feel herself protected.

"Caretaker, measure her temperature" her aunt asked to the robot that was behind her.

She stared at the robot without even blinking not knowing what was supposed to happen, seeing how her aunt nodded after the robot spoke.

"It's okay, you're just having a low fever, sweetie" Alura told her. "I think it's bedtime" her aunt said.

"No" she whispered.

"You need to rest, sweetheart" her aunt looked at her while grabbing her hand.

"I'm letting you two rest, I see you tomorrow" Selena said before leaving, feeling how she needed to collapse, so she started sobbing without being able to control it.

She was scared. Selena had to do with the worldkillers and she could assure that Reign was still alive, maybe asleep, but the Kryptonian would reappear somehow.

* * *

Kara felt her heart racing while running back home, her mom waiting for them outside, fear seizing her as she expected for the worst.

"Where is Halley?" she asked after not finding her cousin there.

"She's... They took her, Kara" her mom answered barely looking at her.

"What? Who?" she questioned, but she already knew the answer. "Selena" she whispered.

At that moment she cluncht her fist feeling angry with herself, she had put her cousin in danger during those past days. She didn't know that Selena was a part of the Daughters of Juru, but at that time she could understand that it had been all a trick, that that woman had been waiting for the perfect time to kidnap Halley.

Tears soon appeared in her eyes, so she blinked knowing she didn't have time to cry, that the fastest they found their way back home, the fastest Halley would be back with her. She wouldn't let her cousin down, she could assure that she would fight against everything to bring her back.

 **Hi!**

 **The Children of Juru has kidnapped Halley, finally moving forward to the season finale, just like the TV show.**

 **By the way, What are your thoughts about last episode? I think it was a really emotional scene the one in the woods between the Danvers sisters, I cried a lot.**

 **Thanks so much for reading, let me know what you think,**

 **Ayrin**


	34. Chapter 34

She opened her eyes startled, everything around was dark, barely being able to distinguish some rocks, it looked like a cave.

She stood up ready to find a way to escape from that place, however, as soon as she stept outside of that dark part, three dark figures appeared in front of her so she couldn't keep walking.

"Hi, little one" Selena kneeled in front of her. "Are you ready?" the woman asked reaching out to caress her face, but she moved away. "Okay, come on" the dark Kryptonian grabbed her arm and pulled from her to start walking.

Selena left her in the middle of the cave, the three witches around her as she observed them scared, not really understanding what was happening.

"She's a child, Are you really going to kill her?" she heard another voice, a man, so she looked around only to find him sitting with his back resting on one of the rocks. "She's the child of the prophecy, I don't think Jindah's plans were this" he commented.

"She's the one who would revive Reign, her life means nothing, plus she a Child of the Light" Selena said before returning her attention to her.

At that moment she stared at the woman scared, they wanted her dead and she wouldn't be able to even fight back.

Fear seized her when she saw one of the witches handing Selena a sword, moment in which she couldn't avoid crying while walking backwards, but being grabbed by the other two witches.

"Don't worry child, it will be quick" Selena told her.

"No! No! Don't do it, please" she begged as she tried to get rid of the grip, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Hold her still!" the woman exclaimed, feeling how they tighten the grips.

She closed her eyes not wanting to see her death coming, only asking for it to be as fast as possible so she would be reunited with her mom. She was ready.

* * *

"What do you mean 'they took her'?" her sister asked confused as she paced side to side of the room, everyone else staring at her.

"They, the Children of Juru, took her" she answered stopping for a few seconds before starting walking again.

"But she wasn't with them when they came here" that time was Winn who spoke.

"Of course not, I don't know what were their plan for Halley, but I know it's not a good thing" she looked at her best friend.

She was mad at herself for had letting them to take her cousin so easily and at that moment she couldn't do anything to bring her back, which was starting to stress her because she couldn't stay there knowing that Halley was in danger.

She still remembered Selena's words when she had asked about her cousin's whereabouts, 'she's gone', those words had managed to broke her heart in multiple pieces as she truly believed that something bad had happened to the child. Something from she hadn't been able to save her.

"We're gonna find her, she's a fighter" Alex sat up to approach her. "You taught her well, Kara, she will be fine" her sister embraced her as she nodded thankful for her words, but not knowing if they were truly right.

"I put her in danger, Alex" she blamed herself again, her sister increasing the strength of the hug as she tried to contain her tears.

"No, you didn't" Alex pulled her away, but she just shook her head before walking away from the room.

She looked for a place where she could be alone, sitting in the room where her mother's hologram was, tears starting to run down her cheeks as she kept wondering how her cousin would be at that moment.

She turned her head when she heard the door getting open, her mom stepping inside the room while observing her, so she tried to wipe her own tears and pretend that she was okay, even if she wasn't.

"Alex is right, you know" her mom told her, sitting besides her. "Halley is a brave child because of you, Kara, you gave her hope, she knows you're looking for her" tears were impossible to control while hearing her mother's words. "You've become a mother for her, and that fear you have of something horrible happening to her is the same one I had when I put you inside that pod, or the one I will be feeling now knowing you're fighting out there" her mom explained while looking directly into her eyes.

"She's so little... She has suffered so much" she sobbed as her mom hugged her. "I need her to be safe..., I can't stay here without even knowing what they are doing to her" she admitted in just a whispered.

The both of them stood there hugging at each other as she kept crying, trying to calm down, so she didn't doubt to stand up when she got it, her mom observing her confused.

They needed to keep fighting, to save Halley, Sam and the Earth from the Worldkillers, she wouldn't stop until getting it.

However, before doing so she needed to talk with Dev-Em, let him know what was happening, so she walked to his cell with her mother following her close.

"Hello, Kara Zor-El..., Alura?" Dev-Em came closer to the glass. "How is that you're alive?" he asked.

"Dev-Em" her mom greated. "Argo survived"

"It's a long story" she sighed not really knowing how to tell him that the witches had kidnapped Halley.

"What happened? Where's Halley?" Dev-Em asked sensing that something was off. "I've heard what happened today" he said.

"They took her" she finally whispered. "Did you ever hear something...?" she didn't have time to ask, Dev-Em had already answered her by nodding.

"There was a prophecy about a child who would revive the most powerful worldkiller, which is Reign" he explained as her heart skipped a beat. "It's a sacrifice" Dev-Em looked away, she could see tears forming in his eyes.

"Maybe we still have time" she said trying to sound optimistic, though she knew that it was barely possible.

"I don't know, Kara, just try to bring her back" he asked as she nodded, she would.

Knowing that Halley could be dead or almost, had giving her strength to keep fighting, if she still had a chance for her baby cousin to be alive, she wasn't going to miss the opportunity of saving her.

However, the moment she heard Lena explain that Reign's cells were getting stronger, her heart sank, the possibility of her cousin being alive left her hopeless.

She held her head in her hands trying to calm herself down, her baby cousin couldn't be dead, the image of a sacrifice appearing in her mind as silent tears were welling in her eyes, so she walked away not wanting to be asked.

* * *

The terraforming had taken so many lifes from innocent people, even from a close friend, M'yrinn, who had sacrifice himself to save the planet, so she couldn't avoid embracing J'onn along with Alex when he returned.

She was distracted. Not really being able to focus on something, but her gaze diverted to Imra when she heard her speak, the Legion of Superheros had come to the rescue.

"Where's Halley?" Saturn Girl asked directly, maybe because she hadn't seen her or because she felt that something was wrong.

"They took her away" answered Alex as she felt the urge to start crying.

"What? Why?" Imra questioned confused.

"For a sacrifice" she whispered getting everyone to look at her, only her mom knew it from before.

"What?!" her sister exclaimed as everyone else stared at her, so she tried to walk away again, but Alex grabbed her by the arm.

"Don't, just don't" she begged not even looking at her, she didn't want to talk about it.

Her sister didn't say anything, Alex just take her to a private room where they could be alone, but she sat down in one of the chairs with her head down without being ready to answer any of the questions.

"When did you learn about that?" her sister asked sitting besides her.

"Dev-Em told me" she answered in just a whispered. "Reign is alive, she's dead" tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Maybe they didn't..." Alex started talking, but she shook her head. "We can't lose hope, Kara. You never lose hope, she needs you to keep fighting" her sister held her hand in hers as she closed her eyes before nodding.

Alex was right, her baby cousin needed her to keep her fighting, at least to do justice for everything that was happening, fo what they were doing to Earth.

"Hey, girls, I have a location" Winn knocked in the door.

She stood up ready to action, ready to end with all of that, most importantly, ready to kill Reign for good.

She walked inside the cave along with J'onn, Mon-El and her mom, her eyes locking with Reign's, knowing that everyone there had a target and hers was the Worldkiller.

However, even though she was prepared for the battle, fighting Reign wasn't as easy as she had thought it would be because at that moment the Worldkiller had managed to held in a headlock, choking her.

"Halley" she whispered relived when she saw her mom walking towards her while holding the six year old by the hand.

She could find fear in her cousin's eyes as well as in her mom's when they saw the scene that was happening in front of them, not being surprised when her mom and Mon-El ran toward her, but all of them falling because of Reign's scream.

"You cannot win" Reign told her. "There is no prison you can build that can contain me. There is no one on this planet of equal power that can kill me" the Worldkiller tighten the grip.

"That's what you think" she heard Sam's voice before feeling how Reign loosed the grip.

She hit Reign to let her fall into the hole, but observing with horror how the Worldkiller used her heat vision, a scream escaping her throat when she saw her cousin's being hit as well as Mon-El, Sam and her mom.

"J'onn" she called him fighting her own tears while approaching them.

"Supergirl, Mon-El gave his life to save me" he said as she looked at his dead body, Mon-El had tried to save Halley too. "All that time I spent with my father, I'd learned nothing. I still came in fighting like a Manhunter" J'onn commented.

"No, this is my fault" she shook her head. "I came in here ready to kill her, I knew I should have found another way" she blamed herself. "I... I've lost track of what I stand for. What have I done?" she asked herself, her hand gently caressing her baby's cousin face, the kid was so cold. "I'm gonna bring you back, baby girl, I promise" she promised taking Mon-El's rign while looking to the Harun-El. "Alex" she called her sister.

"Supergirl, did Sam get there?" Alex asked.

"She did, but I screwed up. I need you to find me a disruption" she told her, but her sister seemed to doubt. "I need to go back in time, like the Legion" she explained.

After convincing her sister and her best friend that she could do it, they found a disruption for her, flying to the space ready to go back in time, to save all of them.

When she went back in time, she held Reign before asking Mon-El to throw her the Haru-El, holding it even though it burned, but not giving up until the three of them were teleported to the Fountains of Lillith.

Once there she let Sam to handle the situation, letting her friend to end with her darkest self, not being able to contain a smile when she saw how the Worldkiller was forced to drink from the water before fading in front of them.

Everyone were near them when they woke up, but she could only look for one person, Halley, wrapping her arms around the child to bring her closer, practically obligating the kid to sit down on her lap.

Her cousin started crying while hiding her face in her neck, the two of them hugging at each other as tight of possible as if they were scared of what would happen of they stopped doing so.

"You okay, baby?" she asked pulling her away, observing the cut in her face and the one in her right hand, which seemed to be healing.

"I was scared" Halley admitted in just a whispered.

"I was too, but now you're safe, I won't let anyone hurt you, kiddo" she kissed her forehead before embracing her again, a smile in her face happy that everything was over.

* * *

"What does Halley want for her birthday?" Mon-El asked her as she sighed.

"Well, she wants a dragon" she answered as he laughed. "But that's impossible" she chuckled.

"Maybe a lizard" he said as she shook her head.

"No..., not a lizard" she laughed. "But she's been asking for a puppy" she looked at him, not being sure if it was a good idea, but Halley had been really asking for one recently.

"What are you doing?" her baby cousin asked approaching them.

"Nothing, kiddo" Mon-El answered. "You told me that you wanted to show me something, right?" he asked to what the child nodded while grabbing his hand before walking away.

She smiled observing how the child was laughing out loud because of Mon-El's tickles, which made her think about how her baby cousin would react to Mon-El having to leave.

She had learned a few nights ago, but he had decided to stick around for a little longer so he could be at Halley's birthday and she knew that it would be really important for her cousin, though she also knew that the child would be heartbroken after learning the news, but until then they shouldn't think about it, just live the moment.

 **Hi!**

 **Season three finished! I still have to publish another one with Halley's birthday and Mon-El leaving.**

 **I think I will write season four, there are so many scenes for Halley to be in.**

 **Thanks so much for reading, let me know what you think,**

 **Ayrin**


	35. Chapter 35

"Happy birthday!" her cousin and Mon-El exclaimed as she opened her eyes. "Do you feel a little older?" Kara asked while sitting up on the bed as she nodded. "Yeah? I can't believe you're seven" her cousin tickled her.

She giggled trying to move away from her cousin's hands, but not being able to do so, just calming down when Kara stopped shortly before embracing her tightly.

"Hey, birthday girl, Do you remember what you asked for breakfast?" Mon-El asked brushing her hair away from her face.

"Ice cream?" she questioned still a little sleepy. "Oh, and pancakes!" she exclaimed getting her cousin and Mon-El to laugh.

"Okay, let's have breakfast then" Kara smiled while grabbing her hand to take her to the living room where Alura was waiting for them.

"Auntie!" she ran towards her aunt to hug her legs.

"Happy birthday, sweet girl" Alura embraced her as they both smiled.

There had been a little bit of a issue with her birthday celebration as she understood that if she wanted to invite her friends and her cousin's, her aunt couldn't be there, so that's why they had decided to celebrate it the next day, so she could spend her birthday with her closest friends and family.

After having breakfast they went to Alex's loft because as her cousin had told her, there was a surprise for her and she couldn't wait longer to find out what it was.

"Okay, I've found it this morning, it has your name written on it" the agent gave her a letter. "Read it out loud, kiddo" Alex asked her, so she nodded before starting reading.

She frowned while reading it, the letter talked about her having a new little friend, but she wasn't really understanding if it was a clue or something, if she was supposed to look for it, so she just stared at her cousin confused, asking for help, which made Kara laugh.

"Do I have to look for it?" She questioned. "It says I have to look in my favorite place to hide" she looked at her cousin.

"Where is that place?" Kara asked waiting for her answer.

"Um..., Under your bed" she answered getting everyone to laugh.

"I think it's the right answer" Alex commented while laughing.

She wouldn't hide there all the time, but she did like to do so when she wanted to be alone, which had managed to scare her cousin a lot of times because she couldn't find her anywhere in the apartment.

At first she used to hide under her cousin's bed most of the time, whenever she had a horrible memory about her father, sometimes having the feeling that he was still there, looking for her.

"You sure, baby?" her cousin asked, to what she nodded, but frowning, it wasn't that place.

"No... It's that room at the DEO" she told them, Kara nodding slightly.

All of them went to the DEO, holding her cousin's hand while guiding them to the room where she had spent so many evenings coloring and reading, a wide smile on her face when she saw J'onn, who picked her up to embrace her.

They gave her a new letter, that time the clue was taking them back home, but she couldn't avoid being surprised when it was Winn who opened the door of the apartment.

"You're getting closer, kiddo" Mon-El told her while ruffling her hair.

"I've heard some noises coming from your bed room, Hal" Winn commented as she looked at him before running there.

"It could be dangerous" her cousin held the knob so she couldn't open the door.

"Kara..." she whined as her cousin laughed finally letting her to open it.

A crinkle appeared in her forehead as she approached a box that was in the middle of the room, a letter by its side, so she sat down ready to open the box, but Mon-El told her to read the letter first.

 _'Hey, you finally found me, my name is Comet and I can't wait to meet you. They told me that we're going to be best friends, I really hope so because I'm going to give you a lot of kisses and love._

 _Come on, open the box!"_

She did as told, her gaze finding a grey puppy with blue eyes inside, which stood up putting its paws on the side of the box while waving its tail happily.

"Are we keeping it?" she asked as her cousin sat beside her.

"Yeah, It's your puppy, baby" Kara gently petted the dog, making her smile.

"Thank you" she hugged her cousin.

She pulled away before picking up the puppy, embracing Comet against her as she felt how the dog licked her face.

She had been asking for a puppy for months, but Kara had always told her that they didn't have enough time to take care properly of it, so at that moment she couldn't say how happy she was.

"It's a boy, a weimaraner, he's eyes reminded me of yours, that's why his name is Comet" Mon-El explained kneeling beside her other side, stroking the puppy.

"He's beautiful, I love him" she kissed the puppy's head.

* * *

"Where is Halley?" she asked Mon-El after not being able to find her cousin in the living room.

"Have you looked under your bed?" Mon-El chuckled making her laugh. "I think she's in her room with Comet, they're really getting along" he commented with a smile.

"Comet, huh?" she looked at him directly into his eyes being the first time she did it since Argo.

"Both of your eyes, Halley's and yours, remind me of comets, when I saw his eyes I knew it was the perfect name" he explained. "That way you will remember me" he said as she closed her eyes, Halley didn't know that he was going to leave.

"When are you going to tell her?" she asked afraid of what her cousin's reaction would be.

"I...I don't know" he answered bowing his head.

"You're leaving in two days, I'm not the one who should do it, Mon-El" she told him, seeing him nod.

"You're leaving?" both of them turned when they heard the seven year old asking, the puppy in her arms as tears were being contained in her eyes.

"Hal..." Mon-El called the child before her cousin ran away.

"No, give her space" she stopped him.

By the time she went to her cousin's room, her mom was already there comforting the child, having her sat on her lap while embracing the seven year old as tight as possible.

Comet sitting next to Halley, looking at the child kind of worry, which made her smile, that puppy would always be there for her cousin, he was loyal and really friendly.

"Hey, baby" she whispered brushing her cousin hair away from her face, the child barely looking at her.

"He's going to leave" her cousin sobbed as she couldn't do other thing than nod.

"He was going to leave, eventually, baby" she told her trying to explain that it wasn't a decision he had made recently.

"I know, but I hoped..." Halley's voice cracked, but she understood what she was referring to, because she had hoped for him to stay as well. "Is Winn leaving too?" the child asked her.

"How do you know that?" she questioned before nodding. "He is."

At that moment her cousin looked away while sobbing, her tiny face hidden in her aunt's neck, tears still rolling down her cheeks.

Little by little Halley calmed down, the child falling asleep with little Comet between her arms, who had also fallen asleep.

It had broken her heart to see her cousin sobbing that way, but it was how she had expected Halley to react, because she knew that the seven year old wouldn't be okay with her best friend having to leave.

"How is she?" Mon-El asked entering the room, stopping to observe the scene. "I'm glad he's going to be there for her while I'm not" he commented with a sad smile.

"She's upset" she told him, seeing him nod. "She thought you were going to stay" she explained.

"I wish" Mon-El caressed the child's hair. "Maybe when all of this is over..." he whispered. "Keep her safe, Kara" he asked before kissing the kid's forehead.

* * *

"No! Don't leave, please" she begged grabbing Mon-El's t-shirt, who kneeled down in front of her.

"Hey, it's okay, kiddo" he tried to smile at her. "I'll come back to visit, okay?" he said as she shook her head, that wasn't what she wanted, she was still expecting for him to stay there with them. "I'm gonna miss you so much" he pulled her into a hugged, burying her face on his neck while closing her eyes.

She didn't want to let go from him, still not being ready to do so, starting to cry, moment in which Mon-El decided to pick her up in an attempt to calm her down.

"Take care of your cousin and Comet, okay?" he pulled her away a little as she nodded. "I have something for you, kiddo" he told her while giving her a necklace with a dragon on it, so she gripped it tight. "I love you, baby girl" Mon-El kissed her forehead.

"I love you, too" she whispered embracing herself against him with all the strength she could.

"Hey, you're ready to leave, buddy?" Winn asked getting her to stretch her arms towards him. "I'm going to miss you, too, kiddo" her cousin best friend hugged her. "Just remember me to introduce you into Star Wars once I come back here" he ruffled her hair before kissing her cheek.

She smiled grabbing her cousin's hand shortly after Winn left her on the floor, Comet being held by Kara as she observed how they walked inside the ship that would take them to the future.

Mon-El turning to observe them one last time, so she waved her hand to him in a way to say goodbye even if she didn't know for how long, but seeing how he signed for them to get closer, which she did, hugging his legs with a wide smile on her face.

"Ask Brainy to help you use it, okay?" Mon-El gave her a small device. "It will let us communicate with each other" he explained to what she nodded excitedly. "See you soon, kiddo" he ruffled her hair before getting inside the ship.

Kara embraced her tightly the moment the ship took off, not being able to contain her tears while watching how it disappeared in the blue sky, her cousin crying as well.

"Will we see them again?" she questioned looking into her cousin's eyes.

"Yeah, they'll come back" Kara answered gently brushing her hair.

She nodded. Tears still running down her cheeks as she tried to think that their best friends would return as soon as possible, at least she hoped.

 **Hi!**

 **I know it's a short one, but it was necessary before I start writing season 4. I searched for breeds of dogs that had blue eyes and I thought it would be funny for the puppy to be a Weimaraner because Chris Wood's dog, Drift, is that breed.**

 **Thanks so much for reading, let me know what you think,**

 **Ayrin**


	36. Chapter 36

She got loose her grip from Lena's hand the moment they walked inside CatCo, looking for her cousin, Kara's best friend when she started running exclaiming her cousin's name.

Kara was writing an article, but looking up with a wide smile, so she increased her speed, embracing at her cousin as tight as possible.

"Thanks for picking her up from school" Kara thanked Lena, once her cousin's best friend approached them.

"It's nothing, Kara, she's such a wonderful kid" the woman answered with a smile. "I can stay with her if you want, so you can finish it" Lena offered, but her cousin shook her head.

"No, it's okay, I'm almost done" her cousin smiled as she sat down beside her, seeing how Lena was about to leave.

"Lena" she called her cousin's best friend. "Could we have ice cream tomorrow?" she asked.

"Yeah, kiddo" Lena smiled as Kara shook her head once more.

"What is it with everyone wanting to spoil her?" Kara asked getting both of them to laugh. "Okay, I'll give you permission if I'm invited as well" her cousin looked at her, to what she nodded. "Yay!" the older kryptonian exclaimed.

"See you tomorrow, girls" Lena said goodbye before leaving.

For around forty minutes, she sat next to her cousin waiting for her to finish her article as she was doing her homework. However, when she finished and her cousin was still typing on the computer, she sat up and, even though she knew Kara wouldn't let her, she started walking while observing what everyone else was doing.

She walked inside James' office, standing tiptoe by the balcony, she loved the view of the city from up there, everything was so calmed that evening. She could spend hours standing there, just observing as she tried to imagine how would be everyone lifes.

"Hey, You must be Halley, right?" she heard someone ask, so she turned around to meet a young woman looking at her. "I'm Nia, your cousin is looking for you" the girl told her while offering her hand for her to hold.

She stared at the girl for a few more seconds before trusting her enough to hold her hand, so she could be guided to where her cousin was.

Kara sighed relived as they approached her, her cousin smiling slightly before pulling her into a hugged as if she was trying to confirm that she was fine.

"Thanks, Nia" her cousin said still hugging her. "Next time tell me before going somewhere, okay?" Kara pulled her away a little, making her nod. "I'll see you tomorrow, tell James about your article" her cousin smiled before grabbing her hand to start walking.

"Are we going to the DEO?" she asked once they were at the street, her cousin frowning.

"I..., it's late, kiddo" Kara finally answered.

"But you promised that we would talk with Mon-El" she complained.

"I did? I'm sorry, baby, but it's late and we still have to take Comet for a walk" her cousin told her as she frowned upset. "We can go tomorrow" Kara tried to make things a little bit easier, but she looked away anyway, mad.

It had been two weeks since she had talked with Mon-El, her cousin always postponing it because she was being a really more focused on her job than usual, mentoring a new girl, Nia, whom she had met earlier that day.

However, she wasn't sure if it was because Kara didn't want to talk to him or if it was because the superhero was handling a lot of things.

She didn't bother about saying any other word, just hoping for words to be true that time, she would have to wait until next day.

"Comet!" she exclaimed crouching the moment she saw the puppy running towards them. "Hi, boy, I've missed you" she embraced the puppy, who licked her face happily.

Comet was for sure getting bigger day by day and, even though he was still little, he had enough strength to knock her off to the floor, which got her cousin to laugh before helping her to get the puppy away so she could got up.

She loved taking Comet to a walk, how the puppy got excited about everything, being full of energy and super friendly whenever someone approached them to pet him, but most importantly, she loved to play with him at the park.

She closed her eyes the moment she started seeing through things, her head hurting as she realized that it was her x-ray vision, so she put her tiny hand on her eyes before walking to her cousin.

"Hey, What happened?" Kara asked kneeling in front of her, trying to remove her hand, but she refused to. "Did you hit your head or something?" her cousin was starting to panic as well as her, at that moment being able to see her hand's bones. "I need you to tell me what's wrong, baby" Kara finally managed to removed her hand from her eyes as she frown.

"Bones... X-ray vision..." she was sure that her words didn't make any sense, but she was really having a headache.

However, she didn't even know how her cousin understood what she was saying, being surprised when Kara grabbed her hand before taking Comet's leash and start walking.

After leaving the puppy at home, her cousin picked her up and flew them to the DEO, Alex voice echoing in her ears, guiding them into the med bay, where Kara sat her down on a stretcher, her eyes closed.

"Okay, this should help" Alex sighed while sliding a pair of glasses in her face. "Open your eyes, kiddo" the agent asked, so she did, everything was back to normal.

"It's always going to be like that?" she asked her cousin afraid of taking the glasses off.

"No, sweetheart, it's only until you can control it properly" Kara answered as she nodded slightly. "Well, I guess since we're here, you will be talking with Mon-El" her cousin told her.

"Really?" she questioned, being even more excited when her cousin nodded, not waiting any longer before jumping from the stretcher.

Brainy got everything ready, those minutes waiting for Mon-El to answer being completely endless, but smiling widely once she heard his voice on the other side of the device.

"Hi!" she exclaimed.

"Hey, kiddo, How are you? How was your day?" Mon-El asked, she could imagine him smiling.

"Good, we took Comet to the park" she answered excitedly. "I'm developing my x-ray vision!" she told him.

"That's cool, kiddo!" he exclaimed. "When are you starting to train with your cousin?" Mon-El questioned.

"Next week, probably" she shrugged her shoulders, not even knowing when they would start exactly.

"Mon-El!" she heard Winn scream.

"Okay, Halley, I need to go, I talk to you soon" Mon-El said in a rush, her heart beating so fast as she couldn't understand what was happening, but nodding as if he could see her.

She heard an explosion before she could answer, a few screams followed by some lower voices, whispers even, but not Mon-El's voice.

"Mon-El!" she called his name waiting for an answer, repeating it constantly, but not listening an answer. "No! No! We have to know if they're fine" she exclaimed wanting to stop Brainy from hanging up the call.

However, it was her cousin who approached her, embracing her tightly as she kept looking at Brainy, wondering what had happened and if the Legion of Superheroes were still alive.

"Do you think they're alive?" she asked pulling herself away from her cousin.

"Yeah, for sure" Kara answered. "We'll call them tomorrow, okay?" her cousin kissed her forehead as she nodded, she had to have faith.

* * *

"She's totally a mini you with the glasses" Lena commented after observing both cousins for a few seconds.

"She is" she smiled before staring at her cousin, who was eating her ice cream silently, not even paying attention to whatever they were saying.

She knew that Halley was still thinking about what had happened last day at the DEO, she was worried too, but trying not to show it, so her cousin would remain calmed.

"Can I go to the playground?" her cousin asked pointing at it, so she nodded.

"What's wrong?" Lena asked once Halley had left, so she looked at her not knowing what to answer. "Halley hasn't say a single word and she didn't even eat half of her ice cream" her best friend pointed out while showing her the ice cream.

"Mon-El gave her a device so they could communicate with each other" she started talking. "Yesterday while they were talking, something happened... An explosion, I guess" she shrugged her shoulders. "We lost communication and as far as Brainy has told me, he doesn't get to talk to them" she explained, Halley didn't know that yet.

"So she's worried, right?" her best friend looked at her kind of worried as well. "I'm sure they're fine" Lena smiled softly at her.

"I wish I could say that to Halley" she sighed. "But until we have some news, she's not going to be fine" she commented looking at the playground, smiling a little when she saw her cousin playing with other kids. "She has lost a lot and Mon-El..., if something happened to him..., I don't know how Halley would react" she closed her eyes not wanting to imagine that.

"She would recovered, she has a lot of people that love her, but most importantly, she has you" Lena told her trying to cheer her up, but it was difficult not to think about it.

She decided to change the topic of the conversation, at least try, because when she received a call from her sister asking her to go to the DEO because they have news about it, she did not hesitate to tell Halley and flew there.

Her cousin was anxious about knowing what had happened, asking repeatedly about it, but knowing that the news weren't the ones they were expecting, something bad had happened and she could tell by her sister's face that it was related to Mon-El.

"Winn, they're here" her sister said once they walked inside a room where Brainy was with the device.

"Yesterday there was an explosion, that's why we lost the communication" her best friend started to explain. "Mon-El is in a coma, he's inside one of the pods, but we're not even sure if he's gonna wake up" Winn explained, feeling how her heart dropped, but not knowing it was because of her feelings or cousin's face.

Halley's eyes were shining so brightly because of the tears that were being contained, her lower lip trembling as if the child was trying not to start crying, but her cousin broke down the moment she embraced her.

"Halley, kiddo, I'm so sorry" Winn said after hearing the child's sobs. "Sweetheart, I'm going to remind him that he needs to wake up to go back to you" her best friend told the seven year old.

"He will wake up, baby" she kissed her cousin's forehead. "I'll talk to you later, Winn" she said goodbye to him.

She kept Halley embraced as tight as possible, her cousin's face hiding in her neck as she felt her own tears starting to run down her cheeks, she hated to see her cousin like that.

She knew that the child was completely broken and she was too, she couldn't have thought about Mon-El dying while being in the future, so maybe because of that she was still hoping for him to be fine or maybe it was because she needed to show her cousin that everything would be fine.

"I don't want him to die, he can't..." Halley's voice cracked as a new sob escaped her lips.

"He won't, baby" she held her cousin's face. "He's going to be fine, we need to believe that he will wake up" she wiped Halley's tears before kissing her forehead and embrace her once again.

"Hope" her cousin murmured against her shoulder, what made her nodded, that's what they needed, hope.

* * *

Kara was flying back from D.C and Halley was playing at one of the rooms with Comet, everything was under control, at least it had been for the last few minutes, because when a loud alarm started sounding, Alex freezed in middle of the DEO.

"What is that?" she asked Brainy.

"It's a kryptonite contamination alarm" he answered as she held her breath for a few seconds before starting walking as fast as possible towards the room where Halley was.

"Find out where" she told him while trying to reach her sister. "Supergirl, we've got a kryptonite alert somewhere in National City, you're gonna need to stay back until we figure out what we're dealing with" she said through her comms.

"Alex" Brainy tried to interrupt her for the second time. "It's not just National City. It's everywhere" he told her.

At that moment she panicked, running, knowing that she didn't have a lot of time to react, closing her eyes the moment she found the seven year old laying on the floor unconscious, Comet barking as if he was trying to wake up the child.

"Call J'onn, tell him to find Kara" she asked Brainy while picking up the child.

The kryptonite was visible under the kid's skin, who was barely breathing, so she didn't lose so much time before deciding to take the child to Argo City, being that the only place where she believed that Halley would be totally safe.

"Alex?" She heard Clark asked once she went through the portal. "Oh, God, Halley!" he exclaimed. "What happened?"

"There's kryptonite all over the atmosphere" she answered letting him to hold the child. "We're still trying to find Kara" she told him, seeing worry all over his face.

"Are you going to bring her here?" he asked.

"That depends on how she is, if she's stable or not" she answered as he nodded keeping the seven year old close to him. "Take care of Halley, please" she asked.

She kissed the child's forehead, feeling sad about leaving her there, but knowing it was the only way to keep her alive and she knew that Kara would have only asked her to save the child.

She observed how her little sister was falling, J'onn trying to grabbed her, knowing that Kara would die if her body crashed on the ground, so it wasn't until the last second when she finally calmed down, J'onn was flying to the DEO with Supergirl in his arms.

How would she tell Kara that she had sent Halley to Argo?

 **Hi!**

 **I think the next two-three chapters would be about small parts of the episodes, but I will be focusing a lot more on the last part of the season.**

 **Thanks so much for reading, let me know what you think,**

 **Ayrin**


	37. Chapter 37

Kara didn't even remember what had happened, but the feeling of not being able to breath was still there, opening her eyes only to find that she had some kind of helmet, which only increased her panic.

Claustrophobia. She had never admitted it before, but ever since she spent so many years inside that pod, alone, it was like if she couldn't breath, that she couldn't move, paralized by the fear.

"What's... what's happening? Why am I in here? Get me out!" she freaked out as her sister appeared in front of her, gently pushing her back to the bed.

"Hey, it's okay. Just breathe, I'm here" her sister tried to calm her down, but not effectively. "Mercy fired kryptonite into the air" Alex finally explained.

"God, I can't breathe. I can't breathe." she stated panicking once again, her sister trying to calm her down, which she did after a few seconds. "I'm okay. Tell me everything" she asked before realizing that her baby cousin had to be affected by the kryptonite as well. "Halley? Where is she?" she questioned.

"I didn't have a choice, she's safe, I took her to Argo" her sister answered as she felt the panic raising again, not being able to imagine how Halley should be feeling.

"She has to be afraid" she whispered knowing that her cousin wouldn't deal well with everything that was happening. "You did the right thing" she told her sister after observing the worry on her face.

Halley was probably scared of what was happening, not understanding why it was her the only one to be sent there.

"Dev-Em is in Argo as well, you weren't... Supergirl can't dissappear like that" Alex said as she nodded, they were going to find a way to clean the atmosphere, so everything would go back to normal.

* * *

The sun was hitting directly into her face as she opened her tired blue eyes, taking deep and sharp breaths while observing her surroundings, she wasn't at home, in her room, but she knew where she was, Argo.

"Hey, How are you feeling, sweetie?" her aunt asked entering the room as she tried to remember why she was there.

"Kara?" she questioned, observing how Alura's face changed. "Why am I here?" she asked having the feeling that something bad had happened.

"Someone fired kryptonite into the air" her aunt explained as she frowned worried. "Kara is fine, she's still in Earth, apparently Lena Luthor created a suit that is filtering the kryptonite out of her body" Alura explained as she bowed her head down. "It's okay, sweetie, you're going to be back with them as soon as they get rid of the kryptonite" her aunt gently brushed her hair away of her little face.

She nodded slowly. Tears being contained in her eyes, blinking to let them fall as she tried not to break down, but it wasn't easy, not when her cousin was in Earth surrounded by kryptonite and her best friend was in a coma, she couldn't be alright with all of that.

Her aunt embraced her tightly and she didn't avoid it, leaning into the embrace as she started sobbing, afraid, she couldn't lose her cousin.

"Hey, how... You're awake" Clark smiled from the door, observing her. "Are you okay, kiddo?" he asked, but she didn't nod.

She observed how her aunt and Clark looked at each other as if they were worried about her, about how she was reacting, but, honestly, What were they expecting?

They both convinced her to get out of the room, even if she didn't want to, Lois was waiting for them at the living room, a new worry gaze that stared at her as soon as she appeared.

A little smile was drawn in her lips as soon as she saw little Comet running to her, so she dropped herself to her knees so she could embrace the puppy.

"Hi, Comet" she hugged him tightly.

"He's not so little anymore" Lois commented crouching down beside her, gently petting the dog. "You okay?" the woman looked at her, but she shook her head. "It's okay, kiddo, everything will be alright" the reporter embraced her.

She stayed like that for as long as possible, grateful of being loved by so many people that wanted the best for her.

After getting ready the four of them went for a walk along with Comet, who was pulling from his leash to run towards a park, so she did not hesitate to run with him.

"You have a puppy?" someone asked, getting her to look up only to find the same kid that Mon-El introduced to them. "I'm Val" the kid smiled as she was grabbing Comet leash protectively, relaxing little by little.

"I'm Halley and he's Comet" she petted the dog, feeling observed by Val, who didn't seem to be sure about touching the puppy. "You can pet him, he's good" she told him, observing how he was barely touching Comet.

Little by little both of them started playing with Comet, answering all his questions about how was life on Earth, but not wanting to go back home when her aunt told her so.

However, after promising that they would meet the next day, they took a walk around the market, remembering that time she had done the same with Kara and Mon-El.

At that moment she bowed down her head in tears, she missed them both, but the worst thing was not knowing how they were.

* * *

 _"Mommy!" she exclaimed getting loose from the officer's hand to run towards her mother, who picked her up to embrace her._

 _"Hi, my sweet angel" her mom kissed her forehead before she turned her head to look at her father, who wasn't even looking at her, he was mad._

 _"Thanks for taking care of her, we were really worried" her father said, obviously lying, he wasn't worried at all._

 _"It wasn't a problem, she's a good child" the officer answered._

 _The way back home was silent, none saying a word, her head resting on her mother's shoulder as she kept her eyes closed, not wanting to imagine what was going to happen as soon as they got to the spaceship._

 _"Why did you follow your mother?" her father asked demanding an answer._

 _"Non..." her mom said still embracing her tightly. "You shouldn't have followed me, sweetie" her mother gently brushed her hair away from her face._

 _"Do you think that's enough?" Non questioned. "She's not going to learn with you being so soft" her father commented as her mom left her on the floor._

 _"I'm sorry" she murmured looking at her feet._

 _Her parents just looked at her for a few seconds, her mother getting herself in front of her before grabbing her hand to take her to her room._

 _"Don't walk away from this, Astra" her father exclaimed. "She needs discipline" he said._

 _"No. She's four, she needs to be a kid" her mom turned around. "Go to your room, baby" she told her._

 _She barely nodded, but stopping at the hallway when she heard them arguing, her gaze focusing getting blurry as she tried not to cry. It had been her fault after all, so she turned to go back inside that room._

 _Her father was about to slap her mom, moment in which she run to push him away, getting it, her father observing her surprised._

 _"You didn't" he shook his head as her mom grabbed her arm to pulled her away from him. "No. I'm done with all of this" her father said taking her by her arm to practically drag her out of the room._

 _At that moment she was sobbing, hearing her mother's screams begging him to stop, but knowing that it wouldn't matter how much she tried, there was nothing that would stop him._

 _He pushed her inside a room, her eyes closed as she didn't want to know what was going to happen. Her father kicked her directly into her ribs, her mom trying to push him away, but that only got from him to kicked her on her stomach, the taste of blood starting to appear in her mouth._

 _She opened her eyes slowly before trying to sit up, she needed to rid off of that taste, but she ended up throwing up instead of spitting it._

 _"Shh, baby girl" her mom took her in her arms, she was crying as well. "Someday it will be just you and I, I promise" she kissed her forehead._

 _She tried to nod, her whole body hurting so much that she couldn't even move, just closing her eyes as she hoped for that day to come soon."_

She opened her eyes startled, tears falling down her cheeks as the room's door was opened, her aunt appearing in front of her.

"Hey, hey, What happened?" Alura asked sitting on the edge of the bed, but she didn't gave her time to react before sitting up looking for her embrace. "It's okay, kiddo" her aunt hugged her tightly.

It had been a long time since she had dreamed about him, about everything she had lived in that prison that she used to call home.

She hid her face in her aunt's neck, sobbing while gripping with her tiny hands the dress that Alura was wearing.

"It hurts" she sobbed.

"What does it hurt?" her aunt pulled her away for a little bit as she pointed at her stomach. "Your tummy?" Alura asked as she nodded. "It's okay, baby girl" the woman rubbed circles over her tummy as if she was trying to comfort her.

Alura didn't say anything else, just holding her close as she kept crying, wanting to forget all the memories that were assaulting her at that moment.

She closed her eyes once again just wanting to be carried away by unconsciousness.

* * *

Kara walked with Clark into the living room, Earth was free from kryptonite, so she could finally pick up Halley to bring her back.

"Kara?" her mom asked as she smiled before walking up to her to embrace her. "You're okay?" her mother pulled her away.

"I am, I'm here to pick Halley up" she replied before adding. "Thanks for having taken care of her" she smiled.

"Don't worry, she's an amazing child" her mom told her before grabbing her hand to guide her to where the seven year old was. "She had a rough night"

Halley was asleep on the couch with Comet curled up by her side.

Only looking at her mom she could tell what the child had been dreaming about and the truth was that it was a long time ago when her cousin had had the last nightmare.

She kneeled down by her side, gently brushing the hair that was falling over the kid's face, Comet opening his eyes after her movement.

"Hi, Comet" she took the puppy in her arms. "You've been taking care of her, too, huh?" she questioned caressing the dog, which didn't hesitate to turn his face so he could lick her face. "That's a 'yes'" she smiled.

"He's been laying beside her all morning" her mom commented.

"Did she tell you about what it was?" she asked.

"Non" her mother answered.

She nodded slightly before looking at her cousin with sadness, still not understanding how someone was able to hurt a child that way.

The seven year old stirred, opening her eyes slowly, so she smiled while gently brushing her cousin's hair away from her face.

"Hey, baby" she whispered observing how the child looked at her confused. "How are you?" she asked.

However, her cousin didn't answer anything, just looking at her for a few more seconds before throwing herself into her arms, so she couldn't avoid embracing her as tight as possible.

Halley buried her face in her neck, her tiny hands clinging from her cape, so she couldn't pull her away, not even a little.

"We're going back home, kiddo" she told her, the child pulling herself away.

"Mon-El?" Halley asked practically begging for news about him.

"He's awake, I talked to him yesterday, I'll take you to the DEO tomorrow, okay?" she answered before kissing her forehead. "And now, come on, Alex is dying to see you" she commented with a smile.

She stayed holding Comet's leash while her cousin said goodbye to everyone, Lois keeping the child close while embracing her, Kal-El just tickling her a little to make her laugh, but she had to contain her tears when she observed the huge smile that appeared in her cousin's face when her mother embraced the child.

That child was loved by everyone there, so she couldn't be happier knowing that it would always be someone who would look out for that child if something happened to her, that her baby cousin would never be alone.

 **Hi!**

 **It's been a long time since I published a chapter, but I've been having exams, I still have. However, I hope to be able to publish soon.**

 **This chapter is not my favorite one, but it will get better next chapters.**

 **Thanks so much for reading, let me know what you think,**

 **Ayrin**


	38. Chapter 38

She and Kara had been invited by Clark to the farm, her cousin needed a break from everything that was happening back in National City, because a few days ago the President had demanded Supergirl to tell her real identity, to which her cousin had denied.

At that moment she was helping Lois at the barn while her cousin and Clark were talking outside. The woman grabbed her hand when she tripped with her own feet and a hay bale.

"Hey, Hal, careful" Lois told her shortly before a wormhole appeared in front of them, the woman putting herself in front of her as she observed cautiously the persons that appeared there. "Who are you?" the reporter questioned, but she smiled knowing who they were.

"Barry, Ollie!" she exclaimed happily running towards them as her cousin and Clark got there.

"Hi, kiddo" Oliver kneeled down to embrace her, Barry ruffling her hair.

"You've grown a lot, huh?" Barry commented as she smiled, she had lost her upper front tooth a few days ago. "Oh, look at that, you've lost a tooth" he said.

"Who are they?" Clark asked.

"They're Barry and Oliver, they're friends" her cousin answered.

"So you know that I'm Oliver and he's Barry?" Oliver asked standing up as Barry took his chance to embrace her.

"Yeah, w-why wouldn't I?" Kara asked kind of confused. "Um, you guys, this is my other cousin Clark" her cousin introduced him.

"Your cousin. That cousin? The super cousin?" Barry asked.

"Oh, please, call me Clark" Kal-El asked making both of them to nod still looking at him.

"Are you puffing your chest?" Barry questioned to Oliver, who nodded making them smiled slightly.

"Why did you guys think I wouldn't recognize you?" Her cousin asked as Oliver did use of one of Barry's powers, which made her frown.

"We could use your help" Barry whispered.

It didn't take longer until they explained what was happening in Earth-1, observing how both of them were testing each other abilities.

However, she couldn't avoid being attracted about holding one of the archs, taking an arrow as well, being curious about if she was was able to shoot or not.

"Halley!" her cousin exclaimed. "Don't shoot that arrow!" Kara told her, but she just focused her gaze on the paint can that was in front of her before shooting.

The arrow hit directly into the center, everyone looking at her surprised as she took a new arrow and shooted again, hitting the target perfectly.

She turned her head to find her cousin by her side kind of mad, so she left the arch on the grass while frowning, it was kind of relaxing.

"Did you teach her?" Oliver asked approaching them. "That was perfect, kiddo!" he exclaimed ruffling her hair.

"No, it wasn't. It was cold" her cousin answered. "Why would I teach a seven year old how to shoot?" Kara questioned.

"Well, you should, she's good" he commented with a smile.

Her cousin just shook her head before grabbing her by her hand to take her to the house, but stopping at the porch, so she just sat down in one of the chairs before calling Comet, seeing how the puppy ran over her, putting his paws on her knees.

She smiled petting the dog, starting to play with him, but standing up the moment they observed a new wormhole forming at the farm.

Cisco was the one who appeared that time there, to recruit them, moment in which her cousin looked at her as if she was thinking what to do.

"I wanna go" she begged looking directly into Kara's eyes.

"I know, baby, but it might be dangerous" her cousin told her. "You're staying with Alex, okay?" Kara gently brushed her hair away from her face as she pouted. "No, not that face, I'm sorry, kiddo, but it's for your own good" her cousin kissed her forehead before embracing her slightly.

She said goodbye to everyone before leaving from there, her cousin had called her sister to tell her what was happening, so she wouldn't be surprised when they appeared at her door.

"I'll be back soon, okay?" Kara kneeled in front of her as she nodded not even bothering to ask her to stay, she knew that her cousin wouldn't do it.

"Be safe" she asked while hugging her, Kara keeping her close.

"I will be" her cousin kissed her forehead. "Have fun, girls" the young superhero smiled before leaping into the sky.

Comet approached her, sitting beside her as she closed her eyes for a few seconds. She didn't like when Kara left and she didn't even know what was happening, it was a horrible feeling, as all she could think about was her cousin getting hurt.

"You okay, kiddo?" Alex asked kind of worried, so she nodded.

"Can we go to Kara's apartment?, I left Saffire there" she asked looking at the woman that was standing by her side.

"Yeah, sure" her cousin's sister smiled.

She took Comet leash before grabbing Alex's hand and start walking, taking a long walk before going to Kara's loft, they had to water the plants as well.

However, the moment Alex opened the door, she stood by it only observing the person that was in front. It was Kara, but part of her mind was still keeping her alert as she knew that her cousin had left to an other Earth.

"Kara? What are you doing here?" it was Alex who asked. "I thought you were leaving" the woman commented.

"Oh, I was, but I left my... My journal" her cousin answered as she frowned, Why would Kara want that notebook? "What are you doing here?" Kara asked observing them both.

"You told me to water your plants and Halley left here Saffire" Alex answered, moment in which her cousin's face changed a little bit, observing that she was confused.

She walked toward the two sisters, her attention still focusing on her cousin, something was off, but she just shook her head before approaching the couch to take Saffire and bring it close to chest, closing her eyes when she heard a different heartbeat inside the apartment.

"Halley, come on, we should get going, Kara has to go back too" Alex called her the moment she starting walking over the place where she was hearing it.

However, she just turned around while nodding, maybe it was just her imagination, so she did run to hug her cousin's legs, only wanting to wish her luck with whatever mission she would have in Earth-1, but frowning when she felt the woman hesitating about embracing her, finally crouching down to her height.

The moment her eyes met her cousin's, she knew that the person she had in front looked like Kara, but it wasn't her, it wasn't her cousin, it was like being in front of Overgirl again. However, she didn't have time to react when the woman pulled her into a hug, embracing her as tight as possible.

"Behave, okay?" the woman told her, to what she nodded shortly before her _cousin_ kissed her forehead and stood up.

She took Alex's hand again to leave, her whole body shivering at the thought of another Kara again, that couldn't be happening.

"What's wrong, kiddo?" the agent asked as she shook her head not really knowing how to explain it, maybe it had been her own imagination.

* * *

It was only a few days after Kara's returned when Colonel Haley learned about her cousin's identity and had threatened her with reveal it.

At that moment they were at J'onn's office, Alex explaining that everyone at the DEO who knew about Kara being Supergirl would be mind wiped, seeing how her cousin nodded slightly at that.

"I have to be mind wiped, too" Alex's voice was barely a whisper, but loud enough to be heard.

"What?" her cousin turned around to look at her sister as she just observed the scene with so much sadness.

"Even if I beat the Truth Seaker, there would still be a danger that I would slip up" Alex explained as her cousin frowned, a crinckle forming on her forehead.

"If Alex mind isn't wiped, there is a 100% certainty that Haley would still discover your secret identity" Brainy commented as she sat up from the couch to approach both sisters.

"Who am I without you?" Kara asked at the edge of crying. "The whole reason I became Supergirl was to save you" her cousin said in tears as she hugged her, Kara gently stroking her hair as if she was trying to keep her calm.

"I'm still going to be that reason, I will still be Alex, your sister" the agent moved closer to her sister. "It's just that I won't know you're Supergirl" Alex explained as Kara started crying while gripping at her firmly.

"I will have to lie to you everyday" her cousin said.

"It won't be lying, it will be keeping a secret and I'm giving you permission" Alex embraced her little sister. "Let me save you this time, both of you" the woman whispered, caressing her cheek as she just looked up at her.

"Will you remember me?" she asked in just a whispered.

"Of course I will remember you, kiddo" her cousin's sister used her thumb to wipe the tears that were starting to run down her cheeks.

Alex embraced them both as she just closed her eyes in tears, that was heartbreaking, knowing that everything was going to change, it was going to be hard for her cousin.

They stayed liked that as long as possible, Alex picking her up once she pulled away, so she hid her face on the agent's neck.

"Can you do one thing for me?" Alex whispered to her. "Can you take care of Kara for me? She's going to need you" the woman asked, to what she nodded. "You're the sweetest child I've ever met" her cousin's sister kissed her forehead.

"I love you" she whispered snuggling closer to her.

"I love you, too" Alex hugged her tight before leaving her on the floor to approach Kara, who had her head bowed still crying.

When the time came, she stood right next to her cousin, her hand gripping hers while not being able to look at Alex, noticing that it was being hard for her cousin as well.

"It will be okay" Alex smiled trying to reassure Kara, but her cousin just shook her head.

"I... I can't" Kara whispered. "Come on, baby, let's go home" her cousin told her before starting walking and she couldn't blame her for not wanting to be there, she didn't either.

Once at home Kara broke down in tears, sitting on the couch as she sat beside her containing her own tears, she hated seeing her cousin that way, so she couldn't avoid hugging her.

"Come here, sweetheart" her cousin whispered while sitting her on her lap, embracing her tightly. "Everything will be alright, okay?" Kara whispered kissing her forehead, her cousin's chin staying upon her head as Kara cradled her.

She found herself just closing her eyes while listening to her cousin's heartbeat. Maybe she was right and it wouldn't be as bad as they thought, Alex was still the same person, right?

* * *

 **MONTHS LATER**

 **HALLEY'S P.O.V**

I looked around me confused, everything seemed to be different, my gaze focusing on a newspaper that showed a photo of Ben Lockwood. 2019, that wasn't my time, at least not at that moment, because it had been when I was seven.

I closed my eyes trying not to panic, How did I get here? I asked myself for the tenth time, but the answer was so obvious that I preferred not to answer it. Kara was going to kill me or, at least, punish me for the next few months.

Me being at that time would only get something to change in the future, which I didn't want to, because everything was so perfect that I wouldn't like for something to be different... Except for a thing.

I stopped walking when I heard a scream, titiling my head to that direction as I tried to identify from where it was, changing myself to the suit Winn had made for me a few months ago before leaping to the sky.

My heart was beating as fast as possible as I flew there, Kara was still saying that I wasn't ready, but at that moment all the adrenaline pushed me to confront the danger that I was getting myself in.

I clutched my fists while observing that a few Children of Liberty had surrounded two aliens, who were as scared as I was whenever I had been in that position, so I didn't have other choice than to hit the agents until it was me who stood in front of the Children of Liberty, the two aliens behind me.

"Who are you?" one of them asked pointing at me with a gun.

"What makes you think that it's gonna work?" I asked with mockery.

"And what makes you believe it won't?" he questioned back, making me frown when I saw him shoot, only wanting and hoping for the bullet to jump off of me.

However, the bullet pierced my skin next to my right ribs, getting me to fall to the ground as the pain and nauseas appeared. Kryptonite.

I tried to get up to keep fighting, but I fell again while observing in horror how the Children of Liberty took them away in a van. I thought they would do the same with me, however, they left me there, probably hoping that I would die.

For a few seconds I observed the wound, the kryptonite was visible under my skin, fear seizing me as I realized that I didn't even know what would happen if I died in that time, how that would affect the timeline.

I got to stand up after trying again, my hands over the wound as I thought where I could go, which one of them would believe me, but I knew that that one wouldn't be Kara. Still there were places were I couldn't go, such as the DEO, my cousin wasn't working there and Alex didn't remember anything, but I didn't have much more options.

My vision was starting to be blurry, I didn't have a lot of time, so I started walking to the only place where I knew I could be trusted or, at least, I hoped.

The way there was being one of the longest of my life, because it wasn't too easy to walk trying to stop the bleeding while being watched by the citizens of National City. At that moment my suit was completely covered in blood and I was using my cape sort of a bandage.

I knocked in the office's door trying not to let myself fall to ground in tears, I couldn't let the kryptonite win that battle.

"Hi, How may I...?" J'onn stopped talking as he observed the wound. "Are you okay?" he asked confused.

"It's kryptonite" I whispered as he grabbed me by my arms and guided me to the couch, helping me to sit down. "I'm sorry, I didn't know where to go" I told him, seeing how he shook his head.

"No, it's okay,..." he looked at me as if he waited for a name, so for a few seconds I thought about not telling him the truth.

"Halley" I finally whispered, bowing my head after observing surprised in his face, it hadn't been a good idea to tell him the truth. "It's really me, Halley, I'm from the future" I tried to explain, tears running down my cheeks when I felt the pain coming from the wound. "I know it's weird, but I need you to believe me, I can't die in this time" I begged for him to believe me.

"Okay, I'm going to ask for help, first we need to remove that bullet, then we can confirm it's really you" he explained helping me to lay down.

I started to feel dizzy, tears still pouring from my eyes as I closed my eyes wanting to let myself be carried away by unconsciousness.

 **Hi!**

 **This chapter is where the good stuff starts!**

 **CF2 gave me the idea of introducing teenage Halley in season four and, at first, I wasn't sure about how to do it, but now I'm really enjoying writing the scenes with her in them.**

 **Thanks so much for reading, let me know what you think,**

 **Ayrin**


	39. Chapter 39

**THIRD PERSON (KARA'S P. O. V.)**

Kara landed at the door of the office, J'onn had said that it was important, so she hadn't wasted any time before flying there, kind of scared about what was going on.

When J'onn opened the door, her gaze focused on an unconscious teenage girl that was laying on the couch, Brainy checking the girl's vitals.

She walked closer to the girl, observing her suit, similar to hers with the crest of the House of El on her chest, but which worried her the most was that the whole suit was covered in blood, a small hole in her right side.

"Who is she?" she asked pointing at her.

"Halley" J'onn answered as she frowned observing the teenager again.

How could it be possible? Her cousin was only seven years old. However, the girl that she had in front had the exact same features as her aunt Astra, her dark brown hair framing her face.

"She's from the future" J'onn told her as she turned to look at them.

"How can you be sure?" she questioned still frowning, it couldn't be true.

"She is Halley, her DNA is the same as your cousin" Brainy answered. "Why are you so surprised? I'm from the future as well" he told her as she kneeled in front of the teenager, What was that girl doing at the past?

She grabbed the necklace that the girl was wearing, it was the one she had gifted her in her sixth birthday.

At that moment she closed her eyes confused, they didn't even know what it meant for the teenager to be at that time, if it wouldn't change anything at the future.

Fear, incomprehension and uncertainty appeared in Halley's face once she opened her eyes, those blue eyes that she would be able to recognize everywhere, observing how the girl tried to get up, but falling at her back with her hands on her right side just by the place of the hole.

"Hey, it's okay" she whispered gently putting her hand on the girl's shoulder, Halley looking at her.

"Kar..." it was barely a whisper.

"I know, sweetheart" she told her, wanting to calm her down. "How old are you?" she asked.

"Sixteen" it was a clear answer, but still a whisper, the girl not even looking at her.

"Okay, Do you know how you got here?" she questioned observing how the teenager nodded, but kind of insecured.

"I was using Mon-El's ring... I wanted to help, but..." the sixteen year old wasn't really sure how she had ended up at that time. "I have to go back, I don't even know if they're looking for me" the future version of her cousin looked at her in tears as she felt her heart clenching, she would be desperated to know where Halley was or if her cousin was in danger.

"That could take days, we have to figure out how you got here" Brainy said as panic appeared in the girl's face, who looked away again.

"Don't worry, we will get it" she smiled getting the teenager to look at her.

That time Halley sat up, her head bowed down in her own thoughts as she could observed the trace of the tears that were already running down her cheeks.

"Can I go outside?" the girl asked.

"Yeah, sure" she answered shortly before the teenager walked outside. "What are we going to do?"

"Bring her back to her time" Brainy answered.

"Apart from that, you said it could take days" she commented.

"Well, she's basically your cousin... You can take her in" the coluan shrugged his shoulders.

"She's sixteen, I'm not ready to take care of a teenager" she couldn't avoid panicking. "What am I going to tell Halley?" she asked, the child was going to make questions.

"Isn't she staying at a friend's?" J'onn asked, to what she nodded. "We have time to thik about an answer" he said as she sighed, the teenager was staying with her.

"Okay, I'm going to talk to her" she told them before walking outside, finding the teenager sitting on the ground under the sunlight. "Hey, What are you thinking about?" she asked sitting beside her, the girl just shaking her head without even looking at her. "You look exactly like your mother" she couldn't avoid commenting, a smile in her cousin's face.

"You always say it" Halley looked at her still smiling.

"Well, it's true" she smiled back. "You're stuck with me until we can return you back to your time" she explained observing how the girl nodded. "Halley is staying at a friend's, so it's just you and I for today" she told her.

"Aria's" the teenager whispered as she frowned, it was still weird to think that the person she had in front was her baby cousin.

* * *

 **HALLEY'S P. O. V**

I didn't talked to much during the way to Kara's apartment, just barely answering her questions, there were so many things that I couldn't tell her. I couldn't risk to change the future.

I stood by the door the moment we walked in, observing how everything was as I remembered it, it had been so long since the last time I had been there.

"Are you okay?" Kara asked when she noticed that I wasn't moving.

"Yeah" I gave her a weak smile. "It just... It's been so long... Everything is as I remembered it" I tried to explained, a bright smile in my face when I saw the puppy that was running to us. "Comet!" I exclaimed kneeling while opening my arms to receive him. "Hi, boy" I hugged him tightly, the puppy trying to lick my face.

I stood up a little after playing with Comet, walking over my old room, wanting to see the thing that I had missed the most from that apartment.

I caressed with my fingertips the blue dragon that was painted in the wall, still amazed by it as tears started to run down my cheeks.

"You still like dragons, huh?" Kara asked standing at the door.

"I've never stopped liking them" I said sitting on the bed.

"So you're a superhero" my cousin commented sitting beside me.

"No, not really" I shook my head.

"But you're wearing a suit" she pointed out making me nodded while observing it, it was stained in blood.

"Winn made it for me, but your future self still believe that I'm not ready" I answered bowing my head. "I'm going to be grounded for sure" I added in just a whisper, which Kara seemed to hear.

"What? Why?" Kara asked.

"Because it's the second time that trying to help I ended up messing things even more" I answered not looking at her. "I've been training for years, but you won't let me get out there" I explained.

"Maybe it's because I don't think you're ready" my cousin commented as I shook my head.

"I'm ready" I looked straight into her eyes.

Kara decided not to keep asking about that, which I was thankful for, the memories of what happened that day, flooding in my mind so easily.

"I have to go back to CatCo" Kara said making to look at her.

"Can I stay here?" I asked seeing her frown. "I'm not going to burn the apartment like Mon-El almost did with the mac and cheese" I assured her observing how she laughed lightly.

"Rao, that was truly scary" Kara laughed. "Okay, here you go, change to something comfy" she said offering me some swear pants and a t-shirt, which I accepted before going to the bathroom. "See, that's better" she smiled once I was back at the living room. "It has my number and J'onn's in it, call me if you need anything" she gave me a smartphone, making me observe it kind of confused.

"How does it work?" I asked.

"You're serious?" my cousin laughed.

"What? It's slightly different from the one I normally use" I answered as she just shook her head still laughing.

My cousin showed me how the phone worked before leaving to CatCo, so I made myself comfortable on the couch with Comet sitting next to me, just like the old times.

By the time Kara came back, I had already ordered takeaway, pizza and Chinese food, so my cousin didn't hesitate to sit next to me and pick up the potstickers' tray.

"I was thinking about making dinner, but I think you know how to use a phone to ordered food" she chuckled as I laughed. "I definitely raised you" she commented making me to look at her, seeing how she smiled. "Tomorrow you're coming with me, okay? It's not that I don't trust you here all by yourself, but you need to go out" Kara looked at me.

"What are we going to tell them? I mean, I can't be telling them my true identity" I explained, not knowing how everyone else was going to react to that.

"Well, everyone knows except for Alex and Lena" Kara answered. "But, yes, we need a story for you" she finally nodded.

We both remained in silence, like if we were truly thinking about a story that could be realistic, so none could suspect about it, but it was kind of difficult so I stopped paying attention to that only to think what would they be doing in my time? If they were looking for me or how my cousin had reacted to me disappearing.

"Halley" Kara snapped her fingers in front of my face so I would listen to her. "I was saying that we can tell them that you're Halley's older sister and you've came to visit" she explained getting ready to keep talking.

"Wait, how is that going to work?" I questioned.

"I don't know, but it's the only thing that I can think of" she shrugged her shoulders as I barely nodded. "Hey, What's wrong?" she asked.

"I... Sometimes I wonder how things would have been if my mother had been alive" I answered in a whisper. "Wouldn't things be easier?" I looked at her, observing how she was confused by my sudden question. "I mean, you wouldn't have been so worried about me... I wouldn't have been your responsibility" I looked down, feeling her hand on my shoulder to pull me into a hug.

"At first I was insecure about taking care of you, I didn't know if I was doing it right... I don't regret finding you at Fort Rozz, Halley" Kara whispered gently stroking my hair. "I was sent to Earth to take care of Kal-El, I am fulfilling my mission with you and I can't be more proud to see the amazing woman you've grown up to be" she explained increasing the strength of the hug. "You're so kind hearted, you've always been, smart and brilliant... I have to be doing something right, if you turned out to be like this" she commented as I laughed a little. "One more thing, give me the ring before you do a stupid thing"

"I'm not traveling to the past... Again" I pulled away from her. "And it's not like I can, Brainy took it with him" I explained.

"You said Mon-El's ring as the one he gave me? Or his ring?" my cousin asked as I looked at her, I couldn't answer to that question.

"I can't tell you" I shook my head.

"It could change the future, right?" she questioned, to what I nodded. "What can you tell me about yourself?"

I looked away for a few seconds, not really knowing what I could tell her, I needed to be careful with my words, so I could assured that it would be difficult.

* * *

 **THIRD PERSON (KARA'S P.O.V)**

The sixteen year old Halley had ended up falling asleep at the end of the movie, her head resting on her shoulder as she kept the embrace.

She had been asking questions about her for most of the night, just wanting to know her better, what she liked or disliked, her favorites things to do... But after having that conversation she could tell that the teenager wasn't as different as she thought from the seven year old Halley.

However, if there was something that surprised her was that the girl hadn't gotten over her mother's death, that was still a hard subject for her cousin to talk about. It's not like she could blame her, she spent years without wanting to talk about Krypton, about how her planet died.

She stood up when she heard a knock on the door, gently laying Halley on the couch before covering her with a blanket.

"I'm sorry it's late, but I wanted to see how things were going" J'onn whispered after observing that the teenager was asleep.

"They're going pretty good" she answered confident. "It's still a little weird, but it's Halley after all" she explained.

"I'm glad to hear that, this might be weird for her too" J'onn told her, making her nod. "Did she tell you what happened today?" he asked.

"Umm, yeah, she said that she was trying to help two aliens from being kidnapped by Lockwood agents, but... They have kryptonite bullets" she answered emphasizing her last words. "It's dangerous out there, not just for me, but for them, if she dies in this time... And what if something happens to Halley?" she questioned being worried about her cousin safety.

"She won't die in this time and nothing is going to happen to Halley" J'onn tried to calm her down. "Brainy is working on finding out how she got here, he doesn't expect it to take him so many time" he explained to what she nodded.

She had loved to meet her teenage cousin, but that girl was from another time and she needed to go back there as soon as possible.

* * *

 **HALLEY'S P. O. V**

"It's time to wake up!" Kara exclaimed as I groaned.

"What time is it?" I asked when I opened my eyes, it was barely dawning. "It's too early" I complained.

"No, it's time to get ready, we're leaving in twenty minutes" she explained as I put a pillow over my head. "Halley, I'm being serious" she pulled the pillow away.

I rolled my eyes before getting up to get ready, but stopping once I realized that I didn't have more clothes than my superhero suit.

"I have that covered, here, try this on" Kara said giving me one of her dresses and a pair of shoes before I walked into the bathroom. "It looks nice on you" she smiled once I was out.

I barely had breakfast, not because I wasn't hungry, but because Kara didn't let me, saying that we were going to be late, so I wasn't surprised when she chose to fly to get to CatCo.

I spent most of the morning sitting in a chair while observing how she was working on an article... Well, not exactly, she was working on finding where Lex Luthor was hiding and I had to bite my tongue so I wouldn't say any information that I knew.

My attention was drawn to one of the TV screens, the images of Supergirl attacking the White House appeared in it.

"Red Daughter" I muttered under my breath, not wanting to be heard, but my cousin turned her head to look at me.

"What did you say?" she asked making shook my head. "Do you know who she is?" she questioned, but I just looked away.

"I can't give you all the information I have, I'm sorry, but I'm not sure about how it's going to change the timeline" I told her as she sighed while frowning. "I can tell you that her name is Red Daughter and she's like you" I whispered.

"What do you mean like me?" she asked.

"Overgirl" I answered, her eyes opening widely at the information.

"What's happening?" We both turned our heads when Nia asked. "Everything okay?" she questioned making both of us to nod. "Who's going to pick up Halley from school?"

"Oh, Rao..., I'm going to call Emily" Kara said getting up from the chair as a memory flooded in my mind.

"I can stay with her..." I offered getting my cousin to look at me while shaking her head. "It's myself who I'm going to take care of... I know my seven year old self better that anyone" I tried to convince her, I couldn't let that memory happen, at least being at that time could let me avoid my childhood traumas.

"No, the two of you in the same place without supervision, that's not happening" my cousin answered before walking away.

"So how is the future?" Nia asked.

"Different" I answered frowning.

"What's wrong?" the girl questioned after observing me.

"I don't like what's coming next" I muttered, knowing everything that would happen after that night.

* * *

 **THIRD PERSON (LITTLE HALLEY'S P. O. V)**

The seven year old opened her eyes slowly, blinking at the new amount of light while trying to remember what had happened after Emily had picked her up from school.

She looked around herself. It was kind of infirmary, the walls were brightly white, it hurt to look at them, so she needed to look away, focusing on herself, she was wearing a hospital gown, her wrists were handcuffed to the stretcher with kryptonite handcuffs, which were starting to burn.

Everything in her mind was blurry, she didn't know where she was, why she was there or even how she got there... Who were her captors?

A scream made her shiver, the last time she had heard someone screamed like that was in one of her father's torturings, when he would do horrible things to those who would betrayed their army.

She looked away when the door opened, recognizing the voice that was calling her name, being relieved when her eyes met hers.

"Eve" she whispered as the woman approached her.

"Don't worry, sweetheart, you're safe" Eve smiled brushing her dark hair away from her face. "She's awake, she's ready to meet him" the woman whispered to a man that had entered with her.

At that moment she frowned, how it was possible for Eve to know that she was a Kryptonian and who she was supposed to meet.

When the door opened again a bald man came inside the room, smiling widely at the sight of her being awake.

"I see my little Kryptonian is awake" he commented while approaching her. "I'm Lex, What's your name?" he asked as she looked away feeling intimitated. "Oh, I see you're shy, well maybe tomorrow you're more talkative, kiddo" he pinched her cheek before signaling to other man to approach them.

She shook her head when she saw the kryptonite syringe in the bald man's hand, breathing with agitation as she predicted the pain she was going to feel.

The man just caressed with his fingertips her neck before the needle pierced her skin as tears starting to fall down her cheeks. The pain was unbearable.

"Sweet dreams, little one" he heard him whisper shortly before lost consciousness.

 **Hi!**

 **Like I said, I'm really enjoying writing the scenes with teenage Halley, but it's also needed to keep telling little Halley's story, so that's why I added the last part of this chapter.**

 **I didn't want for Kara to be cold with the teenager, I can't imagine her being like that, I think she would try to take her in and take care of her without even thinking about it. Plus it's just Halley a little older, it's still her baby cousin.**

 **As for the last bit at CatCo, Halley wanting to take care of herself as a child is kind of a warning, she's trying to tell Kara what would happen, but without wanting to scared her.**

 **Thanks so much for reading, let me know what you think,**

 **Ayrin**


	40. Chapter 40

**HALLEY'S P. O. V**

"We have to go to the school now" I said getting up from the chair, Kara shaking her head.

"No, Halley, sit down" she grabbed my arm, concerned about the people that were observing us.

However, before I could reply anything, her phone started ringing, Emily's name appearing on the screen as I covered my face with my hands being really frustrated.

Kara's face changed the moment she heard the girl talking, glaring at me with worried eyes, a crinkle forming on her forehead as she tried to calm down the young woman she was talking with.

"What's wrong?" Nia asked after observing both of our faces, Kara was trying really hard not to get up and run away from there to look for my younger self.

"The Children of Liberty took Halley away" Kara answered, her eyes on me as if she was waiting for me to give some information, but I just looked away.

"This is getting worse... If they know she's an alien, they may know who you are" Nia commented as I shook my head.

"It's not Ben Lockwood who is behind all of this, is Lex Luthor" I whispered bowing down my head.

"So it's to get to me?" my cousin asked as I shrugged my shoulders, I wasn't sure. "If you're here, it means that I did save you" Kara pointed out wanting to keep herself calm. "We have to find her soon" she said as I nodded, we had to.

I didn't have good memories of everything that had happened after being kidnapped, nine years after those events I still had nightmares about them, panics attacks every time I was exposed to any similar situation, and the constant feeling of being watched.

My face might had changed because my cousin didn't hesitate to pull me into a hug, keeping me close to her as if she was afraid of me disappearing, well, maybe it was also because it was a way to remind herself that I would get alive out of that.

I didn't know where they took me after kidnapping me, but I knew that they changed me from the first location to another one, where everything went even worse.

"My necklace... I know how we can get the location" I pulled away from her, my cousin frowning confused by my words. "After all of this, you changed my necklace, just like the watches, it has a button that emits a frecuency of sound that only we can hear" I explain showing her how it worked. "That's why I always wear it, everytime I'm in trouble or just..." I looked down, I didn't want to tell her about the panic attacks. "You come to save me"

"But Halley's... It's not modificated, I don't see how it's going to work what you're saying" Kara said still confused and I knew that she wouldn't like what I was going to say next.

"I'm going to surrender myself to the Children of Liberty, they will take me to Lex" I told her being confident, seeing how she shook her head.

"No, you're not doing that, Are you crazy?" she asked, but continued talking. "We don't even know if they will take you to Lex and..."

"They will, I'm a Kryptonian, he's not going to waste this opportunity" I interrupted her. "It's the only chance we have" I looked directly into her eyes.

"I said no, Halley" she said seriously. "Having you in this time it's already changing things, but you wanting to be killed by a psicho... That's other thing, he will kill you" she pointed out. "Tell me, What would happen if you die in this time?" she questioned, but, again, she didn't let me answer. "I want her back, but I also have to protect you, you're not doing that under my watch" she shook her head again.

"Kara, it's the only way... I can do it, he won't kill me" I protested as she sighed.

"It's still a no" she answered. "This conversation is over" she told me before getting up from her chair and start walking.

I sighed. That last conversation was kind of similar to every single one I would have with Kara everytime I wanted to help, everytime that she would tell me that I wasn't ready to be out in the field.

There had been just a few time when I didn't listen to her and that day wasn't going to be different, I knew it was our best chance to get to him, so, at least, I needed to try.

I walked to the roof, sitting there as I observed the city above me, imagining how everyone's life was. The views were so beautiful, everything was so quiet that night.

"What are you doing up here?" Kara asked scaring me, which made her laugh lightly while sitting beside me.

"I'm just observing the city" I answered with my gaze focusing on everything that was visible from there. "I'm sorry, I should have told what was going to happen" I whispered without daring to look at her.

"No, no, Halley, it could have changed the time line, you did try to warn me" my cousin denied while brushing my hair away from my face. "I don't know what he did to you, but I know there's something you don't want to tell me" she commented as I sighed.

"I was diagnosed with PTSD" I barely whispered, Kara's eyes opening widely. "I still have panic attacks..." my voice cracked as tears were contained in my eyes.

"It's okay, sweetheart" Kara embraced me tightly, so I rested my head on her shoulder trying to avoid crying.

"It was a horrible" I murmured.

My cousin didn't say anything else, she just kept me embrace against her, tears running down my cheeks as I tried not to let myself to revived those old memories.

"Promise me you won't do it, Halley" she pulled me away.

"I promise" I answered.

"Good, I need you to be safe" she kissed my hair before hugging me again.

After a few more minutes, once I was calmed enough we went back to the office, my cousin still trying to find Lex without even resting for a few minutes.

"God, it just sucks out there" Nia complained while approaching us. "I wish we could do your "Aliens of National City" story with every alien. Then the humans would know that they don't need to be afraid of them" she commented sitting on a chair.

"Maybe they just need to get to know one alien" Kara whispered. "You and I have been so focused on fighting and reporting that maybe... maybe we forgot the most important part of being a hero is inspiring hope" she said with a smile.

"So Supergirl's coming back?" Nia asked as confused as I was.

"The world doesn't need to hear from Supergirl right now" Kara answered. "They need a hero who can speak to the conflict society is struggling with. Someone who is both alien and human. Someone who can bring them together" she explained as we both were still looking at her confused. "I wanna interview you. An exclusive. I wanna introduce the world to Dreamer" my cousin finally said.

It was a few minutes later when my cousin started interviewing Dreamer, as I just standed right there observing them.

Nia's speech was brilliant, I really hoped that it would calm down everything that was going out there, but by the moment that it was over, a group of Children of Liberty and Agent Liberty himself appeared looking for Dreamer.

My cousin stood in front of me while having a firm grip on my arm as we all observed quietly everything that was happening.

"Run to James' office and stay there, okay?" she told me once the lights were off and we were about to start running.

I did listen to her words, I did run to the office, but I didn't notice that I was being followed, so when I turned around and I saw the child of Liberty that was in front of me, I knew that it was going to be difficult to convince them that the alien they fought yesterday, it wasn't me, even if it was.

I tried to fight him, using every single movement my cousin had taught me, using his own strength against him, but a part of me wanting to let myself go, it was a way to fulfill the plan I had in mind.

"I thought you would die, so what should I do to you now?" he asked with a kryptonite dagger in his hand. "Should I kill you?" he questioned approaching it enough for me to feel nauseated as all my energy was being drained. "Or should I take you with rest of roaches to give your life a meaning?"

At that moment my legs stopped supporting my weight, almost falling to the floor, but being grabbed by him.

When the lights were on again, he pulled from me to bring me to where the rest were, Kara observing me before shaking her head.

"Well, we might not have Dreamer, but we have a Kryptonian" the man said as Ben Lockwood approached us.

"Let her go" my cousin demanded getting closer.

"Why do you care about her?" Ben asked gripping both of my arms, the kryptonite dagger still close to me.

"It will be okay" I whispered as she shook her head.

"No! Don't take her!" Kara screamed being held by James when they took me away from there.

They pulled me inside a van, my hands in my back with handcuffs that were inhibiting my powers, but, even though I thought thay were going to knock me out, they let me remain awake.

"Everything is ready, he will receive her on the other side" I heard Agent Liberty say.

I wasn't surprised when I saw a portal, being obligated to walk through it, so I did, only to find that I was face to face with Lex Luthor.

"Wow, today must be my lucky day" he commented while approaching me. "Two kryptonians in the same day, that's amazing" he grinned as I bowed my head. "What's your name?"

"You don't need my name" I answered looking directly into his eyes.

"Okay" he sighed. "Take her. We will start tomorrow, I suggest to rest, Kryptonian" he said as two agents grabbed me to pull me into a room, my wrists being handcuffed to a bed as I closed my eyes.

How was I supposed to get in touch with Kara? I couldn't move my arms and I didn't have any other options.

"Oh, one more thing, I'm taking this with me" Lex grabbed the necklace as I tried to stop him. "I know what it does, but I'm still not ready for Supergirl, yet" he smirked as I looked away.

All the people in the room walked outside, locking me inside as if I could break the kryptonite handcuffs.

Without the necklace I wouldn't be able to get to Kara, I had just put myself in danger as well as the future, more than it already was.

* * *

 **KARA'S P. O. V**

She was pacing from side to side of J'onn's office, her hands on her face as she tried to think clearly, but not being able to imagine anything different from her cousin being tortured by Lex.

"So they took Halley from the school and then..." she nodded before J'onn could finish his sentence. "Are you sure she didn't offer herself?" he asked.

"I'm sure, that agent was threatening her with a kryptonite dagger" she explained. "I can't believe this is happening" she sat down on the couch.

"We're going to find them, they will be fine" J'onn tried to calm her down.

"They kidnapped them both, I can't imagine everything they're going through" She commented while shaking her head. "He's going to use Halley as bait, he knows I'm going to try to save her... But teen Halley..., I'm not sure what he has on mind for her" she explained with tears in her eyes. "I can't live knowing that my cousin is going to die at some point because of this stupidity" she couldn't avoid the tears that were running down her cheeks. "I couldn't do anything when they took her away..."

"Who took who away?" Alex asked entering in the office, but when she didn't answer, her sister talked again. "Who was that girl that was with you today at CatCo?"

She frowned looking at her sister kind of confused, not understanding how Alex knew that. However, she knew that she had to start telling a different story apart from the truth.

"Nia found her in the street, she had lost everything she had because of the Children of Liberty" she tried to explain, changing the story she had planned, that one was more credible. "We wanted to help her, but after what happened this night... They took her away" she bowed down her head in tears.

"She looked familiar... Like As.." her sister was trying to find the same name she didn't want to pronounce. "Astra" Alex finally say it as she looked at J'onn asking for help.

"That girl was her daughter" J'onn commented getting Alex to look at him surprised by the information.

"I... I didn't know she had a daughter" her sister said, sadness in her eyes.

She just nodded. It was obvious that Alex didn't remember Halley's real mom and how responsible she had felt after learning everything Non had done to that child.

"I have to go" she whispered sitting up.

"Do you want me to go with you?" Alex asked as she shook her head.

"No, I have to go to CatCo first" she denied the offer before leaving, they needed to find them soon.

* * *

 **LITTLE HALLEY'S P. O. V**

When she opened her eyes, she found herself in the same room as the other time, but she couldn't feel the burning from the kryptonite, her hands were free.

However, she stood in silence listening to the voices that came from behind the door.

"Why did you do it?" she heard a man asking.

"It was hurting her" it was a woman with an accent, which she could barely understand.

"Well, it's keeping her from attacking us" the man said.

"She's scared" the woman pointed out. "And she's hurt, she's just a child" she complained.

"Whatever. Maybe you get her to talk" the man said sounding mad. "I'll come later, don't do anything stupid" he warned.

When the door opened, she looked away, afraid of whom was going to walk inside the room, her heart beating as fast as it could. She just wanted to go back home.

Her eyes met a pair of blue ones that she knew or, at least, she thought she knew, they were Kara's. However, the person that was standing in front of her wasn't her cousin, it was the same woman that was at her cousin's apartment a few months ago.

"You're Halley, right?" the woman asked sitting at the edge of the bed, making her to move away. "I'm Linda"

She just observed her a little bit closer, that woman looked just like Kara, but, again, she could observed so many differences between them.

She didn't understand how anything of that was possible, how her cousin turned out to have a clone.

"Here, you must be hungry" the woman said while handing her a package of cookies.

However, she looked away, not really trusting her and, even though, she was hungry, she just stared at the door, but Linda tried again, that time leaving the package in of her hands.

She moved her hand at the sudden touch, holding the cookies before looking back at the woman, who was observing her cautiously.

"Okay, I know it's not your blue dragon, but it can be your soft toy while you're here" Linda commented while showing her a little teddy, which the woman placed it by her side.

She couldn't avoid taking it in her arms, embracing it as tight as possible, her face buried in the teddy as she closed her eyes.

"Thank you" she barely whispered, but observing how the woman smiled.

"You're so much welcome, little one" her cousin's clone smiled.

Linda seemed to be leaving her a little time to adjust at everything that was happening, just observing her from time to time, a huge smile on her face when she offered her one of the cookies.

For the first time, she smiled back, maybe Linda wasn't as evil as she thought, maybe she wasn't like Overgirl, but there was something that was still off.

The woman dared to brush her dark hair away from her face, so she stayed still, just looking at her eyes, she couldn't find evil in them, just worry and joy.

"Oh, such a sweet scene, what a pity that it's over" the same man as yesterday entered the room. "Get out of here" he told Linda, who shook her head while gripping her hand. "I do not repeat it once more, get out" he pointed to the door as the woman looked at me before doing as told. "Okay, you're ready for today?" he asked as she shook her head, she didn't want to learn what he had planned for her.

He didn't say anything else, just approaching a TV screen to her, so she stared at it kind of curious about the video that was playing. However, that was her time to say something as tears ran down her cheeks.

"No! Mommy!" she couldn't avoid screaming between sobs, the same scene playing all the time.

She closed her eyes in tears, watching her mother's death over a over again was horrible, the whole image repeating in her mind as she felt as hand holding her face.

"Open your eyes" he asked, so she did. "Next video"

She looked away not ready for anything that she was going to watch, just mourning her mother's death once more, not understanding why he was doing that, but knowing that it was going to be the longest hours of her short life.

 **Hi!**

 **I didn't know how to write Red Daughter, but since it was a part of Kara I didn't think that she would let Lex hurt Halley. Red Daughter had a soft spot for Mikhail, so Why not protecting Halley? Plus, once Kara was dead, she was supposed to impresionante her.**

 **Thanks so much for reading, let me know what you think,**

 **Ayrin**


	41. Chapter 41

**HALLEY'S P. O. V**

My hands were still handcuffed to the stretcher, the marks of burns in my skin because of the kryptonite, but I just closed my eyes again without having strength to try and pull my hands away.

"Good morning, Kryptonian" his voice made me open my eyes again, my gaze focusing on the ceiling without wanting to look at him. "You're still not telling me your name?" he asked, but I didn't even answer. "Well, I think I should take a guess... How about Halley?" he smirked as I looked at him kind of confused. "You didn't expect that, huh? You're DNA is the same as Supergirl's cousin" he told me. "You're from the future from what I see, isn't that right?" he questioned, but I didn't answer anything. "No answering, that's that I'm right, so What happens if you die in this time?" he looked directly into my eyes. "Answer me this question, Will I success?"

"I can't tell you that" I answered looking away.

"Finally talking" he smiled. "Now, come on" he said while taking off the handcuffs, obligating me to get up from the stretcher.

He made sure that two agents were holding my arms to take me to a different room, kind of a training room, Red Daughter standing there in her suit.

I frowned while observing her as she was doing the same with me, but I just shook my head before returning my attention to Lex Luthor, who was sitting there with a smirked on his face.

"You two are here to train each other, I want to see your best moves" he explained as both of us just stared at him without moving.

"Why?" I asked, not understanding what would be his interest about training me.

"Because you will help me to get this mission done" he answered approaching me, so I looked away for a few seconds.

"Why would I do that? What will happen to me after that?" I questioned, knowing that once everything was over, he wouldn't hesitate to kill me.

"I think you know that answer" he responded looking directly into my eyes.

"So what if I choose that second option, we both know that I won't help you" I told him, observing how he smiled slightly.

"Oh, you're so quiet as a child, and now you don't stop talking back, amazing" he commented with a grin. "However, I didn't gave you two options, I gave you one and believe me, you will end up helping me" he told me grabbing my chin to look up at him. "Now I want to see you two fighting, come on, we don't have all day!" he shouted as I closed my eyes, only to open them again and locking my gaze with Red Daughter's.

We both looked at each other for a few seconds before she threw the first punch, which I was able to stop, only to do it myself, punching her.

That was a fight for survival, it was obvious that Red Daughter was stronger than me, but that didn't stop me, getting up from the floor every time I fell.

Blood was streaming down from my face and mouth, my knuckles red with a little of blood from the punching. However, my legs were starting to fail me, my knees bending after every blow, which was starting to difficult to stay fighting on alert.

The pain that was flooding all over my body was making me lose concentration, not even stopping her the last times she hit me, but defending myself when she did use of her heat vision, using mine as well.

I got up from the floor after Red Daughter had thrown me against a wall, everything dizzy around me. I was exhausted.

My hands barely holding hers trying to stop her, tears streaming down my cheeks not being able to use my whole strength. So I couldn't stop her when her fist hit my chin, knocking me out.

* * *

 **KARA'S P. O. V**

It had been just a few minutes since she had learnt that Red Daughter had been observing her, studying her, which had managed to scared her.

All the pictures of herself with her friends and family that were at that room, they made her whole body shiver.

She caressed her baby cousin's face with her fingertips. She had hoped for Halley to be there at Kaznia, but it was obvious that Lex wasn't going to make it so easy.

Her attention was drawn to a screen, frowning while observing the images. Halley. All of that had been perfectly planned by Lex Luthor.

Her cousin was laying on a stretcher, right beside her that woman that looked exactly like her, Red Daughter, who was embracing the child tightly while caressing her dark brown hair as if she was trying to calm down Halley.

She clunch her fists, that should be her, promising to her baby cousin that everything would be alright and that not matter what happened, she would alway be by her side.

Halley smiled a little when the other Kryptonian tickled her, trying to remove her hands, but ended up laughing out loud before hugging Red Daughter, her face buried on her shoulder. However, she could find tears in her cousin's eyes when she pulled away, which broke her heart, wishing she could listen to what they were saying.

The image ended there as she felt her own tears being contained in her eyes, but focusing on a new image, that time Red Daughter and teen Halley involved in a fight.

She held her breath after observing the punch that went directly to Halley's face, blood pouring from her mouth, but the teen didn't stop fighting, getting up after every fall. Halley was a fighter, a warrior, not showing how hurt she was, it didn't matter, she was taught to die fighting.

She brought her hands to her face when Halley fell to the floor unconscious, not moving even a little, and she wasn't sure if even the teenager was breathing. She watched how Red Daughter let herself fall to the floor, kneeling beside the teen, shaking Halley a little, but her cousin stayed still, unconscious.

The tears that she had tried to contain were streaming down her cheeks, Halley couldn't be dead, she needed to have hope that everything would be alright, that both of them would be safe as soon as possible and she wouldn't rest until that would happen.

* * *

 **HALLEY'S P. O. V**

My whole body hurt, it was a horrible feeling, my eyes being too heavy to open them to find where I was.

I did it slowly, blinking at the big amount of light, but distinguishing a person sitting at the edge of the bed. Red Daughter was there, observing me.

"How are you feeling?" she asked as I looked at her. "I'm sorry" she apologized.

"Why? I mean, you're supposed to kill Supergirl, what's wrong with doing the same with me?" I asked as she looked away.

"Killing Supergirl is a mission, but there is no reason to kill you" she answered.

"Well, he's going to do it anyway" I muttered, finding surprise in her face. "He hates us, kryptonians, he's not what you think" I told her.

"You're lying" she sat up upset.

"I'm not, he will betray you" I answered back, but she just shook her head, she was as stubborn as Kara.

We both remained in silence, not even looking at each other as she seemed to be deeply thinking about something.

"Linda" I called her, getting her to look at me confused.

"How do you know my name? Alex is right, you're from the future" she realized before observing me for a few more seconds. "Halley" she whispered reaching to my face.

"I need you to do something for me, please" I asked her as she brushed my hair away from my face. "I need you to take her somewhere safe."

"Halley?" she asked confused to what I nodded. "Why?"

"You want to protect her, right? It's the only way" I told her observing how she frowned. "You couldn't protect him, but you can protect her" I stared directly into her eyes, which were filled with tears.

Red Daughter didn't answer anything, she just wiped her tears before rushing out of the room, leaving me alone again.

Linda was the only person that truly worried about me while I was staying there, the only one who would spent hours just trying to make me feel better whenever I was missing my cousin or even after every single session with Lex, in which he tested all my abilities until I couldn't even breath.

I considered her a friend, someone I knew I could trust and I still remembered the moment I learnt about her death, it was truly devastating.

At that moment part of me wished for her to believe me when I told her that Lex would betray her, so she would join Supergirl in the fight, but I knew that it wasn't going to, so at least I hoped that she would take my younger self from there before it was too late.

* * *

 **LITTLE HALLEY'S P. O. V**

Lex was taking off the electrodes that were on her chest and forehead when Linda walked inside the room, a small smiled forming on her face when the Kryptonian smiled at her.

"Didn't I told you to go somewhere?" Lex asked.

"Yes, but I was thinking that if we want her to trust me, I should take her" Linda answered while pointing at her.

"How do I know she will be back here?" he questioned.

"I will bring her back" Linda assured approaching her, picking her up from the stretcher.

Lex sighed before nodding, so Linda didn't waste any more time before leaving that place as she was looking at her kind of confused, Where was she taking her?

When the Kryptonian leaped to the sky, she held herself with her arms around the woman's neck, being too weak to even try by herself.

She was surprised when Linda landed in front of Eliza's house, leaving her on the ground before using her superspeed to change herself in normal clothes, looking exactly as Kara, and grabbing her hand to led her to the front door as she tried to understand what they were doing there. Was her cousin inside? She hoped for that, she really wanted to see Kara.

"Kara?" Eliza asked while opening the door. "Halley, hey" the woman smiled, so didn't hesitate to get rid of Linda's grip to hug Eliza. "I was so worried, you weren't answering your sister's calls, I'm glad you're both safe" Alex's mom pulled both of them into a hug as she stared at Linda.

Why was she pretending to be Kara? She was about to asked when the older Kryptonian made her a sign for her not to say anything about it, so she remained silent still confused, getting herself away from Linda as she wasn't fully trusting her at that moment.

"Come on inside, I bet you're both hungry" Eliza commented with a slight smile while grabbing her hand and walking inside the house. "You okay, sweetie?" the woman asked after she walked away from Linda.

"Yeah, Can I have cookies?" she asked with a smile.

"Sure, sweetheart" Eliza answered ruffling her hair. "What about you, Kara? Chocolate pecan pie?" the woman asked.

"Sounds fine" Linda answered.

Eliza left them at the living room to go to the kitchen, so she was about to follow her, but feeling a firm grip on her shoulder, so she turned around.

"Not a word, okay?, Not yet" Linda told her more serious than she had ever seen her, so she nodded. "Good, now let's try that pie" the older Kryptonian commented walking to the kitchen.

She stood there for a few more seconds not understanding what was going on, but knowing that it was for the best that she didn't say anything about it.

 **Hi!**

 **Teen Halley influenced in Red Daughter, she managed to get her to take her younger self out of there. However, everything little Halley is about to live will probably end her friendship with Linda and may cause her some trauma as well.**

 **Thanks so much for reading, let me know what you think,**

 **Ayrin**


	42. Chapter 42

**HALLEY'S P. O. V**

"You look better than this morning" Lex commented entering the room. "I think you're ready for the next move" he said with a grin.

"Helping you?" I asked as he shook his head, understanding what he was referring to. "No, not that, please" I pleaded as tears were contained in my eyes.

"I see we both know of what I'm talking about" he smirked before asking two agents to grab my arms and bring me into that room as I tried not to panic. "Put her inside" he pointed to the pod that was opened.

"No! No!" I tried to fight them, but I was still not fully recovered from that morning and the kryptonite wasn't helping either.

"You're powerful, let's see how much energy you have, Kryptonian" he said approaching me. "Don't cry, it won't hurt" Lex smiled while wiping my tears. "I hope you don't care that much about Argo" he said as the pod closed.

At that moment I didn't avoid screaming, crying as I tried to get out of there, but I knew that there was none that could hear me.

It was dark inside that pod, the same tiny place where he put me when I was seven, the same one that had managed to appeared in every single nightmare ever since that day.

My heart was racing, my breathing was agitated and all I could think was that the walls were getting even closer, making the place even smaller if it was possible. I was having a panic attack and that day I didn't have my cousin to promise me that I would never come back inside the pod, because I was.

I closed my eyes in tears. I really needed someone to get me out of there, I wasn't sure of how long I would last.

* * *

 **LITTLE HALLEY'S P. O. V**

They spent hours in Eliza's house, at that moment she was sitting on the couch watching a movie while Linda and Eliza were at the kitchen, hearing them both talking before walking back to the living room.

"Come here, sweetie" Alex's mother said stretching her arms to embrace her. "It's okay, you're safe, little one" the woman whispered kissing her forehead.

She put her hands on the woman's shoulder to pull herself away a little, not understanding what she was referring to.

"Eliza?" she heard her cousin asked, moment in which both of them got up from the couch as Red Daughter approached them. "Halley" Kara sighed relieved when she saw her, moment in which she tried to walk towards her, but Linda stopped her. "Don't hurt them, please" her cousin asked.

"I've been here for hours" Linda answered still retaining her.

She just stood there, observing both of them in confusion, afraid of what was going to happen, gripping tightly Eliza's hand the moment they started fighting each other, following really close every step they were taking, panicking when they flew out of the house.

Eliza tried to stop her, but the adrenaline that was rushing in her body made her use her super speed to run through the woods as she tried to get to her cousin before it was too late.

A scream escaped her lips the moment she saw Kara falling unconscious to the ground, being able to listen to her cousin's last heartbeats as tears were streaming down her cheeks.

Red Daughter, the same one who she had considered her friend during those past days, was standing next to Supergirl as if she was making herself sure that the superhero was dead. Eventually leaving, moment in which she ran to her cousin as well as Alex.

Her gaze focused on the agent that was in front of her, the name that she was about to whisper would reveal the superhero identity, even if none of her actions had already done it, so she waited until she heard Alex saying that she remembered, letting herself shake her cousin's shoulders while calling her.

She sobbed while holding her cousin's hand between hers, pleading for Kara to come back as Alex was doing the same, just asking her little sister not to go.

"Kara, please, wake up" she asked hoping to receive an answer, but breaking down when she didn't get it, hugging herself to her cousin's body while sobbing.

She was able to feel the cold that Kara's body was emitting, the ridigity from the hand that she was holding and the absence of a heartbeat, those that had calmed her down after every single nightmare, that had accompanied her cousin's calm voice singing that lullaby that would make her sleep.

She felt one Alex's hands on her back. The agent seemed to want to calm her down, but both of them knew that it would be impossible.

It had been three years since she had lost her mother, one of the most important persons of her life, but at that moment she was losing Kara, her cousin, who received her even better than she imagined, the same one that had been taking care of her for those past years, but most importantly, the one that had loved her like if she was her own daughter. What would happen with her after that?

"Alex, she's doing it" she heard Eliza exclaim.

She pulled apart from her cousin, her hand still grabbing Kara's while observing how the superhero was absorbing the solar radiation from all the plants that were around them.

Her cousin gasped for air while opening her eyes, Kara's cheeks a little flushed as she felt how ther superhero tightened the grip of the hand before looking at them and hugging them with all the strength she could.

She couldn't stop crying, still thinking that it was all a lie, that her cousin wasn't alive, gripping tightly to her cape when Kara stood up with her in her arms.

"It's okay, baby" her cousin whispered as she buried her face in her neck still crying.

"I was scared" she admitted in just a whisper, her cousin pulling her away a little.

"I know, I've been scared for days too" Kara told her. "But now you're here, you're safe and I'm fine, okay?" her cousin kissed her forehead before embracing her tightly again.

Once they were at Eliza's house, Kara sat on the couch with her still being embraced, her head resting on her cousin's chest as she listened to her heartbeat.

She felt betrayed by Linda, she hadn't expected for her to try to kill Kara, at that moment she couldn't trust her anymore. However, there were new tears in her eyes when she saw the image of Lex with Red Daughter dead in his arms, she might not trust her, but she couldn't not hate her.

"I have to stop him" her cousin got up from the couch, sitting her there to approach Alex.

"Kara, you barely escaped with your life" Eliza pointed out as she panicked, running to grabbed her cousin's cape.

"And he has a weapon that killed Red Daughter" Alex added.

"He did experiments on her in Kaznia. He knows how to take her down, but he still needed Red Daughter to kill me" Kara answered.

"You died" she whispered looking directly into her eyes, Kara observing her for a few seconds.

"But I survived. And Lex doesn't know that. That's to my advantage" her cousin explained.

"Lex and the President have succeeded in convincing the people that all aliens are dangerous. That Supergirl is the enemy" Eliza said. "And Lex is the hero"

"Well, I guess it's my job to show them who Lex really is. Show them the truth" her cousin wasn't to give up so easily.

"I just fear that the people won't listen" Eliza complained, afraid of everything that would happen.

"No, I will not let fear win" Kara shook her head. "And with my sister by my side, anything is possible" her cousin smiled.

"No! Don't go!" she tighten the grip of the cape, tears filling up her eyes as her cousin picked her up.

"It's okay, baby girl, I'll be back" Kara kissed her forehead as she shook her head.

"Hey, Why don't you stay here for the night?" Eliza asked to what her cousin nodded while embracing her as tight as possible.

* * *

 **KARA'S P. O. V**

Halley stirred in her arms, tears streaming down her cheeks before the kid screamed, so she picked her up and walked down to the porch, sitting on a chair while cradling the seven year old as she settled herself to observe how the sun came up.

"Shh, it's okay, you're safe" she whispered kissing her cousin's forehead, the child starting to calm down.

She remembered teen Halley's words, those about the PTSD and the panic attacks, so she couldn't avoid being afraid about what her cousin was feeling, not knowing how everything he had done to her, or even the image the child was obligated to watch that last night, would change the little girl that she had in her arms at that moment.

She had barely slept at night, Halley constantly waking up to make sure that she was still with her, plus all the nightmares. It had been a long night.

"Hey, Have you slept?" Alex asked sitting beside her.

"No, you?" she questioned back.

"Not really, everytime I closed my eyes I saw you dead" her sister explained as she looked away. "How's Halley?"

"Scared" she answered observing her cousin, who was deeply asleep.

"I can't believe I didn't know she was kidnapped" her sister shook her head while caressing the child's hair. "Wait, so that girl you told me that was Astra's daughter..." Alex said.

"That girl is Halley from the future" she told her. "And Lex kidnapped her as well, so now I'm afraid that he might have killed her" she explained remembering the video she had seen when she was at Kaznia.

"How did she get here?" Alex asked as she shrugged her shoulders, that wasn't clear yet. "We should get going back to National City" her sister commented as she nodded, they should.

She looked at her cousin with worriness, not knowing how Halley would react to them actually leaving, afraid that while they were out there, something happened to the child.

The seven year old moved while opening her blue eyes to look at her, tears contained in them as she wiped the ones that had managed to escape.

"Good morning, baby" she smiled before kissing her forehead.

"Don't go" Halley whispered gripping her t-shirt.

"It will be okay, sweetie" she embraced her tightly. "I have to do it, I'll be safe" she tried to convince her, but Halley shook her head again.

She sighed. It was going to be difficult, but they really needed to get going back to the city, so, even though it was hard, she really hoped for Halley to understand that it was necessary.

* * *

She landed in front of the building were Lex had all those pods, her mind still focused on the battle that they had had before.

After Red Daughter sacrificing her life for hers, she had continued to fight Lex, but he had managed to dissappear as she hoped that he wouldn't come back, even though she knew that it was impossible, that he would do it.

She walked inside the building only to find all the aliens that were inside the pods talking to each other, all of them around whatever that was happening in the middle of that room, from where she could hear Nia talking.

She managed to approach them, but closing her eyes when she did. Halley. The girl was laying on the floor with her eyes closed, Nia performing CPR to the teenager as she felt her own tears falling down her cheeks. She couldn't lose her.

 **Hi!**

 **I remember crying with the Danvers sisters scene when I first watched it, then I laughed because of Alex and the grass. However, the next day after watching the episode, I knew that I wanted to write little Halley in it just to add more drama, so I've been really waiting for being able to put it in chapter. I hope you have liked it.**

 **Thanks so much for reading, let me know what you think,**

 **Ayrin**


	43. Chapter 43

**KARA'S P. O. V**

 **"** She's breathing!" Brainy exclaimed as she observed the teenager's chest moving. "We should take her to the DEO, her pulse is weak" he commented as she shook her head not being sure about it.

"I can take her" J'onn looked at her.

"No, I can't abandon her" she told him before taking the teenager in her arms ready to fly to the DEO.

Her cousin's pulse was fading, the girl was barely breathing and at that moment she was afraid that Halley would die in her arms, so she flew as fastest as possible.

She wasn't surprised when she saw Colonel Haley approaching them, but there wasn't too much time to lose in having a discussion, so she just looked at her sister, begging her to let her take the teenager into the infirmary.

"Who is she?" Haley asked pointing at the girl that she was leaving on a stretcher.

"She's a Kryptonian, her pulse is weak, I didn't have any other place to take her" she explained observing how her cousin was surrounded by a few doctors, Alex leading them.

The next few minutes were the longest of her life, approaching her sister the moment she walked out of the med bay, studying Alex's face to make herself sure that Halley was fine.

"She's okay, she just need to rest" her sister told her, to what she nodded. "She will wake up as soon as her cells are recharge" Alex explained. "You can sit with her"

"Thank you" she smiled before approaching the teenager.

She sat beside the bed, staring at the girl for what it felt like hours, just checking from time to time that the teenager was still breathing.

Halley started opening her eyes slowly, blinking before trying to sit up as she put her hand in the girl's shoulder, gently pushing her.

"Easy, easy" she whispered when she observed how Halley brought her hands to her face. "How are you feeling?" she asked.

Her cousin just looked at her without answering, tears filling up her eyes as she just stared at her not knowing what to do, but being completely heartbroken at the sight of the teenager crying.

"I couldn't breath" Halley whispered. "Rao, I..." the teenager sobbed as she just pulled her into a hug.

"Shh, you're safe, sweetheart" she told her, her head resting above her cousin's as Halley kept sobbing in her arms. "It's okay" she kissed her forehead just wanting to calm her down. "Are you better?" she questioned when the girl pulled away, seeing her nodded.

"It happened the same when I was seven, I woke up here" Halley commented, looking down as she frowned. "You died, my memories have changed. Red Daughter killed you" the teenager looked at her as she nodded.

"Well, technically, you died too" she told her to what Halley closed her eyes. "But it's okay, we're both fine, that's what matters" she smiled.

"Hey, you're awake" Alex commented getting Halley to look at her. "I have to make sure that you're okay before letting you go, okay?" her sister explained as the teenager nodded.

Alex ran a few test to make sure that the girl was fine, observing how Halley flinched when the agent brushed a few burns that her cousin had on her arms.

However, even though her sister looked at her kind of worried, Alex let her take Halley back to her apartment.

"I have to go to Midvale, okay? I will be back soon" she told her once the teenager was changed into comfort clothes. "Alex should be here at any minute, see you later" she kissed her cousin's forehead before flying through the window.

* * *

 **HALLEY'S P. O. V**

Comet come sit next to me, resting his head on my lap as I caressed him while staring at the TV, but my mind was still thinking about the last event, about the feeling of being inside that tiny pod again.

I quickly wiped my tears the moment I heard the door opening, Alex voice following, but I didn't even look at her.

"Hey, Are you okay?" she asked sitting beside me as I nodded. "You sure?" she questioned again.

"No" I answered. "My memories have changed, which means that the Future could have done it as well" I explained still not looking at her. "It was perfect, at least it was for me" I looked directly into her eyes.

"It's probably still perfect, Halley" she tried to reassure me, so I nodded. "About that... Is there anything you can tell me?" Alex questioned with a grinned on her face.

"I can't" I answered as she laughed.

"I know, kid" she ruffled my hair, something that future Alex would do whenever she had an opportunity.

We didn't bother to wait for Kara and my younger self to order some pizzas and potstickers, looking at Alex the moment she bursted into laughter.

"What?" I asked with my mouth full.

"You have one potsticker in your mouth and five in your hands, I have no doubts, you're Kara's child" Alex commented while laughing.

"Well, it's called survival, once Kara appears, you won't be able to eat them" I explained laughing as well.

"What are you two laughing at?" Kara asked from the front door with my younger self by the hand. "Oh, potstickers!" my cousin exclaimed while picking up the trade.

"See, that's what happens" I pointed at her.

I stared at my younger self for a few seconds, the child was looking back at me kind of confused, not daring to move away from Kara.

"Who is she?" the seven year old asked pointing at me, moment in which I looked at Kara not really sure of what we should tell her.

"She's a friend" Kara answered.

"Why does she look like mommy?" the child asked, making me question myself if I was that curious when I was younger.

"It's not going to change the future more than already is, so.." I sighed. "Hi, I'm Halley, I'm your future self" I introduced myself with a smiled, knowing that my younger self should be terrified by that situation, observing how she was processing the information.

"That's so cool!" the child exclaimed as I smiled not being prepared for all the questions that my child version would make me.

* * *

 **KARA'S P. O. V**

She woke up startled because of a scream, her baby cousin asleep in between her arms, so she only had one choice left.

She turned on the light of Halley's room only to find the teenager sitting on the bed with tears streaming down her cheeks, pointing at her chest the moment the girl saw her standing there.

"It's okay, try to breath normally" she asked sitting beside her, her hand rubbing circles on the girl's back.

"I... I can't" the teenager sobbed.

"Yes, you can, sweetheart" she told her, gently brushing her dark hair away from her face. "I'm here with you, I'm not leaving, just keep breathing. In and out" she instructed while showing her.

Halley was slowly calming down, her breathing being more steady than before, but still being difficult for the teenager.

"I'm sorry for waking you up" the girl whispered as she frowned.

"Don't apologize, it's kind of my job" she said before embracing her tightly. "I'm here for you whenever you need me, Hal" she smiled observing how her cousin smiled too. "I'm glad everything turned out to be fine" she commented.

"Me too" Halley whispered with her head resting on her shoulder. "Sometimes I missed these moments, just you and I" the girl commented as she pulled her away to look at her face.

"What does that mean?" she questioned.

"Something that I shouldn't have said" the teenager laughed wiping her own tears. "It's up to your own imagination" her cousin smirked.

She didn't asked anything else, just embracing the teenager again. Honestly, she preferred not knowing what was going to happen in the future.

"And now it's time to go back to sleep, sweetie" she whispered as the teen laid down. "I will stay until you fall asleep, okay?" she told her.

"There's no need for that, Kara" Halley answered her, but she shook her head.

"Yes, there is. I will be calmer if I know that you're sleep" she explained.

Her cousin just closed her eyes as she dared to caressed her hair while singing the lullaby that would always make Halley sleep, seeing how the teen smiled.

After a few more minutes her cousin was asleep, so she just stood there while observing her for a little longer, before kissing the girl's forehead and leaving the room. She was going to miss that girl.

* * *

 **HALLEY'S P. O. V**

I looked at everyone sad, not wanting to say goodbye, but I had to, so I tried to contain my tears while doing so, embracing Alex as tight as possible, before moving on to my younger version.

"Why can't you stay a little longer?" she asked when I crouched to her height. "I still have a lot of questions"

"I know" I smiled. "But I have to go back, How do you think Kara is feeling not knowing where I am?" I asked her.

"Worried" she answered.

"Just do one thing for me" I gently brushed her hair away from her face. "Keep being yourself, don't ever lose that wild imagination, but, most importantly, enjoy every single second of being a child and take your time to grow up" I told her as she hugged at me, so I embraced her back.

I walked up to my cousin. No words needed, just hugging at each other, Kara keeping me close to her as I felt the tears being contained in my eyes.

"Thanks for taking me in" I told her as she pushed me away from her.

"I will always do that, Hal" she said wiping my tears. "Here you have, your necklace" Kara gave it to me, making me smile. "I'm gonna miss you" she whispered embracing me again.

"Me too, Kara" I whispered.

"Whenever you're ready, Halley" Brainy said activating the portal.

"Be safe" Kara kissed my forehead before I approached Brainy.

"Give it to Mon-El" he said giving me the ring as I nodded, looking back at everyone else.

"See you in the future" I smiled before stepping into the portal ready to confront the future again.

 **Hi!**

 **So this is the last chapter for this fanfic, at least until season 5 starts, however, I'll be writing a sequel about teenage Halley.**

 **There might be things that won't be fully explained in the sequel, so if there's something you would like to read about how something happened or things like that, tell me and I will be publishing those chapters in this fanfic.**

 **Thanks so much for reading, let me know what you think,**

 **Ayrin**


	44. Chapter 44

**KARA'S P.O.V**

Halley was gripping her hand tightly as both of them walked through the portal, ready to celebrate the little girl's birthday a few days early.

"Auntie!" the kid released the grip before running towards her aunt.

"Hi, sweetheart" her mother embraced the child tightly, it was the first time in a long time that her baby cousin was smiling after everything that had happened with Lex. "How are you?"

"Good" Halley answered with a shyly smile as she approached them.

Her mom didn't release the child from the hug before embracing her as well, her cousin gripping her hand again, the seven year old was starting to get nervous, so she squeezed her tiny hand trying to calm her down.

"It's okay" she whispered while picking her up. "I'm here, baby" she kissed the kid's hair as her mother observed them worrily.

Once Halley was a little bit calmer, the child let her left on the couch, but still needing her to be close, so she sat down beside her, wrapping her arm around her as the little girl laid her head on her shoulder.

"Hey, look who's here!" Kal-El exclaimed making her smile, but getting the child to hide her face, which was starting to worry her. "Hey, What's wrong?" he questioned after observing the kid.

She didn't answer, just keeping her baby cousin close to her while staring at him like if she was trying to tell him that she would tell him later.

"Do you give Kal a hug?" she questioned Halley while pulling her away a little.

The little one looked at him for a few seconds before stretching her arms to hug him, so Clark picked up the child.

"It's going to be your birthday soon, huh?" he tickled Halley, the kid giggling a little.

"Hey, girls" Lois smiled entering the living room, her baby bump showing a lot more than last time they had seen her.

"How are you doing?" she asked approaching them.

"Pretty good" Lois answered. "But it moves a lot" the woman complained.

"You still not knowing if it's a boy or a girl?" she questioned.

"Lois doesn't want to know" Kal-El said kind of complaining about it.

"Hey! You didn't want to either" Lois told him getting her to laugh. "Okay, the baby is kicking"

Soon Halley was sitting beside Lois with her hands on the baby bump wanting to feel the baby, a little smile on her cousin's face after feeling it.

She wasn't sure what triggered it, but Halley started having a panic attack, the child was breathing with agitation while crying, so she kept the little one embraced against her.

"Shh, it's okay, baby" she whispered trying not to cry. "He's not here, you're safe, Halley" she assured her cousin.

Slowly, the little girl started to calm down, her cousin's head resting on her shoulder, falling asleep as she embraced her tightly while whispering reassuring words in her cousin's ear.

"What's wrong with Halley?" her mom asked her, everyone else staring at her.

"Lex kidnapped her" she answered in barely a whispered.

"Wait, Lex Luthor?" Kal-El questioned her, to what she nodded. "What happened? Is everything okay?"

"Yes, everything is okay" she told him wanting to calm him down. "A lot of things happened, he kidnapped her and... Halley is still not talking about it, but she's been having panic attacks ever since then" she explained keeping the seven year old in her arms.

"She has to be terrified" Lois commented gently caressing the child's hair.

"She's a strong child" her mom whispered, getting her to nod.

Halley would be alright, she needed to believe in that, that her baby cousin would get over it, that soon the child would be smiling and laughing happily just as she used to do.

* * *

She smiled observing her baby cousin asleep on the couch, the little girl had had a rough night, barely sleeping because of being ill.

Halley had thrown up several times during the night, plus her high fever, had made the child cry for most of the night. However, she couldn't avoid observing the child with pity, it was her eight birthday and she was ill.

The kid stirred opening her bright blue eyes as she smiled a little while approaching her, trying not to scared her because the little one was still a little bit asleep.

"Hey, Where is my birthday girl?" she asked sitting on the couch before embracing her baby cousin in between her arms. "Good morning, How are you feeling?" she questioned worrily.

"I'm hungry" Halley answered snuggling closer to her.

"Really? That's great, baby!" she exclaimed.

"Can I have my special breakfast?" the eight year old asked pulling away from her as she frowned.

"I'm not sure ice cream is the best thing for your stomach, sweetie" she told her observing how her baby cousin pouted. "Are you sure you're feeling fine?" she questioned, to what the kid nodded. "Okay" she sighed sitting up before picking Halley up from the couch.

She smiled observing how the child was enjoying the fact that she could choose any topping for the ice cream, such as chocolate chips or sprinkles, it was too much sugar for the little one, but it was just for one day.

However, shortly after the eight year old ate the ice cream, the child started throwing up just as she had been doing all night.

"Hey, hey, it's okay" she wiped her mouth before touching her forehead, the fever was back. "You're okay, baby" she whispered to the child, who looked at her with tears in her eyes, so she couldn't avoid picking her up to embrace her.

After giving Halley a bath, she let the child laying on the couch embracing Comet as she rested some wet cloths on her cousin's forehead, hoping that it would get the fever down.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" she asked the child, who barely nodded as she put her hand on her cousin's forehead, the kid was still burning. "Maybe we should pick another day to celebrate your birthday, kiddo" she whispered softly, getting her cousin to look at her with tears in her eyes.

"But I want to do it today" Halley whined as she just stared at her with sadness, feeling sorry for her baby cousin.

"Okay, we'll do it today" she assured her observing how her cousin smiled a little.

After Halley fell asleep on the couch, she took the eight year old to her room, tucking the kid in bed before laying Saffire by her left side as Comet jumped into the bed to lay down beside the little girl.

She decided to call her sister, so Alex could come over to check if the child was alright as she was really worried about her cousin.

"Hi, girls" she smiled while opening the door to find Alex and Kelly waiting on the other side. "Come in" she let them walk inside the apartment.

"Hey, Where is Halley?" Alex questioned worrily looking for the child.

"She's taking a nap in her room" she answered taking them to the kid's bedroom.

"Since when she's been throwing up?" her sister asked measuring the child's temperature. "She's burning, Did you give her any medicine?" Alex looked at her as she frowned.

"Um... No, I didn't know if I should" she said confused.

"Okay, Remember I gave you a medicine the other time? That should get her fever down" her sister explained, to what she nodded.

"When was the last time she threw up?" Kelly asked observing the child.

"After breakfast" she answered.

"So she had breakfast, Did she eat something...?" she shook her head before her sister could keep asking.

"She's been throwing up all night and when she woke up, she asked for her special breakfast" she tried to explain.

"Which is?" Alex questioned already knowing that she wasn't going to answer a typical breakfast.

"Ice cream" she whispered not really wanting to be heard.

"You gave her ice cream for breakfast?" her sister looked surprised at her answer, so she looked away only to focus her attention on her baby cousin. "Kara, Have you been giving her ice cream every birthday she has been with you?" Alex asked, making her nod.

"It's only one day in the year" she tried to defend herself knowing how excited was her cousin when that moment arrived.

"She eats fast food most of the nights, that's unhealthy" her sister scolded her.

"But she's a Kryptonian" she pointed out, but her sister shook her head.

"She doesn't have the same fast metabolism as you do, she's growing up" Alex told her. "She needs a balance diet" her sister said as she couldn't avoid laughing.

"Since when you've became Eliza?" she smirked, her sister not laughing about it.

"I'm serious" her sister looked directly into her eyes.

"Okay, I will start giving her real food" she surrendered. "Anyway, thanks for coming, she's going to be so excited" she told them with a smile. "She didn't want to cancel her birthday party" she explained.

"That's good, it will help her to be distracted" Kelly commented.

Her sister woke Halley up only to give the child her medicine, so a few seconds later the eight year old was asleep again.

The three of them started decorating the living room for the birthday party, but the moment she saw Comet, she knew that her cousin was awake, so she ran to stop the little girl.

"Hey, Where do you think you're going?" she asked getting in front of her baby cousin, who tried to push her to keep walking, but she just laughed while picking up the child to take her to her room.

"I want to see it" Halley complained the moment she left her on the floor and anticipating her cousin's next movement, she stood in front of the door.

"Not yet, it's not finished" she told her, but the eight year old pouted. "No, don't look at me like that" she said looking away, but her cousin's gaze was intense.

Halley sighed before sitting on her bed as she relaxed a little, knowing that the child wouldn't open the door, so she approached her cousin while smiling, being glad that her cousin was feeling better than that morning.

However, her cousin took advantage of the fact that she relaxed, managing to get to the door before using her super speed to run through the hallway as she just stood there confused.

"She tricked me" she commented amazed, her cousin smiling widely. "Do you like it?" she asked her as the child observed everything.

It had been a long time since her cousin had become interested in astronomy, so that's why she had decided to make a galaxy theme party.

"Thank you" Halley hugged her legs with a huge smile on her face.

"You're so much welcome, baby" she smiled hugging her cousin back.

Halley played with Alex and Kelly, being really excited about her birthday, which made her smile while observing them, the eight year old sitting in between both women. However, when the doorbell rang, Halley ran to open the door before she could do it.

"Where's the birthday girl?" Nia asked while kneeling to hug the kid, her cousin giggling when the girl tickled her. "You're so much bigger!"

"Happy birthday, kid" Brainy ruffled the child's hair.

"Thanks" Halley smiled pulling away from Nia to hug him, which took Brainy by surprised, getting her to laugh. "I have to show you something!" the little girl exclaimed grabbing Nia's hand to take her to her room.

She couldn't avoid laughing while observing how they walked away, those two were inseparable, ever since Nia had started to babysitting the child, her cousin was always asking about staying with the girl.

In the next few minutes James and J'onn arrived to her apartment, but there was someone who was still missing and she knew that her cousin wouldn't last long before asking about that person.

"Hi" she opened the door smiling to her best friend. "I'm glad you've made it, I didn't know if you would come" she commented.

"I wouldn't miss it, Where's Halley?" Lena asked looking for the little one.

"Lena!" Halley exclaimed while running to hug the woman's legs. "You've came" her cousin smiled happily.

"Why wouldn't I?" Lena asked, to what the child shrugged.

However, she knew what Halley was referring to, because for the last few weeks her best friend had been avoiding her, and she didn't have even a response when she told her about Halley's birthday, which broke her heart not understanding what had happened for Lena to behave that way.

Halley started feeling ill shortly before opening her presents, the eight year old sitting on the couch while being held by Nia as she measuring her temperature, the fever was high again.

"My tummy hurts" Halley complained while pouting.

"Oh, baby, I know" she caressed her cousin's face.

"It sucks to be sick in your birthday" Nia commented embracing tightly the child.

She took the child in her arms to give her the last present, observing how her cousin's face lighted up the moment they walked into the rooftop.

Halley asked her to leave her on the floor before approaching the telescope that was there with such a huge smile on her face, daring to use it as she couldn't avoid remembering Kenny, he used to love to spend nights observing every single star in the sky.

"Thank you" Halley whispered when she approached her, kneeling beside her. "I love it" the child told her as she embraced her still trying to figure out how it was possible that her cousin had grown up that much.

"Stop growing up, please" she asked her while grabbing her cousin's face.

"I don't know if I can do that" the child frowned.

"Just try, okay? Can you promise me that you won't grow up?" she asked her baby cousin, Halley nodding. "I love you, baby girl" she kissed her forehead.

"I love you, too" her cousin whispered resting her head on her shoulder as she embraced her, hoping for the little girl to stay that little.

 **Hi!**

 **I needed to write this chapter. I love Halley as a teenager, but as a child... I love the relationship between cousins. It's a special bond.**

 **So Lena is mad at Kara because of the reveal, but I don't think she would make a child suffer because of her cousin's choice, so that's something I'm going to be writing about.**

 **Thanks so much for reading, let me know what you think,**

 **Ayrin**


	45. Chapter 45

**KARA'S P. O. V**.

She observed her sister with curiosity, frowning when she saw her sister carrying a bag into her apartment.

"What did you bring?" she questioned pointing at it.

"Vegetables" her sister answered her. "I told you that Halley needed healthy food and since you're not giving it to her, I will" Alex explained.

"I tried once, but she refused to eat it" she tried to defend herself, but her sister just shook her head.

"Well, then I'll have to camouflage it" her sister told her. "She likes pasta, right?" Alex asked.

"I don't think that's going to work" she commented, her cousin was going to find out that there was vegetables in the pasta.

However, she didn't stop her sister, waiting until the kid would complain about the food to prove Alex that she was wrong.

She walked into her cousin's room once dinner was ready, Halley laying on the bed while reading the kryptonian book probably for the twentieth time, which made her smile a little before approaching her.

"Hey, dinner is ready" she told her, her cousin frowning.

"Did you cook it?" the eight year old questioned her kind of confused.

"No, Alex did" she answered, which surprised the child even more. "Come on, she's waiting" she told her while picking her up from the bed to take to the living room.

"Hi, kiddo" her sister approached them to embrace the kid, so she let her hold Halley. "Are you hungry?" Alex questioned the child, who nodded slightly.

Her sister left the child on a chair before giving her the food as she sat beside her, observing her cousin cautiously as the kid inspected the pasta, a little crinkle forming on the little girl's forehead when she found the first vegetable.

"What's this?" Halley asked pointing to a piece of broccoli.

"That's broccoli" Alex answered, getting the child to make a disgust grimace.

The eight year old looked at her before pushing the plate forward, folding her arms over her chest while shaking her head.

She looked at her sister with a victory smile, her cousin wasn't going to eat that for dinner, the child had the same face expression as when she tried to feed her some vegetables.

"Come on, kiddo, just try it" Alex pushed the plate closer to the kid, but her cousin shook her head. "If you take a bite and you don't like it, you'll have something different for dinner, okay?" her sister tried to negotiate with the child, who stayed still, not even opening her mouth when Alex put the fork closer to Halley's mouth. "Why not?"

"It's green" the kid complained. "Kara says that everything that is green is bad" her baby cousin explained as her sister looked at her.

"What?!" she exclaimed with her mouth full.

"I can't believe you! Why would you tell her that?" her sister questioned her.

"Well, pizza and potstickers are way better than this, no offense" she explained as her sister shook her head.

"However, you're eating it" Alex pointed out, getting her to nod, she was hungry. "Okay, look, Hal, if you eat half of your dinner, you'll have any flavor of ice cream you want" her sister tried again to negotiate with the kid, but Halley shook her head once more.

"Can I have ice cream, too?" she asked.

"Yes, Kara" her sister answered. "Halley, kiddo..."

Her baby cousin rested her head over her arms as if she didn't want to keep staring at the pasta, her eyes closed as she tucked the kid's hair behind her ear.

She observed how the child sat up before leaving to her room as Alex called her, but the eight year old didn't stop walking.

"Alex, leave it, she's not gonna eat it" she told her sister.

"Then there is no treat" her sister commented getting her to frown.

"But she has to eat something" she pointed out, concerned about her cousin not having anything else to dinner.

"No, Kara, you can't reward her when she didn't eat dinner" Alex explained and, even though she nodded, she felt terrible. "She just has to try a little bit" her sister said as she sighed.

"I'm gonna try to talk to her" she said before leaving to her cousin's room.

The eight year old laid on the bed with her face hidden in some pillows while hugging Saffire in between her arms.

She approached the child slowly, not wanting to scare her, gently caressing her cousin's dark hair away from her face.

"Hey, baby" she whispered getting the child to open her blue eyes, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Oh, sweetheart, come here, it's okay" she picked her cousin up to sit her on her lap, the kid's face buried in her neck with the blue dragon still in between her arms. "It's okay, little one" she embraced her tightly, feeling a lump in her throat. "Are you hungry?" she asked.

"Yeah" Halley murmured not even looking at her.

"Why don't we go back and you try just a little bit?" she questioned, the kid nodding. "Okay" she sighed getting up with her cousin in her arms.

Her sister was reheating the pasta as she sat down on a chair, her cousin on her lap, refusing to let go of her, so she proceeded to feed her once Alex brought back the food.

Halley looked at her for a few seconds before finally opened her mouth, chewing the pasta slowly as if she was insecure about the taste.

However, her cousin took the fork by herself before starting eating it, finishing everything that was in the plate, which made her smile while kissing the top of her head.

"Did you like it?" Alex asked, getting Halley to nod. "That's great, kiddo" her sister smiled while ruffling the child's hair. "Which flavor of ice cream are you going to want?"

"Chocolate fudge brownie" her cousin answered.

"Okay, Why don't you two decide the movie while I get the ice-cream ready?" she asked before the little girl grabbed Alex's hand to walk over the couch.

She got the ice cream tub and three spoons before approaching them, Halley sitting in between both of them, happily accepting the spoon.

By the middle of the movie, her cousin was asleep with her head over her lap as she continued to stroke her hair.

"I'm impressed she ate it" she commented with smile.

"Did you gave her any other food even not having eaten the dinner she had?" her sister questioned her.

"Yeah" she answered.

"That's the problem" her sister pointed out. "There is going to be food that she won't like, but you have to insist for her to try it out" Alex told her.

"I know, but I feel so terrible having to do so" she admitted in just a whisper.

"Oh, Kara, you're the best mommy this little angel could have, just try to believe a little bit more on yourself" her sister embraced her tightly. "You're doing it great, sis" Alex kissed her forehead.

She smiled. There were days when she thought that she wasn't doing well with Halley, that she didn't know how to take care of her, but she knew that with her sister by her side, she would be able to do it right.

"I love you" she whispered snuggling closer to her sister, being careful about not waking her cousin up.

"Love you, too" her sister answered with a smiled as they proceeded to keep watching the movie.

* * *

 **HALLEY'S P. O. V**

"What are you doing?" she questioned observing how her cousin was brushing her hair while looking at herself on a mirror through another mirror.

"I'm going to cut my hair" Kara answer as she frowned. "Go to the living room, I don't want you to get hurt, baby" her cousin told her, so she nodded before leaving.

She sat on the couch with Comet by her side to watch some cartoons, being able to hear Kara's heat vision from time to time.

She jumped from the couch the moment she heard someone knocking on the door, Comet barking because of the noise, so she used her x-ray vision to make sure of who was waiting on the other side before running to open.

"Clark!" she exclaimed while hugging his legs, the kryptonian picking her up to embrace her.

"Hey, kiddo, How are you?" he questioned pulling her away a little as if he was observing her.

"Fine" she smiled.

"Where is Kara?" he asked kind of confused of not having seeing her yet.

"She's cutting her hair" she answered, seeing him nod.

"Hal..., Clark!" her cousin exclaimed approaching them.

Kara embraced them both as she observed her hair, which was shorter, by her shoulders, bangs over her forehead.

"Hal, Did you open the door by yourself?" Kara asked her, to what she nodded. "Kiddo, I told you to tell me before doing it" she scolded her, making her to look down.

"But I knew it was Clark" she tried to defend herself, Kara sighing.

"I know, baby, but, What if it was a trick?" her cousin asked her while caressing her face. "Don't do that ever again, okay?" Kara looked directly into her eyes.

"Sorry" she whispered feeling a little scared about what her cousin had said.

"It's okay, it's just that I can't lose you, baby girl" Kara told her taking her from Clark's arms to hug her, kissing her forehead. "How's everything? Lois? The baby?" her cousin questioned.

"Everything is okay, that's why I'm here" Kal-El answered with a smiled. "The baby was born yesterday" he announced getting both of them to smile.

"What?!" Kara exclaimed. "Congratulations" her cousin hugged him again.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" she questioned him with curiosity.

"I can't tell you, Lois would kill me" Clark answered. "You're both invited to come as soon as you can" he said. "We can't wait for you to meet him" he told them with a huge smile on his face.

"Him... It's a boy!" she exclaimed, her cousin laughing as Clark nodded.

"Don't tell Lois I told you, act surprised" he asked them, so they both nodded excitedly, not being able to wait until she would meet that baby.

A few hours later they had everything packed up for the days they were going to be staying in Argo, hanging her backpack while waiting for Kara to be ready so they could leave.

"You're ready, baby?" Kara asked her, to what she nodded with Saffire in between her arms while grabbing Comet leash. "Okay, let's go" her cousin smiled grabbing her hand to start walking.

She had been asking for hours when were they leaving to Argo, being really impatient for finally meeting the baby.

She gripped her cousin's hand tightly while walking through the portal, smiling widely when she saw her aunt waiting for them there.

"Hi, girls" Alura smiled as she let go of her cousin's hand to run towards her aunt. "How are you, sweetheart?"

"Good" she smiled as her aunt hugged her tightly.

"She's excited to meet the baby, right, kiddo?" Kara ruffled her hair, getting her to nod. "I am, too" her cousin admitted impatient for that moment to happen.

As they walked inside the house, they could already hear the baby's cry, which made her frown worried while grabbing her cousin's hand again, relaxing when the crying was over.

"You're here" Kal-El smiled approaching them. "They're in this room" he said walking them inside.

Lois was sitting on a rocking chair with the baby covered in a blanket in her arms, the little one sleeping so peacefully as they approached them, staring at the baby with a shy smile.

"Hey, How are you feeling, Lois?" Kara questioned still looking at the baby.

"Tired" the reporter smiled caressing her child's face, she couldn't stop observing the little boy. "I introduce you to Jonathan Samuel Kent" Lois carefully moved the baby blanket away from the baby boy's face.

"He's beautiful" Kara whispered as she nodded, he was.

"Why do I have the feeling that you two already knew that it was a boy?" Lois questioned, a crinkle forming on her cousin's forehead. "Clark...?"

"Sorry" Clark apologized.

A few minutes after, Kara held the baby in her arms as she stood by her side side completely amazed by the little one.

"Do you want to hold him?" Lois asked her, getting her to nod. "Okay, come here with me" she said before sitting her on her lap, asking Kara to bring them Jon.

"Be gentle, okay?" her cousin told her as she nodded, Lois helping her to hold the baby.

She smiled observing the baby boy, who was starting to open his eyes as she gently touched his hand, the little boy wrapping his little hand around her finger.

She had been waiting for so long to meet that little baby, so she couldn't be happier at that moment. She loved him.

* * *

 **KARA'S P. O. V.**

Halley was finally asleep after having a nightmare, in which the kid screamed, cried, kicked and begged not to be hurt, so at that moment she was sitting on her cousin's bed while stroking her hair to keep her calm, smiling widely when she observed how Comet jumped on the bed to lay down beside the kid.

"Hey, What happened? Is she okay?" Kal-El asked while observing the little one.

"She's calm now, she had a nightmare" she answered before kissing the child's forehead and get up to walk outside with Clark.

"How is she doing?" he questioned worried about the kid.

"About Lex?" she asked not actually knowing what he was referring to, but seeing him nod. "She's a little bit better, Kelly is really helping her" she answered. "But she's still not talking about what happened, so I don't really know what he did to her" she explained while frowning, she had tried to many times for the kid to talk.

"Well, I'm sure she will be fine, she has you" her cousin embraced her as she nodded slightly, she was always going to be there for the little girl. "How do you do it?" Clark asked as she frowned while looking at him. "I mean, being a mom to Halley, Supergirl, a reporter... How do you do it?" he questioned her, to what she shrugged.

"I... I don't know" she sighed. "It's balance, I guess" she answered him.

"But you make it look so easy" he commented, making her laugh a little, it wasn't easy at all.

"It's not easy, at first I wasn't even sure I could do it" she told him. "The same day I found Halley, I had a conversation with Alex about what I should do and You know what my first option was?" she looked at him, her cousin shaking his head. "Giving her away, to Alex, Eliza or even Foster Care" she admitted still feeling guilty for having thought about doing it.

"You would never do that to Halley" Clark looked at her surprised by her confession.

"No, of course not, she's my everything, I can't imagine my life without her" she bowed her head. "But I was about to do it, I wasn't sure if I would be able to give her a properly childhood" she explained in barely a whispered.

"But you know what to do and when to do it" Kal-El commented. "Halley looks up to you" he said.

"Stop worrying, you're going to be a great father" she tried to calm him down. "It's going to be a little bit tough at first, but you will do it amazing" she encouraged her cousin, Kal nodding slightly.

She smiled. It wasn't easy to raise a child, especially a child with superpowers in development, and even though she was still learning about parenting, she wouldn't change being a mommy for anything.

Halley was her everything, that kid would light up her day with just a smile and a little giggle, as long as her baby cousin was fine, she would be as well.

"No! No! Don't leave me!" the eight year old screamed while clinging to her, her little hands forming into fists to hold her jacket. "Please" Halley pleaded as she crouched to her height.

It had been days since she had been preparing her baby cousin to go back to school, but every single time she had mentioned, the child had cried, begging not leave her alone.

That morning wasn't different, the little girl had refused to get ready, starting crying the moment she realized that they were leaving the apartment, but at that moment the kid was sobbing with a lot more strength.

She closed her eyes for a few seconds, embracing her cousin tightly just wanting to calm her down, even though she knew that there was nothing she could say that would calm the child.

"Hal, hey, calm down, it's okay, baby" she whispered trying to pull her away, her cousin increasing the strength of the grip.

She sighed. Kelly had already told her that the little one would have a meltdown in front of the school door, that the child wasn't ready to be by herself there, not after what had happened a few months ago.

The eight year old had told them what happened that afternoon a few weeks ago, how those Children of Liberty had grabbed her by her arms and forced to go in a car before injecting kryptonite in her neck, so it wasn't a surprise that the child didn't want to experiment that again.

"I'll come pick you up as soon as school is over, baby" she told her, her baby cousin sobbing even louder than before. "Halley, sweetie, he won't hurt you again" she held the kid's face in between her hands, Halley's blue eyes shining brightly because of the tears.

"What if he does?" the eight year old questioned her, fear in her eyes.

"He won't, I won't let him, I promise, kiddo" she told her hoping that it would get her cousin to calm down, but sighing when the kid continued crying, so she embraced her again.

"Oh, Is she okay?" she heard Levi's mom ask, so she looked at her while shaking her head. "The first day of school after summer is always hard" Claire commented as she observed how Levi frowned before approaching them.

"Look who's here" she told her cousin pulling her away a little. "Do you say hi to Levi?" she asked her, the child barely looking at her best friend.

She smiled a little when she saw how Levi offered his hand for her cousin to hold, the eight year old still refusing to move from her side, looking directly into her eyes with her lower lip trembling.

"You'll be with Levi and your friends, everything will be fine, okay?" she wiped her cousin's tears, Halley starting to calm down. "I love you so much, baby" she hugged the kid one last time. "Have a nice day" she kissed her cousin's forehead before observing how the child accepted her best friend's hand, looking at her one last time before starting walking.

She sighed. She knew it was going to be hard, but not that much, at that moment she was afraid of not knowing how her cousin was going to be feeling during the day, of not being there to protect her, but she would make sure that the child would get safe and sound to home.

 **Hi!**

 **Season five is almost here, the Event Horizon trailer was amazing! I can't wait to see the episode, though I'm surprised that Kara's cape is damaged that bad.**

 **This chapter was supposed to be published on Thursday because the 26th of September 2018 was when I published the first chapter of this fanfic, but I wasn't going to be able to do it. I can't believe is been a year writing this fanfic!**

 **When I wrote the scene of Leo opening the door to Alex by his own, I already had Halley's scene and I thought it would be funny having Kara react to both situations.**

 **Baby Jon was born and I loved writing Halley's reaction. I don't know how they're going to introduce him, even though I expect that it will during the crossover.**

 **Thanks so much for reading, let me know what you think,**

 **Ayrin**


	46. Chapter 46

**KARA'S P.O.V**

Her gaze was fixed in her baby cousin, worried about her as the child was embracing Comet with all her strength.

She sighed not knowing how to tell her cousin that the puppy needed to stay at the vet for the night, being aware that the eight year old wasn't going to accept it so easily.

"Hey, baby, it's time to go home" she told her while walking towards her, Halley staring at her while frowning.

"But he's coming with us, right?" the child questioned not daring to let go of Comet, getting her to sigh.

"I'm sorry, sweetie" she whispered shaking her head, her cousin's blue eyes filling up with tears as her lower lip started trembling. "He's going to be fine here, they're going to take care of him" she tried to calm her down while kneeling in front of her. "We'll pick him up tomorrow, but he needs to stay, baby" she wanted to convince the kid, but her cousin shook her head upset.

She sighed. They couldn't take Comet home, the puppy was dehydrated because of the illness, but her baby cousin refused to leave him there, alone.

She had canceled her dinner with Lena the exact moment Comet had started throwing up, convincing herself that telling her best friend the truth could wait, which matter at that moment was that puppy and her baby cousin.

"What if something happens to him? What if he's scared?" the child asked her starting to cry, so she couldn't avoid embracing the little girl in between her arms.

Comet meant everything to Halley and after everything that had happened, she was aware the if something happened to him, her cousin wouldn't recovered from it.

"It's gonna be okay, sweetheart" she whispered. "Look, I have one of his toys, Why don't you give it to him?" she smiled while handing her the toy she had in her bag.

"Okay" her cousin nodded wiping her tears.

The eight year old placed the toy beside Comet before embracing him again, whispering reassuring words in his ears as she was able to observe how the puppy wiggled his tail happily.

"Love you, Comet" the kid whispered before kissing his head.

"We'll be here tomorrow, okay?" she told her cousin while gently petting Comet. "We're gonna miss you at home, boy" she smiled before embracing him.

By the time they were about to leave, Comet started whining, which only caused her cousin to stop walking while looking at her with so much pain in her eyes, so she couldn't avoid picking her up as the child broke down in tears.

"It's okay, baby" she whispered embracing her tightly. "He'll be fine" she kissed the child's forehead.

However, her cousin didn't stop crying, not even once they were at her apartment, just wanting to stay in her arms cuddled at her.

She laid down in bed embracing her baby cousin, just as she had been doing it for the last few weeks as the kid's nightmares were getting worse, remaining awake until the child in her arms would be asleep, only wanting to keep her safe.

* * *

It had been hard to leave her baby cousin at school, the eight year old only asking about Comet, having to promise her that they would go to pick him up after school.

At that moment she was with her sister, Kelly and J'onn at Noonan's before going to work, being really worried about how people was using the technology nowadays.

"Technology does a lot of good too, Kara" Kelly told her. "In my new job I'm gonna be using Obsidian's VR tech to heal the brains of dementia and PTSD patients" her sister's girlfriend explained, getting her to nod, that was a really great use of technology. "I... Only if you give me permission, I could use it with Halley" her friend commented.

"Umm... No, I prefer to keep doing it like always" she answered before adding. "I mean, it could risk her identity"

"Well, her file would be confidential, so only I would be able to know what happens during the sessions" Kelly explained as she frowned, not knowing if it would help her baby cousin.

"I'll think about it" she told her.

The child hadn't talked about what happened during the kidnap, just knowing a few things because of the little girl's nightmares, when the kid would explain a little bit.

"Hey, How did it go with Lena last night?" her sister asked once they were alone, to what she just looked down. "I'm dying to... Oh, no, I know that face" Alex commented. "Are you se... You didn't tell her?"

"It's not my fault I had to take the dog to the vet" she tried to defend herself.

"Comet? How's he? And Halley?" her sister questioned her.

"They're both fine, well, Halley will be as soon as we pick him up" she answered. "It was a hard night, though" she commented remembering how her cousin hadn't been able to sleep, waking up constantly because of nightmares.

"When are you going to tell Lena?" her sister asked her, to what she shrugged not knowing what to answer. "Oh, come on, Kara, when I told you to hold off I just meant for one night" Alex approached her as she sighed.

"But there's been so much going on with Halley... And I've been helping you recover all those prisoners from the DEO desert facility" she tried to explain, but the truth was that she had been focusing on other things, so she wouldn't have enough time to talk to Lena.

She had tried a few times but never being brave enough to do it, not knowing how Lena was going to react, how it was going to affect their friendship, but most of all she was afraid of losing her best friend.

"I'm terrible" she whispered.

"No, you're not, you're just scared" her sister tried to reassure her.

"I'm so scared that she's never going to forgive me, Alex" she admitted in barely a whisper.

"Oh, Kara, you have to be brave and tell her" Alex embraced her as she sighed, she should.

"You're right, we're having lunch today, I'll tell her" she assured trying to sound confidence, even though she wasn't sure if she was going to be able to find her voice.

* * *

The moment her sister had told her about the museum, she hadn't doubted it, flying away from L-corp as fast as possible, not even thinking about the fact that she hadn't told Lena the truth. She needed to reach the museum, her baby cousin was there.

"That's new and terrible" she commented observing the dinosaur in front of her.

The fight wasn't as easy as she thought, not being able to prevent it when the dinosaur hit her with its tail throwing against a poster before falling to the floor.

She couldn't avoid making a disgust grimace when she found out that it was Lex Luthor's poster, frowning a little bit when her gaze found her baby cousin hiding under a staircase, the child's blue eyes filled with fear.

"Stay there" she whispered, Halley barely nodding at her words as she turned the moment J'onn landed there.

"Alex said you might need my help" he told her, to what she nodded.

"Let's get the dino" she looked at him while getting up. "J'onn" she screamed after observing how her friend fall to the ground, running to him while seeing how that shapeshifter flew away in the kryptonian pod. "Hey, Are you okay?" she asked J'onn, helping him to sit up.

"J'onn?" she heard her cousin ask, which made her to look at her, the child was staring at both of them with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Go get her, I'm fine" he told her, so after being sure that he was fine, she walked over to her cousin.

The eight year old didn't hesitate to hug at her, so she wrapped her arms around the child only wanting to calm her down.

"It's okay, baby" she whispered in her cousin's ear, being aware of the people that was surrounding them, she couldn't risk her identity or her cousin's.

However, she took the child in her arms, embracing her as tight as possible, noticing how her baby cousin was griping her cape in her fists as her breath was more agitated, the kid was having a panic attack.

"Try to breathe, kiddo" she pulled her away a little, Halley shaking her head while sobbing. "Yes, you can. In and out" she instructed observing how the kid was starting to follow her indications. "Good job, baby" she smiled embracing her again. "I have to take you with the rest of your class, okay?" she told her.

"No, don't leave me" the eight year old increased the strength of the grip.

"I'll pick you up as soon as I leave J'onn at the DEO, I promise" she tried to convince her, her cousin looking at her for a few seconds before nodding, so she approached her cousin's teacher.

"Halley!" the teacher exclaimed as she left her cousin on the floor. "Thank you, Supergirl"

She smiled at her as an answer, just looking one last time at cousin promising that she would come back shortly before leaving with J'onn to the DEO.

* * *

She was relieved of finally having told her best friend the truth of her identity, but she had to admit that she was still scared of how it was going to change their friendship now that Lena knew.

She was flying to her friend's penthouse to pick her cousin up as she had asked Lena to take the kid with her when Midnight had started attacking at the ceremony. However, she didn't think she would find her best friend at the balcony when she landed.

"Lena, I can't tell you how much it means to me that you were there tonight, that you're even willing to talk to me at all" she told her friend, finally feeling as if she was in peace with herself.

"Thank you for telling me the truth, but Kara..." her friend sighed while shaking her head slightly. "Things can't be like they were before" Lena said as she panicked, what if Lena wasn't fine with it. "Do you understand that it can't be anymore secrets between us? I have to be in on everything" her best friend asked.

"You will be" she assured her while showing her the watch. "You know everything now" she offered it to her, Lena taking the watch in her hands to observe it. "If you ever need me, all you have to do is call" she told her, to what her friend smiled a little, which made her smile back.

She turned her head to observe the eight year old asleep on the couch, the little girl was finally taking some rest, so she couldn't avoid smiling a little.

"Thanks for staying with her" she smiled at her friend, happy of being able to act normally with her cousin not matter that Lena was there.

"It wasn't a problem, she's such a nice kid" Lena answered her.

"I should be taking her home" she commented picking up the child, her cousin's head falling over her shoulder.

"I think you should know by now, but they took pictures of both of you at the museum" her friend commented as she nodded.

"Yeah, Supergirl comforting a child" she smiled a little, some of the pictures were beautiful. "I'm fine as long as none discovers our relationship" she explained hugging a little tighter her cousin. "Hey, How about lunch tomorrow? Since we couldn't have one yesterday..." she asked her friend.

"Sure, lunch" Lena answered smiling.

"See you tomorrow, then" she smiled before leaping into the sky with her cousin in her arms.

The moment she got home, she laid the eight year old on the couch, not really wanting to wake her up, at least not until she had the dinner ready.

The child was still having nightmares about what had happened during the kidnapping, so it wasn't at surprised that her baby cousin was exhausted.

However, she turned when she heard her cousin throwing up, the kid standing beside the couch, bending to the floor as she ran to help her, gently wiping the child's face, who shivered in her arms, Halley was having a fever.

"It's okay, I got you, baby" she whispered sitting the child on the couch, her cousin barely looking at her. "How are you feeling?" she questioned her while cleaning the floor.

"Not good" Halley whispered rubbing her eyes.

"It's okay, sweetie" she tried to keep her calm. "Let's give you a bath, baby" she said offering her hand to hold for the kid, taking her cousin to the bathroom before helping her to remove her clothes.

She frowned the moment she found a bruised area on her cousin's arm, the little girl whimpering when she touched it, keeping her arm away from her. However, she kept staring that spot, greenish veins being visible under the child's skin, her own fingers turning green, too. It was kryptonite.

"It hurts" Halley complained in tears, so she removed her hand observing the kid kind of confused.

"How did you get this?" she asked, Halley observing her arm while frowning, shrugging a little as an answer. "You don't know who did this?" she questioned her hoping for an answer, but her cousin shook her head.

She nodded before helping the child with the bath and to get the pajamas on, her baby cousin still hot at her touch, which managed to worry her.

Halley laid down on the couch with Comet by her side, her head resting on him with her eyes closed, the eight year old shaking her head when she asked if she wanted something for dinner.

At that moment she decided to call her sister, worried about what was happening with her baby cousin, trying to remember any moment in which the child could have been in danger.

"Hey, Kara, What's up?" her sister answered the call.

"Halley is sick, she has a little bit of kryptonite in her arm" she tried to explain while observing the child's arm, it was getting greener.

"Are you sure?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, she's running a fever" she told her.

"Okay, I'll be there" her sister said before hanging up.

She approached the child, gently brushing her dark hair away from her face, only getting the child to open her eyes to look at her.

"I don't want you to be mad" her cousin whispered as she frowned.

"Why would I be mad?" she questioned confused.

"Because it was Lena" Halley answered in a whisper as she forgot to breathe, not understanding why her best friend would have done that. "But she didn't want to hurt me" the eight year old added when she frowned, confused, not knowing how to react.

"Halley, you have kryptonite in your arm..." she tried to talk while sitting on the couch, her cousin sitting up to get closer to her, hugging at her.

"She just took a little bit of blood, I was supposed to be asleep" the child explained as she sighed. "Don't be mad at her, please" her cousin begged looking directly into her eyes.

"Okay, I won't" she said taking her cousin to sit her on her lap, embracing the child tightly.

She kept her cousin in between her arms, trying to remain calm, still looking for an answer to why her friend had took her cousin's blood, not knowing why Lena would want it.

She sighed, wanting to keep trusting her best friend, but when it comes to her baby cousin's safety, she would protect that child not matter from who it was.

 **Hi!**

 **I've writing and rewriting this chapter since I watched the first episode, deciding which scenes, changing the POVs...**

 **I still believe that Lena won't become a villain, but writing her taking Halley's blood is a way of getting Halley into that story arch.**

 **I was reading a few old plots and chapters and I found a little fragment of how I imagined this fanfic at first. There are so many differences, Halley's name was Autumn and she was supposed to be three years old, she was going to meet Kara when Alex was kidnapped by the hellgrammite. Also, Astra would have asked Kara to take Halley in shortly before dying.**

She smiled observing how the three year old was drawing while humming a song, her blue eyes focused on the line she was making with a marker.

She placed a bowl of crackers beside the child, who looked at her while smiling widely before starting eating as she just caressed her hair gently, the little girl going back to drawing.

"It's open!" she exclaimed after hearing someone knocking on the door, knowing that it was her sister.

"Hey, girls" Alex smiled, being able to observe how the little one frown before running to hide behind her legs, which made her laugh.

"Oh, sweetheart, it's Alex, Do you remember her?" she questioned her baby cousin while picking her up, Autumn hiding her face in her shoulder.

"Hi, kiddo" her sister smiled, caressing the kid's hair, but only getting the three year old to whimper.

She embraced the little one tightly, wanting to reassure her cousin as her sister observed them with worry.

She hadn't managed to make the child talk during the few weeks they had been together, barely having listened to a few words from the kid, who at that moment was hugged at her while trembling.

"Do you want to continue coloring?" she asked her cousin, who nodded, so she left her on the floor.

"How is it going?" her sister asked when she sat beside her on the couch.

"Good, better, actually" she answered with a smile. "She's getting a little bit more confidence with me" she explained observing Autumn. "But still not talking" she shrugged, concerned about her baby cousin not really talking.

"She will talk eventually, Kara" her sister tried to reassure her.

She nodded at her sister's words, that toddler needed time to process everything that had happened, to get used to live with her.

The three year old frowned as her lower lip trembled, tears filling up her beautiful blue eyes as she got up from the couch to approach her, not knowing what was going on or why her baby cousin was crying.

However, before she could do anything, Autumn threw herself into her arms, griping tightly to her t-shirt while hiding her face in her neck.

" _Mommy_ " Autumn called in tears, her heart breaking after hearing the baby girl making use of the kryptonese for the first time to call her mother.

"It's okay" she whispered keeping the child close to her, gently stroking her hair. "You're safe, baby girl" she assured her as her cousin put her little hands on her shoulder to pull herself away.

" _Mommy_ " the toddler repeated so innocently, looking directly into her eyes for a few seconds before snuggling at her again.

At that moment she understood that her baby cousin wasn't calling her mom, the child was calling her, the three year old had chosen to name her like that.

She couldn't contain the tears in her eyes while increasing the strength of the hug, her lips on the child's forehead as the little one rested her head over her chest.

" _Mommy_ " Autumn whispered while closing her eyes.

"I'm here, baby, I'm here" she whispered while cradling her, tears still streaming down her cheeks. "I love you, baby girl" she kissed her forehead again while sitting on the couch beside her sister, who was smiling at them.

"I may not know kryptonese, but I understood that word" her sister told her as she smiled, the truth was that during the first months in Earth she had called her parents in kryptonese whenever she had had a nightmare. "You're her mom now, Kara" Alex looked at her while gently stroking Autumn's hair, who had fallen asleep in her arms, getting her to nod.

"I am" she whispered still not being able to believe everything that had happened during those past weeks.

"Which means that I'm the cool aunt and that I'll spoil her whenever I want" her sister pointed out making her laugh. "I'm serious about it, Kara" Alex assured her. "It was a beautiful moment, I'm glad I was here to see it happen" her sister smiled.

Her aunt had asked her to take care and protect that little one, to keep her safe and she would fullfil her promise.

 **Thanks so much for reading, let me know what you think,**

 **Ayrin**


	47. Chapter 47

**KARA'S P. O. V**

Halley had been awake during the whole night, even though she was running a fever, the child didn't really sleep, just for a few hours, so she had decided not to take her cousin to school.

However, there was none that could I with the kid during the morning, so she was forced to take Halley with her to work, just as she had been doing recently.

"Okay, sit here, baby" she told the eight year old pointing to the chair she had placed next to hers, observing how Halley obediently sat down.

"Danvers, I want you in my office" her new boss called her, so she looked at her cousin not sure about what to do, scared of leaving her there alone.

"Hi, sweetie" Nia smiled waving at the child, a huge smile on her cousin's face while getting up to hug the girl. "Go, I'll stay with her" her friend told her, embracing the kid tightly.

"Thanks" she smiled before starting to walk over the office.

Her boss barely looked at her for a few seconds before going back to whatever she was doing, which made her frown not quite understanding what was going on.

"Did I ever say this was a daycare?" Andrea questioned her.

"Umm... No?" she answered confused.

"Then why did you bring a child?" the woman asked her, for the first time looking at her, waiting for an answer.

"She's sick, I have none to stay with her" she tried to explained.

"I didn't know you have a daughter" her boss commented surprised by that fact. "She can stay here for today, but next time find a nanny" Andrea told her, to what she nodded.

"Thank you" she whispered.

She went back to where her cousin and Nia were, the child playing with the young woman with some dragons figures, which made her smile, glad that the little girl was finally feeling better than the last night.

"What are you doing?" she asked smiling at them.

"I'm explaining Nia facts about dragons!" the eight year old exclaimed.

"She knows a lot about them" Nia commented, to what she nodded, Halley was still obsessed with dragons.

"She loves them" she commented getting her friend to laugh while nodding.

"What did Andrea want to tell you?" Nia asked.

"To hire a nanny next time, but after everything that has happened, I just want her by my side" she answered.

She wouldn't mind for her sister or friends to stay with Halley, knowing that the child would be safe, but after last night, she preferred to stay with her cousin as long as possible, as she hadn't even bordered to ask her best friend if she could stay with the child.

The fact that her best friend had used kryptonite on her baby cousin was enough to get her angry, upset, not knowing if she could trust her anymore. She didn't care what happened to her as long as Halley was safe.

At that moment the eight year old was sitting next to Nia, helping the girl to do her work or trying to do so, because she was sure that her cousin was being more of a distraction to her friend.

She couldn't avoid panicking when she observed how the child got up to run away, calling her, closing her eyes when she saw that her cousin was hugging Lena, she had promised Halley that she wouldn't be mad, so she got up to approach them.

"Hey, Halley, tell me where you're going next time, please" she asked her baby cousin, who nodded while whispering " _sorry_ ". "It's okay, baby" she smiled at her, ruffling her hair. "I didn't know you were coming" she commented looking at Lena.

"Well, we were supposed to have lunch and since you didn't come to my office, I thought that..." her best friend started to explain, but she interrupted her.

"Yeah, I'm so sorry, I forgot" she sighed remembering the conversation they had had the last night.

"It's okay, I think it has to do with Halley not being at school" Lena pointed out as she nodded.

"She's been sick, she was throwing up during the night and she's running a fever, but she's feeling better now as you can see" she explained pointing at her cousin, as the child had ran back to Nia, a huge smile on her little face while playing with the young woman.

She sighed. She didn't know if she wanted to had lunch with Lena or not, but decided to play along, so maybe she could discover the reason why her best friend had used kryptonite on a eight year old to take her blood.

"If you don't mind waiting, Alex is coming to pick her up and I'll have a break, so we can have lunch then" she told her friend.

"Yeah, sure" Lena nodded with a smile, so she nodded as well.

"Kara, Can I go to have ice cream with Lena?" her cousin questioned the moment she reached them.

"I'm sorry, baby, Alex is coming to pick you up" she answered her, seeing her cousin pout, so she added. "Plus you refused to eat breakfast this morning and I don't think ice cream is the best thing for you tummy" she commented remembering what had happened the last time she had given the child ice cream after being ill.

"Please" Halley insisted looking directly into her eyes, her cousin's blue eyes shining so brightly, puppy eyes.

"No, don't look at me like that, kiddo" she smiled looking away. "I'm sorry, but it's still a no" she told her, her cousin frowning while folding her arms over her chest.

"But you promised that you wouldn't be mad" the eight year old said as she sighed.

"Halley, kiddo, you're cousin is right, we can go other day" Lena tried to reason with the child. "What about Friday?" her friend asked as her cousin looked at her.

"It's fine by me, only if I'm invited as well" she answered, there was no way she was going to let her cousin alone with Lena, at least for now.

"Yay!" Halley exclaimed embracing her legs, so she couldn't avoid hugging her back.

* * *

 **HALLEY'S P. O. V**

She was holding Alex hand while walking into the DEO's med bay, the woman wanted to make sure of her being alright.

"Okay, let's take a look at your arm" Alex said while sitting her on the stretcher, pulling her left sleeve up, being able to find a bruised area at the place where the needle had pierced her skin. "It looks good, Does it hurts?" the woman asked while touching that area, which made her flinch.

"Yeah" she answered.

"That's not good, then" the DEO's director commented while checking her temperature. "You're still running a low fever" Alex commented while sighing. "I'm going to clean it up, okay?" the woman told her, to what she nodded.

She turned her head away the moment Alex started to clean up the wound, her eyes closed as she tried to contain the tears because of the pain.

She tried to move her arm for a few times, the pressure on her chest increasing as she couldn't avoid the memories that were assaulting her at that moment, remembering every single time she had cried when Lex had pierced her skin with using different instruments made of kryptonite.

"Hey, hey, breathe, kiddo" Alex took her face in between her hands. "Look at me, Hal" the woman asked as she opened her eyes slowly. "You're safe, he's not here, he can't hurt you, he won't, never again, sweetie, never" she let herself be embraced by the woman, just seeking for protection.

She rested her head on Alex's chest hearing to her heartbeat to calm down, starting to breathe properly little by little, feeling how the DEO's director kissed her forehead while keeping her embraced.

They stayed like that for a few minutes until she was calm enough to pull away from Alex, observing how she was smiling at her while wiping her tears.

"We won't let him get to you, I promise, kiddo" her cousin's sister promised her as she nodded. "Okay, you're ready to go with Kelly?" Alex questioned her, to what she shook her head, not wanting to go to the therapy session. "Oh, sweetheart, it's going to be fine" the woman tucked her hair away from her face.

It had been for a while since they had been doing the therapy sessions at the DEO, place where her cousin considered that it was safe for them to talk about her secret identity.

"Hi, sweetheart" Kelly crouched to her height as she just looked down. "Do you know what are we going to do today?" the woman asked, to what she shook her head kind of confused. "We're going to play, read, color... Whatever you want to do, you don't have to talk if you don't want to, okay?" Kelly explained her.

"Really?" she questioned in disbelief, but smiling widely when she saw the woman nod. "Yay!" she exclaimed taking her hand to walk inside the room, observing the toys, crayons, markers, books... Being impatient to start playing.

"Have fun, kiddo" Alex ruffled her hair as she smiled. "See you later, girls" the DEO's director said before leaving them alone, moment at which she looked at Kelly waiting for her to tell her that she could start playing.

* * *

 **ALEX'S P. O. V**

Halley had fallen asleep shortly after the therapy session, so at that moment the eight year old was curled up on the stretcher as she tried to continue her work.

"Alex, Can I talk to you?" Kelly asked from the door, her voice sounded like if it was urgent.

"Yeah, sure" she nodded walking outside the med bay, they would be able to watch Halley from there. "What's wrong?" she questioned, knowing that there was something off.

"Well, during the therapy session I've been observing how Halley played, but I knew that she wasn't expressing herself totally, so I walked outside the room" her girlfriend started to explain, getting her to nod while trying to understand what the problem was. "The moment she was alone, she started drawing, but she stopped as soon as I came back, leaving the second one incompleted" Kelly said while pulling out the two drawings from her folder. "They're both really clear, she knew what she was doing, and I managed to make her talk about this one" the woman told her while showing her the first drawing, it was obvious what the child was representing with that one.

"That's Kara and that's Astra, that's her mom" she pointed at it, impressed by the child skills as the eight year old had drawn enough detail to let them know that it was her mom laying on a pool of blood, dead, while he cousin was laying on the grass, also dead. "That happened after her fight with Red Daughter, so I'm assuming that's when she saw her mother for the last time" she commented with a lump in her throat, feeling responsible again for what she had done almost four years ago.

"Yeah, that's what she said" Kelly told her. "She also said that losing Kara is like losing her mom all over again, they really share a strong bond" her girlfriend explained, to what she nodded, knowing that if something happened to Kara, Halley wouldn't recover. "However, this drawing is the one that she refused to talk about, but I think is really clear" Kelly explained showing it to her.

She frowned while observing it. The eight year old had drawn herself laying down on a stretcher, different instruments and kryptonite around her, being able to observe how the child had even painted blood.

Her heart skipped a beat as she closed her eyes not wanting to believe it. From what she was able to understand, that child had been forced to be awake during those surgeries.

"Do you think she was awake?" she questioned, being angry and sad, still trying to understand how someone was able to hurt a child that way.

"Yeah, I mean, she knows what happened there" Kelly answered as she closed her eyes again, fighting her tears.

"She's a child, Who could do that to a child?" she asked, not being able to imagine everything that child had been through. "She has suffered too much for being so little" she pointed out as the tears managed to escape her eyes. "I don't know how Kara is going to react to this" she commented not really wanting to tell her sister, even if she had to.

* * *

 **KARA'S P. O. V**

"Are you okay?" her sister questioned, still observing her as if she was about to break.

"No" she whispered while shaking her head, Alex embracing her tightly.

She closed her eyes not knowing how she should react to what Kelly and her sister had told her, but not being able to stop her tears from running down her cheeks.

She didn't want to believe what she had heard, what she had seen in that drawing, being completely heart broken by the fact that Lex Luthor had tortured her baby cousin that way, that he had forced a seven year old to be awake during those surgeries.

At that moment her brain was putting different pieces of a puzzle together, finally understanding some of her cousin's words when the child had woken up in the middle of the night, sobbing, complaining about her body hurting and about blood.

"I can't believe it" she whispered.

"Me neither, Kar" her sister answered her while increasing the strength of the hug, getting her to sob.

"It's just... If I had listened to her teen version, I would have prevented it from happening" she cried, feeling guilty about what had happened to her cousin.

"It could have changed the time line" Alex pointed out as she sighed, who could tell them that it wasn't already changed?

"I thought that I would be able to help her, to stop her panic attacks, but she's so scared... Every night she comes to my room and asked to stay with me, because she's afraid of being alone" she explained while sobbing. "I need her to be fine, to be as she was before" she said.

"She's a tough child, she will recover, Kara" her sister told her, to what she nodded a little.

She wiped her tears the moment she heard the door opening, pulling away from her sister to see who had entered in that room.

"Supergirl, I have what you asked me" Brainy said before giving her a tiny box.

"Thanks" she smiled at him. "Where's Halley? I should go back to CatCo" she looked at her sister.

"She's talking to Mon-El" Alex answered, getting her to nod.

She walked towards that room, stopping at the door to listen how her cousin was giggling, which got her to smile a little, happy that the child was fine, at least, as much as she could.

"Kara!" her cousin exclaimed running towards her the moment she opened the door.

"Hi, baby" she smiled taking the child in her arms before kissing Halley's forehead. "Hi, Mon-El" she said after hearing him greet her, still not letting go of her cousin. "Why don't you go to pick up your backpack and then you come to say goodbye to Mon-El?" she asked Halley, who nodded, so she waited until the child was outside of the room to start that conversation.

"I guess you have news about her" Mon-El commented as she sighed.

She had been telling him everything that had been happening ever since the kidnap, which was a way for her to vent.

However, she hadn't wanted to tell him at first, but having to do it when he asked for Halley, worried about the fact that he hadn't talked to the little one for a long time, so she couldn't lie to him.

"Well, we have learned that she was forced to be awake during surgeries and differents procedures" she told him, hearing him gasp surprised.

"She's talking about it, then" he commented, to what she shook her head as if he was seeing her.

"No, not really, she drew it, but she refused to talk about it" she explained. "He tortured her, Mon-El... She's just a child and I can't imagine what she had been through" she tried to contain her tears, but not really getting it. "I wish it would have been me, at least, she would have been safe" she commented in tears.

"Hey, Kara, she's a brave little girl thanks to you" Mon-El said as if he was trying to calm her down. "She needs you to be strong for her to be fine, you're her hero, her mommy and if you're fine, she will be" he commented, which brought a smile to her face. "I know it's hard, but she will recover because she has you and everyone else, people who love her, who will help her in every step she makes" Mon-El keep talking, tears still streaming down her cheeks.

"She has you too, you're her best friend" she pointed out while hearing him laugh a little.

"I'll always be here for her" he assured her. "And for you" he pointed out as the door of the room opened, Halley walking in with Alex.

"Why are you sad?" her cousin questioned while approaching her, the child's blue eyes staring at her with concern.

"I'm not sad, baby" she tried to smile, but there was still a trace on her face made by her tears. "Okay, we should get going, sweetie" she told her cousin realizing that she was going to be later than she thought.

"Hal, behave and listen to your cousin, okay?" Mon-El asked the child, who nodded while taking her hand. "Love you so much, kiddo"

"Love you, too" Halley whispered shortly before the call was over.

She picked up her baby cousin to fly to CatCo, Halley gripping tightly her hand the moment they walked into the office, knowing that her boss wouldn't like the fact that she had brought her cousin to work again.

She approached William's desk, surprised to see that he was still there, but still mad at him for having written her story.

"William" she named him, getting him to look at her.

"Working late" he commented. "Are you working on a story?" he questioned observing both of them.

"No, actually I'm here to do my job" he told him while picking up the folders, ready to start working. "Sit here, baby" she whispered to her cousin, seeing how the child sat down before taking one of her books and started reading.

"That's a nice change" William commented as she sighed, turning to look at him again.

"You know, I see you" she pointed at him. "You're a saboteur. You bring other people down to make you look better and maybe that's how you made it this far, but that's not a way to make it to the top" she told him, trying to contain herself as her cousin was observing her carefully. "So you can try and get me into trouble and steal my story, but while you're busy plotting, I'll be doing my job with heart and integrity and I'm gonna be doing your work" she smiled slightly before finally sitting next to her cousin and start working.

Halley fell asleep as she was finishing her worp, the child had laid her head on her arms as she observed her concern, since if it had been James the one inside that office, her cousin would have been sleeping comfortably on one of the couches.

She picked up the eight year old in her arms once she had finished, walking towards her new boss' office, feeling confident with what she was doing.

"What did I tell about bringing her into the office?" Andrea asked her while pointing to the sleeping child.

"To find a nanny" she answered. "I do have friends and family who look after her when I can't, but since she's my child, it should be me the person who looks after her" she told her, not being happy about having to be away from her baby cousin for so long, not after everything that had happened.

"That's understandable, but I don't like kids in the office" her boss told her as she frowned. "Anyway, Have you finished editing yet?" Andrea questioned her.

"I have" she nodded. "I've also sent you eleven pages for tomorrow's meeting with headlines and images options" she added accommodating the child in her arms.

"Well, I look forward to discussing them tomorrow, don't be late" Andrea told her, to what she nodded before leaving.

Once at her apartment she changed the little girl into her pajamas before tucking her in bed as she stayed up, getting some dinner ready and watching TV, but looking from time to time to her room only to be sure that the child was still sleeping.

"Kara" Halley called her while walking into the living room. "I'm hungry" the eight year old told her as she smiled a little before picking her up and sitting her on a stool.

She placed a plate of vegetables for her cousin to eat, because ever since she had tried them, the child was a really big fan of them and she was trying really hard to give her a correct diet.

"Okay, I've never seen a kid who eats vegetables that fast" she commented when her cousin finished. "What do you want for dessert?" she asked her, Halley looking at her while thinking about her answer.

"A cookie" her cousin answered with a smile.

"A cookie?" she asked surprised as she had expected a different answer, but seeing the child nod. "Okay, there you go" she gave it to her.

Both of them sat down on the couch, her baby cousin cousin snuggling at her as she smiled while embracing tightly the child.

"I have something to you, kiddo" she said while taking the little box Brainy had given her. "Open it" she smiled at her cousin while handing it to her.

"My necklace!" the child exclaimed. "Can I wear it?" Halley asked happily, to what she nodded before helping her.

"I asked Brainy to modify it, this is a special necklace" she told her cousin, who looked at her excited. "Whenever you need me, no matter for what, you just have to press it and I'll be there" she explained to the child.

"Even if I'm having a panic attack?" Halley asked looking directly into her eyes.

"Specially if you are having a panic attack" she answered her gently tucking the child's hair behind her ears.

"Thank you" the eight year old whispered while hugging at her.

"Don't thank me, kiddo" she hugged her back. "I love you so much, baby girl, don't ever forget that" she whispered before kissing her cousin's forehead.

"I love you, too" her baby cousin murmured.

She smiled while keeping the child in her arms, still sad and scared about what her cousin had drawn that afternoon, but knowing that they should let the kid decide when she would tell them about it.

Supergirl didn't kill. However, she could assure that if she found Lex one day, he would pay for everything he had done to her baby cousin.

 **Hi!**

 **I know J'onn's brother is like a main plot during this season, but I don't really want to focus on that, at least for now.**

 **In this chapter is explained a little bit more what Lex did to Halley and how she's reacting to it. Also, I liked that Kara stood up for herself and argued back to William, so I wanted to write a little bit about it.**

 **Thanks so much for reading, let me know what you think,**

 **Ayrin**


	48. Chapter 48

**HALLEY'S P. O. V**

"But you promised the ice cream" she complained while folding her arms over her chest.

Kara stared at her for a few seconds as if she was thinking about what to do, even though she could tell that her cousin was going to try to persuade her to do it other day.

She knew that Kara was busy, but she was just asking for her cousin to have a little break and go with her and Lena to have an ice cream.

"Okay" her cousin sighed while grabbing her hand and start walking towards Lena's penthouse.

She smiled happily once her cousin's best friend opened the door, no doubting about hugging the woman's legs, who crouched to her height to pull her into a hug.

"She wouldn't stop asking about the ice cream" her cousin commented as she smiled.

"Of course she wouldn't, you're raising her, I'm not surprised food is her happy place" Lena chuckled while ruffling her hair.

"Well, surprisingly, she loves veggies and fruit" Kara pointed out as she frown, she liked them, but that didn't mean that she didn't love other foods. "But right now she wants ice cream" her cousin laughed observing her face.

She was sitting beside her cousin, not even paying attention to what they were talking, but stopping eating while tensing when she heard Lena named Lex, her heart racing as she looked at her cousin afraid.

Kara seemed to understand what she was feeling as her cousin picked her up to sit her on her lap, embracing her tightly while trying to keep her as calm as possible.

"It's okay, baby" her cousin kissed her hair.

"What's wrong?" Lena asked kind of confused, observing her. "Is she okay?"

"She's suffering from panic attacks recently" Kara answered still keeping her embrace.

"What? Why?" her cousin's best friend questioned her.

However, Kara didn't get to answer because her phone rang, moment at which her cousin observed her not knowing what to do.

"It's James, I have to go" Kara said.

"But..." she was about to complain when Lena talked.

"I can stay with her" Lena offered to look after her while her cousin was gone, but she knew that Kara wasn't trusting Lena to stay with her.

"Yeah... Okay, but call me if something happens" Kara asked making both of them to nod. "Love you, baby" her cousin kissed her forehead before leaving.

"So what do you want to do?" Lena asked her as she shrugged, not really knowing what to answer.

She knew that her cousin wasn't okay with leaving her there, not after what had happened a few nights ago, and if Kara had had any other option, she wouldn't be staying there with Lena.

For the next few minutes she just stayed there finishing her ice cream, observing how Lena was reading something on her laptop.

"Could I see your arm?" her cousin's friend asked getting her to stare at her confused, but nodding a little. "It's still bruised" Lena commented while gently touching that zone.

"It hurts" she complained while seeing the woman nod.

"You don't have all of your powers, right?" Lena questioned, to what she nodded. "Which explains why you have such a bad allergy to kryptonite" the woman pointed out as she frown not understanding what Lena was referring to. "Okay, come with me, kiddo" her cousin's friend smiled while offering her hand for her to grab it.

Lena guided her to her lab, moment at which she froze, pulling from the woman's hand to stop walking as she was afraid of not knowing what was going to happen there.

She guided her left hand towards the necklace that she was wearing, wanting to be prepared to call her cousin just in case she needed it.

"Hey, hey, What's wrong, sweetie?" Lena asked kneeling down to her height, observing her face. "It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you, Halley" her cousin's best friend assured her as she looked away.

"Miss Luthor, I didn't know you were coming back so soon" she heard a woman's voice say as she observed the room, closing her eyes the moment she identified her.

"No, no, no..." she whispered trying to hide behind Lena, tears being contained in her eyes as the pressure over her chest increased.

"Halley, hey, it's okay" the woman embraced her as she started sobbing, trying to push her away from her. "Hope, leave us alone, please" she heard Lena say while letting go of her as she kept fighting against her.

She closed her eyes, trying to calm herself down, but not really getting it, so she let herself fall to the floor only to pull her knees up to her chest, her head resting on them.

"Halley, kiddo" Lena sighed sitting beside her, pulling her into a hug. "Try to breathe, sweetie" her cousin's friend whispered while rubbing circles on her back.

Little by little she started to calm down, leaning on the woman's embraced while keeping her eyes closed, feeling how Lena caressed her hair before increasing the strength of the hug.

"Are you feeling a little better?" Lena asked when she pulled away from her, nodding slightly. "Do you want to tell me what happened?" the woman questioned while tucking her hair behind her ear, but she shook her head. "It's okay, sweetie" her cousin's best friend whispered wiping her tears before getting up and offer her hand to get up as well.

Lena took her to a stretcher, helping her to sit down there as she looked down being afraid of what was going to happen.

"Okay, back to your powers" the woman said, to what she frowned. "Which ones do you have?" Lena asked sitting on a stool in front of her.

"I can fly, I also have... Superhearing, heat and x-ray vision" she answered trying to remember all the names. "And a little bit of superstrenght" she added seeing Lena nod.

"Do you know when you will get the rest of them?" that question made her shake her head confused, not understanding why Lena was so interested in knowing all of that.

"Kara always tells me not to tell anyone about this" she commented while bowing down her head.

"Because she wants to keep you safe, but you are safe here with me, kiddo" Lena assured her as she sighed.

"But Kara doesn't like when people hurt me because of her being Supergirl" she pointed out looking straight into the woman's eyes, being aware that her cousin was mad because of what happened the last time she had stayed with Lena.

"Of course she doesn't, because she loves you" her cousin's friend said. "But those people wouldn't hurt you if she wasn't your cousin" Lena told her.

"But then I wouldn't have anyone to take care of me" she answered feeling tears in her eyes. "I don't want to lose her" she whispered as Lena approached her to embrace her.

"You're not going to lose her, kiddo" the woman kissed her hair still keeping her close as she closed her eyes trying to contain her tears, but not really getting it. "Oh, Hal, sweetheart, it's okay" Lena whispered looking at her with sadness.

She looked away before snuggling closer to Lena, just wanted to feel safe, her eyes closed once more as she kept herself calm in the woman's arms.

* * *

 **KARA'S P. O. V**

She had broken the law, but she had done for her friend, kind of trying to save their relationship, but that didn't mean that what she had done was right.

She couldn't avoid smiling when she saw how Lena and Halley were sitting together while reading a book, the child smiling widely the moment she saw her standing there.

"Kara!" Halley exclaimed running towards her, so she kneeled down to embrace her cousin, picking her up.

"Hi, baby" she smiled kissing the child's forehead, her cousin snuggling closer to her. "Did you have fun?" she asked, Halley nodding excitedly. "Go get your backpack, sweetie" she left the kid on the floor, shortly before the eight year old ran to get her things. "How did it go?" she asked her friend while handing her the diaries.

"Thanks. Pretty good" Lena smiled. "We read, drew, colored... She even did her homework and napped for a little bit" her friend told her, to what she nod.

"Thanks for staying with her" she smiled at her friend.

"You know that it's not a problem" her friend assured her. "Bye, girls" Lena said once she was with Halley in her arms and ready to fly back to home.

She observed her cousin during the dinner, the child a little bit quieter than normally, so she couldn't avoid to worry about if something had happened that afternoon while the little one was staying with Lena.

"You okay, baby?" she asked sitting Halley on her lap, seeing her cousin nod. "Did something happen? Kryptonite?" she questioned.

"No" Halley looked at her while shaking her head. "She didn't hurt me" the child told her. "She just... She asked about my powers" the eight year old blurted out in just a whispered, to what she nodded while frowning.

She kept her baby cousin snuggled at her until the child fell asleep during the middle of the movie, moment at which took the kid to her room to tuck her in.

"Sweet dreams, baby girl" she kissed her forehead, smiling a little when she observed how the child embraced Saffire in between her arms. "Love you, Hal" she whispered turning off the light and closing the door.

She sighed remembering her cousin's words. What was her best friend up to?

* * *

"Lena? What are you doing here?" she asked while opening the door, her best friend stepping inside her apartment. "It's late" she pointed out still confused.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Lena asked her not bodering to answer her questions. "Why didn't you tell me that Lex had kidnapped her?" her best friend asked in distress.

"Um... How do you know?" she questioned confused.

"Lex's diaries" Lena answered while showing her the one in her hand. "When did that happen?" her friend was still making questions.

"Before we went to Kaznia" she answered. "I hoped that we would find her there, but he... He had everything planned" she tried to explain. "He wrote everything?" she asked, observing how her best friend nodded slightly, feeling her heart breaking.

"I don't think you want to read it, he did such horrible things to her" her best friend warned her as she was taking the diary from her hands.

She wasn't sure about what to do, about what she should do, however, part of her was aware that she needed to know in order to be able to help her baby cousin, so even though she didn't know if she would be able to do it, she started reading it.

Lex had treated her cousin as a subject for an experiment, he had done horrible things to a seven year old, things that managed to break her down as she couldn't avoid crying. He had been studying Halley's resistance to pain or how much time the child could be awake during the surgeries.

Lena hugged her the moment she started sobbing, not being able to keep reading it as she couldn't imagine her cousin's tiny body laying on a surgery table with all of those cuts.

"He cut her chest open to study her heart and she was awake, my baby cousin was awake..." she sobbed in her best friend's arms, barely locking her eyes with those bright blue eyes that observed them from the darkness of the hallway. "Halley" she whispered her cousin's name not wanting to scare her, but the eight year old just shook her head before running back to her room.

She ran behind her, knocking on the door repeatedly, waiting for her cousin to let her in, but she opened it when minutes passed and she didn't receive an answer.

"Hal?" she called her cousin while staring the room, the window was opened and the child not being seen. "Halley, baby, please, come out of hiding, it's okay" she assured the kid, but her baby cousin wasn't there.

"Kara?" Lena called her as she turned around in tears, her cousin was gone. "Everything okay?" her friend asked.

"She's gone" she answered in a whisper, trying really hard to calm herself down. "I have to find her" she said ready to leave, but Lena stopped her.

"Shouldn't we call Alex or the DEO?" her best friend questioned.

"Calm them while I'm looking for her" she nodded before leaping into the dark night sky.

She knew that her baby cousin was afraid of telling her that story, so the child probably had run away only to avoid having that conversation.

She closed her eyes only focusing on finding her cousin's heartbeat, but not being able to avoid panicking when she couldn't.

"Halley, baby, Where are you?" she questioned to herself only hoping that when she found that child, Halley would be alright.

 **Hi!**

 **This is a shorter than the last two chapters, but I like it better with the cliffhanger of what has happened to Halley.**

 **Lena and Halley. They're close, but Halley... She was warning Lena not to do anything to her or Kara would be mad.**

 **When I saw the episode, particularly the moment when Kara gave Lena Lex's diaries, I thought I had to include it in the fanfic and since Lex used to write everything in those diaries, I supposed that he would write about her experiments on Halley.**

 **So now Kara knows what he did to her and she's upset, but Halley... She doesn't want to have that conversation with Kara, not yet.**

 **Thanks so much for reading, let me know what you think,**

 **Ayrin**


	49. Chapter 49

**KARA'S P. O. V**

"Kara, calm down" her sister held her in between her arms. "I have a team looking for her, J'onn and Dreamer are also out there, we're going to find her" Alex whispered, but she kept crying. "Agent Dox, Do you have anything?" her sister asked.

"Umm, not really, I'm working on it" Brainy answered getting both of them to nod. "I've tried to track the necklace, but it's at your apartment and it hasn't moved from there, not even when she did" he explained as she sighed desperated to get a location.

She closed her eyes for a few seconds while wiping her tears, her head down meditating what she should do, knowing that it wasn't safe for an eight year old to be by herself out there.

"Hey, wait!" her sister exclaimed the moment she was about to leave the DEO, ready to search for her cousin again, but Alex grabbed her arm to stop her. "Going out there just like that won't help" Alex told her.

"But she's alone and I need to find her, she has to be scared" she commented just waiting for her sister to let her go, but Alex didn't release her grip.

"I know, but there are dangers and if we don't work carefully, she could get hurt" Alex explained hoping that it would stop her, but those dangers only made her to want to try to find Halley as soon as possible. "Look, J'onn's brother is out there and he might know her connection to you, but if he sees her with you, he'll know and you can't risk Halley's identity that easily" her sister said making her nod slightly, Alex was right, she couldn't put in danger her cousin's identity.

"I need to find her" she whispered.

"I know and we're going to find her" her sister assured her before pulling her into a hug. "Do you mind if I ask what exactly happened?" Alex questioned

At that moment she really wanted to fly away from there, to focus on her baby cousin, but part of her knew that they would have that conversation sooner or later, even if that meant that her sister was going to scold her for what she had done.

"Lex's diaries" she muttered under her breath, trying really hard for her sister not to listen to her words, but when she met Alex's eyes, she knew what was coming next.

"What? What did I tell you?" Alex was trying not to yell at her, getting her to look away. "Kara I told you not to do it, What if they find out?" her sister questioned her.

"They won't" she answered, she had made sure that none would know about it.

"But what if they do? If they came looking for Supergirl, What are you going to do?" Alex asked her, to what she shrugged not knowing what to answer. "And have you thought about Lena having all of that information about Halley?" her sister questioned as she shook her head.

Her best friend was working with Brainy to find Halley, it was hard to believe that Lena would hurt her baby cousin, but after everything that had been happening, she didn't know what to believe anymore.

"I don't think she would use that to hurt her" she commented.

"She has kryptonite and she has used it on Halley" her sister pointed out.

"Halley has stayed with her today and nothing has happened" she told her, avoiding the conversation her cousin had mentioned earlier that evening.

"How many times has she volunteered herself to take care of Halley?" Alex asked as she remained in silence, not having an answer for that. "I get that she has a job and a company to run, but since she knows that you're Supergirl, she seems more interested in staying with Halley" her sister said.

Lena had had offered to look after Halley a few times, but normally her friend would take the child to her office so she could keep working. However, Alex was right, since the reveal Lena had been more interested in spending time with Halley, doing the things the little girl wanted, but at the same time doing kind of a research on her.

"I know you trust her, Kara. And I don't know if she's doing because she's curious about it or because she has something else in mind, just be careful" her sister warned her.

"You think she's doing that to hurt us? That she's becoming Lex?" she asked her sister, who didn't answer. "I know her. She wouldn't do that, Alex" she assured her.

"I want to believe that too, but I don't know what to think" her sister told her.

She didn't know either. Part of her was upset, even scared about what her best friend was doing and using Halley to get any information about kryptonians. However, her other part didn't want to think about Lena being able to hurt them, to hurt an eight year old.

Both sisters turned the moment J'onn and Nia entered the DEO, walking to them while hoping that they would know something.

"Anything?" she asked, losing hope when she saw them shake their heads.

"I'm sorry" Nia whispered. "We'll continue to look for her" her friend told her.

"Thanks" she tried to smile at them.

"Guys, I think I've found her" Brainy said while getting up from the chair to approach them. "She's in Nevada?" he said kind of questioning the information.

However, at that moment she just looked at J'onn, both of them knew what had once been at that field, so before someone could stop them, they flew to the location at fast as possible.

The moment they landed there, she sighed, not really knowing where she should start searching, just staying in silence while trying to find her cousin's heartbeat.

"I got her" she told him before running there.

It was kind of a cave made with branches, which reminded her of a tree house, her cousin's name was written at the entrance with white paint and a few golden stars decorating it.

It was getting darker as she stepped inside, having to blink a few times to get used to the lack of light, barely identifying a little shape under a blanket.

"Halley" she whispered approaching the child, her baby cousin curled up on the mattress that laid at the floor, asleep. "My baby" she took her in her arms, cradling her cousin while observing her.

The eight year old seemed to be fine, no wounds or bruises that could scared her, even though it was still visible the mark of the tears on the child's face.

At that moment she tried to hold her tears, embracing the child tightly while kissing her forehead, staying like that for a few seconds, just calming herself down with her cousin in her arms.

"Kara?" J'onn called her, so she walked outside carrying Halley. "Is she fine?" he asked gently caressing the child's hair.

"She seems to" she answered observing the kid again, her cousin had placed her head over her chest, just at the place where her heart was.

Once they were back at the DEO, she let her sister run some tests on Halley, who remained asleep the whole time, even when she laid down beside her, wrapping her arms around her cousin just to keep her as close as possible.

"Hey, I sent everyone to home" her sister commented while approaching them. "You can take her home as well, she's fine, every test came out clean" Alex told her, to what she nodded.

"Are you coming with us?" she questioned her, her sister observing them. "I don't know if I'm prepared for her to have all those nightmares, not after knowing what he did" she explained.

"Sure, I'll go change" Alex answered with a smile.

Halley stirred in her arms, her bright blue eyes opening slowly, only to stare at her for a few seconds before closing them again.

She remained in silence, still embracing the child, not knowing if the eight year old would continue sleeping or not, but observing how her cousin opened her eyes again.

"I'm sorry" her cousin said looking directly into her eyes, finding tears in the child's eyes.

"You scared me, Halley" she told her, tucking her brown hair behind her ears.

"I know" the eight year old whispered while looking away. "I was scared" the kid admitted, to what she nodded, giving the child her time to talk. "I didn't want to see you upset and angry" her baby cousin told her barely looking at her.

"I'm not mad at you, sweetheart" she assured her, gently wiping the tear that was streaming down her cheek. "I'm mad at myself, Hal, I wish it would have been me, so you would have been safe" she told her trying to avoid crying, not wanting to scare the little one. "He hurt you and I couldn't do anything to help you, to keep you safe" she shook her head embracing her baby cousin.

"But you're with me now" Halley pointed out, making her nod. "I'm safe" the eight year old whispered leaning on the embrace.

"I will always be with you, okay?" she took the child's face in between her hands. "Just don't do this never again, please" she asked her.

"I won't" Halley answered before hugging herself at her. "I love you"

"I love you, too, baby girl" she kissed her forehead still keeping her close.

She stayed like that for as long as possible, because just having her baby cousin embraced was enough to keep her calm.

"That was my safe place" the eight year old said randomly, getting her to stare at her not understanding what the child was referring to. "Mommy made it for me, we used to observe the stars from there, she knew every star name" her cousin commented with a huge smile on her face, which made her smile as well, remembering her childhood. "I loved to sit on her lap and listen to her voice telling me why she had chosen my name" the kid told her before pulling away from her.

"It's a beautiful place" she commented.

"Can we go there? We can bring the telescope" Halley asked.

"Um.., we'll see, okay?" she answered her, knowing that the government was still investigating that field. "Now let's get find Alex and go home" she said picking her cousin up, being glad that the child was alright.

* * *

She woke up to her baby cousin occupying the whole bed as the child was in the middle, but Alex and her were by the edge of the bed.

However, she smiled while approaching the child, who slept so peacefully with one of her little arms hugging that blue dragon that would accompany her everywhere.

The night hadn't been an easy one, the second nightmare being the worst of all them, since the eight year old has remained an hour and a half awake while crying, refusing to close her eyes, so it wasn't a surprise that the child was so tired.

Alex stirred before opening her eyes to look at the eight year old, taking her tiny hand in between hers while looking at her.

"Have you slept?" her sister asked kind of worried.

"A little" she answered. "And you?" she asked.

"I think better than you did" Alex commented, getting her to nod, that was probably true. "I talked to Kelly and she said that Halley would start talking about it, but we shouldn't pressure her to do it" her sister told her.

"I don't know if I'm ready for her to tell us all of that" she commented because reading it was hard, but hearing it from her cousin was going to be even more horrible.

"Don't worry, I'll be here with you when she does it" her sister assured her, getting her to smile.

The eight year old rubbed her eyes while yawning before hugging Saffire even tighter, still with her eyes closed.

"Good morning, baby" she whispered the moment her cousin looked at her. "Are you still tired?" she questioned her, Halley shaking her head before staring at Alex.

"Hi, kiddo" her sister ruffled the child's hair, who smiled widely. "I think someone is hungry, huh?" Alex tickled the kid shortly after Halley's stomach rumbled.

"Can we have pancakes?" Halley asked as they were getting up.

"Yes, baby" she smiled picking her up in her arms, her cousin snuggling at her as she kissed her hair.

"I'm sorry" her cousin whispered as she pulled her away confused. "Now you don't sleep either" the child pointed out, even though she hadn't been sleeping properly ever since the eight year old was kidnapped.

"You didn't deserve what he did to you, sweetheart" she told her, gently caressing the child hair.

"But Linda didn't deserve it either" Halley commented as she frowned. "He hurt her" the child said.

"Who is Linda?" she asked confused about what her cousin was saying.

"Red Daughter" the little girl answered. "Lex killed her friend, a child" her cousin told her with sadness. "Mi... Mikhail" Halley finally whispered.

At that moment she didn't know how to explain what she felt, what that name had woken up in her, compassion, sadness and confusion, feeling like she knew him even if she couldn't remember him.

However, she just kept her baby cousin embraced at her, the child resting her head on her shoulder with her eyes closed, Saffire still in between her arms.

"I wish you could stay this little, baby girl" she whispered embracing the child tightly.

"I will try" Halley smiled, to what she couldn't avoid laughing.

"I love you so much, baby girl" she kissed her forehead, just wanting to keep her cousin as safe and innocent as possible.

 **Hi!**

 **This is the second part of the last chapter. I had thought about Halley being at Kara's loft since the beginning, but then I thought that it would be nice for Astra to have built kind of tree house for Halley, a place where the child would feel safe.**

 **We know that Red Daughter was merged with Kara, but What happened with her memories? In the show is unclear if Kara has any of those memories, but I think that it would be interesting is she could remember them or just a little bit.**

 **Thanks so much for reading, let me know what you think,**

 **Ayrin**


	50. Chapter 50

**KARA'S P. O. V**

"Alex!" the eight year old let go of her hand before running towards the DEO's director.

"Hey, kiddo" her sister smiled embracing the child tightly. "How was school?" Alex asked the kid.

"Good" Halley answered happily as her sister looked at her.

Her cousin ran toward Brainy, who stared at the child a little bit confused as the eight year old started asking him questions, which made both of them to burst into laughing.

"Well, they'll be both entertain for the next few minutes" her sister commented still observing them. "What's wrong? You're frowning" Alex pointed out as she sighed.

"I've talked to Halley's teacher" she answered. "She's doing really good, her teacher says that Halley is a gifted child and that she should be in a special program" she tried to explain.

"And why is that so bad?" her sister asked as she observed her cousin, Brainy was starting not to know how to deal with the child.

"It's not bad, I've known that she was gifted ever since I met her" she told her sister. "She's different enough from the rest of kids her age, this would only make her even more different" she commented still frowning, not knowing what was best for her cousin.

"But that program can help her develop those abilities" Alex tried to reason with her, but she shook her head.

"No, I'll work on that with her, just the two of us" she answered. "I'll be introducing her more into Krypton's history and we'll be doing more advanced calculus" she said, hoping that it would help as much as that program would do it.

"Do you think that's enough? I mean, it's a huge opportunity for her" her sister asked concerned about the child losing that opportunity.

"After everything that has happened, I don't think she's going to react well to it" she shook her head, even though she was still meditating both options. "I want the best for her, but right now I think that all she needs are her friends and moving her to a different school would break her" she explained, her sister just embracing her tightly for a few seconds.

"You're a good mommy for her, Kara" Alex commented, making her smile a little. "Kelly wanted to know if you have thought about treating Halley with Obsidian North's tech" her sister asked as she sighed.

"I'm not letting my cousin begin treated with that, not after what I've learnt" she answered, thinking about how she should tell her sister about Andrea Rojas. "Remember I've told you that William was up to something?" she asked her, waiting for Alex to nod. "Well, he's not a murderer, but he's investigating Andrea because he believes that she's the one behind everything that has been happening recently" she tried to make sense, but not being able to keep talking because Brainy approached them, being followed by Halley.

"Can you please take your cousin somewhere else?" the coluan asked her, being frustrated about having to answer every single question of the child.

"Halley, What did you do?" she asked her cousin, who frowned while staring at her.

"I didn't do anything" the eight year old protested, so she looked at Brainy.

"She doesn't stop to make questions, I can't concentrate" Brainy explained. "She's an amazing child, but I can't work with her asking everything I'm doing" he told them.

"He was doing it wrong, I helped him" her cousin folded her arms over her chest while frowning.

"I wasn't... Oh, I see" he said staring at his tablet. "Thank you, Halley" Brainy ruffled the child's hair before going back to his computer.

"Okay, we should be leaving, Hal, you have to do your homework" she told her cousin while taking her hand. "I'll call you later" she looked at her sister, who nodded shortly before they flew away from there.

The eight year old did her homework as soon as they were at home, so she sat down next to her ready to teach her a little bit more about their culture.

Halley was always happy to hear new stories from Krypton as the child would stare at her with a huge smile on her little face and her blue eyes shining with enjoyment.

She embraced the child in between her arms, gently caressing her hair while sighing, not knowing if she was doing the right thing, just wanting her cousin's happiness after all.

* * *

"No!" Halley screamed, waking her up.

Her cousin was tossing in the bed while crying, claiming that whatever that was happening in the nightmare, was hurting, so she wrapped her arms around her small frame, just trying to calm her down.

"You're safe, baby" she whispered in her ear as the kid opened her eyes, being able to find fear in them. "It's okay, I'm here, sweetie" she caressed her cheek, Halley still crying. "Do you want to tell me what it was about?" she asked pulling the kid away a little, her cousin shaking her head. "Okay, let's try to go back to sleep" she told her while embracing her again.

"Can we get up?" Halley asked in barely a whisper.

"Sure" she answered getting up before taking the child in her arms.

The two of them sat down on the couch, the eight year old keeping herself as close as possible to her, so she kept hugging her, waiting for the child to calm down.

It was four A. M in the morning and, even though, they should be sleeping, , they were watching a movie, hoping that it would keep the child relaxed.

"I remember blood" the eight year old murmured, getting her to look at her kind of confused. "He used different instruments to make the cuts" her cousin stared at her as she observed her with sadness.

"It's okay, you're safe now, baby girl" she caressed her hair gently. "He won't hurt you ever again, Halley" she promised the child before kissing her forehead.

Halley seemed to calm down a little her head resting on her lap, so she caressed her cousin's hair until the child was sounded asleep, moment at which she went back to bed with the kid in her arms.

However, that didn't mean that she would sleep, since she stayed awake until her alarm rang, waking up the little one that rested by her side.

"I don't want to go to school" her cousin murmured.

"Why not?" she asked helping the child to sit down on a stool at the kitchen.

"I won't know anyone" Halley looked directly into her eyes, which broke her heart into pieces, feeling responsible for her cousin's fear.

"It will be just today, tomorrow you will be with your classmates again, okay?" she tried to calm her down, but the child shook her head.

The school had insisted about Halley going to special program they had, just to test her abilities, however, she was the youngest kid in that program and she could tell that it was starting to scare her baby cousin.

Just as the first day of school, the little girl refused to let go of her hand, begging her not to leave her there and, for a few seconds, she really thought about taking the child with her.

"Hey, calm down, baby" she kneeled down to her cousin's height. "I'm scared, too, Halley" she admitted, getting her cousin to look at her with tears in her eyes. "I'll be here if you need me, kiddo, I promise" she embraced her tightly. "Everything will be fine, okay?" she took the kid's face in between her hands, getting her cousin to nod.

She kissed the child's forehead before standing up and grabbing her cousin's hand, feeling how her own tears were threatened to escape her eyes the moment she left Halley at her new classroom, being insecure about if she was making the right choice.

* * *

 **HALLEY'S P. O. V**

"Hey, girls" the DEO's director smiled approaching them, but she stayed still whilelooking down, even when Alex embraced her. "How was it?" Alex asked.

"Um... Not good" Kara answered observing her as was still calming down after having been crying for the last few minutes. "If I want, she will be accepted at another school that it's better for gifted kids" her cousin told her sister, which made her frown after hearing her words.

"And what are you going to do?" Alex questioned as she shook her head.

"I won't let that happen" her cousin answered while picking her up. "I want her to be happy, to be a normal child, so she's staying at her school with her friends" Kara explained embracing her as tight as possible. "I have to go to CatCo, Can you stay with her?" her cousin asked her sister, who nodded even if she didn't want to let go from Kara.

"Don't leave" she whispered burying her face in her cousin's neck.

"It will be okay, I will come back soon" Kara kissed her forehead before leaving her in the floor.

She was held by Alex the moment she tried to run after Kara, calling her cousin's name repeatedly, not calming down when Alex pick her up to embrace her.

"It's okay, kiddo" the woman whispered while rubbing circles on her back. "Do you want us to do something?" Alex asked, pulling her away a little.

"Drawing" she answered, to what her cousin's sister nodded.

She spent the evening drawing, being supervised by Alex, sometimes by Brainy, however, she couldn't avoid panic after hearing to her cousin's voice asking for J'onn's help.

Alex stopped her before she could run inside the med bay, where her cousin was unconscious, just wanting to make sure that Kara was alright, not being able to avoid crying in the woman's arms, feeling so desperate about knowing her cousin's health.

"She's okay, just unconscious" J'onn told them, gently stroking her hair. "Come here, kiddo" he picked her up, embracing her as tight as possible. "Do you want to lay down beside her?" he asked, to what she nodded, so he laid her down on the stretcher.

She rested her head on her cousin's shoulder, embracing Kara with left arm, just focusing on her heartbeat, which was managing to calm her down.

"Sweet dreams, kiddo" Alex kissed her forehead the moment she closed her eyes, finally relaxed enough to fall asleep.

* * *

 **KARA'S P. O. V**

She smiled a little when William opened the door, trying to keep her cousin in her arms, the child had fallen asleep a few minutes ago.

"I'm sorry I brought her, but none could stay with her" she apologized when he stared at her before observing the child.

"It's okay" he whispered shaking his head while walking away. "Don't worry, I didn't confront Andrea, but believe me, I wanted to" he assured her as she took a picture from her pocket. "I'm more confused than ever, if their not the villains, then who?" he questioned as she sighed.

"And this is when it gets even more confusing" she commented, trying to find a way to tell him. "The DEO caught Rip Roar and they were able to ID him..., he's Russell" she told him while handing him the photo they had made.

"What? This is not possible" William shook his head in disbelief. "I thought they had killed him... I don't believe it, What could have they done to turn him into that... Monster?" he asked.

"I'm so sorry" she whispered approaching him. "I know how painful this is, but now that we have him in custody, the good thing is that we can finally get you some answers" she tried to calm him down.

"Thank you" he said looking up at her. "You know I didn't want you involved in any of this, but I don't know how would I do it without you" he admitted, to what she just nodded while keeping a firm grip on Halley when the child stirred in her arms.

"It's okay, you're safe" she whispered the moment her cousin opened her eyes just to look at her. "Go back to sleep, baby" she gently brushed her cousin's dark hair away from her face, the child staring at her before finally closing her eyes again, her tiny hands gripping her jacket as if the kid was afraid of letting go off her.

"I hope you don't mind me asking, but it's her dad still in the picture or it's just you taking care of her?" William asked after having observed the scene.

"Well, Halley is my biological cousin, her mom died when she was five and she's been with me ever since then" she explained, seeing how he frowned before nodding a little. "So I can say that it's just me" she told him, answering to his question.

"How do you do it? It has to be so hard" he questioned kind of curious about it, which made her smile a little.

"It's hard, but it's worth it, she's a lovely child" she smiled being proud of how her cousin was growing up. "Although, I have family and friends that help me" she told him. "We should be heading home, see you tomorrow" she smiled walking towards the door, William opening it up.

"Bye, see you tomorrow, Kara" he whispered shortly before closing the door, moment at which she flew out of there to her loft.

She laid her cousin on the couch, wrapping the child with a blanket as she prepared everything they would need for their little excursion, knowing that Halley would be really excited about it once she would tell her.

She prepared a backpack with some food, water and a two blankets, also packaging her cousin's telescope, so when everything was ready she took her baby cousin in her arms and leaped into the night sky.

"Kara?" the eight year old rubbed her eyes as she landed on the ground. "Where are we?" the child asked observing their surroundings, it was all darkness.

"It's was supposed to be a surprise" she said with a smile, taking the kid to the safe place her aunt had made.

"Thank you" Halley embraced herself at her, so she hugged her back.

"Don't thank me, baby" she told her, keeping her embraced. "And now let's observe the stars" she kissed her cousin's hair.

She knew that it was a risk for them to be there, the government was still studying the place where Fort Rozz had landed, even though she was surprised that they hadn't discovered that place yet, but thankful that her cousin's identity was still a secret.

Halley was sitting in her lap, the child's head resting on her chest as both of them were observing the dark night sky, smiling widely whenever the eight year old would point to different stars, telling her their names.

"You're mom would be proud of you, Hal" she commented getting her cousin to look at her.

"Do you really think that?" the child asked, being able to distinguish sadness in her voice.

"Of course I think that, sweetie" she tucked Halley's hair behind her ear. "I am so proud of you, so I know that she would be" she told the child, who smiled a little before snuggling at her.

"I love you" her cousin barely whispered, being loud enough for her to hear it.

"I love you more, baby" she smiled as Halley pulled away from her.

"No, I love you more" the child said while frowning, getting her to laugh while embracing her again.

She kissed the kid's forehead just keeping her as close as possible, a huge smile on her face, just feeling happy of being able to have her baby cousin in between her arms.

Halley had been through a lot during the last few months, however, that didn't stop her from hoping for the eight year old to never lose her innocence.

 **Hi!**

 **I haven't been so sure about how to write this chapter, but I've been having that idea of Halley being a gifted child ever since I started the fanfic.**

 **I'm writing a lot of ideas for the crossover about how to involve Halley in it and, all I can say, is that I love the few scenes I have written for Halley and Oliver, even though I don't know which one I would be able to fit in once I watch the crossover.**

 **Thanks so much for reading, let me know what you think,**

 **Ayrin**


	51. Chapter 51

**HALLEY'S P. O. V**

Kara had decided to left her with Lena after receiving a call from Alex and, at first, she was excited about it, but not anymore, not after the woman had taken her to the lab.

She stared at Lena kind of confused, not really understanding what the woman was about to do or even say.

She trusted her, but, at that moment, she couldn't avoid being scared of her, of her experiment, part of her afraid about how her cousin was going to react to that.

Lena had put some electrodes on her head and chest, before sitting her in a stretcher and surround her by red sun lamps, which were starting to make her feel weak.

"Okay, everything's ready, Miss Luthor" Eve or Hope, as Lena called her, said too close to her, getting her to start breathing with agitation, the woman was about to touch her.

"Walk away from her, Hope" Lena asked, being her who approached her. "Everything is going to be fine, okay?" her cousin's best friend grabbed her face in between her hands as she stared directly into her eyes, still afraid. "It won't hurt, I promise, kiddo" Lena told her, but she wasn't sure if she should believe her or not.

The woman stood in front of her, nodding slightly towards Eve before looking back at her, Lena's eyes turning to a greenish color, similar to kryptonite.

She started feeling it slowly, a headache that was increasing as the seconds passed by, but that was managing for her not to be completely able to control her mind and body.

"It worked" she heard Eve saying while she was gaining consciousness.

"Good, now let's try without the red lamps" Lena said, switching off the lights.

That time when Lena's eyes turned to that green color, she didn't feel anything different, just staring at the woman without understanding what was going on, what was her cousin's best friend was studying.

"It didn't work, something is blocking it" Lena commented before turning to look at Eve. "Bring the box, do not open it until I tell you to" the CEO asked Eve, who nodded before leaving, only to return with a metal box in her hands. "Okay, let's try one last time, kiddo" her cousin's best friend tucked her hair behind her ear. "Open it"

The moment that box was opened, she started feeling nauseated and dizzy, her skin turning paler as her veins were starting to get a greenish color, so she could be sure that there was kryptonite inside that box.

She couldn't focus on whatever was happening around her, just trying to keep her breathing as normal as possible, letting herself falling to the stretcher in pain, her whole body was burning.

"It hurts" she complained staring at Lena in tears, her cousin's best friend nodding slightly before closing that box.

"It's okay" she heard Lena whispered before losing consciousness.

* * *

She woke up laying on a bed, barely recognizing the bedroom, but knowing that she was still at Lena's penthouse.

A few lightning lighted up the whole room, however it was when the thunder sounded, when she couldn't avoid panic, getting up from the bed only to find where Lena was.

"Lena" she called her cousin's best friend while walking to the kitchen, getting the CEO to look at her, but she stared to the other woman, Kara's boss.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" Lena asked her as she approached her. "Are you scared because of the storm?" her cousin's best friend questioned her, to what she nodded. "It's okay, kiddo" Lena grabbed her hand.

"She's Kara Danvers' child" the woman commented. "Why are you staying with her?" her cousin's boss asked.

"Kara is a friend of mine" Lena answered as she felt observed by the woman. "Since you don't let Kara bring her to CatCo, she has to look for other options" her cousin's best friend explained, gently stroking her hair. "And now leave, Andrea"

"I'm not leaving, not until you accept my request" the woman answered as a new thunder sounded, making her to grab Lena's hand a little bit more tighter than before.

"Are you okay?" Lena asked, observing her.

"Scared" she whispered as her cousin's best friend kneeled down to her height to embrace her. "I don't like storms" she told her.

"It's okay, sweetie, you're safe" Lena tucked her hair behind her ears. "Why don't you go back to sleep? It's late, kiddo" the woman said while standing up before grabbing her hand and start walking to the couch.

She wasn't tired, but she didn't have time to deny it, since Lena helped her laid down as she felt how her eyes were starting to close.

"Sweet dreams, sweetie" the woman kissed her hair shortly before she fell asleep.

* * *

 **KARA'S P. O. V**

She had asked her sister to pick Halley up from Lena's apartment as she finished a few articles and prepared a little surprise for her baby cousin.

"Again! Again!" Halley exclaimed while jumping up and down in her new Anna's dress, which got her to laugh as her sister sighed.

"Not again, Kara" her sister asked her as her baby cousin pouted, she couldn't say no.

"Okay" she smiled putting again the new Frozen's song, getting Alex to frown. "What? She likes it" she pointed out, observing how Halley was dancing around the living room.

"It's the fifth time" Alex told her. "Since when she's fan of Frozen?" her sister asked her.

"Since we watched the first movie, she loved it, so now she's waiting impatiently for the new one" she explained, not being able to stop smiling while watching Halley dancing and playing with Comet. "Look, at her, she's happy" she pointed at her baby cousin.

"You're taking her to the cinema?" her sister asked, to what she nodded. "Please, tell me that you won't dress up as Elsa" Alex looked at her with a pleading look as she smiled as little.

"Do you think it would be weird?" she asked, getting her sister to nod. "But..." she was going to try to defend herself.

"She's a child and it's cute, you, on the other hand, it's weird" her sister told her as she frowned. "Thank God I'm not going to be there" Alex commented.

"Why not? You could be Olaf" the eight year old approached them, looking directly into Alex's eyes.

"I'm not really into that, kiddo" her sister answered Halley while tucking the child's brown hair behind her ears.

"Would you come if we don't dress up like the characters?" her cousin asked, understanding that Alex was kind of ashamed of them dressing up as Disney characters.

"Hal, kiddo" her sister sighed while observing how kid was looking at her with puppy eyes. "I'll be there, probably not dress up as Olaf, but I will go with you two to the cinema" Alex answered getting the child to smile widely before hugging at her.

"Why don't we watch Frozen so Alex can remember the movie?" she asked her cousin, who pulled away from Alex while nodding excitedly.

After making some popcorn, the three of them sat on the couch, observing how her cousin was sitting in between them while watching the movie so quietly, barely eating popcorn.

The eight year old ended up asleep in between her arms, her little hands forming into fists to hold onto her t-shirt as if the child was afraid of whatever she was dreaming about, which made her frown.

"Everything okay?" Alex asked after observing her.

"Yeah, I don't know" she answered while caressing her cousin's hair. "Something is off with her, Lena said that she was asleep during the attack, but what if she wasn't?" she questioned, since she had been observing that the child was a little bit more clingy.

"Maybe she wasn't, but what matter now is that she's fine, whatever that shadow was, it didn't attack her" her sister told her while gently caressing the child's face.

She nodded. Alex was right, Halley was fine and she should be focusing on that, even though, part of her, kind of believe that something else had happened.

* * *

 **HALLEY'S P. O. V**

She grabbed her cousin's hand while listening to Brainy, feeling how Kara caressed the back of her hand when she tighten the grip.

It had barely passed a few months from the last attempt of World domination and, at that moment, they were afraid of something similar happening.

"So how are we supposed to fight a highly secretive, thousand-year-old alien with powers that we have no idea how to beat?" Alex asked as Kara frowned.

"Well, I know one person who spent his life fighting aliens, both real and imagined" Lena answered as her cousin opted to pick her up, knowing where the conversation was heading.

"Your brother" Kara pointed out while hugging her tightly.

"I know most of his minor weapons are in Fort Summit, but his truly horrendous ones, they were all destroyed by Superman" her cousin's best friend commented.

"That's not necessarily true" Kara answered while shaking her head. "A lot of Lex's weapons are in the Fortress of Solitude" her cousin barely whispered the name, Lena staring at them kind of confused about what Kara had said. "Oh, it... it's a place Superman created. We keep things there that can harm us" Kara explained.

"Well, you just go to the Fortress, and I'll give you a list of every weapon that Lex ever created" Lena told Kara.

"Why don't you come with me? I mean, there's no telling what weapons we'll encounter" her cousin offered as she pulled away a little from her.

"Can I go with you, too?" she asked looking directly into her cousin's eyes, who nodded before kissing her forehead.

"Brainy and I will stay here, and we'll continue our search for Rip Roar and this Earth-Bender" Alex added, getting Kara to nod.

"You ready for a road trip?" Kara asked Lena while leaving her on the floor before grabbing her hand.

"Are you sure me going is a good idea?" her cousin's best friend asked.

"Of course. Why wouldn't it be?" her cousin frowned.

"I don't know. A Luthor in the Fortress of Solitude?" Lena commented, insecure.

"It's gonna be great" Kara smiled. "But you're gonna need a jacket" her cousin pointed out.

She couldn't avoid being excited the moment they walked inside the Fortress of Solitude, admiring everything with a huge smile on her face.

It was the second time she was there, since her cousin had taken her there to show a little bit more about Krypton and the truth was that she was really amazed by that place.

She was still holding her cousin's hand the moment a cube made of ice locked Lena inside, identifying her as an intruder and threatening with attack her, so Kara tried to stop it as she observed kind of terrified the whole situation.

"Sorry. I... I had no idea Superman would... would take such extreme measures" her cousin apologized as the three of them started walking toward the main control.

"No, if Lex knew about this place, he would do anything or kill anyone to get in here, so..." Lena tried to give it less importance than it had as she shivered.

After listening a few information about the alien, they went to the armory, holding tight to her cousin's hand when she heard Lena asking about the one weapon that had cost her mom, Myriad.

"I think I was still in Metropolis when Myriad hit" Lena commented. "The news footage, though, it was pretty horrific" her cousin's best friend pointed out as she looked away trying to contain her tears, it had been her parents the one that had created it.

"And reality was even worse" Kara said while gently stroking her hair. "My aunt Astra and her husband turned all of humanity into mindless zombies in less than a second" her cousin explained before taking her in her arms. "If there was one weapon in this room I could destroy, it would be that one and I know that Halley would do it, too" Kara pointed at it.

She hid her face in her cousin's neck as the first tears were streaming down her cheeks, Kara trying to calm her down while whispering reassuring words in her ear.

She remained in her cousin's arms, just with her eyes closed while listening how both of them talked about a sonic gun, but being left on the floor the moment the floor shook a little.

"Stay here" Kara asked them before running away.

From that place they were able to hear the fight, feeling how her breathing was getting even more agitated with every second that passed and her cousin hadn't come back, panicking the moment Lena left her there alone.

However, she shook her head the moment she observed how Lena took Myriad in her hands, confused about why her cousin's best friend would interested in that weapon.

"Why do you have Myriad?" Kara asked while frowning.

"Well, you caught me" Lena smirked while showing the weapon. "I have Myriad because I'm using you, like you used me" the CEO told her cousin.

"I never used you" Kara answered confused as she approached her cousin.

"Do you remember when you finally told me you were Supergirl?" Lena asked. "You were weeping. Big crocodile tears" her cousin's friend commented. "Well, I wept real tears. Bitter tears over you weeks before"

"What? I... I thought... how long had you known?" her cousin asked as she hugged herself at Kara, who was embracing her back.

"I found out the day I killed my brother" Lena answered as her heart skipped a beat, being relieved, if Lex was dead, she was safe. "Lex used his transmatter portal watch, I knew exactly where he'd go, the cabin we loved when we were children, so I was there waiting for him." the woman started talking. "I had the gun ready, loaded. Every fiber in my being rebelled, but I... I didn't want to do it, but I knew I had to because if Lex lived, the world wouldn't be safe, my friends wouldn't be safe. So I forced myself to pull the trigger" the CEO explained. "I shot my own brother in the chest" Lena admitted. "His final words to me were that I was a fool, that my best friend, that every friend I had was lying to me. With his dying breath, he told me that you were Supergirl" Lena continued talking.

She stared at her cousin with sadness, Kara was trying really hard to contain her tears, but not really getting it, so she couldn't avoid hugging her even tighter than before, being upset about everything that was happening there.

"No, that's not true" Kara shook her wanting to defend herself.

"I killed my brother for you, for our friends! Don't you understand what you've done?" Lena shouted scaring her, her cousin stroking her hair.

"When you found out, why didn't you come... to me right away, so I could explain..." her cousin asked, crying.

"Explain? Yeah?" Lena asked surprised.

"If you hate me so much, why... why not out me at the Pulitzer party? Why pretend to still be my friend this long?" Kara questioned.

"'Cause I wanted you to experience what you did to me. Feel what I felt" Lena answered as her cousin sighed.

"Is that why you've been using Halley?" Kara asked, to what Lena frowned. "You used kryptonite on her" her cousin said.

"It was a small amount, it wouldn't hurt her" the CEO commented, getting her cousin to shake her head.

"That small amount could kill her" her cousin pointed out while putting herself in front of her, protecting her.

"I would never hurt her, I'm not my brother" Lena answered even more upset.

Kara just shook her head as if she wasn't sure of what she should do, staring at her for a few seconds while trying to smile at her, but she knew that her cousin was broken inside.

"She asked me not to get mad at you because of the kryptonite and, even though deep down I was, I trusted you. I still do it" Kara said, pointing at her before walking toward Lena. "I understand your pain and your fury, and... and you're right. I made a big mistake, maybe the biggest mistake of my life, but please... Lena, please don't leave the Fortress with Myriad" her cousin begged in tears. "Please don't let my mistake push you to do something terrible. You are a good person!" Kara tried to reason with her best friend.

"No, you don't ever get to tell me who or what I am again!" Lena yelled at her as ice cube locked Kara inside with kryptonite.

She did not know how to react, staring at Lena afraid before running to punch the ice cube, tears streaming down her cheeks at the sight of her cousin being inside of it without fighting as if Kara had admitted that she was the one to blame for all of that.

"Halley, baby, stop, you're going to hurt yourself" Kara asked when she whined, her knuckles being bruised and with a little bit of blood. "It's okay, kiddo" her cousin smiled at her as she continued crying, shaking her head.

No, it wasn't okay. She needed to find a way to break that ice, moving away from Lena's touch when the woman put her hand on her shoulder.

"Are you gonna try to kill me?" she heard her cousin ask as her own fear increased, staring at Lena in tears.

"No, I'm not going to kill you, Supergirl" Lena answered. "I'm not a villain, you shouldn't have treated me like one" the woman said while opening a portal there before approaching her again, trying to grab her hand, but she refused.

"No! No!" she screamed trying to pull away, wanting to stay with Kara.

However, even though she wanted not to leave her cousin alone, her body stopped listening to her brain, walking to Lena when the woman called her, grabbing her hand to walk through the portal, being aware of what had happened the moment they were at Lena's lab.

"Kara!" she exclaimed trying to run back to the portal before it closed, Lena stopping her as she started sobbing.

The woman kneeled down to her height to embrace her as if she was trying to calm her down, but the truth was that she was scared of her, so she pulled away from the embrace, not even looking at Lena in the eyes while thinking for a way to help her cousin.

She didn't have time to react when Lena pierced in her neck with a needle, falling unconscious a few seconds later.

 **Hi!**

 **The reveal in the last episode was amazing, so sad for Kara to be left alone at the Fortress without even fighting.**

 **I still don't think that Lena is a villain, but I don't think taking Myriad from the Fortress was the smartest choice.**

 **It has been a hard chapter to write because I didn't know how well Halley would fit it, also it's difficult writing the reveal scene from the point of view of a eight year old. At first I thought about Lena leaving Halley at the Fortress, but it was obvious that Halley would fly to the DEO looking for help. So I thought that Lena would take her with her only because of the knowledge Halley has about Myriad.**

 **Thanks so much for reading, let me know what you think,**

 **Ayrin**


	52. Chapter 52

**KARA'S P. O. V**

Solitude. She hated it. She didn't like when she was alone. It reminded her of all those years she had spent inside that pod in the Phantom Zone and what was happening at that moment, wasn't different from it.

She was locked inside an ice cube, kryptonite weakening every single cell of her body, her heart pounding heavily in her chest as she tried to process everything that was going on.

Her best friend or, at least, her former best friend, had locked her there and then had hypnotized her baby cousin to take her away from there, from her.

She closed her eyes remembering her cousin's blue eyes staring back at her, how the child was so scared of everything that was happening around her, how Halley had tried to free her even having so little strength.

"Kara?" she heard her sister's voice, breathing with a little of agitation until the she was freed, so she approached the panel control. "We couldn't reach you on comms, Are you alright? Where is Halley?" Alex asked as she traced Myriad's signal.

"I have to find Lena" she said trying to remain calm.

"What did Rama Khan do?" her sister questioned confused, not understanding what was happening.

"It wasn't him, it was Lena, she knew" she answered still working on finding her.

"She knew what?" Alex frowned as she turned to look at her sister.

"My identity, she has known for months" she told them, her sister and Brainy being surprised by the information. "Lex told her and she hates me for it" she commented as she finally got a location.

She barely listened to what they were saying, just turning to leave to where Lena and her cousin were supposed to be.

"Where are you going?" Alex asked.

"To fix this" she answered shortly before flying away from there.

The moment she found herself in front of the bunquer, she frowned, not understanding the reason why her friend would be pointing at her with those canyons, barely having time to react when they shot.

However, she couldn't avoid panicking when she saw the canyons filled with kryptonite, her hands over her head, surrendering herself.

"Let me take Halley, please" she asked just wanting to protect her baby cousin, but she didn't receive an answer. "Lena, please, she's a child" she tried again, still no answer. "I'm not going to give up on you" she told her before flying back to the DEO.

She was upset. Her cousin was alone without her protection, probably as scared as she was, but she needed to be strong, to keep fighting to stop Lena doing something that her friend would regret.

"Hey, Did you find Lena? What is she doing in Lex's bunker?" her sister asked as she approached Brainy while asking for help. "Okay, stop, When did Lex tell her your identity? And why was she attacking you at the Fortress?" Alex looked at her waiting for an answer.

"It was after Shelley Island" she finally answered. "Lex portal to a safe house where Lena shot him. She killed him to protect all of us, but before he died, he told her" she explained not even being able to stare at her sister.

"She's been lying to us for months" Alex commented, being surprised by the reveal. "So why attack you now?"

"So she could steal Myriad from the Fortress" she said, her sister frowning.

"Lena stole Myriad from the Fortress?" Alex asked not believing what she had heard.

"That's how I tracked her" she answered, still trusting her friend. "I don't think this is what it looks like. She saved me from Rama Khan at the Fortress and even a Lex's bunker, the canyons were loaded with kryptonite, but she didn't use them" she explained.

"But still, she has kidnapped Halley" her sister pointed out as she sighed.

"I can still fix this. I can get through to her if I can just talk to her" she told them, turning to look at Brainy. "Can you me in there?" she asked.

"We could harness the Kryptonian cache crystals we have here to covertly project a hologram beam into her bunker" Brainy explained, giving her a little bit of hope.

"Okay, if not for mind control over the population, then why would Lena need Myriad?" her sister asked as she shrugged, not knowing what to answer.

"I think I might know" J'onn said phasing in there, his brother behind him.

"Malefic" Alex whispered while pointing at him with a gun, some agents following her instructions as J'onn tried to stop her.

"Alex, please" J'onn said for the second time. "Malefic and I mind melted, I know his true intentions, he is here to help" he explained. "He has some information about Lena" he added, getting her to frown.

"I was her prisoner" J'onn's brother told them.

She stared at him confused, not understanding the reason why her best friend had kept Malefic as a prisoner.

A few minutes later they were inside an interrogation room, really hoping to get some answers to her questions.

"But what did she need you for?" she asked, standing next to her sister.

"Mind control" Malefic answered, getting everyone to panic, even her, though she tried not to.

"We don't even know her intentions" she tried to calm everyone down. "She's trying to make people less violent" she explained, still believing in her.

"You use Myriad to impose your will on the world population, not to save it" Alex told her as she shook her head.

"She's hurting!" she exclaimed. "All she experienced is people hurting each other as the same way I did. Clearly, she thinks, she's doing good" she defended her friend.

"It's true, I long planned to destroy my brother, but Mrs. Luthor stopped me" Malefic explained.

"She's not hurting anyone, I can still save her, Alex" she looked at her sister, who stared back at her.

"You don't know that" her sister said. "Halley is still there with her, Kara" Alex added.

"Mrs. Luthor experimented on that child, she tested the Q-waves on her... I think she used kryptonite" J'onn's brother said to everyone's surprise, moment at which she shook her head not wanting to believe it.

However, deep down she knew that it hadn't been the first time her friend had used kryptonite on the eight year old, which only got to increase her nervousness about what would be happening to her baby cousin.

"I need to talk to her" she told them shortly before leaving that room.

* * *

 **HALLEY'S P. O. V**

She had woken up in a different place, it wasn't Lena's lab, even though it was still a lab, but it look different and colder.

She frowned a little while staring at Eve, who was following Lena's instructions on how to do it, but not getting Myriad to work properly.

"It's not going to work" she whispered while observing how Lena was trying to fix Myriad, getting the woman to look at her.

"Why?" Lena asked as she shook her head, bowing down her head, but still feeling observed.

"It's Kryptonian technology, yours won't be enough to fix it" she answered in just a whispered, barely being able to look at the CEO.

"How do you know that?" the woman questioned, frowning a little. "You used to be there when your parents were working on it, weren't you?" Lena looked directly into her eyes, so she nodded. "Do you know how to fix it?" her cousin's friend or former friend asked.

At that moment she sighed. She did know how to fix it or at least where the problem was, but she didn't want to tell her, so she remained in silence, looking at her feet.

"Halley, sweetie, I just want to help people" Lena told her, but she shook her head scared.

"Myriad is bad" she whispered, getting the woman to frown. "It will hurt people" she pointed out.

"Well, not exactly, it will help to people not to lie" Lena defended herself, moment at which she realized the reason why Lena was so upset with Kara. "You're cousin makes you lie everyday, you can't tell who you really are" the woman commented while staring at her.

"She wants to protect me" she answered. "Bad people would hurt me if they knew that I'm her cousin" she explained looking directly into the woman's eyes, getting Lena to sigh.

However, she didn't get an answer as Lena continued working, knowing that she wasn't going to give her the information that she wanted.

She closed her eyes in fear the moment she saw how Lena managed to get Myriad to work, which was making her remember what had happened about three years ago.

"We're so close, Hope" Lena said. "We can save them" the CEO commented.

"You won't save people with Myriad, they will be scared" she told her, hoping that it would stop her, but Lena didn't even bother to look at her. "I lost my mom because of it and she wanted to save this planet, too" she explained with tears in eyes.

"I'm not using it the same way they did" Lena looked at her as the tears started to stream down her cheeks.

She turned when she heard her cousin's voice, feeling a little bit more relaxed when she saw the hologram, Kara was fine or, at least, she hoped she was.

"Kara!" she exclaimed before running towards her, standing in front of the hologram while crying, her cousin trying to reason with Lena before focusing on her.

"Hal, baby, don't cry, it's okay" Kara's soothing voice managed to calm her a little, Lena keeping her arm in front of her so she couldn't keep walking.

"I want to be with Kara" she told Lena, who just shook her head before walking to the main control. "No, no..." she sobbed while observing how the hologram disappeared.

"It's okay, come here, kiddo" Lena grabbed her hand before taking to where a bed was, obligating her to sit there before doing the same. "I know you want to be with your cousin, you will be" the woman told her as she looked ar her through tears, still sobbing. "I never meant to hurt you, sweetheart, or to scare you... I'm so sorry you were involved in all of this" her cousin's friend apologized while wiping her tears, her tiny hand was still in between hers.

"Are you going to hurt Kara?" she questioned in barely a whisper.

"No, I don't want to hurt her, at least not physically" Lena answered. "I just want her to understand the pain I have felt during these months" the woman explained as she rubbed her eyes, Lena embracing her tightly. "You should be sleeping, it's late" the CEO commented as she shook her head. "Lay down, Hal" Lena told her, so she did, still crying.

The woman smiled a little while starting to stroke her brown hair, her blue eyes closing slowly as she heard to Lena's soothing voice singing a lullaby, one that she had never heard before, but that it was managing to calm her down until she fell asleep.

* * *

 **KARA'S P. O. V**

She was upset. Her best friend hadn't stopped using Myriad and her baby cousin was still away from her, even though, at least, she knew that Halley was fine.

However, she couldn't forget the way the eight year old was crying, wanting to be with her, feeling desperate to hold the child in between her arms and whisper reassuring words to her cousin.

"You okay?" her sister asked while approaching her.

"No. I couldn't get through to her" she answered, her gaze still focused on the city. "You know, a part of me always knew that this couldn't be that easy" she said looking at her sister. "And I get it. I fully understand why she feels betrayed" she started to explain. "It's so hard for her to trust people, but I made her trust me. Over and over again, I made her believe that I was the best friend who would never, ever hurt her" she shook her head in tears. "And then she finds out in the most horrible way that our entire friendship was based on... lies" she sighed, her sister staring at her with sadness.

"Your choice to conceal your identity, it wasn't born out of a place of maliciousness. It was born out of love and compassion" Alex said wanting to calm her down. "You were just trying to protect your family, you were trying to protect Lena from people who could use that information to hurt us" her sister told her. "And, look, I love Lena, too. I am deeply upset by what is going on. But this is... this isn't just two friends that are in a fight, this is someone who has turned a corner" Alex pointed out showing her real feelings.

"No, but this is not her. This is not our Lena" she tried to keep defending her friend, she was still able to see the good in her.

"Well, who is our Lena?" her sister asked. "I mean... she knew that Lex was out of prison, and she said nothing. She kept Sam Arias locked in-in a subbasement at L-Corp, knowing that she was Reign, and she said nothing" Alex enumerated. "She knows how to make kryptonite, and she kept that hidden from us, she even used it on Halley" her sister looked at her upset. "Lena is living her own double life"

"You are making her sound like a Luthor" she pointed out, not wanting to think about her friend being evil.

"Maybe that's because she is one" her sister answered. "We can't put our faith in some distant hope that she's gonna do the right thing, and... when every single action that she has taken up until now points to the contrary" Alex explained. "We have to stop her, Kara. The safety of the world depends on that"

"No, she is not Lex, I will not treat her like a villain" she told her sister.

"I know you won't, that's why I have to" Alex stated as she frowned not understanding what she was referring to. "When you went to speak to her, we used the hologram to piggyback a virus into the bunker's mainframe" her sister explained to her surprise.

"Alex, did you use me?" she asked.

"In a few moments, Lena's defenses will be down and Myriad will be stalled" her sister answered. "And, by then, if we have to take more drastic actions, Claymore 3 is position above Mount Norquay and I will give her time to surrender" Alex told her as she turned, not being able to believe what she was hearing. "Kara, we need to start thinking with our heads, not our hearts"

"Have you even thought that my baby cousin is there?" she asked, feeling a lump in her throat, her sister staring at her. "What if she doesn't surrender? They will die, Alex, you can't do this" tears were being contained in her eyes, not really wanting to think about it.

"We will take Halley safely from there, we both know that Lena won't take that risk" her sister assured her, but she shook her head.

"I can't risk my cousin's life" she told her sister, trying to keep herself as calm as possible.

"I won't give the order if Halley is still inside" Alex promised her, but she just looked away for a few seconds before walking away from there, not stopping when her sister called her.

She sighed. She didn't want to treat her best friend as villain, but, deep down, she didn't know what to trust anymore.

* * *

 **HALLEY'S P. O. V**

Her head was resting on her arms as she observed how Lena's project was starting to work, tears being contained in her eyes, knowing that everything would change after that.

"What's happening?" she heard Lena ask, the DEO was trying to stop Myriad.

However, that didn't mean that Lena stopped working, since she kept trying to fix it, to reach her goal, but the CEO ended sitting on a chair beside her, giving up.

She looked at Lena with a little bit of sadness, but hoping that it would mean that they were doing back home as she just wanted for her cousin to embrace her.

"They stopped Myriad, I don't understand" Eve or Hope, said while approaching them.

"There's nothing to understand, I lost" Lena answered. "This is a life lesson to learn, sometimes the good guys don't win" the woman commented. "Come on, kiddo, we're leaving" the CEO grabbed her hand before the three of them walked through a portal, appearing at Lena's lab.

She frowned while observing how Lena was taking a gun in her hands, her whole body shivering as she couldn't avoid a bad feeling to take control of her.

"I'm sorry I failed, I wished there were more I could do for you, Mrs. Luthor" Eve apologized.

"There is" Lena gave her the gun as she shook her head before covering her eyes with her hands, afraid.

When she opened her eyes again, they were surrounded by FBI agents, Eve letting the gun fall to the ground as she stared at Lena confused about what was happening.

"Hey, kiddo, Are you okay?" One of the agents asked while approaching at her, but she just walked backwards until she was next to Lena.

"They're here to help, sweetie" Lena said, trying to calm her down.

"Director Danvers asked me to take her to the DEO" the agent explained, but she wasn't truly trusting her, so she just stayed still.

"Halley, kiddo, look at me" Lena asked, getting her to do it. "She's going to take you home, it's okay" her cousin's friend explained while gently caressing her hair.

She walked slowly toward the agent, letting the woman grab her hand, looking one last time at Lena before they walked outside.

She let go of the woman's hand the moment she saw Alex, a huge smile on her face as well as tears in her eyes.

"Alex!" she exclaimed, the director crouching to her height to embrace her as tight as possible.

"Are you okay?" Alex asked, pulling her away a little, to what she nodded. "Good" the woman smiled before kissing her forehead. "Let's go find Kara, kiddo" her cousin's sister told her.

She tried to contain her tears, but not being able to stop them from running down her cheeks when her cousin's arms were wrapping around her.

"It's okay, baby, I'm here with you" Kara wiped her tears. "You're safe" her cousin whispered before kissing her forehead, increasing the strength of the hug.

* * *

 **KARA'S P. O. V**

She stroked her baby cousin's hair, just wanting to keep the child calm, even though Halley was asleep, but she was scared that if she stopped, the kid would wake up.

"How's Halley?" Alex asked walking inside the med bay.

"Asleep" she answered. "She was a little bit afraid, but I prefer not to ask her anything yet" she explained, being scared of what her cousin would tell her.

"And how are you?" her sister asked her.

"I don't know" she answered while shrugging.

"Me neither" Alex sighed. "When the FBI went to arrest Lena, Eve was there" her sister told her as she frowned. "She confessed the whole thing" those words made her closed her eyes, part of her fighting to believe that it was true.

"I wish that was true" she commented.

"Well, we recovered Myriad, but you know Lena, she's not going to stop" Alex explained.

"I know" she looked away. "She's alive thanks to you" she pointed out.

"And to you, I mean, you were right about saving Lena and Malefic" her sister admitted. "You had a lot more faith than I did"

"If we could save Malefic's soul..." she started saying.

"Maybe we can save Lena's" Alex completed, to what she smiled a little while nodding. "Kelly and I are gonna get some sushi, Wanna join?" her sister asked.

"No, no, I should be taking this little one home" she answered while picking her cousin up, Halley's eyes fluttering open. "It's okay, baby, we're going home" she told her, her cousin resting her head on her shoulder without closing her eyes again.

"See you tomorrow, girls" her sister ruffled Halley's hair before leaving.

Once at her apartment, they barely had dinner, she wasn't hungry at all, not after everything that had happened, and she knew that her cousin wasn't fine either.

She was sitting on the couch with the child's head resting on her lap as the child remained with the eyes closed, even though she wasn't asleep, her cousin's heartbeat was still accelerated.

She sighed, caressing Halley's hair while observing the picture she had in her other hand, one of Lena and her, thinking about how it was possible that she had lost her best friend.

"Can you read me a book?" Halley asked, moving her head to look at her, to what she smiled.

"Sure, Which one do you want?" she asked her as her cousin got up from the couch to get the book. "This one, Flamebird and Nightwing?" she looked at the child, who nodded while sitting next to her. "Okay, kiddo" she smiled, wrapping one arm around her cousin before taking the book, Halley snuggling closer to her.

The eight year old smiled while listening to the story, observing how her cousin was being as attentive as the first time she had read it to her.

"They were heros like you" Halley said while looking at her. "You saved the world, too" the child commented, to what she smiled.

"Someday you'll save it, too" she caressed her cousin's cheek.

"But I want to do it with you by my side" the eight year old smiled at her.

"I would love that, my little Flamebird" she kissed the child's forehead, Halley closing her eyes with her head over her shoulder.

"I was scared" the child admitted in just a whisper.

"I know, I was scared, too" she told her, keeping her embraced as tight as possible. "But now you're here with me" she said.

"Forever and always" Halley stated with a smile.

"Forever and always" she repeated while kissing her brown hair, promising herself that she would never abandon that little girl.

 **Hi!**

 **It was hard writing this chapter, having to figure out where to put Halley, but I think it worked out well.**

 **The conversation Kara has with Halley could tease something, but it depends on how the crossover is.**

 **I'm really excited for the crossover, the sneak peek was like too much, plus all the promos... I have so many ideas, but I would have to wait to watch it.**

 **Thanks so much for reading, Ayrin**


	53. Chapter 53

**LITTLE HALLEY'S P. O. V**

The first earthquake had made them to get out of her cousin's loft, only being able to take a backpack with some of her things, Saffire in between her arms while grabbing Comet's leash as the puppy had started barking.

Kara left them at the DEO before leaving to see if anyone in National City would need her help, looking with curiosity of what one of the DEO's agents camera was recording, a huge smile on her face when she saw a dragon.

"Wow, that was so cool!" she exclaimed the exact moment her cousin was back. "You've petted a dragon!" she couldn't contain her excitement, Kara smiling at her.

"It was, huh?" her cousin ruffled her hair, picking her up.

"Why can't we have one? Like Saffire" she asked showing her the plush toy.

"I don't think it's a good idea, kiddo" Kara answered. "We don't have space for a dragon to live with us, plus we already have Comet" her cousin explained while pointing at him, who had ended up laying on the ground next to the main control after having been barking for the last few minutes.

"Comet!" she exclaimed when a new earthquake hit, the puppy trying to get under the desk, Kara leaving her on the ground so she could approach him. "Come here, boy, it's okay" she kneeled on the floor, trying to reach him.

After a few seconds she managed to get Comet out of hiding, embracing him as tight as possible, only wanting to calm him down, to show him that everything was alright.

She turned her head when she heard her cousin's tone of voice, whatever that was happening, it was serious, so she frowned while observing that J'onn was also there.

She approached her cousin, gripping Kara's hand afraid, her cousin looking at her with a little smile on her face as if she was trying to calm her down.

"Another reality wave?" Kara asked.

"Not exactly" Brainy answered. "Whatever it is, it is hurtling through space at an impossible speed" he commented. "Once it intersects again with our solar system, the results will be, in a word, cataclysmic" the agent explained, moment at which she observed fear in her cousin's face.

"Exactly when will it reach us?" J'onn asked.

"There are too many variables to calculate precisely, but if this wave isn't stopped by tomorrow night... there will be no more "us". No more future. No more anything" he explained, words that made her look away, it meant that she would be losing her best friend.

"Are there any inhabited planets in its trajectory?" Alex questioned as the main screen changed. "Argo City" her heart skipped a beat while listening those words, Were they losing Argo? "Can we warn them?" her cousin's sister asked, staring at Brainy.

"Argo's Harun-El sure makes communication difficult, but I will try" he answered, Kara nodding slightly as she sighed, trying to hold her tears.

"How much time do they have, Brainy?" her cousin asked, tightening the grip of her hand.

"Not enough" he whispered.

She let go of her cousin's hand to let her send a message to Argo, hoping for them to have enough time to leave from there safely.

Kara picked her up to embrace her as they continue watching how the anti-matter wave was getting closer to Argo, not being able to control her tears the moment they watched how it was destroyed.

"They're gone" Kara whispered in tears, her face buried in her cousin's neck as she continued sobbing.

Not only Argo was gone. Her aunt, Clark, Lois, Jon and even her best friend, Val, were gone. They had lost her family and friends.

She didn't even understand how it was possible for her cousin to be holding up all of her feelings as she knew that Kara was as broken as she was, or even more, since it was the second time the young superhero had lost her planet and family.

Kara didn't talk, just holding her tight, her hand rubbing circles on her back, trying to calm her down, but, honestly, she couldn't stop crying.

"Panic is raising out there" Alex commented. "I want every agent on the field until we get to handle whatever this thing is" the DEO director order, Kara nodding slightly once her sister was by her side. "I'll stay with her" the woman assured her sister, Kara hugging her tightly before leaving her on the floor.

"Don't go" she whispered, fear seizing her whole body, she was afraid of losing her, too.

"I'll come back, okay?" Kara grabbed her face in between her hands. "I love you, baby" her cousin kissed her forehead before getting up.

As the three of them started walking, another earthquake hit, being followed by a lightning, some of the superheroes appearing there as Kara put her arm in front of her to stop her from walking.

"Oh, my god, you're okay" Kara sighed relieved as they approached her.

"Thanks to her, she appeared at the last second and brought us here" Lois explained while hugging Kara as she got closer to them, Kal-El picking her up.

"Jon?" she asked as Clark embraced Kara with her in her arms.

"We sent him off in an escape pod" he answered, getting her to close her eyes with tears being contained in them, resting her head on his shoulder.

"And my mother?" Kara asked, Clark increasing the strength of the hug.

"I'm so sorry, Kara" he whispered, her body shivering, losing the little hope that it was left in her.

"Kara? Where are we? And what just happened?" a woman asked, frowning a little when the superhero was about to hit the woman that had appeared there first.

"It's okay, we're all on the same side" Kara tried to calm things down.

"Are we? 'Cause I don't know them" the woman questioned Kara.

"But you know me" Kara answered. "And if you were brought here with all these other heroes, it's probably because we need you. I trust everyone in this room with my life, including you" her cousin explained.

"Well, I guess you should all just call me Kate" the woman said while removing her mask.

"I'm Mia, I'm Oliver's daughter" the girl next to Oliver introduced herself, moment at which she asked Clark to leave her on the floor before running to hug Oliver's legs.

"Hi, kiddo" he smiled while embracing her. "Look, at you, you're so big!" he exclaimed, ruffling her hair as she smiled a little.

"Oh, She's so cute" Oliver's daughter said, getting everyone to look at her. "I know Halley's adult version and she's so tough that it's weird seeing her now" Mia explained as she observed her, they were supposed to meet at some point in the future.

"Okay, you start talking" Alex pointed to the woman while demanding answers.

She closed her eyes for a few seconds, wanting to calm herself down, but scared of what they may learn.

* * *

 **HALLEY'S P. O. V**

I covered my face with my hands the moment a light flashed in front of me, frowning a little when I appeared in a different place than the one I was supposed to be, the DEO. I was in front of a tower.

"Barry?" I asked while frowning when I saw him there, being observed by him.

"Who are you?" he asked confused.

"I'm Halley" I answered, not understanding what was going on. "What year is it?" I asked after observing that he was surprised.

"2019" he answered as I shook my head.

"I time traveled" I whispered upset, turning when I heard a woman's voice.

"I see you're finally here" she commented while observing me. "They need you to fight the crisis" she said.

"The what?" I asked, not remembering anything of that from when I was younger.

However, she didn't answer me, another lightning happened, appearing at the DEO, my gaze meeting my cousin's as I tried to contain my tears, but every feeling I have been battling was coming out to the surface since in my time, in the future, my cousin was supposed to be dead.

"Halley?" Kara asked while approaching me, my head down as I tried not to look at her. "What are you doing here?" she questioned me, but I didn't answer.

"You need help, she can help" the woman answered, getting my cousin to frown.

"Did you bring me here?" I asked, not understanding how it was possible for me to be there.

"The Monitor wants you here to fight" she answered, to what I sighed.

"Who now?" I questioned her again, but I didn't received an answer as the woman disappeared.

"We should talk" my cousin commented, to what I nodded, she was right, we should.

Kara took me into a room where we could be alone, barely looking at her, trying to keep my distance from her, since I knew that I couldn't let myself tell her about everything that had happened.

"New suit, huh?" she asked while sitting on a chair, so I sat in front of her while nodding. "You're a superhero now?" she tried to get me to look at her, but I just nodded again. "Okay, Do you have a superhero name?"

"Flamebird" I answered in a whisper. "How long has it been since Lex?" I asked, for the first time looking directly into her eyes.

"A few months" she answered as I closed my eyes.

"For me it's been two years" I told her, observing how she frowned. "But I can assure you that this time I haven't use Mon-El's ring" I defended myself, Kara smiling at me.

"So you don't know how you got here?" she asked, to what I shook my head.

"I had just returned from Argo, you sent us there and after a month of trying I had managed to get back home, but now..." I sighed fighting my tears while remembering Brainy's words.

"Wait, Did you say Argo?" she stared at me confused, getting me to nod. "That's impossible, Argo is gone, the anti-matter wave destroyed it" Kara explained.

"What?" I started to panic. "But Clark and Lois are here... Jon? Aunt Alura?" I asked her not being able to fight my emotions for longer, ending up crying.

"They sent Jon to Earth inside of a pod" my cousin answered getting up to approach me, concerned about how I was reacting. "My mom didn't survive" she said as I stared at her, shaking my head, not wanting to believe her.

If Argo was gone in this time, it meant that it was also gone in the future, so everyone that was still there was dead. Leo and Juliet were gone.

Kara embraced me against her, trying to calm me down, but she got the opposite reaction as I couldn't stop sobbing with my face buried in her shoulder.

"It's okay, we will figure this out" she whispered, but I shook my head, my heart completely broken. "You don't remember any of this happening when you were little?" she asked.

"No" I answered. "I know there was a little problem with the Monitor, but nothing of this happened" I explained, starting to calm down.

I stared at my cousin while wiping the tears that were still streaming down my cheeks, ready to stand up and fight against whatever it would take, only to get my family back.

* * *

 **LITTLE HALLEY'S P. O. V**

"Blue?" Mia asked her while showing her the marker, getting her to look at her. "Like the one you're holding" the girl pointed at Saffire before she looked to the drawing, nodding slightly with a little smile.

Comet ran toward them happily, putting his paws on her lap, to what she couldn't avoid smiling while petting him.

"What's its name?" Oliver's daughter asked her, gently caressing the puppy's hair.

"Comet" she answered.

"He's beautiful" Mia commented with a smile.

"What are you two doing?" Oliver asked entering inside the room, a box in his hands.

"Coloring" his daughter answered. "She loves dragons" Mia told him.

"She does" he smiled while ruffling her hair. "I have something for you, sweetie" Oliver told her while showing her a bow, her blue eyes lightning up as she observed it. "It's a little too big for you to use it now, but I know you will in the future" he commented, giving her the bow. "Someday you will be out there, just like your cousin does, and I know that you'll make a difference" Oliver said as she smiled observing the bow.

"It has my name!" she exclaimed while caressing with her fingertips the place where her name was written in Kryptonese. "Thank you" she hugged herself to Oliver, who hugged her back.

"You're so much welcome, kiddo" he whispered tightening the strength of the hug.

The moment she let go of him, she ran outside the room, looking for her cousin to show her the bow, Oliver and Mia following her as she couldn't stop smiling.

"Kara!" she exclaimed not being able to speed up with the bow in her hands, but getting her cousin's attention.

"A bow, huh?" Kara smiled while approaching them, crouching down to her height.

"Look! It even has my name written on it" she pointed at it, her cousin's smile being even wider while observing her.

"I see" her cousin nodded before tucking her dark hair behind her ears. "I'm glad you liked it, baby" Kara kissed her forehead, standing up. "Thanks for doing this, Oliver" her cousin smiled at him.

"She's happy, that's the best part of it" Oliver commented. "Hey, Why don't Mia and I show you some tricks?" he asked as Mia grabbed her hand. "Get going, I'll be there" he told them.

She smiled starting to walk, happy about having a bow of her own, one that she would always cherish, remembering the person who gave it to her, someone that believed in the hero that she would become someday.

However, the calm last barely a few minutes before they had to be reunited again at the DEO's main control, standing next to her cousin while observing the girl that was standing next to Kara.

It wasn't the first that her teenager self had traveled to the past, but it didn't mean that it was less weird as she was being able to see how she would grow up. She would be a hero.

"Jonathan's pod has dissappear from our radar" Brainy said as everyone looked at him. "It appears to have suck into a wormhole" he added staring at his tablet.

"What are the coordinates?" Clark asked.

"Star City, Earth-16" Brainy answered. "It must have been a temporal wormhole, because the pod is in the year 2046" he explained.

"I'm going after him" Kal-El said, Oliver stopping him from keep walking.

"I'll go" Lois volunteered herself ready to leave.

"I'll back you up, I know the terrain" Sara, who she knew from Iris and Barry's wedding, said.

"As will I" Brainy told them. "I happen to be excellent with children" he added, getting Kara to laugh while shaking her head.

"You can't even look after Halley" her cousin pointed out.

"Because she's super intelligent and she knows how to sneak out" Brainy tried to defend himself, Kara grabbing her hand to approach Lois.

"I want Halley to go with you, I it's the safest way for her to get to Earth-1" Kara said as she shook her head, her cousin staring at her with sadness before kneeling down in front of her. "It will be okay, kiddo, we'll see each other at Earth-1" her cousin brushed her brown hair away from her face, Alex giving her her backpack.

"Saffire is inside, okay?" Alex told her, to what she nodded while staring at Comet.

"Comet?" she asked, her cousin asking her sister to approach the puppy.

"He's going with you" Kara smiled as Alex gave her the dog's leash. "I love you, baby girl" her cousin kissed her forehead before embracing her.

"I love you, too" she whispered with her head buried in her cousin's neck.

Once they pulled away, Lois offered her hand for her to hold, waiting for Brainy and Sara to leave, a few tears threatening with escape her eyes when she looked at her cousin, who was almost crying.

"Don't worry, Kara, we'll keep her safe" Sara said, getting Kara to nod.

She held Comet's leash tightly, the oppression on her chest increasing as she tried to control the panic attack, but she was afraid of losing her cousin, of losing everything she knew.

* * *

 **HALLEY'S P. O. V**

I stood by my cousin confused, not understanding how we were supposed to defend that tower from an army, but being ready to fight.

"Go, we got this" Oliver's daughter, Mia, said when a new earthquake hit.

"I'm staying" I told my cousin.

"Okay, be careful" she looked at me, to what I nodded shortly before Clark, Barry and Kara left.

"Let's go inside" Oliver said, getting all of us to follow him. "Stay close, Mia" he told his daughter, getting all of us to look at him, it was weird seeing him act like a parent, much more when neither of us knew that he had a daughter.

I shook my right hand, the bow slowly materializing in my hand as the quiver with the arrows appeared on my back.

I turned after feeling observed by Oliver, who approached me while staring at the bow that I was holding.

"It's weird, I've just given it to the eight year old you" he commented. "But I'm glad to know that your cousin let you use it" Oliver smiled at me.

"Well, she wasn't really into it at first" I told him with a little bit of sadness, getting him to laugh.

I sighed while focusing on what was happening in front of us, an army of demons to fight, so I shook my head and prepared to attack.

It wasn't being easy, we were getting tired, but relaxing a little when Clark and Kara went back. However, the demons were winning as the sky was turning red, which meant that the anti-matter wave was getting closer.

"Kara, Kal, Halley get to the roof, get the tower operating again" Oliver told us, so the three of us flew to the roof.

I followed what my cousin was doing, using my heat vision to get the tower to work again, at least for them to have enough time to take every people of the planer out of there.

I lost all of my energy, falling to the ground, being stopped by Barry, who helped me to get into my feet before he did the same thing with Kara.

We didn't have time to stop, to relax, since we had to protect that tower no matter what, so, even though we were tired, we kept fighting.

"The battle is lost" The Monitor appeared there. "We must retired and save our resources for battles yet to come" he explained as I started to observed how some of the heroes were disappearing before it happened to me, staring at my cousin confused.

"We're on Earth-1" Barry said. "Oliver" he whispered getting all of us to run toward the table where Oliver was laying covered in wounds and blood.

"He fought to his last breath, knowing every moment was another life saved" the Monitor told us, observing how Mia was clinging to his arm while crying.

"Saved?" Kara asked.

"Your universe is no more" The Monitor answered, Kara frowning as I closed my eyes, I had lost everything. "Of 7.53 billion... three billion souls made it to Earth-1 on the armada of ships" he explained. "I calculate one billion souls survived due to his noble sacrifice"

"Nash?" Barry asked the moment another man appeared there.

"Once upon a time, not anymore" he answered. "Now, I'm simply a man serving his penance" he added.

"Penance for what?" Kal-El questioned him.

"I've freed the Anti-Monitor from his confinement only to become a... Pariah" the man answered shortly before a portal appeared there.

I smiled a little when I observed how my younger self ran toward Kara to hug her legs, afraid of the scene that was happening in front of her. I would always do that, even at my age I was still seaking for my cousin's protection.

I knew that Oliver was going to die, that he would sacrificed himself for the Earth-38, but when I lived all of that, he managed to get it, the Crisis stopped there.

However, knowing what was going to happen didn't mean that it would be easier, since I could feel the tears that were being contained my eyes as well as the lump in my throat.

"I gave it all up for you and Kara" Oliver whispered, feeling how my cousin tensed, since she would sacrifice for everyone, but she wouldn't let anyone do it for her. "I mean the two of you be the ones to save us now" he told them.

I looked away not being able to keep watching what was happening, wiping the first tears that had managed to escape my eyes, gripping tightly the bow that I was still holding.

Mia's sobs filled the room as the rest of us remained speechless, not knowing how we should react or what we should tell her to make her feel better.

"It was not supposed to be like this" The Monitor told us.

"Things are turning out differently than I expected. But one thing is certain. Everything we know... everything there is... and everything there ever was... is doomed" Pariah informed, moment at which I shook my head before I started walking, just wanting to be alone.

"Hal. Halley" Kara called me, running after me, so I speeded up, until I found a quiet room. "You okay?" My cousin asked once she could reach me.

"How am I supposed to be okay?" I looked at her with tears in my eyes. "I would have preferred to die" I told her.

"What? No, don't say that" she shook her head.

"Our Earth is gone, there's no future, I have no home, Kara" I answered her, my cousin frowning.

"We will figure this out, Hal" she said, trying to touch my arm, but I moved away, to what she observed me confused.

"There is nothing to figure out, it's gone" I was starting to get upset. "You sent us to Argo and broke the portal, we've been there for a month!" I snapped at her, Kara really trying to calm me down. "When I finally came back, I learned that you were dead and I hadn't been there to say goodbye to you" I couldn't avoid sobbing. "But now I've lost everyone... Mon-El, you, the kids, Val, my parents, your mom..." I let her embraced me, my head resting on her shoulder.

"Did you say your parents? Your mom?" Kara asked me, still keeping me embraced, nodding slightly while pulling away from her.

"It's a long story, but she was alive" I answered. "I was so mad at her for abandon me..." I admitted in between sobs.

"You have to calm down, okay?" Kara grabbed my face in between her hands, gently wiping the tears from my cheeks. "I don't know what will happen in the future, but I do know that if I sent you to Argo, it was because I wanted to keep you safe" she looked directly into my eyes. "Even if you are a hero, you will always be my baby girl, I would do anything to protect you, Halley" my cousin kissed my forehead before embracing me again. "With you by my side, I know that we will fight this" she whispered in my ear.

"Always" I murmured.

"Always" she smiled, for the first time in a while feeling a little ray of hope.

 **Hi!**

 **OMG the Crisis! I don't know where to start, it has happened a lot of things in just three episodes.**

 **So I included Teen Halley, that was what Kara's words teased, but I wasn't sure if it would work out well. I think it did.**

 **Writing both Halleys is not easy, they're in different points of their lifes, so they have like different reactions, which will be a lot more significant when they will meet Lex again.**

 **Mia and Halley's relationship. I wanted it to be like a big sister-little sister relation, so, even though neither of teen Halley or her younger version knew about Mia, I can't wait to write more scenes between the three of them.**

 **I think that Oliver will come back to life by the last episode of the Crisis and that Kara will manage to get back Earth-38, as well as all the others Earths.**

 **I'll be writing another chapter that will involve part two and three.**

 **Thanks so much for reading, let me know what you think,**

 **Ayrin**


	54. Chapter 54

**HALLEY'S P. O. V**

I remained with my eyes closed, kneeling on the floor as I muttered kryptonian words, just trying to feel in peace, at least for a few seconds.

"What are you doing?" I heard a voice ask, which made me open my eyes kind of scared, finding Mia in front of me. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you" she apologized.

"It's okay, I was just meditating" I told her while getting up.

"Oh, I didn't know you were into that" she looked surprised at the fact, getting me to frown as she sat down on a chair.

"How are you doing after...?" I couldn't finish asking, a lump in my throat.

Mia just shrugged as if she didn't know what to answer, her eyes were still red from the crying and I could tell that she was holding up at that moment.

All us were upset about what happened that evening, not knowing how to keep fighting when a loss had just happened a few hours ago.

"I think I'll get use to it, I grew up without a father after all" Mia finally answered, looking down.

"That doesn't mean it's easier" I told her, getting her to look at me.

"No, it's not" She sighed, knowing what she was feeling, because at that moment I was mourning my family's death, too. "You're so different from the Halley I know" Mia commented while observing me, to what I frowned.

"When did we met in your future?" I asked her, being curious about it.

"Two years ago or so" she answered. "You came to live in Earth-1, well... Actually you had been between both Earths for years" she explained, getting me to surprise me, not understanding why would I do that. "You went into a dark path after Kara's death" Mia barely looked at me as fresh tears were being contained in my eyes. "I'm sorry, I thought you knew" she apologized, worrying about how I was reacting.

"I learnt about it a few minutes before appearing in this time" I told her, knowing that my cousin's death would hit me hard since it was doing it already.

"The Halley I know act like a warrior as if she is part of an army" Mia commented, I guessed it was in my blood to act that way. "It's nice to see how you were before and as a child" she smiled.

"What happened with my family?" I asked her, wanting to know why I left them behind.

"Well, you don't talk that much about what happened" Mia answered before adding "There is only one person that knows you really well, Nightwing" she looked at me as I frowned.

"I don't have a sidekick" I told her.

"You will have one" she said while shrugging, but I sighed, not sure things would play out the same way.

Both of us turned the moment the door of the room opened, my younger self walking inside, Saffire in between her arms as she held tightly Comet's leash, slowly letting go of him, so the puppy did not hesitate to run towards me, his paws on my lap as I petted him.

"Hi, boy" I smiled while embracing him. "I've been missing you a lot recently" I whispered, fighting for not to start crying, that last year had been hard without him. "Are you okay?" I asked after observing the eight year old, she was frowning.

"Scared" she answered, barely looking at me.

At that moment I let go of Comet and moved closer to her, kneeling in front of the child as she stared at me confused, but I knew perfectly how she was feeling.

"Hey, it's okay, kiddo" I brushed her hair away from her face. "Everything will be fine" I whispered, hoping that she would trust me.

"But our Earth is gone, Mon-El and Winn..." the child looked away as I closed my eyes, ending up by hugging her against me, just wanting to calm her down.

However, the eight year old started crying, her face buried in my neck as I started rubbing circles on her back.

"Will Kara be okay?" I heard her ask as I looked at Mia, unsure of whether I should tell her or not since I didn't know what was going to happen, but I knew that the child trusted me.

"She will be" I told her.

It was being weird having to calm my younger self down, but there was none who would know her as I did.

* * *

We had been taken to the Legends' ship to figure out how to stop the anti-matter wave from destroying more universes.

"Hal, Jon is crying" my younger self said as I turned to look at her, shortly before walking to where the baby was.

"Hi, baby boy" I whispered while picking him up, getting him to stop crying, but he continued to groan. "It's okay, Jon" I cradled him gently without getting anything, so I ended up taking him to where Lois and Clark were, the eight year old following me close. "He's a little bit fussy" I explained to Lois as she took him from my arms.

"Thanks" she smiled.

"It was nothing" I smiled back before approaching my cousin, not wanting to interrupt for longer whatever the Monitor was explaining them.

"We must find all eight paragons" the Monitor said, getting me to frown.

"How about, like, a hint?" Lois asked.

"I have four. Kara Zor-El, despite all you have endured, you are the Paragon of Hope" he answered while pointing at Kara, who sighed.

"Well, you might want to double-check your omnipotence, 'cause I'm not feeling that hopeful right now" she whispered, probably not wanting to be heard, but I knew that my younger self had done it, since she turned to look at Kara.

"Sara Lance is the Paragon of Destiny" the Monitor continued talking. "I have only descriptions for the other two Paragons. One is of a second Kryptonian, who is said to have suffered a greater loss than most mortal men could endure. Today, he stands as the Paragon of Truth" he explained before adding. "The Paragon of Courage is known only as the bat of the future"

"Bummed-out Kryptonian and Future Bat, which technically means..." Lois questioned him.

"Earth-99 exists in a future time where Bruce Wayne has dedicated himself, body and soul, to fighting crime" the Monitor answered. "The path to find him will lead you to the Paragon of courage"

"Okay. Who wants to meet Batman?" Kate asked.

* * *

 **LITTLE HALLEY'S P. O. V**

She observed with sadness how their Earth disappeared, holding even tighter her cousin's hand, Kara closing her eyes as if she was trying to calm herself down. They had lost everything.

"An entire universe wiped from existence distilled down to a computer graphic" the moment she heard that voice, her arms wrapped around her cousin's legs. "Gotta say, missing that "wow" factor" Lex Luthor was standing in front of them as she felt the pressure on her chest, barely being able to breathe.

"Lena killed you" her cousin stared at him while trying to keep her behind her.

"Yeah, only for a little while" Lex answered, his gaze fixed on her. "Hi, there, kiddo" he smiled at her, which made her to look away in panic while gripping at her cousin even tightly.

Kara didn't say anything else, she just walked a little closer while making use of her heat vision, ready to attack him, but the Monitor stopped her, causing her cousin annoyance.

"His destiny was unfulfilled, Lex Luthor still has an important role to play" he explained as she felt how her breathing was getting even more agitated.

"So you can revive him, but you can't bring back Oliver?" Kara asked really angry about it.

"I restored Luthor long before the Crisis caused my power to wane" the Monitor answered.

And what about those innocent lives on Earth-38? Did they not have destinies to fulfill?" her cousin asked. "I'm sorry, but I can't trust a man who thinks Lex Luthor is an ally" Kara picked her up to walk away from there.

Her cousin sat down on a chair, keeping her in her arms, moment at which she started sobbing, not being able to hold it up for longer.

"I need you to breathe, baby" Kara whispered in her ear, rubbing circles on her back, but she shook her head. "Yes, you can, just try. In and out" her cousin instructed her, so slowly she started to breathe a little bit better.

She rested her head on her cousin's shoulder, her eyes closed as she tried to calm down, but knowing that Lex Luthor was in the same ship as they were, it wasn't helping, because she couldn't avoid panicking again.

Kara was doing her best to calm her down, keeping her embraced and whispering reassuring words in her ear, but she could tell that her cousin was also scared and angry of him being there.

"Is she okay?" she heard Batwoman asked, her cousin barely whispered an answer, only being focused on her.

"It's okay, you're safe" Kara whispered, brushing her hair away from her face. "He won't hurt you, I'm not going to let him" her cousin promised before kissing her forehead, to what she tried to nod, but the fear was still there.

* * *

She sat down next to Comet, embracing him tightly as she tried to control the next panic attack that was about to hit her.

Kara had left a few minutes ago, leaving her behind, which was starting to scare her as she did not know what would happen if she met Lex Luthor again.

"Hey, What are you doing here?" She heard a voice ask, her gaze meeting Clark's, who kneeled down in front of her. "You okay, kiddo?" he asked, to what she shook her head. "Kara will be fine" he reassured her, but, even though that was scaring her, it wasn't the worst thing. "Come on, let's see what the rest are doing" Kal-El said while scooping her up and taking Comet's leash, her head resting on his shoulder as she closed her eyes, only focusing on his heartbeat.

She suspected that he knew about Lex since he was being overprotective with her at that moment, which was helping her to feel safe.

"Hey, Is she okay?" Lois asked the moment they approached her.

"She's scared" Clark answered. "But everything will be fine, right, kiddo?" he asked her, not getting her to nod.

"Are you guys ready to leave?" Iris asked, moment at which she gripped Kal's cape, not wanting to let go of him.

"It's okay, sweetie" Clark hugged her tightly. "Why don't you help Ray with the machine?" he asked while sitting her on a stool next to him.

"I could use some help" Ray smiled at her.

"Don't go" she whispered clinging to his cape, Clark staring at her worryingly before taking her face in between his hands.

"You'll be okay, kiddo" he whispered, looking directly into her eyes. "We'll be back soon, Hal" Clark kissed her forehead before leaving.

She sighed while staring at Ray, who smiled at her again as if he was trying to show her that everything was fine.

However, not being able to be calm as at that moment she was scared that her cousin would result hurt on the other Earth, so she wouldn't relax until Kara was back.

* * *

 **HALLEY'S P. O. V**

"Is it true? Lex is alive?" I asked Kara after having heard her talking about him to Kate.

"He is" she answered, getting me to shake my head while trying to calm myself down.

However, when we stept inside that room, I was not able to control myself, my hands turning into fists as I walked angrily toward him, punching him on the face as everyone else stared at me surprised.

"Halley!" Clark grabbed my arm to pulled me away, because I was going to hit him again.

"What? I've been waiting ten years!" I exclaimed while hearing him chuckle.

"You weren't like this the last time" Lex pointed out, moment at which I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, pinning him to a wall.

"Well, Red Daughter trained me good, I don't think you really want to know what I'm capable of" I answered him, keeping his gaze. "You did horrible things and I know that my eight year old self is terrified, so I'm doing it for her" I told him, that time punching him on his stomach, moment at which I frowned, that had hurt, my hand was turning green.

"I think you found it" he smiled while taking out the kryptonite, making me to let go of him. "What's wrong? Can't you keep up?" he mocked, feeling how I was getting weaker, but my anger wasn't going to let me stop.

"Why do you have kryptonite?" I asked him while walking a little away from him.

"In case you show up" he answered. "Now it's a fair fight" he pointed out shortly before I punched him again.

"Hal, stop!" Kara tried to grab me by my arms, but I let go. "We can't kill him" she told me, getting me to look at her confused, Why couldn't we kill him?

However, turned myself to look at my cousin was a mistake, since Lex didn't hesitate to attack me, stabbing me on my back with the kryptonite, which made me fall to the floor in pain.

"Halley!" Kara screamed while kneeling beside me. "Hey, hey, look at me" she asked, taking my face in between her hands. "Go away from here before I kill you myself" my cousin threatened Lex before she started searching for the wound.

"It hurts" I complained the moment she touched it, Kal grabbing my hands before I could push Kara's.

"There's kryptonite inside, it's blocking your blood to come out" she explained while observing it. "I'm taking you to Star Labs, Alex is there, she should be able to help you" Kara told me before taking me in her arms, my eyes closed because of the pain. "Stay with me, Hal" she asked, but I passed out in her arms.

When I woke up I was laying on a stretcher, Alex checking my vitals as Kara was sitting by my side, holding me hand in between hers.

For a moment, I thought that I was back in my time, closing my eyes the moment that I realized that my cousin was supposed to be dead, tears threatening with escape my eyes.

"You were lucky, Hal" Alex commented as I looked at her. "He didn't stab you on any important organ, your lung was really close" she explained.

"Why can't we kill him?" I asked Kara.

"Because the Monitor doesn't let us" She answered kind of upset. "I would have killed him, too" she admitted in a whispered.

"Supergirl doesn't kill" I looked at her.

"And I thought I had been teaching you that, but here we are" she pointed out as I sighed. "After everything he had done... It's what he deserves" Kara said.

I stared at her while frowning. When I was younger I had never realized that my cousin was that angry at him, but I guess it was obvious since she had seen how my younger self had been reacting after the kidnap.

"Don't do it again, Halley" Kara said while looking directly into my eyes.

"I won't" I whispered, knowing that I wouldn't be able to contain myself about doing it.

"Is she okay to leave?" my cousin asked Alex, who nodded, so I got up from the stretcher.

"Be careful you two, please" Alex asked as Kara embraced her before we both left to the ship.

Once we were there, my younger self came running toward Kara, hugging tightly at her as I couldn't avoid a smile.

"Are you okay?" the eight year old asked me once Kara had picked her up.

"Yeah, I'm fine" I answered her, but she just observed me not really buying my answer.

"You're brave" she commented.

"Someday, you'll be, too" I told her with a smile, to what she smiled as well.

* * *

"You're back" Lex said the moment I walked inside that room, barely staring at him, just walking toward my cousin.

"Do you have all the paragons?" I asked her.

"We still need to find one" She answered still trying to open the book of Destiny. "The paragon of innocence" Kara said.

"That might be because there's none who fit in the description" Lex commented, getting me to look at him.

"Because the only being that could be innocent in this ship, you broke it, right?" I asked him while frowning.

"Hal..." Kara called me, kind of warning me of not doing what I was about to do.

"You're going to listen to her, huh?" he stared at me with mockery.

"Trust me when I tell you that I never commit the same mistakes and if have to fight you again, next time you're dead" I assured them before turning around and walking away.

I was trying really hard to control myself, not wanting to get into a fight with him, even if, deep down, I knew that it wasn't the best option, but, as Kara had said, he deserved it.

I couldn't avoid smiling when I saw my younger self playing with Kal-El, both of them laughing as a few tears threatened with escape my eyes. I missed being that little, with no worries or, at least, not as the ones that I had at that moment, not knowing if I would have my family back.

"Hal!" The eight year old smiled while running towards me, so I kneeled down to embrace her. "Come on, play with us" she asked, grabbing my hand to approach me to Clark.

"How are you doing?" he asked after observing me for a few seconds.

"I'm fine, the wound healed well" I answered him sitting on the floor next to him.

"I mean about being here" Kal said as I sighed.

"It's weird, there are so many different things" I told him. "The worst thing is that I don't even know if I will have a home to go back to" I closed my eyes in tears.

"I can't tell you that we'll get our Earth back, but I know that we have to fight, so that we can have that chance" he tried to cheer me up, getting me to look at him, smiling a little.

"Thanks" I whispered as he embraced me.

"It's great to see how you grew up, you're an amazing hero, Kara taught you well" he commented, to what I smiled again.

I was happy of being able to spend those days with them, but being heartbroken about everyone I had lost, my family, friends... I missed them.

* * *

 **KARA'S P. O. V**

She panicked the moment they were taken to that Vanishing point, barely listening to what Sara was saying, just feeling completely broken.

She had lost her family once again, her baby cousin, without her she was completely lost.

"Something is wrong" the Superman from Earth-96 murmured as she panicked.

"Kal?" she called him, rushing to his side when he fell to the ground, holding him as he seemed to be disappearing. "What do I do?" she asked the rest. "No, no!" she exclaimed not being able to do anything, just stepping away from him, feeling anger the moment she saw the person that was laying there.

"Oh, I'm so happy that it worked" Lex said getting up.

"Lex, What did you do?" she asked angrily.

"I saw that you eight paragons were going to be sent here and I thought Destiny could use a little rewrite" he answered while showing them the paper.

"Wait, Did you say eight? We're just seven, we didn't find the eighth one" Barry pointed out as she frowned while picking up a new heartbeat in that place.

She turned only to find a pair of blue eyes that was staring back at her with so much fear, tears being contained in her eyes as she ran to hold that scared little girl.

Halley sobbed the moment she wrapped her arms around her, just keeping her cousin as close as possible, grateful for having the child there with her.

"It's okay, baby" she whispered, trying to pull her away a little, but her cousin refused by holding tightly at her.

She ended up picking the child up to approach the rest, J'onn gently caressing Halley's hair, who was resting her head on her shoulder.

"I think we found the eighth one" Kate said while pointing at them.

"A Kryptonian child is not going to save us" Lex commented, getting her even angrier, but trying to control herself just for her cousin's sake.

It made sense for Halley to be the Paragon of Innocence since she was a child, a happy child after all, but, at the same time, it scared her, not knowing how all of that was going to affect her baby cousin.

 **Hi!**

 **I had a hard time deciding which Halley I wanted to be a Paragon, but I ended up choosing little Halley since Kara will be more overprotective with her while Lex is around.**

 **Also, Halley and Lex story... Teen Halley isn't scared anymore, but the kid.., she's still terrified, so having to work with him is going to be hard for her, Kara and everyone else.**

 **I can't wait until the crossover comes back.**

 **Thanks so much for reading, let me know what you think,**

 **Ayrin**


	55. Chapter 55

**To finish 2019 I decided to share with you two little fragments of scenes that I wrote, but didn't happen in the fanfic.**

 **The first one I wrote it when Halley wasn't Halley because her name was Autumn and she was three years old. It was the first Kara knew about the little girl.**

 **It is uncompleted since by the end of the fragment General Lane was going to send some soldiers to try to get Astra, so it would have been a distress situation for Halley, watching how they take away her mom.**

She frowned while getting ready to attack the moment her aunt appeared in front of her, not knowing what Astra wanted, she waited for a sign.

"I'm not here to attack you" her aunt assured her while approaching, making it clear that she was holding something covered by a blanket. "I need you to do me a favor" Astra told her.

"And what makes you think I will accept?" she asked her, afraid, still on guard.

"I just hope you'll do it" her aunt whispered, slowly showing her the young infant that she was holding.

She walked a little closer while observing the child's face, dark brown hair spreading all over her tiny face, making a huge contrast with the little one's pale skin.

Her gaze met her aunt's as she sighed while looking back at the child, being able to distinguish blood at one side of the toddler's forehead.

"Who is this child?" she asked her aunt afraid of that child being more hurt than she knew.

"She's Autumn, she's your cousin" Astra answered in just a whisper as she frowned while observing her aunt before doing the same with the kid, they both looked so similar.

"I…I didn't…Why didn't you tell me before?" she questioned Astra, part of her feeling hurt as she did not understand why her aunt had hid that little girl for so long, her cousin.

"I didn't know how to do it, but now I need your help" her aunt told her, to what she nodded understanding that she was being needed to protect that child. "Non hurt her and because she was born here, she as vulnerable as a human baby" Astra explained as she felt anger, how could someone hurt an innocent child. "I need you to take to the DEO, please, it's the only place that she can be treated" her aunt asked her.

"The Army is there, if they find out that she's your daughter, they're going to use her against you" she shook her head in fear, not wanting that little girl to be hurt anymore.

"Kara, please, she's only three" Astra begged while staring directly into her eyes.

Her aunt was as afraid as she was. She could feel the love that Astra felt for that infant and she knew that her aunt wouldn't give up, that Astra would fight for her daughter to be safe.

She sighed while approaching them even more, nodding slowly, her aunt leaving the baby girl in her arms as she observed the asleep child.

"What if she wakes up?" she asked in panic.

"She knows who you are" her aunt answered while caressing her daughter's hair before kissing her tiny cheek. "I have another one, call me" Astra gave her the spy beacon she used to use when she was younger shortly before dissappearing in the night sky.

She looked one last time to the child before leaping to the sky, her heart racing as she was approaching the DEO, What was she going to tell her sister?

She tried really hard not to be seen by other agents, not looking at those that were staring at her with confusion, just walking to where she hoped her sister would be.

"Kara?" Alex asked while walking toward her, frowning when she saw the child. "Where did you find that kid?" her sister pointed at Autumn.

"Um..., she's Kryptonian, she's my cousin" she tried to explain, but her words wasn't making any sense.

"Cousin? I thought you only have one cousin" her sister was starting at her as if she wasn't telling the truth, getting her to sigh.

"She's Astra's daughter" she answered in just a whisper, not wanting to be heard.

"Are you out of your mind?!" Alex exclaimed as she sushed her, Autumn stirring in her arms.

"You're gonna wake her up" she told her, gently cradling the toddler that rested in her arms.

"You brought her here knowing that the Army is here as well, What do you think they're going to do to her?" her sister asked her.

"She's injured, Alex" she looked directly into her sister's eyes, who nodded slightly before guiding her to the med bay where she laid the kid on a stretcher. "Non hurt her" she explained as Alex started to examine the child.

She remained in silence while observing how her sister was treating the wound that was over the toddler's forehead, gently the the rest of the blood.

Autumn flinched when the needle pierced her skin, so she took her cousin's tiny hand in between hers, only wanting to keep her calm.

"Can you scan her arm?" Alex asked her while pointing to the kid's left arm, to what she nodded. "Do you see any fracture?"

"I can see one close to her wrist" she answered, observing how her sister nodded slightly before turning to leave. "Where are you going?" she asked afraid of being left alone.

"She needs a cast, so I'm going to get the supplies" her sister told her shortly before leaving.

The three year old stirred on the stretcher, her eyes opening to reveal bright blue orbs that stared at her with confusion.

"Hi, Autumn" she smiled while helping the child to sit up. "I'm Kara" she introduced herself as her cousin studied the room before staring back at her.

" _Kara_ " the little one repeated her name in kryptonese, daring to put her small right hand on her cheek, so she put her own hand over hers.

"You're safe, sweetie" she told her when the toddler seak for her protection when Alex returned. "She's my sister Alex, she won't hurt you" she assured the child, who still moved away the moment Alex was about to touch her. "She's going to help you, kiddo" she whispered while embracing the child a little bit, leaving her sister enough room to work.

" _Mommy_?" her cousin asked her, staring directly into her eyes.

"I will be taking you to her once Alex has finished" she answered, the little girl nodding slightly.

She sighed. She didn't know if it was a good idea to take the kid with her aunt after knowing that the child was in danger inside Fort Rozz.

Part of her really thought that she should help her aunt and cousin to get out of that place, but she knew that Astra had a mission and that her aunt wasn't going to stop, that she would rather die fighting.

"When did I say that you could bring a child?" J'onn asked while entering inside the room.

"He's right, this is no place for a child" General Lane pointed out, stepping into the room as she got herself in front of her baby cousin. "Who is she?" he asked.

She didn't want to tell the truth, being afraid of what would happen if they learned who that child really was, but feeling a little bit calmer when J'onn nodded after he had read Alex's mind.

"She's alien, she needed help" she tried to explain. "I'll take her back with her parents" she told them, hoping for them to walk away from there, but General Lane was still observing the little girl.

"Astra" he finally said as she panicked.

"What? Why would you...?" she didn't get to finish her question.

"She looks like Astra" General Lane explained while Autumn stared at him for a few seconds before calling for her mother. "Supergirl, you brought an enemy to the DEO" he glanced at her angrily.

"She's only a child" J'onn tried to reason with him.

"It's done, you did so good, sweetheart" Alex smiled at the child, so she scooped her cousin in her arms ready to leave.

"Wait, Where are you going?" she was stopped by the General, frowning a little as she did not know what to answer to his question. "You're returning her to her mom, aren't you?" he asked, to what she nodded while keeping her cousin away from him, kind of knowing what his intentions were.

"I won't use her against her mother" she told him. "She's a child, she shouldn't be involved in this war" she shook her head, Autumn increasing the strength of the grip on her cape.

"Unfortunately for you, Supergirl, you're not the Director of the DEO" General Lane said while staring at J'onn, who was meditating the options.

"Hank" she called him in a pleading voice.

"I... I don't think we should do it that way" J'onn answered as she sighed relieved.

"It's our best option" the General complained.

"And it will make an innocent child suffer" Alex pointed out.

"Go, take her to her mom" J'onn told her.

"Thank you" she smiled slightly before walking away from there.

 _"Are they going to hurt mommy_?" the little girl asked in kryptonese, to what she sighed.

"No, they won't, kiddo" she answered, the child nodding slightly before resting her head over her shoulder and close her eyes.

She couldn't avoid smiling a little, admiring that little one's innocence, swearing to protect her from that moment and on.

* * *

 **This second fragment is shorter and by this time I had already chosen the name Halley and that she was five years old. Also, as a difference from the first chapter I published, Kara knew Halley from before.**

 **For a long time I debated with myself if Halley should watch her mother's death or if she shouldn't, so before I ended up deciding the second option, this was what would have happened.**

Her parents had made it clear, it was forbidden for her to follow them, but she did it anyway. At that moment she was observing from the distance the fight, forgetting how to breathe when she saw an agent stabbing her mom.

"Mom!" she screamed while landing on the ground, tears streaming down her cheeks as she observed how the Martian was laying her mom on the floor. "No, no!" she sobbed pushing the woman away when the agent tried to stop her, finally being able to kneel beside her mother.

"You shouldn't be here, little one" her mother's voice was barely audible as she laid down on the floor, resting her head on her mom's chest. "It's okay, it's okay…" she noticed how her mom was struggling to breathe properly, her mother's hand on her hair to caress it as she couldn't stop crying.

"I love you, mommy" she sobbed.

"I love you, too, baby girl" those words managed to break her into pieces, clinging to her mom even with more strength.

She just stayed like that, not moving when her cousin arrived, remaining with her eyes closed as tears kept escaping her eyes.

The fear of losing her mom seized her since she did not know what would happen to her after that.

"Take Halley with you, please, don't let Non take her" she looked at her cousin while hearing that, the young superhero nodding in between sobs.

"Mommy?" she asked when her mom's heart stopped beating, crying even with more strength than before, gripping tightly to her mother's clothes. "Wake up! Please... Don't leave me" she begged while taking her mom's face in between her hands, not daring to look into her lifeless eyes, just kissing her forehead before resting her head on her chest again.

"Kara, we have to go" she heard the agent say.

"Halley..." Kara called her, but she shook her head refusing to let go. "Kiddo, there's no time" her cousin grabbed her by her arms to pull her away, which only got her to scream in anger.

"No! Let me go!" she yelled the moment Kara managed to pick her up, kicking against her cousin, who only increased the strength of the grip, embracing her tightly. "No, no! I want to be with mommy!" she cried as Kara forced her head to rest on her shoulder.

"I know, kiddo" her cousin whispered. "I'm so sorry, sweetie" the young superhero kissed her forehead as she continued to sobbed, but starting to calm down slowly.

She closed her eyes, her face hidden in her cousin's neck as she listened to Kara's heartbeat, just falling asleep, feeling safe, in Supergirl's arms.

 **Hi!**

 **I hope all of you have a really good last day of the year! So have a happy New Year's Eve and a happy New Year!**

 **2019 have been a great year, mainly because I managed to discover a little bit more about myself, a lot of things that I didn't know I like, but now I love them.**

 **I'm so thankful for having been sharing with you this story, Halley's journey. I'm proud of all my stories, but this one has taken a huge part of my heart because it was the first story I have ever written only in English, which was a huge challenge.**

 **Let me know if you want more fragments until the Crisis and Supergirl return.**

 **My best wishes to all of you for this new year!**

 **Thanks so much for reading, let me know what you think, see you in 2020!**

 **Ayrin**


	56. Chapter 56

**KARA'S P. O. V**

She had ended up wrapping her baby cousin in her own cape, keeping the eight year old in her arms as she continued to sing the Kryptonian lullaby that would always make Halley to fall asleep.

"How is she?" she looked up to meet Barry, who was observing quietly the sleeping child.

"A little bit calmer" she answered, her gaze focusing on Lex, who was walking toward them, which got her to embrace her cousin protectively. "Don't you dare getting closer" she threatened him.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to do anything to our savior" he chuckled. "I guess we need her, just as you need me, so..." Lex shrugged while smirking.

She felt how her cousin's body tensed, the child frowning while breathing with agitation, which got her to look at Lex, the little girl seemed to sense him there since Halley relaxed the moment he left.

"What's the story between you and Lex?" Barry asked kind of curious as she laid her baby cousin in a small mattress, hoping that the child would remain asleep before approaching J'onn, her friend following her.

"Hey, Can you look after Halley for a little while? She's asleep" she asked J'onn, who nodded so she walked away along with Barry.

"I didn't want Halley to hear us" she told her friend, who nodded slightly. "Lex kidnapped her a few months ago" she finally said again feeling angry about all the people they had lost and that man being alive. "He experimented on her, he did horrible things that has traumatized Halley. She's been having panic attacks ever since then" she explained not being able to look at him, tears threatening to escape her eyes. "She was doing better, I don't know how is she going to be after all of this" she let her tears fall down her cheeks.

"I'm so sorry to hear that" Barry whispered while embracing her. "I'll keep her safe as well" her friend pulled her away as she nodded a little.

She was grateful for having friends like Barry, because she knew that he would do what he said, we would keep Halley safe from Lex.

She hated being there, part of her feeling as if she was alone even if she wasn't, but she had lost too many people in such a short period of time and she was forcing herself to be brave just for her baby cousin.

Halley's scream got her to run to where the child was in panic, anger getting control all over her as she felt her blood boiling.

Lex was keeping the eight year old in between his arms, her cousin remained with her eyes closed as tears were streaming down her cheeks and her tiny body was trembling.

"Let go of her" she told him, Halley's eyes opening to look at her in panic.

"Why? I'm trying to calm her down" he answered while observing the child, her cousin was taking sharp breaths. "We were friends back in Kaznia, isn't that right, Kryptonian?" Lex asked her cousin, who barely nodded in between sobs.

"She's scared, please, let her go" she asked him again, really suffering for her baby cousin, her eyes turning red as she get ready to use her heat vision, moment at which they were surrounded by the rest of the team.

"If I were you, I wouldn't do it. You don't know if you're going to hit her" Lex warned while using Halley as a shield, so she stopped not wanting to hurt her.

"Don't you think you've done enough during the past months?" she asked him angrily. "You destroy everything you touch" she snapped at him.

"Are you sure it wasn't all your little lies, Supergirl? Or should I say Kara Danvers?" Lex asked with mockery, which made her frown as he finally let go of Halley to get up.

Her baby cousin didn't hesitate to hug her legs as she sighed relieved, keeping the child behind her while still looking at Lex.

"Come here, kiddo" Barry picked up the child, nodding slightly when she saw that he was leaving with her.

"I wanted to protect her from people that would hurt her" she tried to defend herself.

"Oh, come on, just recognize that it was because of her last name" Lex pointed out, J'onn stopping her as she was about to punch him.

"It was my secret to tell, not yours" she told him shortly before picking her cape and turning away to leave as she knew that she wasn't going to be able to control herself.

"Are you okay?" she heard J'onn ask, to what she shook her head, she needed to punch something. "Don't listen to him, Kara" he said.

"But he's right, deep down I know he is" she shook her head. "I never thought about it until she started using kryptonite on Halley" She admitted, being really upset. "I thought that if I hadn't told her, she wouldn't have hurt my cousin, then I learned that she would have done it anyway and that's what scares me" she explained barely looking at J'onn.

"It's okay for you to feel that way" he said as she frowned. "Lena took Halley away from you, it's normal for you to be upset and not to trust her as you did before" J'onn pointed out, to what she nodded.

"I still want to see the good in her" she whispered, not wanting to give up on her best friend, but knowing that she would not be able to trust her again around Halley. "Anyway, I don't even think that we'll have our Earth back, so it doesn't really matter" she shrugged. "I should check on Halley" she told him before walking to where her baby cousin was with Barry.

The eight year old was a lot calmer than before, sitting in between Barry and Sara, with her head over Barry's chest as she smiled widely because of one of Sara's jokes.

"Hey, look who's here, Hal" Sara pointed at her, getting Halley to look at her for a few seconds before running to hug her legs, so she picked her up.

"Are you okay?" she asked while pulling slightly away the child, who nodded.

"You?" Halley asked, staring directly into her eyes.

"I'm fine" she answered, her cousin nodding slightly.

"I love you" the eight year old said with a slight smile while snuggling closer to her.

"I love you, too" she answered in a whisper before kissing the child's forehead, they needed a way out from there.

* * *

 **HALLEY'S P. O. V**

As the time passed everything was harder. Barry had disappeared trying to find a way for them to get out of there, so everyone had lost their hope about getting out from the Vanishing Point.

She was sitting on her cousin's lap, her head resting on her shoulder as tried to focus on Kara's heartbeat, just wanting to be as calm as possible, kind of scared about them staying there forever.

"You okay, kiddo?" Kara asked while pulling her away a little, nodding slightly with her gaze focusing on Lex while frowning, she couldn't stand being one more day at the same place as him.

Kara had become a lot more overprotective than before after the events with Lex, not leaving her by herself at anytime, which, honestly, she appreciated.

"Are we going to be here forever?" she asked while looking directly into her cousin's eyes, Kara staring back at her as if she wasn't sure of what to answer.

"Now I understand why you're the Paragon of Innocence" her cousin pointed out with a small smile. "I can't promise you that we will, but I can't assure you that we won't, it's complicated, baby" Kara answered her question while pulling her into a hug.

She closed her eyes. Kara's words were hopeless, though she knew that her cousin was trying to reassured her, so, even if it was just for a few seconds, she wanted to believe that they would not be there forever.

"Hey, Ryan and Lex want to talk to all of us" J'onn told them, to what they got up from the floor to approach to where the rest was.

She stood next to her cousin while holding tightly to her hand, barely being able to look at the man she had in front as flashbacks of everything he had done to her were assaulting her.

"I'll go" J'onn said, getting her to look at him confused, for the first time paying attention to whatever that was happening.

"No, we lost so many good people already" her cousin told him. "Thanks for volunteering, Lex" Kara added while staring at him, taking him by surprise.

"Me? Why not the child? We both know that you would want her to have more chances of surviving" Lex said as her cousin tried to keep her behind her.

"Start it up" Kara asked Ryan, who nodded slightly as Lex got ready.

"If this works..." Sara started talking.

"We get out of here. We defeat the Anti-Monitor. We find a way to get all the people we love back" her cousin completed the sentence as all of them were waiting for it to work.

However, when Lex didn't disappear, she felt how her cousin tighten the grip of her hand, again they didn't have anything.

It was a noise that made them moved shortly before Barry appeared, falling to the ground after bumping into a wall, getting all of them to run to where he was.

Everything was confusing, barely understanding what was going on, hiding behind her cousin the moment someone else appeared there, which was impossible since they were the last survivors of the multiverse.

"Oliver?" she heard Sara asked, for the first time daring to look at that new person, it was him.

However, it didn't mean that she would come out of hiding, because it was still kind of scary, he was different, so when he asked for her to approach him, she had a really hard time letting go of her cousin.

Oliver crouched to her height, their eyes meeting as she tried to control her own tears, remembering the last time she had seen him.

"It's okay" he whispered, slowly reaching to touch her face. "You have a really important mission, Halley" Oliver told her. "You have to convince the Monitor, so all of this won't happen, Can you do that?" he asked her, to what she nodded slightly. "Good. I believe in you, kiddo" he whispered as she felt a huge weight over her shoulders, it was a huge responsibility.

"So the Kryptonian child is the one that's going to prevent all of this?" Lex asked, getting Oliver to nod. "Great, we're all doomed, she's not really talkative" he commented.

"She doesn't need to talk, just by touching him, she will transfer the information" Oliver explained standing up as she approached her cousin.

"I'm obviously going with her" Kara said while grabbing her hand.

"Traveling to an alien world, I'm in" Ryan offered himself as well.

"Same" Lex said, getting Kara to look at him. "Come on, you know you don't want to risk getting me out of your sight" he pointed out as her cousin sighed.

"I don't want you near my cousin" her cousin told him, to what he nodded.

It was Barry the one that took them to the Monitor planet, barely landing well as her knees hit the ground hard.

She felt a hand gripping tightly her arm, for a moment wishing that it was her cousin, but when her blue eyes met his, her whole body shivered as she tried to get rid of the grip.

Lex started walking while pulling from her, which only got her to screaming, hoping for her cousin to hear her.

"What do you think you're doing?" Kara asked, landing in front of them, which got Lex to stop walking. "Let go of her" her cousin asked, but he didn't do it.

"Well, I'm taking her to Novu" Lex answered.

"What are you up to, Lex?" Kara quedtioned, starting to get angry.

"Universal domination, of course" he smirked while letting go of her.

"No!" she screamed while observing how Lex attacked her cousin. "Kara!" she called her, hoping for the young superhero to get up from the ground, but when her cousin didn't do it, she started to panic.

She tried to get closer, but being stopped by Lex, who grabbed her arm to turn her around, her gaze not meeting his, just closing her eyes as her vision became blurrier because of her own tears.

"What are you doing?!" Ryan asked once he approached them.

"I'm so tired of answering that question" Lex murmured while attacking him as well, still gripping her arm. "And now let's go" he smiled, pulling from her, fear controlling every single cell of her body.

"No! Wait!" she tried to resist, dropping to her knees the moment they passed beside her cousin.

Lex didn't say anything, he just scooped her up as she kicked against him, sobbing, screaming, begging for someone to hear her.

There was a moment when she stopped fighting, because it didn't matter, he wasn't going to leave her alone until he reached his own goal.

"Hey, kid, look at me" he asked while leaving her on the ground, but she refused to do so, only to get him to hold her face in between his hands. "Do you remember what I told you back in Kaznia?" Lex asked her, to what she nodded, still not looking at him. "Okay, What was it?" he questioned her.

"Not to let the enemy see my weaknesses" she answered in just a whisper.

"Then, Why are you still crying?" Lex asked, to what she shrugged, she was scared of him. "You know I hate Kryptonians, but right now I have all my hopes on you, so, come on, we have to find Novu" he said while taking her by her arm to force her to walk.

She stared at her feet once they were in front of the Monitor, not wanting to do whatever Lex was planning, barely paying attention to whatever he was telling Novu.

"Come here, kid" Lex called her, but she shook her head, refusing to do it.

"Halley, no" it was her cousin's voice the one that got her to turn, running to hug at her. "You okay, baby?" Kara asked, to what she nodded. "Mar Novu, do not trust this man" her cousin said letting go of her. "Last time you took me by surprise, it's not gonna happen again" Kara assured him before asking Ryan to get Novu and her away from there.

"Xneen!" the Monitor exclaimed while kneeling down next to the woman Lex had knocked out before.

"Listen to me, whatever you do, you can't open that portal" Ryan told him.

"The hairless man warned me" Novu answered.

"No, this is not a warning situation, it's not do it by any circumstance" Ryan said before looking at her. "Um... Halley, come here" he called her, so she did, slowly putting her hand over Novu's.

It lasted a only a few minutes, her eyes closed while being able to listen the fight that was taking place in the next room.

"Hey! Stop trying to kill each other. We got through to Novu" Ryan told them.

* * *

 **KARA'S P. O. V**

Fighting against those demons it was hard, but it was even harder when she was focusing on her baby cousin, making sure all the time that the child was fine, knowing that Halley was doing her best.

"Halley!" she exclaimed after being able to observed how the eight year old fell to the ground.

However, before she could approach her, it was Kate the one that picked up Halley, making sure that the child was okay.

"She's okay" Kate told her once she was by their side.

"Thanks" she smiled while observing the child, her cousin had a few scratches over her face. "It's okay, kiddo" she whispered having to defend both of them from one of the demons.

She smiled, feeling proud when she saw how her baby cousin nodded slightly before continuing to fight, but sad at the same time, When had her cousin grown so much?

Once the fight was over, she found herself with the eight year old in between her arms, kissing repeatedly her cousin's cheek as she couldn't contain her happiness for everything to be turning out as it should.

"What if truth can tell us what we need to do?" Lex asked as she frowned.

"Being what?" Kate questioned him back.

"Use what's left of the book to fuel the flames" he answered.

"How do we all use the book?" Barry asked.

"We focus" she answered, but everyone else was still confused. "We focus on humanity, truth, love, destiny, honor, courage, innocence and hope" she explained grabbing her cousin's hand to keep her by her side.

She closed her eyes with the flash of light, confused, not understanding what had happened, but feeling how her baby cousin gripped even tighter to her hand.

* * *

 **HALLEY'S P. O. V**

She had been really confused about what was happening, but at the same time happy of finally being at home, not being able to contain herself when she saw Alex waiting for her outside the school.

"Kara!" she exclaimed while letting go of Alex's hand before running towards her cousin to embrace her.

"Hi, baby" Kara picked her up, keeping her embraced as tight as possible. "Are you okay?" her cousin asked, getting her to shrugged her shoulders, it was confusing.

"Why does everyone believe that he's good?" she questioned while pointing to the screen, her whole body shivering.

"I don't know" her cousin answered in just a whisper.

"He came to school and everyone cheered him for winning something he shouldn't have" she told her cousin, who pulled her away a little.

"Did he say anything to you?" Kara asked, gently brushing her dark hair away from her face.

"To stay quiet" she answered, her cousin sighing.

"Okay, So you think he's evil, too?" Alex questioned her, to what she nodded. "What is going on?"

That was the exact same question she was making herself, knowing that her cousin was doing it as well, but still not understanding how Alex was able to defend him after everything Lex had done.

"I know you're both confused, I was too" J'onn said while approaching them. "But it happened" he explained.

"Why are we the only three that remember everything?" Kara asked.

"What are we that they are not?" J'onn asked back.

"Paragons" her cousin answered.

"Wait, What?" Alex stared at them confused.

It was J'onn the one that tried to explain her, but ending up to give Alex back her memories from what had happened before.

During that evening they all learnt that they were in a new Earth, place where all superheroes had been fighting against crime together, which was even more confusing than before, but being really happy when she saw Barry at the DEO.

However, when a few demons attacked them, they new that it was required for all of them to fight again against the Anti-Monitor. They couldn't let that earth suffer the same way the other's did.

* * *

 **KARA'S P. O. V**

"Kate, hey, I'm glad you were able to come" she smiled at her friend, Halley running toward them to hug Kate's legs, taking her by surprise, which made her laugh.

"Um... Hi, kiddo" Kate smiled while ruffling the child's hair, who smiled back at her.

Halley ended up sitting on her lap during most of the night, the little girl was really clingy and she couldn't be mad at her for that, since she understood perfectly that the child was trying really hard to process everything that had been happening recently. It was a lot to take even for herself.

She knew that her baby cousin was scared about Lex being able to hurt her again, she was too, but she would try her best not to let him.

"Kara?" the eight year old asked while walking into her bedroom, getting her to sit up in the bed. "I can't sleep" her cousin whispered.

"Come here, baby" she patted the spot right next to her. "Did you have a nightmare?" she asked as Halley climbed onto the bed, Saffire in between her arms.

"Yeah, we were back at the Vanishing Point" the child answered in just a whisper as she embraced her tightly.

"I know, that scares me as well, sweetie" she gently brushed her brown hair away from her face. "But we're at home, okay?" she told her.

"But... Lex and..." Halley stared directly into her eyes, she was able to find fear in her bright blue eyes.

"He won't hurt you, I promise, baby" she promised her baby cousin. "And now let's try to sleep, Hal" she smiled laying down with her cousin in between her arms.

"I love you" Halley whispered while snuggling closer to her.

"Love you, too" she whispered back. "Sweet dreams, baby girl" she kissed her cousin's hair, hoping for the events not to have changed the sweet little girl she remembered.

 **Hi!**

 **It took me a while to know what I wanted to write and the changes that I would have to make, so I've been writing and rewriting all of these scenes for the last few days.**

 **I think the most exciting thing is that all heroes are living in the same Earth, so they can team up whenever they want. However, Lex being good? I don't know how that's going to work, though it gives me even more plot for Halley.**

 **I'm still figuring out how all the changes might have changed teen Halley, so if you have any idea for that fanfic, just let me know, I will appreciate it.**

 **Thanks so much for reading, let me know what you think,**

 **Ayrin**


	57. Chapter 57

**KARA'S P. O. V**

"Come on, we're going to be late" she told her cousin, who shook her head, refusing to put her jacket on and to take her backpack. "Hal, baby..." she sighed, she was going to be late to work.

"My head hurts" the eight year old complained, looking directly into her eyes, repeating the exact same process as the day before.

"Hey, kiddo, I know that you don't want to go, but everything is going to be okay" she kneeled down in front of her, helping her with the jacket. "He's not going to hurt you there, plus I'm just a call away" she tried to convince her.

"But..." Halley frowned as she stared at her kind of worryingly, she knew that the child was still getting used to every new thing that was happening.

"Why are you so scared?" she asked, to what her cousin shrugged.

"Lex" the eight year old finally whispered, not even looking at her, so she took her tiny face in between her hands.

"He won't be at school" she said while wiping the first tears that were streaming down her cousin's cheeks.

"But he will be at the DEO" the child pointed out, for the first time understanding that Halley was afraid of her being harm by him.

"Hey, I'm going to be fine" she smiled at her, her baby cousin barely nodding. "I'll be picking you up from school, I promise" she kissed her forehead before embracing her tightly, the child arms wrapping around her neck as her tiny head rested on her shoulder. "And now let's go, grab Comet's leash" she told her once they pulled away from each other.

They were running late, but she knew that Halley loved to take Comet for a walk before school and after knowing how her cousin was feeling, she wasn't going to deny it.

It wasn't the first time her cousin had tried to persuade her about not going to school and the first day, she completely bought it, letting the child stay at home as she thought that it was for the best.

However, after a long conversation with her sister, she had realized that Halley was just adjusting to every change and that the little girl was still afraid of them, but the child should keep going to school.

"Are we going to meet Lena today?" her cousin asked while grabbing her hand, which made her frown.

"Why are you asking me that?" she questioned confused.

"Because we used to meet her every Friday" the eight year old answered, looking directly into her eyes. "Do you think she's still angry at you?" Halley asked, getting her to stop walking, honestly, she hadn't even thought of how their relationship was in that new Earth.

"I don't know" she sighed, part of her hoping for having her best friend back, back knowing that she would not be able to forgive what Lena did to her baby cousin, at least not for a long time. "Maybe we meet her other day, we'll see, okay?" she told her cousin, who nodded slightly.

"Are you mad at her?" the child stared at her kind of waiting for her answer.

"Yes" she admitted, her cousin's eyes opening widely. "She did the only thing she shouldn't have done, and it was hurting you" she explained, Halley hugging at her, so she couldn't avoid picking her up. "I need you safe, baby" she whispered before kissing the child's forehead.

"Then, Why are you taking me to the school?" Halley pulled herself away, needing a few seconds to understand her cousin's question.

"You'll be fine, I promise" she assured her while laughing a little. "Just remember, if anything happens..." she started talking, but her cousin interrupted her.

"I can call you by using the necklace" Halley completed the sentence.

"That's right" she smiled, her cousin embracing at her, so she kept her as close as possible, leaving a few kisses on the child's hair before finally letting her walk inside the school.

It was going to be a long process to adjustment to everything new, but she was glad that they still had each other.

* * *

She needed to talk to Lena, try to do better than she did on the other Earth, so despite her sister's warnings, she flew to her best friend's office.

"I've been looking for you" she said walking inside the office.

"Here I am" Lena answered, waiting for her to talk.

"So, uh, there's something I... I have to tell you. I know you think Lex is a good man, that he's your partner..." she started talking without even breathing, just wanting to tell her as fast as possible.

"Save it. I already know" her friend interrupted her, getting her to frown.

"What exactly do you know?" she asked kind of confused.

"Crisis, what Lex did, what you did" Lena answered as she sighed, of course Lex was going to tell his sister everything.

"So you even remember hurting Halley?" she asked, not being able to stop herself from doing it.

"I didn't hurt her" the CEO shook her head.

"You took her away from me" she pointed out, being upset with how those events turned out.

"I never intended for her to be involved" Lena told her.

"Yet, you did" she murmured. "If you knew, Why didn't you call me?" she asked. "Maybe this new Earth is an opportunity for us to be friends again..." she stopped talking after observing how her friend was staring at her, she was wrong.

"What did you think would happen when you came here?" Lena asked, but she didn't have time to answer her. "That you'd tell me everything in a fit of selflessness, even if it meant that I knew how you betrayed me, and then I'd just keel over and forgive you?" her friend questioned her, to what she looked away for a few seconds.

"Lena, I hurt you. I... I know I hurt you" she admitted in just a whisper. "I thought I was doing the right thing not telling you, I just wanted to protect you from anyone that could harm you" she tried to explain, not understanding why it was so hard for them to understand each other. "I have a secret identity to protect the people I love... I should have told you before, maybe it would have been different from how it's now" she shrugged, Lena not saying anything, just waiting for her to stop talking. "I know how much good you want to do in the world, just think of what we could do together to help people" she told her, one more time seeing the good in her best friend.

"Funny. Lex gave me the same pitch" Lena commented, surprising her.

"He asked you to help him? You're not seriously considering, are you?" she couldn't avoid asking, shaking her head slightly when she understood what the woman's silence meant. "Please, just be careful" she asked her before flying away from there.

* * *

It was almost noon when she received a call from Halley's school to explain her that her cousin had gotten into trouble and that they needed to talk to her.

That phone call managed to scare her, because Halley always behaved well, so it was kind of unexpected, but being able to understand everything when she saw the other person that was at the Principal's office.

"Well, thanks for coming, miss Danvers" the Principal smiled slightly at her, so she tried to smile back. "We're a little bit worry about how Halley behaved this morning when she saw Mr. Luthor. At first she panicked and then she pushed him when he approached her" the woman explained, to what she had to hold her own laugh. "Has she been behaving like that at home?"

"Um..., No" she answered. "She's a little bit afraid of meeting new people, so probably that's why she reacted that way" she explained while glancing Lex, she was sure that he had said something to the child to get that respond.

"As you may understand, we don't approve violence, so Halley is expelled for today" the Principal told her, to what she sighed with so much sadness. "We're sorry, we know that she's a brilliant student, but she needs to learn that it's not right what she did" the woman looked at her as she nodded. "We also would like for Halley to apologize to Mr. Luthor" she didn't have other option than to agree, even though she didn't want to make her cousin go through that process.

The eight year old barely stared at Lex before getting close to her, her cousin's eyes red because of the crying, which managed to break her heart.

She wrapped her arms around her baby cousin, Halley resting her head on her shoulder, the child's tiny body shivering.

"You have to apologize, okay?" she whispered, feeling how the kid refused to pull away from her. "We'll talk later, baby" she kissed her cousin's hair before letting go of her.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Luthor" Halley whispered barely looking at him.

"I forgive you, kiddo" Lex smiled while pinching the kid's cheek, which only got her cousin to breathe with agitation.

After that she grabbed her cousin's hand and started walking out of the school, neither of them talking about what had recently happened inside that room, even though she was curious about what had triggered her cousin to act that way.

"Are you mad at me?" Halley asked in just a whispered, their eyes meeting as she decided to kneel down in front of the child.

"Why would I be mad at you for defending yourself?" she questioned her back, her cousin shrugging, not knowing what to answer. "What exactly happened?" she asked.

"He said something about Supergirl and I defended you... He tried to grab my arm while doing the picture, so I panicked and I pushed him" the eight year old explained. "I didn't really control my strength and he almost fell, every kid laughed, but..." her cousin smiled as she couldn't avoid laughing as well.

"Well, I guess it wasn't the perfect time for doing that, but you did it right" she told her baby cousin. "Don't let him hurt you, baby" she kissed her forehead before standing up, grabbing the child's hand again.

They walked toward the DEO, not without stopping to have lunch, enjoying the time that she was spending with the little one.

Halley was a little bit more calm than before, but feeling how the child pulled from her hand as they approached the conference room, Lex was already there.

"Hey, What is she doing here? Is she sick?" Alex asked while approaching them.

"Nope" she shook her head. "Tell Alex what you did, baby" she asked her cousin, who explained quietly what had happened that morning. "She has been expelled from school for today" she added.

"For doing what? Hurting his feelings?" her sister asked while embracing the child. "We're teaching you well, kiddo" Alex commented, to what her cousin smiled as she heard Lex calling her. "Go, I'll stay with her" her sister told her, so she nodded before approaching him.

"Control your cousin" Lex told her as the door closed.

"Excuse me?" she stared back at him confused.

"I don't know what you're telling her, but you should be scolding her for what she did today" he said as she sighed.

"You know that she's afraid of you, I'm not going to scold her for defending herself" she answered him, Lex frowning.

"You're still judging me by the bad things the other Lex did" he sat down on a chair. "You should be hiring a babysitter, I don't like kids here at the DEO" Lex stared directly into her eyes.

"I'm not..." she couldn't complain as Lex interrupted her.

"Then she should be train, you choose, but that child needs discipline" he told her. "I expect you to answer me tomorrow" he said shortly before making her leave that room.

She stood there kind of confused about what had just happened, but hating the fact that Lex was the new boss of the DEO, that he could gave her orders or even her sister.

At that moment she feared for cousin, maybe a hiring a babysitter would manage to keep Lex away from the little girl, but at the same time, she wanted the child at the same place she was so she could keep an eye on her.

"You're still wanting to throw up?" her sister asked once she returned to the room, Halley staring at her while frowning. "What did he say? You look as if you were about to kill someone" Alex commented as she grimmanced.

"He's disgusting" she said sitting right next to her baby cousin. "He wants to train Halley or to kick her out of the DEO" she explained, her baby cousin shaking her head with fear.

"What? Why?" Alex asked as she take her cousin in her arms, embracing tightly the eight year old.

"Because he thinks that she needs discipline, but I think that he's scared of her" she answered before looking at her sister. "I'm not going to choose neither of the options" she assured the child, who at that moment was with her eyes closed while trying so hard to calm down.

"Kara, if he gives that order, there's nothing we can do" her sister told her as she sighed. "So why don't you agree to train her yourself?" Alex asked.

"Because he wants to turn an eight year old into a soldier and I'm not going to let that happen, I'm not going to let him use my cousin as a weapon" she answered angrily, she knew that she couldn't trust Lex.

"But if you train her, you would decide" her sister commented.

"But... Would you like to train, baby?" she asked her cousin, instead who moved a little to look at her.

"Only if it's with you" Halley whispered, her blue eyes looking directly into hers.

"Only me, I promise, little one" she kissed her forehead before embracing her again.

She was going to protect her from becoming what Non wanted that little girl to be, she would fight for her baby cousin to have a normal and a safety childhood.

"Director Danvers, Mr. Luthor gave the order to imprison a Kryptonian that could be Supergirl's doppelganger, she's in containment" one of the agents explained, her sister ready to start working as she got up with her cousin in her arms.

"When did you find her?" Alex asked.

"A few hours ago" the agent answered. "She asked to talk to Supergirl, but Mr. Luthor gave the order and now that he's gone..." Thomas explained, he was one of the few agents that didn't believe Lex was good.

"Does she look like Supergirl?" her sister asked as she panicked at the possibility of a new Red Daughter.

"Um... No, she's a teenager, we didn't even think she could be a doppelganger until he said so" he told them, her sister staring at her, they were both thinking of the same person.

"Does she look like her?" she asked while pointing to her cousin, to what the agent nodded slightly. "Halley" she whispered, not understanding how her cousin had been able to time travel again.

"She's inside" he pointed to the room.

"Thanks" she smiled, leaving her baby cousin in the floor before grabbing her hand and walking inside that room with her sister.

The teenager was sitting on the bed of the cell, her back leaning on the wall as her eyes remained closed as if she was really deep into her thoughts.

However, she could tell that the girl she was seeing, hadn't anything to so do with the one she had seen during the Crisis.

Halley's hair was shorter, by her shoulders, and curler than she remembered, her suit was also different from the one she knew. It was all black, instead of a skirt she was wearing pants and the House of El crest was black over a yellow, orangey background.

"Hal" she called her, the girl looking at them for the first time, she could tell that her cousin was relieved.

"Thanks Rao, I don't know how I got here" the teenager said while standing up as Alex opened the cell, for the first time being able to observe that the cape imitated a bird's wings, also yellow.

"What do you mean?" she asked. "What's the last thing you remember?" she questioned, still observing her.

"The Crisis" the girl answered. "Every Earth dissappeared, Why am I not in my time?" Halley asked them.

"I don't think we have an answer for that" her sister answered, observing how the young girl sighed.

"What happened before the Crisis?" she asked her, wanting to know if the girl she had in front was the exact same she had seen during the Crisis.

"You had sent us to Argo and when I came back, you were dead" the teenager whispered looking directly into her eyes, her baby cousin frowning while clinging tightly to her hand.

"How are you so different from the Halley we saw during the Crisis?" she questioned more to herself than to her teenage cousin, who was staring back at her confused. "Your hair was longer and you were wearing a blue suit... A skirt and you're cape was red" she tried to explain, but Halley shook her head.

"My hair has been this way since the kidnapping and I've been using this suit for almost a year, I guess" Halley shrugged while answering.

"You don't remember being a Paragon?" it was Alex the one who asked.

"I was a Paragon?" the girl asked.

"Well, not you, she was" her sister said pointing to the eight year old, getting the teenager to shake her head. "Okay, we'll be taking you to J'onn after solving Brainy's problem" Alex looked at her, to what she nodded. "For now all you need to know is that Lex owns the DEO, so be careful, kid" her sister explained before pulling Halley into a hug, the teenager clinging to the director of the DEO.

"Can you look after her?" she asked while pointing to her baby cousin, to what the girl nodded. "Thanks, be careful, both of you" she kissed theirs foreheads shortly before leaving.

She could be sure that having both of her cousins was going to be hard.

* * *

 **HALLEY'S P. O. V**

I looked at the little girl with a smile, she was sitting on a chair while coloring a few drawings that I had been making for her.

It was weird to be back in this time, since my first wish after realizing that I was on Earth, was to be in the future, probably mourning Kara's death, but with my family anyways.

"What do you want?" I asked as Lex entered the room, standing in front of my younger self.

"We're going to train, isn't that right, kiddo?" he asked, to what the child shook her head, she was afraid.

"I don't think so" I answered him while observing how he was about to grab the kid's arm.

Before he could do that, I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, pinning him against a wall, my left hand turning into a fist as I was getting ready to fight.

"You should be in containment, you're a dangerous alien" he commented, which only got me to gripped him even with more strength.

I heard a shot and then I felt it, a tiny needle piercing the skin of my neck, which managed to get dizzy enough for me to fall to the floor as I couldn't keep my balance.

"Do you know what's the best part of being the boss?" he asked while kneeling by my side, barely being able to focus on his face. "That everyone follows my orders, you should think about that next time" Lex answered his own question as I frowned. "Sweet dreams, Kryptonian" he smirked while patting my hair, shortly before getting up.

I tried to move, wanting to stop him from taking the child, but I couldn't, just feeling how I was getting more dizzy until I lost unconscious.

* * *

 **KARA'S P. O. V**

She frowned while walking inside the room where both of her cousins should be, but she couldn't find neither of them there, a few crayons and drawings on the table. It kind of looked as if her cousins had been in a rush leaving that room.

"Containment and playground" it was Lex the one that talked behind her, so she turned around to look at him.

"What?" she asked trying to remain calm.

"The teenager attacked me, here, I'll show you" he said while handing her a tablet, being really worry about the fact that the girl ended up unconscious. "Don't worry, it was just a little bit of kryptonite to calm her down" Lex explained.

"And Halley?" she asked pointing to the eight year old, the little girl had observed the whole scene afraid of what was happening.

"We've trained and now she's in a room playing" he answered as she panicked.

"You've what? I didn't even give you permission" she stared at him really upset, controlling herself as much as possible. "I will be the only person that will train her" she told him.

"Okay" he whispered as she frowned, it couldn't be that easy. "I'll take you to her" he told her.

She followed him to a separate room, two agents guarding the door, however, the fact that surprised her the most was how that room was perfectly decorated for her baby cousin, a lot of dragons figures and drawings on the walls.

"Kara!" her cousin exclaimed while running to hug her her legs, being able to observe how the little one tried to stay as far as possible from Lex, so she picked her up.

"What are you trying with all of this?" she asked him, seeing him smirk.

"Nothing, it's just a little space for her" he answered. "I have agents on the door just in case someone wants to hurt her" Lex commented.

"Oh, you mean people like you, right?" she stared back at him, keeping the child tightly embraced.

"Um.., no, I'm just protecting her" he assured her. "You'll appreciate by the end of it" he added before leaving them alone.

"Are you okay?" she asked while observing the child, who nodded slightly. "I'm going to take you home with Alex, okay?" she kissed her forehead.

"Is Hal okay?" the eight year old asked. "She tried to protect me, but Lex..." her cousin said, looking directly into her eyes.

"She's just asleep, she will be fine" she answered, wanting to calm her down, even though she was really worried about the teenager.

She took the little girl home before going back to the DEO to take teen Halley to J'onn's office, hoping that he would be able to give them some answers.

The teenager remained unconscious while J'onn tried to figure out what was going on with Halley's memories, also hoping for them to get to know how the girl had ended up back in that time.

"Her memories are blocked " J'onn finally said. "She can remember what happened before this Earth, but not after" he explained as she sighed.

"There's no way to know how she got here?" she asked, losing hope when he shook his head.

"Maybe she's here because she needs to be" he pointed out. "I mean, maybe her memories are blocked for a reason" he added, getting her to nod, that could be a possibility.

Maybe her cousin was there to help them with whatever that was about to come, even if the teenager didn't know about it.

* * *

 **HALLEY'S P. O. V**

I slowly opened my eyes, blinking for a few seconds as I tried to get used to the new amount of light, my head still hurting as I sat down on the bed.

"Hey, easy" I heard Kara telling me, so I looked for her, I was back in my childhood room. "How are you feeling?" she asked.

"My head hurts" I complained, Kara nodding slightly. "How long I've been unconscious?" I asked her.

"The whole evening" she answered while sitting by my side. "I talked to J'onn, you're memories are blocked, we don't know why, but we'll figure it out" she explained, getting me to nod slightly. "You're stuck with me until then, kiddo" Kara smiled while pulling me into a hug, which got me to smile as well. "We need a name for you, just in case we're on public" my cousin said, pulling me away a little. "Um... Juliet" she whispered as I quickly shook my head. "Why not? I like that name" Kara commented, but I refused to be named with my baby sister's name.

"Like Romeo and Juliet? I think I pass" I told her, Kara frowning while staring at me.

"What do you have against romance?" she asked confused as I sighed.

"Everything. Let's not talk about that" I answered, not wanting to remember the fact that Val had a girlfriend.

"Okay" she sighed. "We'll think of another name" my cousin kissed my hair.

I nodded slightly. I closed my eyes with my head resting on Kara's shoulder, remembering the last time she had hold in between her arms and how much I had wished that after learning that she was dead. I needed my cousin by my side.

 **Hi!**

 **I was going to write both episodes in one chapter, but it was going to be so long.**

 **Teen Halley is back in the present to stay for a while until I can figure out how the new Earth has changed everything, but I'm really happy about how it's turning out.**

 **Thanks so much for reading, let me know what you think,**

 **Ayrin**


	58. Chapter 58

**HALLEY'S P. O. V**

Oliver's funeral was one of the hardest places I had ever been, my gaze on my feet as I barely listened to what the rest were saying, just remaining by my cousin's side.

"Hey, thanks for coming" Mia forced herself to smile while approaching us.

"It was the least we could do" I tried to smile back at her, my younger self hugging to her legs, which got the young woman to crouched to the kid's height.

"How is that you're back in this time?" she asked once the little one had pulled away from her, only to grab my hand. "Did you come...?" I shook my head before she could keep asking.

"I don't know how I got here" I told her. "I can't remember anything after the Crisis, my memories are blocked apparently" I explained wanting to make sense.

"That's why you look so different, huh?" she asked, getting me to nod. "But I love you're new hair, It really suits you" Mia commented.

"Thanks" I smiled.

"It kind of reminds me of the Halley I knew" she said, to what I frowned slightly. "Although, you weren't as dark as you were before" she pointed out, but I was still confused.

"Hey, girls, we should get going home" Kara said while getting closer to us, moment at which I embraced Mia.

"I'll see you both in the future" Mia smiled before pulling away from me and embraced my younger self.

I smiled back at her, wondering if in the future I was being able to remember was different from the one that I was supposed to come from.

* * *

I stared kind of confused at the man that was standing in the stairs, trying to understand why he looked so much like Winn, but it wasn't just me as my cousin and Alex were as stranged as I was.

Kara was the first one to move, ready to take that bullet, however, before she could approach him, the bullet was already knocked off trajectory as the Legion's ship appeared in front of us.

"Winn? What are you doing here?" my cousin asked as he stepped out of the ship.

"Saving Chester Dunholtz and my future. Have you seen Toyman?" he asked, not giving us time to answer as we were still a little bit confused. "The shooter! The guy wearing my face!" he added, starting to panic.

"I've got him" Kara said after seeing him, speeding to stop him.

When Kara came back, she was alone, Winn shaking his head angrily before he started pacing back and forth as we observed him not understanding why was so important for him to catch Toyman.

"Okay, Winn, stop, just breathe for a minute" Alex asked him. "We're going to find the other you and we're going to stop him, okay?" she tried to reassured him, but that didn't seemed to stopped him from being nervous.

"I came to this time to catch him!" he screamed as he stopped walking.

"You should have" Brainy pointed out, getting us to look at him worried about how he was behaving.

"He's right, I should have caught him" Winn claimed. "He could have hurt someone and if he hurts someone..., I don't think you understand" he shook his head. "My life is over. I'm gonna lose everything!" he exclaimed again pacing back and forth. "My wife, my daughter..."

"Wait, you have a wife and a kid?" Alex asked as I frowned.

In the future I was able to remember, Winn had come back when Mon-El did, he was married, but, instead of a daughter, he had a son. The timeline was already different, which made me closed my eyes while wondering how much of my other life, the one I was hoping to go back soon, I would have lost.

I observed how my cousin and Alex was hugging him as I stood there, trying so hard not to let my own feelings betrayed me.

"But wait, I thought you're cousin was supposed to be eight, not to be a teenager" Winn pointed out while observing me, Alex trying to work along with Brainy to find Winn's doppelganger.

"There's a lot to explain you, she kind of time traveled" Kara explained as he smiled, approaching me, only to pull me into a hug.

"You don't know how much good you're going to do to the World, Flamebird" he whispered, getting me to smile. "You taught her well, Kara" he commented, to what my cousin laughed.

"She turned out pretty awesome, I can't be more proud of her" Kara said while embracing me slightly, softly planting a kiss on my hair, so I couldn't avoid smiling.

"No, no, I don't want Lex anywhere near the Legion's ship" Alex said, getting the three of us to look at her.

"Wait? Lex, the hero?" Winn asked a little bit confused as I quickly shook my head, Kara making a disgusting face.

"Lex is not a hero" my cousin finally answered.

"We're gonna have to ask J'onn to explain to you exactly what happened" Alex said, Winn barely nodding, it was going to be hard for him to learn everything that had happened.

* * *

 **LITTLE HALLEY'S P.O.V**

She held to her cousin's hand nervous about the surprise Kara had been telling her for the whole day, only wanting to finally find out.

At that moment they, Nia, her cousin and her, were in a secret elevator that took them to The Tower, the new operation room for whenever they would need it, especially with Lex owning the DEO.

When the doors opened, everyone turned to look at them, but she had her eyes only in one person, so she didn't hesitate to run to hug Winn's legs, who kneeled down to embrace her, it had been so long since the last time they had seen each other.

"Hi, kiddo" Winn smiled while observing her. "Look at you, you're so big, huh?" he tickled her, getting to giggle before embracing herself at him again.

"I've missed you, Winnie" she whispered using her cousin's nickname for him, the one that he would never let anyone use except her.

"I've missed you, too, Hal" he answered, still keeping her close to him. "I was afraid that you wouldn't remember me" he commented, which made her laugh, she was not going to forget him.

She finally pulled away from him after a few more seconds, hoping to find the other person she had missed the most during those last years, but frowning when she realized that he had not come back.

"Why didn't Mon-El come back?" She asked, Winn staring at him as if he didn't know what to answer as everyone else just remain in silence, observing them. "Doesn't he want to see us again?" she felt tears being contained in her eyes, her best friend was not there.

"Oh, no, no, sweetheart" Winn quickly denied her question. "He couldn't come, but he wants to see you so bad, he misses you every single day" he tried to calm her down, but she had hoped for him to be there, that it was really hard to stop her own tears from running down her cheeks.

"Hal, baby" Kara picked her up as she hid her face on her cousin's neck, sobbing.

"What did I do wrong?" she heard Winn asked, her cousin's friend concerned about her.

"You did nothing, she just wants to see him again, to hug him, isn't that right, baby?" her cousin asked while gently stroking her hair, getting her to nod.

"Well, I have a really cool device that we can use not only to talk to him, but you will be able to see him" Winn explained as she pulled away from Kara.

"Really?" she asked while looking directly into his eyes, seeing him nodded.

"Once we catch the evil me, we'll talk to Mon-El, okay?" Winn told her, to what she nodded excitedly.

"Why don't you do it know as we continue the investigation?" Alex asked, Winn about to answer the question. "It's going to take a while, and I know she is impatient" her cousin's sister pointed out.

Winn nodded before starting to get everything ready, hoping for Mon-El to answer his call, but she couldn't wait for longer, it had been so long since the last time she had seen him.

She sat next to Winn once her cousin left her on the floor, a huge smile on her face when she saw who appeared in the image.

"Hey, buddy, How's everything going? Did you catch him?" Mon-El asked, Winn was trying not to show her, wanting it to be a surprise.

"We're still working on that" he answered. "He escaped, so we're trying to track him down, but with Superfriends anything is possible" her cousin's friend explained while looking around him. "How's everything there?" Winn asked.

"Everything is fine" Mon-El answered. "Ayla and Mary were here a few minutes ago, they're both fine, but they miss you so much" he told Winn, who nodded before staring at her.

"I'll be back as soon as I catch him" Winn whispered. "And now, there's someone who wants to see you, someone who is really excited, isn't that right?" he asked her, so she nodded as Winn embraced her a little. "Look who is here with me" he finally turned the device so Mon-El could see her.

"Halley!" Mon-El exclaimed as she couldn't avoid smiling. "You look so big, kiddo" he commented.

"She was a little upset because you didn't come" Winn explained, to what she nodded slightly.

"Are you coming back someday?" she asked him.

"I promise I'll go back to visit you, kiddo" he answered. "How is school going?" Mon-El asked, getting her to frown while barely answering 'fine'. "What does that mean?" he questioned confused.

"From what I heard she was espelled from school for a day" her cousin's friend answered as she looked away.

"What? Why?" Mon-El asked in disbelief.

"I pushed Lex Luthor" she answered in just a whispered, the daxamite frowning kind of confused.

"He's not as good as we thought, Lex kidnapped and tortured Halley" Winn explained for her, her whole body shivering. "A Crisis happened and it changed our memories, he's no hero, Mon-El" he said while increasing the strength of the embrace.

"Who would hurt a child that way?" Mon-El asked while observing her as if he was making sure that she was okay.

"Someone who is obssed with Kryptonians" Winn answered. "Kara is really overprotective with her now" he added, her cousin was afraid of Lex being able to hurt her again.

"He is evil and everyone believes he's good" she commented angrily, she didn't trust him at all. "Kara thinks that he's planning something, Alex does it, too" she whispered.

Her cousin had not talked to her about what she thought Lex was planning, but she knew that Kara susppected something and that that was the reason why the young superhero did not want her to spend time in the room that Lex had decorated for her.

"I'm so sorry to hear that" Mon-El said while shaking his head, he seemed upset, for a moment his gaze was focused on whatever that was happening behind where they were sitting. "Is that Flamebird?" he asked.

"Yeah, she kind of time traveled" Winn answered as she observed how her older self was working with everyone else to find the new villain. "Apparently, it's not the fisrt time" her cousin's best friend commented.

"Lex hurt her as well" she added, getting Winn to stare at her. "She wanted to prevent it from happening, but she got hurt" she explained, admiring how brave and strong that girl was, being amazed while thinking that she would be her in the future. "She's brave, she has fought him" she told them.

"You'll be like her, kiddo" Mon-El smiled at her. "You just need to grow up a little bit more and you'll be out there fighting along with your cousin" he commented, to what she smiled, she couldn't wait to be like her, to finally be a hero. "But, Winn, look after Flamebird" the daxamite asked, getting her to frown, she was sure that her older self did not need protection.

"I will" Winn answered.

"I have to go. It was so nice to see you, Hal" Mon-El said. "We'll talk soon, okay?" he asked, so she nodded. "I love you so much, kiddo" he smiled.

"I love you, too" she smiled, waving goodbye as he was doing until the call ended. "Thank you, Winnie" she embraced her cousin's friend, who welcomed her in between her arms.

"You're so much welcome, sweetie" he kissed the top of her head.

She had missed him a lot. During the first days she had hoped for Winn to be waiting for her at the DEO ready to play with his nerf guns, to get him out of his nerves, so she was going to enjoy the little time he would be staying at the present.

* * *

 **HALLEY'S P. O. V**

"What did he mean?" I asked Winn while approaching him in the balcony, observing how he frowned a little. "Mon-El. What did he mean?" I questioned him again, to what he sighed.

"I don't think I should be answering that question, Halley" he shook his head as I stood there, staring at him while trying to understand what was going on.

"It can't be worse than the future that I remember" I commented, hoping that he would answer my question.

"Remember I told that you would make so good to the World?" he asked, to what I nodded slightly. "Your sacrifice will make it" Winn barely whispered as I looked away, trying to understad his words.

"I died" I murmmured to myself.

"You did it to save other aliens, including your cousin" he told me, which only got me to close my eyes, Kara would never forgive herself something like that.

"When will that happen for me?" I asked him, even though I wasn't sure if I wanted to know.

"You have a few months, I guess, you were nineteen" he answered while observing me, tears filling my eyes as I felt a lump in my throat. "When we learnt , Mon-El time traveled wanting to stop it from happening, but he was late. He saw you die in Kara's arms and he blamed himself for that" Winn explained, not being able to keep staring at me.

"But it wasn't his fault" I pointed out, not bearing the fact that Mon-El was going to blame himself for something the destiny wanted to happen.

"I know, but he felt as if he had failed you" Winn sighed. "He spent days without talking to anyone on The Legion, just mourning you" those last words were enough for me to stop breathing.

I did not care about dying if it was going saver other aliens lifes, including Kara's, but it was to much to take.

From what I was able to understand Mon-El did not come back when I remember he did or, at least, he did not stay in the present. And Kara wasn't dead as I thought she was, which was reassuring, but at the same time I knew that she was not going to overcome my death, that she would never forgive herself and that she would take my place in a heartbeat.

"You have to breathe, kiddo" I heard Winn whispered while embracing me against him.

"Does Kara has a family in that future?" I asked him, seeing him nod. "Don't tell her, please" I looked directly into his eyes.

"But..." he was about to replicate, but I interrupted him.

"She will took my place, I can't let her do that" I told him.

"Okay, I won't tell her" Winn tried to calm me down. "But you really need to breathe" he grabbed me by my arms as I tried to forget the pressure I felt on my chest.

I would lie if I say that wasn't scared, because I was, but maybe not for myself, but for the rest, mostly for how my cousin would react to all of it.

"Guys, we think we got him" Kara announced while approaching us. "I need you to take Halley home" she asked me, but I was about to complain. "I know you can fight, I'm really aware of that, but I need her... Both of you safe, so please" she begged, to what I finally nodded. "Thanks" she kissed my forehead, my eyes closed as I tried to remain calm. "I'll see you later" she whispered pulling away from me.

"Be careful" I asked her.

"I will" she smiled, getting me to force a smile shortly before they left.

I sighed. I turned to meet my younger self observing me, smiling at her as I tried so hard to be even stronger than I actually was.

When we were back home I decided to order some food, even though Kara had left dinner for us, but, being honest, I needed comfort food and I was making making my cousin a favor, since she was going to order it for the game night once she came back.

We both sat on the couch covered with a blanket while eating ice cream, watching a movie, which was kind of helping to distract me from what I had learnt.

The eight year old fell asleep in between my arms, so I tucked her in bed, making sure that Saffire was right next to her.

"Comet, boy, come here" I patted the spot next to the child, the puppy jumping onto the bed. "Good boy" I smiled while petting him. "Good night, kiddo" I kissed the kid's forehead, hearing the apartment's door getting opened.

"Did you order food?" Kara asked while walking inside the loft, one of her coworkers, William, by her side. "I made dinner" she complained.

"There are potstickers" I told her while giving her the tray.

"It's okay, then" my cousin smiled. "Is Halley on bed?" she asked, to what I nodded.

"I didn't know you have other cousin" William commented while observing me, I wasn't a different cousin, but he didn't know that.

"Oh, yes, she's Luna, Halley's older sister" Kara quickly answered. "She's here to stay with us for a while" she explained. "Luna, he's William, my coworker" my cousin introduced us.

"Nice to meet you" I smiled while shaking his hand.

"You too" he smiled back.

"Are you staying up for game night?" Kara asked, getting me to nodded.

Being there during the game night made me remember about the future that I knew, really having fun.

"No! That's cheating!" I exclaimed after observing how William stopped the tower from falling when Kara knocked it over.

However, I lost my smile after observing the looks my cousin and William were sharing, shaking my head slightly while sighing, that was how the future was going to change.

"I think I'm going to go to bed" I said while standing up.

"Already?" Kara asked while frowning.

"Yeah, I'm tired" I answered. "Night" I forced a smile before walking toward the room.

I laid on the bed after closing the door, my face buried in the pillows, a few tears trying to escape my eyes, even though I tried so hard to control them.

Everything was going to change and I couldn't stop them from happening, but things were hard as the days went by, I missed my family even more.

"Can I come in?" it was Alex the one that knocked on the door, opening it after not hearing an answer. "Are you okay?" she asked as I turned to look at her, tears already streaming down my cheeks. "Hey, hey, What's wrong?" she questioned me while sitting in the bed.

"Nothing" I answered her, Alex shaking her head, she wasn't going to buy that answer. "I've just realized that I've lost my future..., my family" I told her in between sobs.

"Oh, kiddo" she sighed while embracing me. "You're future is not going to be as you remember, but it doesn't mean that you've lost your family" Alex tried to calm me down, but I shook my head.

"I did" I debated her.

I sobbed in her arms. Alex not asking anything else, just trying to keep me as calm as possible, but the thing was that I missed everyone in that future with all my heart and that I would do anything to have my siblings back, to embrace them, at least one last time.

 **Hi!**

 **Winn is back! I can't wait to watch the next to episode, I would lie if I told you that I didn't miss that character.**

 **Little Halley and Mon-El, I missed writing scenes between them, so I thought that it would be really sweet for them to be able to see each other, like FaceTime.**

 **On the other hand, Teen Halley's future is going to be a lot more different than she thought.**

 **Thanks so much for reading, let me know what you think,**

 **Ayrin**


	59. Chapter 59

**LITTLE HALLEY'S P. O. V**

She hugged at Winn with tears in her eyes, she didn't want him to leave, but she knew that it wasn't really other option, so she stood like that for as long as possible.

"I'm going to miss you, kiddo" Winn whispered while keeping her embraced.

"I'm going to miss you, too" she said, a sad smile in her face, not wanting to let go of him.

Winn pulled away from her a little before showing her a small device and put it in her hand, which she observed a little bit confused.

"This is like the device we used the other day, we'll be able to see each other" Winn explained, to what she smiled happily.

"Thank you" she said while throwing herself into his arms.

"You're so much welcome, sweetheart" he kissed her hair.

"Wait here" she asked him before pulling away from him and run toward her room, picking two drawings from her desk. "This one is for you, Can you give Mon-El his?" she asked once she was back in the living room.

"They're beautiful, Hal" Winn smiled taking both of the drawings. "Mon-El is going to love it" he commented observing them. "Listen to everything your cousin tells you, okay?" he told her, to what she nodded. "You're amazing, kiddo" he kissed her forehead as she smiled.

It took her a few more minutes to let go of him, but finally doing it, excited about the fact that she was going to able to see them while talking to them, not truly being able to wait to test it out.

"If anything happens, call me" her cousin asked before embracing her. "Behave you two" Kara stared at them as she grabbed her teenage self's hand, both of them nodding.

* * *

It was a sound which woke her up, sitting on the bed while looking around her, everything was dark and Kara hadn't come back yet.

She was able to hear the sound of the TV, her teenage version was still at the living room or, at least, that was what she hoped when she jumped out of bed and started to walk.

The teenager was asleep on the couch covered by a few blankets, so she approached her, just needing the girl to be awake for her to be okay. However, when as she was getting closer, she was able to distinguish green veins under the young girl's skin.

"Hal" she called her while shaking her shoulders, her fingertips turning green, it was kryptonite. "Wake up" she asked trying again, being so desperate to receive an answer.

Her super hearing picked up a different heartbeat, one that didn't belong to her older self, but it wasn't Kara's either, her heart skipping a beat when she felt a hand over her shoulder.

"It's okay, little Kryptonian" those words and voice was enough to make her panic, breathing with agitation as she was being forced to turn around, her blue eyes meeting Lex's. "Come on" he smiled while taking her right hand as she used her left one to press her necklace. "It doesn't matter if you call her, she's not gonna come" Lex told her while pulling from her, but she refused to walk, trying to get rid of his grip, confused by his words.

"No!" she screamed, Lex stopping while observing her.

"Don't scream" he asked her, but she did it again, it was a way to alert the neighbors. "Okay, I didn't want to use it, but it's the only way" Lex commented as she observed how he pulled out a kryptonite syringe, which only got to scream even more. "Shh, it's okay, it's okay, kid" he whispered as the needle started to pierce her skin.

A few seconds later she felt how her legs failed, her knees bending as she fell into Lex's arms, barely being able to focus on everything that was happening around her, eventually falling unconscious.

She blinked a few times to get used to the red lighting, keeping her eyes closed as she tried to remember everything that had happened or how she had gotten there, not being able to avoid panicking when she did.

She was in a lab, Lena's lab, so, for a moment, she looked around in an attempt to find the woman, but frowning when her gaze met his. Lex was sitting on a stool by her side, just observing her as if he was making sure that she was alright.

"I see you're awake" he smiled while approaching her. "We have to make a deal" he told her, getting her to nod slightly. "You can't say anything to your cousin, okay?" Lex asked her, to what she shook her head. "I don't think you want to see her get hurt, right?" he threatened her as she closed her eyes, she didn't want Kara to be hurt because of her.

"What do I get?" she asked.

"Nothing" Lex answered, which made her frown.

"Then it's not a deal" she protested while folding her arms over her chest.

Lex sighed kind of irritated because of her answer, but she was not going to accept the deal if she did not receive anything.

It had been a while since her cousin and Alex had been encouraging her to speak up, not to let Lex hurt her or, at least, not that easily and that was what she was going to do for the rest of the time she was going to be there.

"Okay, What about I leave you alone for a week?" he asked her, but she wasn't really sure about that.

"Can we change that to forever?" she questioned him.

"I'm giving you an option, if you don't like it, we can go back as before" he answered as she sighed.

"Deal, but no hurting Kara" she looked directly into his eyes as he took her tiny hand in his.

"No hurting Kara, I promise" he assured her, but she knew that she should never trust Lex Luthor. "Let's start, Shall we?" he smirked while getting up from the stool.

Being there surrounded by red lamps made her think about Kaznia and everything he did to her, remembering the pain of the cuts, the sounds of every single instrument he used, the smell of that surgical room, but, mostly, the blood. It was everywhere.

She would be lying if she said that she wasn't scared, because she was. She was panicking, just wanting to get out from there, to get away from his touch, but, instead, she stood still, her eyes closed as she remembered every kryptonian word from the lullaby her cousin would always sing to her when she was scared.

"Lex? What is Halley doing here?" she heard Lena asked, getting her to open her eyes. "What are you doing to her?" the woman asked while approaching them.

"She's going to help us with your project" Lex answered her, moment at which she looked away, her cousin's former best friend was still working on controlling people's minds.

"I'm not going to use her" Lena grabbed her arm. "Come on, sweetie, let's take you home" the woman told her.

"Do you really think that Supergirl is going to believe you?" Lex asked. "After everything you have done to her cousin, she's not going to believe you" he pointed out, what she knew that was true, her cousin was really angry with everything Lena had been doing to her.

"I don't need her to believe me, just to do what it's right" the CEO answered him. "She's going to tell Kara anyway" Lena shrugged.

"No, we have a deal, Isn't that right, kid?" Lex looked at her, to what she barely nodded.

"I don't care, come on, Hal" Lena picked her up to help her to get out of the stretcher.

She gripped the woman's hand tightly, knowing that Lex was not going to let them go so easily, waiting kind of scared to the moment when he would stop them.

"Are you seriously going to miss this opportunity?" he asked, but Lena kept walking. "You can finish what you started" he added, which got them to stop walking, the woman staring at her.

"Do you trust me?" Lena asked her, to what she looked away, last time she had kidnapped her, but nodding slightly, she trusted her more than Lex. "Are you okay doing this?" the CEO crouched to her height as she sighed not knowing what to answer.

"No kryptonite" she asked while looking directly into the woman's eyes, feeling as if she didn't have any other option, not being sure if Lex was going to hurt her cousin if she didn't accept.

"We're not using kryptonite" her cousin's friend said. "And you're staying away from her" Lena looked at her brother.

They walked back to the stretcher, Lena sitting her on it before getting everything she was going to need ready, the red sun lamps back on, which weakened her in only a few seconds.

When Lena approached her, she knew exactly what she was going to feel, how she was going to be losing consciousness until she could not control whatever her body was doing. It was a weird feeling, but she preferred it before kryptonite.

The first times she was still able to control herself, but after the last one, she found herself in the middle of the lab, not knowing how she had gotten there, which was enough to freak her out.

"It's okay, Hal" Lena said getting closer to her. "You're okay" the woman whispered while pulling her into a hug, her body shivering, which she hadn't realized until that moment. "It's all done, you did so well, sweetheart" her cousin's friend told her. "Let's take you home"

* * *

 **KARA'S P. O. V**

She opened her apartment door in alert, still feeling uneasy about why her cousin had used the necklace, but knowing that something had happened, she could feel it.

The teenager was asleep on the couch, the TV on, which got her to smile for a few second while observing her, the girl seemed to be fine, so she walked toward her room, hoping for her baby cousin to be fine.

Halley was asleep in the bed, Comet sleeping by her feet and Saffire in between her little arms, fact that calmed her down, at least a little, as she continued to observe the child.

She gently brushed her cousin's hair away from her face, just taking her time to make sure that the little one was alright, Halley's eyes opening.

"Kara?" the kid whispered while rubbing her eyes.

"It's me" she answered, sitting down on the edge of the bed. "You okay?" she asked, the little girl nodding slightly. "Did you call me?" she questioned her, realizing that the child was wearing the necklace.

"Yeah, I... I had a nightmare" Halley answered, not looking at her, which made her frown, knowing that there was something else.

"Why didn't you wake Hal up?" she asked a little bit confused.

"I wanted you and I didn't want to wake her up" the child explained, still looking away.

"That's everything that had happened?" she questioned her cousin, who nodded as she pulled her into a hug. "I'm sorry I didn't come, baby, but now I'm here with you" she whispered, kissing the child's hair.

"Can you hold me until I fall asleep?" Halley pulled away from her to look directly into her eyes.

"Sure, baby" she smiled as her cousin snuggled closer to her.

She tighten the embrace, keeping the little one in between her arms as she sang the Kryptonian lullaby to calm the child down.

She remained holding the sleeping child for a few more minutes before finally tucking her into bed, making sure that her cousin's beloved dragon was resting in between the kid's arms.

"Sweet dreams, baby girl" she kissed Halley's forehead, feeling a little bit bad about not having been able to get to her cousin in time, but happy that the little girl was fine.

* * *

 **FUTURE HALLEY'S P. O. V**

I smiled while embracing Winn, saying goodbye to him for the second time was being a little bit more difficult than the first.

"Can you do one thing for me?" I asked him, making myself sure that my cousin wasn't hearing us, since she was focused on convincing my younger self about going to school.

"Yeah, sure" he nodded.

"Can you tell Mon-El not to blame himself for what I'm going to do?" I looked directly into his eyes, observing how he sighed, but for me knowing that my best friend would not blame himself made me feel in peace.

"I will tell him, but I can assure you that he's so proud of you" he answered while hugging me again. "We all are" he added as I smiled a little.

"Thanks" I whispered, pulling away from him only for my younger self to hug at him with all her strength.

"Come on, Hal, not again" Kara sighed, being exasperated because it was the second time she had to pull the child away from Winn. "Let go of him, baby" she asked her, but the eight year old shook her head, refusing to do as told.

"Halley, kiddo, I'll come back and I'll drag Mon-El with me, okay?" Winn kneeled down to the kid's height.

"But he has to come back" the child looked at him.

"Okay, he will" Winn answered, kissing the kid's forehead before finally pulling away from her.

We all observed how Winn left, having mixed feelings as we were happy that he had come back, but sad that he needed to go back.

"Let's take you to school" Kara said, holding the child's hand.

"No, I don't want to go" the eight year old frowned.

"Let her stay here for today" Alex said, getting my cousin to look at her while thinking about it.

"Okay, but just for today, understood, lil' Missy?" Kara looked seriously to the child, who nodded. "I'm going to CatCo, call me if anything happens" she said shortly before leaving.

* * *

I had always loved sisters' night, spending time with my cousin and Alex, just the three of us until I would fall asleep. However, during the last years it had been a little bit more difficult to meet, so I couldn't be happier when Alex arrived.

"Are you okay? Are you still feeling like if you're losing your family?" Alex asked me when she approached me, being careful that my cousin wouldn't listen to us.

"A little" I answered. "I still miss them, but I'm happy of being here" I smiled as she embraced me.

"We're happy to have you here, to see the woman you grew up to" she smiled as well as I felt two little arms hugging at me.

"Oh, family hug, I'm in" Kara said before embracing us or, at least, trying it.

An hour later my younger self was already in bed, only the three of us in the living room, staring at my cousin with sadness as she explained how she didn't want to start a relationship with William, when she knew that she would be lying to him everyday.

"I can battle kryptonite powered lexosuits, but I can't even take the first step in a relationship because it's doomed with deception" Kara complained.

"You don't know that for sure" Alex told her.

"It happened to my friendship with Lena" my cousin pointed out. "And I can't help thinking that if I had done things differently, maybe things would have turned out differently" she explained.

"There's no way of knowing" Alex looked at her just as someone knocked on the door. "That's probably J'onn with the pizzas" she commented as the three of us got up from the couch.

I frowned the moment my cousin opened the door, a man was standing on one foot at the other side while smiling widely.

"Some say that there's no way of knowing, but I say: ask Mr. Mxyzptlk first" the man said as I observed him.

He wasn't the Mxyzptlk I remembered, but it didn't matter because I didn't have good memories from the last time.

 **Hi!**

 **Happy 100th episode!**

 **It took me a while to decide how I wanted this chapter to be, but this is what came out.**

 **I was asked if I could use 'future Halley P. O. V' instead of 'Halley and Little Halley's P. O. V" so it would be less confusion. I think it's clearer now.**

 **Thanks so much for reading, let me know what you think,**

 **Ayrin**


	60. Chapter 60

**FUTURE HALLEY'S P. O. V**

The three of us were still staring at him kind of confused, not knowing if we should believe him or not.

"Okay, I'm sorry, I'm confused. This is your all-powerful Fifth-Dimensional stalker?" Alex was the first one to talk while pointing at him.

"No, I don't know who this is" Kara shook her head as I kept observing him, Mxyzptlk was a trickster, it could be perfectly him.

"I am Mr. Mxyzptlk, just as I'm sure that you, Kara Danvers, are Suuuuuuu..." he started talking, to what my cousin pulled him inside before he could finish the sentence. "Thank you so much" Mxyzptlk smiled. "I can't just come in anymore, I have to be invited" he explained.

"Tell me who you are and what you want, now" my cousin demanded as he snapped his fingers, our first encounter with him on the TV screen.

I couldn't avoid frowning while watching the scene, I could still remember the fear I felt at that moment, afraid of him coming back during the night, which had led me to clung to Kara for hours, no being able to sleep.

"But now I can't use any of my powers except to help those whom I have wronged" he explained as I kept looking at the TV, Kara had never told me how she had tricked him.

"Oh, how sad for you" Alex commented sarcastically. "Yes, a tragedy of Shakespearean proportions" Mxy added. "But great news you're the last one" he said while pointing at Kara.

"What could I possibly need your help for?" my cousin asked as the image of the TV changed.

I sighed staring at Kara, that moment had been hard for both of us, but mostly for her and I could tell that she wasn't having a good time while watching it.

"What's your point?" Kara asked him

"I am offering you a do-over" Mr. Mxyzptlk answered. "I can send you back in time" he explained, to what I shook my head, I wasn't liking the idea. "Wouldn't you like to be able to tell Lena that you're Supergirl on your own terms? Wouldn't you like to see... what the world would look like if you controlled the narrative?" the imp asked, my cousin really thinking the answer. "Okay, I know you don't trust me" he said appearing behind us, which scared the three of us. "But now by fifth dimensional law, I'm required to give you this recorder of me saying my name backwards in case you ever need..." Mxy didn't have a chance to keep talking, since Kara had already used the recorder.

I could tell that Alex was still confused about everything that had been happening during those last minutes, looking from time to time to her sister as if she was waiting for Kara to say something.

"Hey girls, What's going on?" J'onn asked entering in the apartment.

It wasn't easy to explain that Mxyzptlk was back and that that time he was trying to help, but still I couldn't trust him, not after everything he did the last time.

However, listening how my cousin was really thinking about doing it was even worse, I couldn't understand how she was able to trust his words.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" I asked her, seeing how she nodded. "What if he tricks you to do something you don't want to?" I looked at her while panicking.

"The recorder worked, I'm going to be fine, Hal" she answered while embracing me. "Don't worry, I'll use it if I need to, I promise, kiddo" Kara kissed my forehead.

"Okay" I sighed. "Just be safe" I asked her.

"I will be" she whispered while pulling away from me. "How do I...?" she started asking as the fridge door was getting opened, Mxyzptlk appearing inside.

"Thank Zook you changed your mind" he said as we all stared at him. "Yes, I'm still working on eavesdropping, that's a problem" Mxy commented.

I frowned when he said that it was better for my cousin to be alone with him, Kara staring at me so I wouldn't protest, which I was trying too hard not to do it, only wanting to make sure that my cousin was going to be alright.

* * *

 **KARA'S P. O. V**

Her heart wrenched seeing how she died, but not being prepared for the next scene, fresh tears being contained in her eyes.

The seven year old was kneeling on the ground, her head in between her hands while sobbing, which managed to break her heart.

All she wanted to do was to take the little girl in her arms and promise her that she was never going to leave her, but she couldn't do it, so she stayed still, not being able to keep looking at the image.

"Halley! Hal, kiddo!" it was her sister the one that screamed calling the child, who didn't even answered.

She observed how Alex approached the kid quietly, kneeling beside her shortly before pulling the little one into a hug.

"You promised me you weren't going to run away" Alex pointed out while brushing Halley's hair away from her little face. "You've scared me" her sister told the child, who barely mumbled a ' _sorry_ '.

"I needed Kara" the child said.

"I know, kiddo, I need her, too" her sister whispered while keeping the little girl in between her arms.

"If she had been at the DEO, she would have come with me to Argo and she would be still alive" Halley pointed out in between tears. "I hate that she was Supergirl" her baby cousin sobbed in the woman's arms.

Those words broke her. It was hard to believe that the little girl, the same that used to worship her, had admitted her feelings.

She knew that her baby cousin was hurt and that she didn't truly mean those words or, at least, she hoped for the child not to hate her.

"You're not meaning that" her sister shook her head, the kid closing her eyes.

"It got her killed" Halley answered kind of harsh. "I want her back!" the child screamed as Alex tried really hard to shush her, but her cousin's sobs were turning into pleading screams for her to come back.

"Stop! Stop this! I can't keep watching!" she asked Mxy, who did as told.

At that moment she bowed her head in between tears, being completely broken because of seeing her cousin like that, not really wanting the little girl to go through that moment.

"I think you should know that the child is in the room" the fifth dimensional imp told her, to what she looked at him kind of confused about it. "I knew that you would prefer to have her here" he explained as she didn't waste any more time before running to take the eight year old in her arms.

She held her cousin as closed as possible, tears streaming down her face as she embraced the child, kissing repeatedly Halley's cheek, just being relieved of being there with her.

The eight year old started to stir in her arms, her blue eyes staring at her a little bit confused about what was happening.

"It's okay, baby" she whispered, her cousin pulling away from her only to fix her gaze into Mxyzptlk.

"Hi there, kiddo" the imp smiled, waving to the little one, who's hands gripped tightly to her jumper.

"Do you remember Mxyzptlk?" she asked the child, seeing her nod. "Well, it's him" she said, not sure of how the kid was going to react.

"You've grown up a lot" he commented while getting closer to them, her cousin trying to keep the distance between them.

"He's not going to hurt you, baby" she tried to calm her down. "He's here to help, okay?" she told her, kissing her forehead. "Do you want to go back to sleep?" she asked the child.

"No" her cousin answered.

She nodded slightly before returning to the living room with her baby cousin in her arms, hugging tightly the eight year old as she prepared herself for everything they were going to watch.

* * *

 **LITTLE HALLEY'S P. O. V**

 _"Kara's hand was gripping hers tightly as they run through the woods, not really understanding what was going on, but being able to listen to all the people that was looking for them._

 _Ever since her cousin had revealed her identity to the world, the Children of Liberty had been targeting every single one of Kara's friends and family, but at that moment they were looking for Supergirl herself._

 _She panicked when Kara tripped, looking at her with concern, only to find that the superhero's right leg was bleeding, however, that didn't stop her cousin, who continued running until her legs failed, falling to her knees._

 _"Kara" she called her, pulling from her hand, they were getting closer. "Are you okay?" she asked while observing her._

 _Her cousin's skin was completely pale, being able to see her veins all painted in a greenish color, Supergirl had been poisoned with kryptonite._

 _"Hal, baby" Kara pulled from her to get her closer. "Run, don't let them find you..."_

 _"But, What happens with you?" she couldn't avoid interrupting her, fresh tear filling her blue eyes. "They're going to kill you" she pointed out after her cousin had asked her the same thing, but she couldn't leave her._

 _"I'm going to be fine, Halley" the young superhero grabbed her face in between her hands. "Run, try to get back to the DEO and then go to Argo" her cousin pulled her into a hug, both of them crying in each other's arms, she couldn't abandon Kara there._

 _"But we can still make it, both of us" she told her, pulling from her cousin's arm to help her stand, Kara barely being able to do so as the woman fell to the ground again. "No, Kara, come on, just try" she begged, holding her sobs when she saw how Supergirl shook her head._

 _"I'm sorry" her cousin whispered while brushing her dark hair away from her face. "I need you to be safe" Kara kissed her forehead as she threw herself into her cousin's arms, scared of being that the last time she was going to see her alive. "It's time to go, they're getting closer" that whisper was enough for her to start crying._

 _"But..." she was about to complain, their footsteps and voices getting a lot louder._

 _"I'll always be with you, I love you, baby girl" Kara pulled her away as she couldn't find her voice to talk, just looking into her cousin's eyes one last time before finally letting go of her. "Go, run!"_

 _She did as told. She ran. Tears blurring her eyes as she tried so hard to focus on keep her legs working, which was harder than she thought, mostly because of being able to listen to her cousin's screams._

 _At that moment she stopped, she knew that she needed to go back, it didn't matter if it made Kara angry, she had to save her cousin now more than ever._

 _"Where is the child?" she heard a man asking her cousin._

 _Kara was surrounded by agents, all of them pointing with kryptonite weapons to the superhero, there wasn't a way in to get close to her cousin, so, even though she knew that Kara was already aware that she was there, she flew only to land next to Supergirl._

 _"What are you doing here?" it was barely a whispered, her cousin wrapping her arms around her._

 _"You need help" she answered._

 _"Surrender the child and you won't be harm" the same man demanded, Kara increasing the strength of the hug._

 _She looked at her cousin confused. If she surrendered herself, Kara would be safe, but if she didn't do it... Was that what they meant with sacrifice?_

 _"Don't do it" her cousin told her. "She's a child, I'm not going to let you hurt her in any way" Kara answered him. "If you want a Kryptonian to experiment on, take me, but she's staying unharmed" the superhero said, to what she panicked._

 _"Why would I want you when I have a Kryptonian child?" the man asked, Kara shaking her head._

 _"Then you will have to kill me to take her" her cousin answered while looking for a way to keep her safe._

 _"With pleasure, Supergirl" he smiled, pointing to Kara with a gun._

 _She screamed while getting herself in front of her cousin, her bright blue eyes becoming red because of her anger, not having control over her heat vision, just knowing that she wanted to protect Kara._

 _A few minutes later she fell to the ground, her heart pounding heavily in her chest as she tried to gain control of herself. She was completely drained, but she didn't care, only wanting to make sure that her cousin was fine._

 _Kara was laying on the ground just as everyone else, still breathing, which calmed her down a little as she got closer to her, not being sure if the agents were dead or just injured._

 _"Kara, wake up" she shook her cousin's shoulders, wanting to get out of there as soon as possible. "Please, wake up" she begged as tears filled her eyes._

 _"Kara! Halley!" she was able to heard someone calling them, which only got her to try to embrace her cousin's body protectively._

 _She jumped scared when she felt a hand on her shoulder, being aware that without her powers they didn't have any chance, but her blue eyes met a greenish ones that she was able to recognize. Lena._

 _"I need you to step away from Kara so they can help her" Lena told her as she observed how a few agents were surrounding them, increasing the strength of the embrace. "They're not going to hurt her, kiddo, they're agents from the DEO" the woman explained, but she didn't believe her words. "It's okay, you're safe, both of you, sweetheart" the CEO dared to wipe the few tears that had managed to stream down her cheeks._

 _She pulled away from her cousin slowly, Lena wrapping her arms around her as she couldn't avoid sobbing, only hoping for her cousin to be alright. "_

She hid her face in her cousin's neck, sobbing, scared of the scene they had just seen, Kara trying really hard to calm her down.

"Shh, it's okay, I'm here with you" her cousin whispered while stroking her hair. "Hal, baby, look at me" Kara asked her, cupping her little face. "It's over, we're safe, that wasn't true" the superhero told her, which made her nodded.

However, she threw herself again into her cousin's arms, seeking for protection, calming down a little when Kara tightened the embrace.

"It doesn't matter when I tell Lena the truth, it always makes things worse" her cousin commented still embracing her. "I think I've been to scared to admitted to myself, but..." Kara sighed, not really finding her voice. "I think Lena would be better of if she and I were never friends" those words made her pull away from her cousin, studying her face.

"Is that a world you wanna see?" Mr. Mxyzptlk asked.

"No" Kara answered. "But show me anyway" her cousin asked as she held tightly to her.

She felt how Kara kept her embraced as tight as possible, her cousin was scared, but which managed to break her into tears was the fact that Mxyzptlk couldn't pull them out of there.

Kara left her on the ground shortly before they were attacked, hiding behind a car next to Mxy, who grabbed her hand just in case they needed to run away.

"This world sucks!" her cousin exclaimed as Nia appeared there.

"You don't know the half of it" Nia commented while observing them. "I'm so glad that both of you are fine" the young woman said as Kara picked her up. "Let's take you to The Tower"

She was barely listening to whatever Nia was saying, her head resting on her cousin's shoulder, only wanting to go back home, but without Mxyzptlk's magic they were stuck there and she was hating it.

"Look who I've found" Nia said as the elevator door was getting opened.

"Thank God you're both okay" Alex approached them to embrace them, but her gaze was fixed in the only person she hadn't seen for years.

"Mon-El!" she exclaimed with a huge smile on her face as her cousin left her on the floor, running to him, who was kneeling down to take her in his arms.

"Hi, kiddo" he smiled embracing her tightly, leaving a few kisses on the top of her head. "Are you okay?" he asked while gently pulling her away a little, to what she nodded. "That's good" Mon-El embraced her again.

At that moment she didn't care about what was happening, she was only focused on him, wanting to remember that moment with him, every single detail of it.

She rested her head on his chest, eyes closed as she listened to his heartbeat, not being able to stop smiling.

However, it didn't last long, her little hands holding onto his cape while watching Lena's announcement, fear seizing every cell of her body as Mon-El tried to keep her calmed.

"It's okay, kiddo" he whispered, rubbing circles on her back. "You're safe here" Mon-El kissed her forehead.

It all happened so fast, they were all sent against a wall, Mon-El taking the blow, protect her body with his.

"You okay?" she heard him asked as she observed how Reign was attacking them, nodding slightly.

"Get the hat!" she heard her cousin exclaimed, getting Mxy and Winn to start running to get away from there, Mon-El staring at her.

"I have to go with them" he told her while pulling her one last time into a hug. "Be safe, I love you, kiddo" he kissed her hair.

"I love you, too" she whispered shortly before he ran away from there.

It was confusing, panicking when her cousin left while wanting to follow her, but Alex stopped her before she could do it, asking her to hid.

She did as told, sitting on the floor, her knees up to her chest as she remained with her eyes closed, waiting kind of impatiently to go back home.

* * *

 **KARA'S P. O. V**

It had took her travel to few realities to finally understand that it wouldn't matter when she would have told Lena, there would always be consequences and, honestly, she preferred to stick with the ones she already knew.

However, there was something that she still needed to do to feel in peace with herself, so once she was sure that her sister, J'onn and teen Halley were back to take care of her baby cousin, she left to her former best friend's penthouse.

"Let me guess, you're here to tell me once again that I should forgive you or maybe that I shouldn't work with my brother?" Lena asked while approaching her.

"Not this time" she shook her head. "I recognize that I made a mistake in hiding my identity from you for so long, but the past is the past, and I can't change it" she told her. "Forgive me or not, that's your choice, just like it's your choice to work with Lex. I 'm done blaming myself for your bad decisions" she finally said, she couldn't take it anymore, it had been months blaming herself for everything Lena had been doing.

"Then why are you here? Did she told you?" the CEO asked as she frowned, her heart skipping a beat when she understood the woman's words.

"Halley?" she questioned her, seeing her nod. "What happened?" she asked.

"You should ask her" Lena answered. "Why are you here if it's not for that?" her former friend asked.

"To tell you that from now on you're accountable for your own actions" she answered still a little bit confused. "If you decide to forgive me, I will be there for you, but if you continue to work with Lex, if you go through with whatever it is the two of you are planning, I will do everything in my power to stop you" she assured her not mattering how hard was being for her. "Just like I would with any other villain" she added shortly before flying away from there, a lump in her throat, tears threatening to escape her eyes, it had been so hard.

She tried to calm herself down before finally going home, not wanting to alarm anyone, but knowing that she needed to ask her baby cousin about what had happened.

"Hey, How did it go?" her sister asked, but she was only looking for Halley, the child asleep on the couch.

"Um, good, I guess" she shrugged.

She had lost her best friend and, even though she was aware that she had made the best decision, there was a still a little bit of guilt about having to fight Lena if it was needed it.

* * *

 **FUTURE HALLEY'S P. O. V**

I sat on the bed a little bit nervous, I knew it was late, but I really needed to talk to him, so I waited patiently for him to pick up.

"Hi" I smiled when I saw Mon-El appearing.

"Hi, Flamebird" he smiled kind of confused.

"I needed to talk to you" I told him, who nodded

"You alright?" he asked concerned as I tried not to meet his eyes.

All of it was weird, for both of us, I guessed. I couldn't stare back at him without thinking about what I might have lost in the Future, not when I knew that he was one of those persons that wouldn't be there when I would come back.

He was worried, I could sense it, and I was desperate to seek for my best friend's protection, but, for a few seconds, I could not move or talk, just looking away as I tried to keep myself calm.

"Winn told me" I was finally able to say, still not looking at him.

"Told you what?" he asked, even though both knew what I was talking about, he was tensed.

"That I'm going to die in a few months" I answered, for the first time meeting his eyes, Mon-El sighing. "That I'm going to sacrifice myself" I added as he looked away for a few seconds, it was being hard for him to talk about that.

"He shouldn't have told you" he shook his head.

"I know, but I insisted. I needed to know" I told him. "He also told me that you blame yourself" I studied his face, he was staring back at me with sadness. "But I don't want you to feel like that, it's okay that you didn't save me" I looked directly into his eyes, really trying for him to feel at peace with himself.

"I could have done something" he complained, tears forming in his eyes. "You're too young, Halley" he whispered.

"When Winn told me, I was scared. Not anymore" I admitted, not truly being sincere, but trying to. "You know, I never understood the meaning of sacrifice until I saw my cousin sending you away. Everyone cheered her for saving Earth, but none knew at what cost... I did" I observed how he closed his eyes, knowing that none had ever told him any of that. "I watched for months how she lost her hope, hearing at her saying that she should have been selfish... But we both know that she wouldn't have, that she knew it was the only option and she did it" I explained, a lump in my throat, remembering Kara's dark path was hard. "I'm okay with what I'm going to do, I don't care if I'm too young if I'm going to save Kara and all those innocent people" I assured him while trying to sound confident. "I'm proud of being able to make that decision" I told him, seeing how he smiled a little.

"I didn't get there in time, Kara had already found you, there was nothing she could do and she was so angry..." he looked away. "We lost you, I did" he barely whispered.

"But that's what makes us heroes, we make sacrifices even knowing the risks" I pointed out, getting him to smile.

"When did you grow up so much?" Mon-El asked, getting me to smile a little. "You're so much like Kara, kiddo" he commented. "Winn left something in your... Halley's room, under a book or something, it's a note" he said, to what I frowned.

"I'll look for it" I told him, already doing it.

"I am so proud of you, don't ever forget that, Flamebird" he asked. "I love you so much, Halley" he smiled.

"I love you, too" I smiled back at him., "I think Hal is going to be calling you tomorrow" I told him, seeing him nod.

"We'll talk tomorrow then" he said shortly before hanging up.

I sighed. Talking to him had made me believe that I was in the future, missing all the little conversations we used to have whenever I would have a problem. He had always been there for me.

I got up from the bed to get to the desk, finding that note under one of the books, which was risky place to hide it since Kara could have found it easily.

I unfolded the note nervously, not knowing what I was going to find, but recognizing the handwriting, which managed to bring tears to my eyes.

 _Hi Halley,_

 _I don't know if you're ever going to read this, but daddy said that it would help me to say goodbye to you, he's helping me right now._

 _It has been a month since you left us and I miss you every single day, not only I, daddy does it too and mommy… She went to a mission right after you d… were gone. I don't know where she is, but Auntie Alex says that she's looking for you and that she will come back with you by her side, even though I don't think it's possible. I think she needed time for herself, kryptonian mourning is longer, you know._

 _I'm sad that Jules isn't going to remember you, but I promise that I'm going to tell her everything about you so that she'll be proud of her big sister, just as I am._

 _Love you,_

 _Leo_

ps: I've drawn Saffire so that he will be with you wherever you are.

I brought the letter to my chest in tears, just wanting to hug that sweet innocent boy even if it was for a last time.

I needed a second time to fully understand the content of the letter. He had written it after my sacrifice, which meant that my future wasn't as different as I thought or, at least, I hoped. My siblings were fine and that was all I really cared about at that moment.

However, if there was something that had confused me was the fact that Kara was in a mission instead of being with her family, that was unlikely of her and even if she did it, it wouldn't be for so long.

The tears that I had tried so hard to contain were starting to stream down my cheeks, not sure of how I was feeling because part of me was happy that they were fine, but my other part was sad of not being there with them. I was going to do everything I could to get back to them.

* * *

 **KARA'S P. O. V**

She stood in front of Halley's room without knowing if she should walked inside or not, the teenager needed her space, but she had been hearing her cry for an hour until the girl finally calmed down.

She knew it was being hard for Halley to be there, not having memories of anything except for the Crisis, the teenager was lost, just looking for answers.

"Hal?" she knocked on the door, but after not hearing an answer she opened it.

The girl was asleep on the bed, the trace of the tears still marked on her cheeks, but focusing on the paper her cousin was holding close to herself.

She smiled a little while approaching her, gently caressing the girl's hair before taking the paper from her hands, which made Halley to frown a little.

"Shh, it's okay" she whispered, brushing the teen's brown hair away from her face.

Her cousin curled up over herself still asleep, so she couldn't avoid tucking her in with the bed spreads as she continued to observe her.

"Sweet dreams, baby" she kissed her forehead before finally reading the letter.

Her heart skipped a bit while reading it, closing her eyes as she tried for everything to make sense, her breath hitching while not knowing how she should be reacting to everything that was written there.

The teenage girl she had in front of her was dead. Halley was dead. She didn't want to believe that, Had her cousin known and didn't tell her?

She was confused. There were a lot of things to process. Did she have kids in the future? A son and a daughter, Leo and Jules, which she was sure it was a nickname of Juliet, understanding why her cousin had refused to chose that name.

"Kara? You okay?" her sister asked her while entering inside the room as she hid as quick as possible the letter, not knowing what she should answer.

"Umm... Yeah, I was just making sure that she was alright" she answered.

"That's all?" Alex questioned her, being aware that she had been frowning while answering.

"Actually, no" she shook her head. "I'm afraid that I might not know how to communicate with her" she said, her sister staring at her kind of confused. "I mean, I keep treating her like a child, but she's not a child anymore and everytime I try to talk to her it's like if we don't know what to say" she tried to explain, which had been a real issue since the teenager arrived.

"She's scared" her sister told her. "She doesn't remember anything from the future, she doesn't even know if it's going to be like the one she remembers" Alex explained as she gulped, Did her 'mission' have anything to do with Halley being there without memories?

"She has opened up more to you than me" she pointed out, trying to understand why her cousin had been acting like that.

"Why don't you plan something just for you and her? Like tomorrow afternoon, I'll stay Halley" Alex commented, to what she nodded, it wasn't a bad idea.

"Do you think she will open up?" she asked, needing answers to her questions.

"Yes, she will, that girl loves you and it doesn't matter if she's eight or eighteen, that will never change" her sister assured her, getting her to smile a little. "Come on, let's watch a movie" Alex said shortly before leaving the room.

"I'm so sorry I haven't been there for you, but I love you so much, don't ever doubt that" she whispered in her cousin's ear before kissing her hair, just hoping for the teenager to finally open up to her.

 **Hi!**

 **I loved the 100th episode and because of that I had so many ideas, so it took me a few days to know which ones I wanted to put in this chapter.**

 **I already had a few scenes written from before the episode, but they don't fit with the plot, so I might be publishing them along with other ideas I didn't include so it wouldn't be so long.**

 **The letter. There is something that gives a little idea about why Halley is at that time. Also Kara learning about her future... I can't wait for their conversation, it's going to be a little bit uncomfortable for both of them.**

 **Thanks so much for reading, let me know what you think,**

 **Ayrin**


	61. Chapter 61

**Before watching the episode I didn't know how Mon-El was going to return, so I wrote this little scene.**

 **KARA'S P. O. V.**

The eight year old remained asleep on the couch, embracing her blue dragon as all of them observed her kind of curious about how the child was going to react to the surprise.

"Are you sure is okay to wake her up?" Mon-El asked her, to what she nodded.

"She's not going to forgive me if we don't tell her" she told him, which got him to laugh while kneeling in front of the sleeping child.

If Halley learnt that Mon-El was back, the child would asked during hours to see him, so it was a better idea waking her up and let her stay up for a little while before going home.

"I'm nervous" she heard him admit while gently brushing the kid's hair away from her little face, to what she smiled, she was nervous too.

"I wouldn't suggest taking Saffire form her arms" Alex warned him. "Brainy tried once and she almost melted him" her sister explained, to what she couldn't avoid laughing.

"I can do it for you, if you can't" she offered, knowing that Mon-El didn't want to wake up the little one.

"That would be easier, she's sleeping so peacefully" he commented with a smile as she approached him, taking the child in her arms, which got the child to stir.

"Hey, baby" she whispered, gently caressing the child's hair, who opened her tired blue eyes for a few seconds. "There's a surprise" she told her, Halley rubbing her eyes before looking around her.

"Am I dreaming?" the little one asked while staring at Mon-El, getting all of them to laugh.

"I believe you're not, baby" she smiled, kissing her cousin's hair, the child smiling widely before throwing herself into his arms.

Mon-El embraced tightly the eight year old, keeping the kid in between his arms as her baby cousin clung tightly to his cape.

"I've missed you" the child whispered while pulling away a little from him.

"I've missed you, too" Mon-El smiled before embracing her again.

She smiled tenderly at the scene, not being able to contain her happiness since her baby cousin's dream was coming true, the child was going to be able to spend a few days with her best friend.

* * *

She observed the city from the balcony, a few people walking through the streets as they reached the end of the day.

"Hey, What are you doing?" Mon-El asked approaching her with the little one in his arms.

"Observing the city" she answered, observing how her cousin had her little face buried in his neck, Saffire in between her arms. "She was exhausted" she commented, gently caressing the little girl's hair.

"She's super clingy" he commented while staring at the kid.

"She's not going to leave you alone during the time you're staying" she told him with as mockery smile.

"I bet" he laughed, embracing even tighter the eight year old as they returned to that uncomfortable silence.

It was weird between them. The last time they had seen each other, she had hoped for him to stay, but when he left, she forced herself into a goodbye, really trying to move on.

During the last few days she had thought that Mon-El was really in the past, her feelings for William growing as time passed, however, at that moment she wasn't sure anymore. Had she really forgotten Mon-El? What was that weird feeling she felt on her heart?

She looked away, knowing that she was blushing, trying to cover that up so that he wouldn't notice, but she was aware that even if he did, he wasn't going to tell her.

"Could I ask you about what happened with Lex?" Mon-El questioned her as she sighed, closing her eyes for a few seconds.

"He did horrible things to her" she answered, not being ready to tell him everything, but she knew that he was worried about the little girl. "Lex experimented on her, he cut her chest open as she was awake" she explained, a lump in her throat. "And now everyone believes that he's good, he even owns the DEO, so now he has fully control over my duties as Supergirl and over her" she pointed to her baby cousin, Mon-El frowning a little.

"Is there anything you can do?" he asked concerned about the child.

"I've tried, but he seems to always find a way to hurt her" she sighed. "I just want to keep her safe" she told him.

"She's safe with you" Mon-El looked directly into her eyes. "She knows that you're always there for her, that's what gives her hope" he commented as she looked away. "I'll keep her safe during the time I'm staying here" he assured her.

"Thank you" she stared back at him.

She knew for sure that Mon-El would do everything he could to keep the child safe and away from Lex. For him Halley was everything, he loved that little girl more than anything, so he was always going to be there for her.

* * *

 **Kara's death really gave me a lot of ideas to write, but I couldn't put everything on the chapter because it would have been really long, more that it was already.**

 **ALEX'S P. O. V.**

She was pacing back and forth inside the conferece room. Her heart pounding heavily in her chest as she waited for the news, those that implided telling a seven year old the truth about what had happened two days ago.

National City had lost its greatest hero, but she had lost her little sister, her best friend, the most kindhearted person she had ever met. Kara lost her planet being basically a child, however, that didn't stop her from being positive and kind, trying to make everyone's life better even when hers was just a mess. She was a totally ray of sunshine.

"It's done, the air is clean" Lena told her while entering inside the room.

"Okay… Thanks" she was barely able to whisper, not being ready to go to Argo, to break that little girl's heart. "Is it safe to bring her back?" she asked, needing time to calm herself down, it had been two days without sleeping, just mourning her loss.

"Yes" that answer made her sighed, she was afraid of Halley hating her. "Is everything okay?" the CEO asked her, to what she wanted to nod, but she couldn't.

"I have to tell Halley" she whispered, her hands shaking. "I don't know how to do it" she admitted, new tears filling her eyes. "Alura offered to tell her, but I have to" she needed to be there for the little one. "She's going to hate me" she tried to cotrol the tears that managed to escape her eyes.

"It's not going to be easy, but I don't think she's going to hate you" Lena commented as she shook her head.

"You don't understand" she sighed, what she had done two years ago hauting her again. "I killed her mom" she looked away ashamed.

Lena looked at her during a few seconds, frowning slightly before shaking her head, which truly made her believe that the woman was judging her.

The seven year old had already lost her mom and she wasn't sure how the child was going to react, but she knew that she wasn't going to bear seeing how Halley was going to be looking at her, with all that pain and fear.

"Then tell her that it was because of me, that I didn't get here in time" Lena finally spoke, to what she shook her head.

"That's not true, you tried to" she told her, knowing that she was hard with her during that night. "I'm sorry for what I said, I know you tried your best to be here" she looked at the woman.

"If I have stayed here in National City, she would have been alive" it was barely a whisper, but she was able to listen it.

"We don't know that" she shrugged, there wasn't a way of knowing if her sister would be there with them. "I should go" she said shortly before doing it.

She needed for a few more seconds before finally walking through the portal, her head down as she tried to remain as calm as possible.

"Alex?" she looked up to meet Kara's mom staring at her with concer.

"It's time" she said, Alura nodding slightly.

"She's playing with Kal" Alura told her while taking her to the house.

The little girl was playing in the living room with Clark, a huge smile on her face while running towards her with her little arms opened to hug at her. She kept the child embraced as tight as possible, not wanting that moment to end, knowing that Halley's life was about to change.

"How are you?" she asked while taking the little one in her arms to sit on the couch.

"Good" Halley answered, snuggling closer to her as she caressed her hair.

Everyone's gaze was focused on her, Alura sitting by her side while Clark and Lois were just standing there, wanting to help to whatever that was going to happen as soon as she would tell her the truth.

"Where's Kara?" that question made her close her eyes, tears being contained in them.

"You know why you're here, right?" she asked, not sure of how much the kid knew, but seeing her nod. "And you remember that Kara was at DC that night" she stared at Halley, who frowned a little.

"Is Kara okay?" the seven year old asked, begging for an answer, but she didn't know how she should tell her the truth.

"There... We..." her voice cracked as tears finally found their way out her eyes, the child looking at her with bright blue eyes because of the fresh tears. "We did everything we could, we... I couldn't save her" she couldn't avoid sobbing, Halley looking at everyone in that room before staring back at her, that time crying.

"Is she dead?" the kid questioned her, to what she could only nod, embracing her tightly as the child broke down into tears.

"I'm so sorry, sweetie" she kissed her hair, just wanting to comfort her.

However, Halley got rid of her embrace before running away from the room as she sighed while bowing down her head while not knowing what she should do.

It was Alura the one who hugged her and, even though she didn't like to be weak in front of others, she surrender to the embrace, trying to understand how the woman was holding up herself so well as she couldn't stop crying.

"Thanks" she whispered while pulling away from her, wiping her own tears.

"It's okay" Alura answered, getting her to close her eyes.

At that moment she understood. Alura was so grateful for everything she had done for Kara, that it was a way to return it to her, but she didn't need the woman to do it, even though she had appreciated, feeling calm during the embrace.

"We should check on her" she commented, the two of us walking toward the child's room.

Halley was crying on the bed, her face buried in the pillows as she felt her heart drop, not bearing see the child like that.

"Hal, kiddo" she whispered while approaching her, not wanting to scare her.

She slowly wrapped her arms around the seven year old, taking her closer to herself, the little girl fighting against her for a little while before finally calming down.

"What's going to happen with me?" she heard the kid asking, so she pulled her away to grab her face.

"Kara wanted you to stay with me, but if you prefer to stay here, that's okay" she told her, Halley nodding slightly without saying anything.

She didn't want to obligate the child to live with her if Halley preferred to stay there in Argo, but she was going to be heartbroken if the child decided to stay there because she was not going to be able to see her every day as she had been doing for the last two years.

"You know that she loved you so much, right?" she asked her, the kid staring at her in between tears.

"I love... Loved her, too" Halley whispered before starting sobbing again.

She hugged her tightly again, just letting her cry, knowing that it wouldn't matter if she tried to calm her down, the little girl needed to cry just as she had been needing for the last two days.

Convincing Halley to go back to the DEO was hard, the seven year old crying loudly, knowing that the kid wasn't prepared to say goodbye to her cousin.

By the time they were back, Halley had finally calmed down in Alura's arms, her little hands gripping tightly her aunt's dress as if the kid was afraid of someone pulling them away, so she just stroked her hair one last time before running to hug her mom.

"How is she?" her mom asked as she sighed, the child's eyes were closed.

"She's processing it" she answered. "Mom, she's Alura, Kara's mom and Alura, she's Eliza, my mom" she introduced them, observing how they embraces each other, to what she couldn't avoid thinking that they would have like for that meeting being under other circumstances.

She closed her eyes for a few seconds. The next day was going to be a hard one, not being ready to say goodbye to her baby sister.

* * *

 **HALLEY'S P. O. V**

She remained sitting on a chair, Alex trying to comb her long brown hair, but the DEO's director wasn't really focused on whatever that she was trying to do on her hair, finally getting it after a few more tries.

"Come here" the woman kneeled down in front, her arms opened to hug her, so she didn't hesitate to jump from the chair and surrender to the embrace.

Both of them shifted their heads after hearing a loud noise, the Legion's ship being seen in the balcony, however, she didn't move from Alex side, not even when her best friend walked inside the DEO hall.

"Did we get on time?" Winn asked, both of them walking toward where they were, Alex nodding slightly.

"Hi, kiddo" Mon-El crouched in front of her, slowly daring to grab her hand, caressing the back of her hand with his thumb.

It took her a few more seconds before finally getting her to walk closer to him, letting him embrace her as she couldn't avoid the tears to stream down her cheeks.

Mon-El increased the strength of the hug while getting up with her in his arms, stroking her hair as laid her head on his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry, sweetie" he whispered as she pulled away to look at him, he was crying as well, so she snuggled herself closer to him.

Winn caressed her hair as if he was trying to tell her that he was also there, but at that moment she really didn't want to let go of Mon-El.

"Director Danvers, everyone is ready" Brainy informed.

"Thanks, Brainy, we should get going" Alex commented as she closed her eyes, not ready for what was going to happen.

Her whole body felt numb. It had been a while since she had closed her eyes not being able to focus in whatever was really happening, not listening to anyone's words about Kara, about her cousin, the person that had taken her in and had raised her like a daughter. She couldn't imagine her life without her.

Everyone that was there had tried for her to feel comfortable, but she had only found peace in Alex's arms and if it wasn't hers, Mon-El's. Although, part of her was still unsteady, knowing that Kara wasn't going to hold her anymore, even if it was what she needed the most at that moment.

If she had know that two days ago would have been the last time she had seen her cousin, she wouldn't have let go of her, she would have pleaded her to stay and not to go to D.C. She did though, but her cousin had managed to calm her down by telling her that as soon as they were back at home, they would watch a movie together. "Listen to Alex" those were Kara's last words to her, she didn't even have a chance to say goodbye to her.

"Hey kiddo, Do you want to say anything?" Alex asked as she opened her eyes to meet hers. "It's okay if you don't want to" the woman added, but she nodded anyway. "Okay" her cousin's sister sighed while getting up with her in her arms.

She stared at everyone that was standing there, some unfamiliar faces, but most of them her cousin's closest friends and family members, all of them looking at her with teary eyes, giving her time to talk.

She blinked a little because of the sun rays that were hitting her face, it was a warm autumn day, like those she used to spend with her cousin at the park. Kara loved to sit under the sun, the feeling of the rays caressing every single cell of her body and, honestly, she had finally understood why her cousin liked so much.

"Whenever you're ready" Alex whispered before kissing her hair, to what she nodded.

"Kara took me in a few months after my mommy died" she whispered unsure of how to start talking. "Being with her made me feel at home, safe and loved" she said looking down. "She was the best mommy that I could have dreamed of" the tears starting to fall down her cheeks, Alex rubbing circles on her back. "I wish she could be here" she sobbed, her faced buried in the woman's shoulder, who tried to calm her down a little.

A few seconds later it was Mon-El the one that picked her up, hugging her as tight as possible, so Alex could say a few words, which only made her to start crying with even more strength.

After the ceremony, more people was coming to talk to them, but she remained sitting on a chair, not wanting to hears anyone else saying 'I'm sorry for your loss'. Some of them didn't even know Kara, just being workes from CatCo.

"Hey, sweetheart" she turned her head to find Lena standing there by her side.

She couldn't avoid getting up to embrace her, which got her cousin's best friend to kneel down to her height, both of them hugging at each other.

"How are you?" Lena asked, grabbing her face in between her hands.

"I want her back" she admitted in just a whispered, observing how the woman looked away.

"I have to tell you something, kiddo" the CEO seemed to be nervous. "I had a device that could have saved Kara... I didn't get to her in time. Maybe if I had done, she wouldn't have died" Lena explained to her.

For a moment she felt anger controlling her body, that woman could have saved her cousin's life, however, after closing her eyes for a few seconds, she realized that being angry wasn't going to bring her cousin back, so she threw herself into the CEO's arms.

"I'm so sorry, Halley" Lena said while crying, tightening the strength of the hug.

"You tried" she whispered, the woman pulling her away a little before kissing her forehead.

"Lena" Alex made both of them to turned to look at her, her cousin's best friend getting up.

"I... Umm... I know that Kara would like for Halley to be safe, so I made this" Lena said while handing Alex a device. "It will help her in case it happens again" the CEO explained. "And if you ever need help taking care of Halley, I'll be here" the woman assured them.

"Thanks, but I don't even know if she's going to stay here" Alex pointed out as she embraced her legs, the director gently brushing her hair while looking at her.

"I want to stay with you" she whispered, even though she wanted to keep going to Argo, Alex picking her up to embrace her.

"I love you, kiddo" the woman kissed her hair.

"I love you, too" she whispered with her eyes closed.

She knew that it was going to be hard to adjust to her new life, but at least she was still staying with loving family, even if her heart was going to be broken forever.

 **Hi!**

 **I'm so happy and excited about Melissa's pregnancy, Chris and she look so happy in the pictures. They're going to be great parents.**

 **Now everytime that I write a motherly scene between Kara and Halley, I can't avoid thinking about that Melissa is going to become a mother.**

 **Thanks so much for reading, let me know what you think,**

 **Ayrin.**


	62. Chapter 62

**KARA'S P. O. V**

"Kara! We're going to be late!" two little hands grabbed her shoulders to shake her, getting her to open her eyes a little bit confused. "School starts in ten minutes, we have to go!" Halley exclaimed as she just wrapped her arms around the little one to bring her closer to herself.

"There's no school today" she whispered, kissing her cousin's hair, who pulled away from her while frowning.

"But you said that I have to go to school" the child pointed out, to what she nodded.

"I know what I said baby, but after what happened yesterday, I want you to stay here" she told her, for the first time observing the little girl.

Her baby cousin had gotten herself ready for school, not being able to avoid smiling when she saw the attempt of a ponytail the child had made.

"So no school?" Halley asked, looking directly into her eyes.

"No" she answered, the child wasn't trusting her.

"Yay!" the eight year old exclaimed before hugging at her, which made her laugh.

After a few minutes of snuggles, they got up from bed with her baby cousin in her arms, stopping in her tracks when she saw the mess of the kitchen. Halley had tried to make breakfast for herself, a huge bowl of cereal on the table while some of them were all over the floor, not talking about the milk, a little pool under the bowl.

"You really tried to get ready to school, huh?" she asked the kid she was holding.

"Sorry" Halley whispered as she kissed her hair.

"It's okay, baby" she smiled at her before leaving her on the floor. "Let's clean it up, okay?" she told her, the kid nodding slightly.

The both of them cleaned up the kitchen, Halley refusing to have more breakfast apart from the cereal the child may have eaten while she was still asleep.

It was really adorable that the child had tried that hard to get ready to go to school, but at the same time she was sad because her baby cousin was growing up and she was afraid that the little girl wasn't going to need her anymore. Although part of her felt as if she was missing to see the kid grow and that maybe that was the reason why the teenage version wasn't so close to her.

"Shouldn't you be at work? And she at school?" teen Halley asked while appearing in the living room, getting her to frown, she hadn't called to take the day off.

"I'm taking the day off and she isn't going to school today" she answered while approaching her. "Have you slept well?" she asked her, the girl nodding, so she kissed her forehead. "Okay, I'm going to call to CatCo, when I come back I want both of you sitting on the couch, I have to ask you something" she told them, both of them nodding slightly as she walked into her room, looking for her phone.

Once she had made sure that she was able to have the day off, she walked back into the living room, both girls sitting on the couch, staring at her as if they were waiting for her to talk.

"What happened two nights ago?" she asked, observing their faces.

"What do you mean?" the teenager questioned her back. "I put Halley into bed and then I fell asleep on the couch, that's all" the girl explained as she looked at the eight year old, who was with her head bowed.

"Kiddo, What happened?" she asked, the child shaking her head. "I'm not going to get angry" she told her, being prepared to hear whatever Lena had done to the kid.

"I don't want him to hurt you" the eight year murmured, her heart wrenching because of those words.

"Lex?" she questioned her, the kid nodding. "He won't hurt me" she told her, but Halley shook her head.

"I made a deal with him, if I tell you, he will hurt you" the child explained in tears, moment at which she couldn't avoid embracing the little girl.

"He won't know that you've told me, sweetie" she assured her, but her baby cousin was still afraid. "I'm not going to tell him anything" she added, wanting to calm her down.

"Lex broke into the apartment, he injected kryptonite to Hal and... I" the kid started talking without looking at her, her blood boiling in anger.

She was angry. Lex Luthor knew that she was locked in the DEO, that she wouldn't reach her cousin in time, and he had taken advantage of it.

"He took me to Lena's lab, but she wasn't there" her baby cousin pointed out. "When she came back, he wanted her to experiment on me, but she didn't want to" Halley explained as she frowned.

"She didn't want to?" she asked the little girl, who shook her head.

"She wanted to take me home, even if you didn't believe her... She wanted me to be safe" the eight year old looked straight into her eyes as she was still processing the child's last words. "I agreed to it because I didn't want him to hurt you, but Lena didn't use kryptonite, she didn't hurt me" her cousin continued explaining. "She brought me home and stayed with me until I fell asleep"

She closed her eyes, not knowing what she should say or do. Her former best friend had tried to protect Halley from Lex, probably because Lena knew that he would have tried something even worse, but still it was a step forward in their friendship. Maybe Lena had finally realized that what she had been doing to the little girl was wrong or maybe not, she should talk to her before making assumptions.

"He can't know" her baby cousin whispered as she embraced her tightly.

"He won't, I promise" she kissed her forehead. "You should have told me when it happened" she grabbed her cousin's face in between her hands.

"I was scared he was going to hurt you" Halley whispered, she was able to distinguish tears in her blue eyes.

She didn't say anything, just embracing the little girl tightly, her cousin crying in her arms as she tried to calm her down a little.

"It's okay, baby" she whispered, kissing her forehead."I'm sorry I couldn't get to you in time" she told her, being upset with herself for not having been able to be there to protect her baby cousin.

* * *

Halley was clung to her hand as they walked to school, the little girl was unsecure about having to talk in front of all her classmates about her family, so she had asked her teacher to be there as well, to help her baby cousin and be with her in case the child had an emotional breakdown.

However, she knew that what scared her cousin the most was the fact that Lex was going to be there since the school had that stupid program that let him attend whatever activity the children was doing and, of course, he had chosen Halley's class the exact same day the child was doing her show and tell. Although, a huge part of her hoped that he wouldn't go.

"Alex!" the eight year old let go of her hand to run towards her sister, who embraced the little one for a few seconds.

"Hi, good morning, kiddo" Alex smiled keeping the child hugged before finally approaching her. "How are you, sis?" her sister asked while embracing her as she shrugged, she was nervous for her baby cousin

"Fine" she smiled as Alex observed her, but her sister didn't have time to ask since Nia arrived causing Halley to run to hug the girl as well.

"Hey, girls" Nia smiled with the child still clinging at her. "What do you have there?" the girl asked, pointing to the folder she was holding.

"Pictures for Halley's show and tell" she answered, it had taken them a whole week to chose the perfect pictures.

"What is it about? I loved doing them at school" Nia commented, getting the rest of them to smile.

"It's about family" she told her, Halley nodding slightly while gripping to Nia's hand.

"I'm going to talk about all of you" her cousin pointed out as she smile, the child had included literally everyone.

"You're going to do it amazing, kiddo" her sister ruffled the kid's hair as she sighed. "You okay?" Alex asked while observing her.

"Yeah, just a little nervous about how she's going to be feeling" she answered, observing how the child was talking happily to Nia. "She wants to talk about Astra and I don't... She's not ready" she commented, even though what was bothering her the most was the fact that Lex was going to be able to learn more about the little girl.

"You're thinking about Lex, right?" her sister looked at her as she nodded. "Everything will be fine, you're going to keep her safe, plus Halley knows how to stand up for herself" Alex pointed out, to what she smiled a little.

Her baby cousin did know how to defend herself, but it didn't mean that she was less scared because the little girl was going to be in a vulnerable position, even giving him more ideas to torture her and she didn't want to let that happen.

She could tell that Halley was excited and happy, observing how the child smiled widely while running towards Kelly, to what she couldn't avoid smiling as well, she shouldn't be nervous if her cousin wasn't or, at least, the kid wasn't showing it that much.

"Don't look now but the coworker you rejected is coming this way" Nia told her as she turned. "Don't look!" the girl exclaimed.

"We gotta go" her sister said.

"Traitors, traitors" she murmured as Alex and Kelly walked away. "Hello" she turned with a smile, her baby cousin's hiding behind her.

"For Nia a vanilla latte" William said while giving a coffee to Nia. "And for you a doble cup, doble foam caramel and mocha" he handed her another one.

"How do yo know that?" she asked, kind of surprised.

"I'm an investigator journalist" he answered. "But don't we all know what friends order by heart?" he questioned them.

"This was very thoughtful of you, thank you" she told him with a smile.

"It was nothing" he smiled back, his gaze focusing on the child that was was gripping tightly to her jacket. "And I heard that a sweet girl has to talk in front of her classroom today, so I brought this for her" William commented while offering Halley a lollipop, which managed to get her cousin's attention even if it was just for a few seconds, seeing how the kid took it from his hand.

"What do you say, baby?" she asked her cousin.

"Thank you" the eight year old whispered.

"You're so much welcome, kiddo" he smiled. "See you guys around" he said shortly before leaving.

"We should be heading to school, we're going to be late" she commented while holding her cousin's hand.

"Good luck, Hal" Nia ruffled Halley's hair. "You'll have to tell me how it went, okay?" the girl asked, to what the child nodded. "See you later, girls"

The eight year old was getting more nervous as they were getting closer to the school, not wanting to let go of her hand once they were inside of the classroom, her gaze locking with Lex's, who was sitting there just waiting for the child to start talking.

"Okay, today Halley is going to talk about her family" her Halley's teacher said, everyone focusing on her cousin, who was standing next to her without wanting to move.

"You can do it, I'm right here, kiddo" she told her while embracing her, the child nodding slightly before finally pulling away from her.

"Hi" the eight year old smiled shily. "I live with my cousin Kara since I was five years old" the kid pointed at her, to what she smiled while waving. "She took me in after my mom's death..." her cousin's voice cracked, her gaze meeting her shoes as her heart broke down into pieces, which made her approach the kid, kneeling beside her.

She knew that her baby cousin was going to react that way while talking, so she wrapped her arms around her just to keep her calm.

Halley turned to look at her, tears welling up in her bright blue eyes as her lower lip was starting to tremble, the little girl was about to start crying.

"Could I talk to her outside?" she asked, her cousin's teacher nodding, so she took the child's hand and walked outside. "Hey, hey, it's okay" she whispered as Halley hugged at her, kneeling in front of the kid.

"I can't do it" the eight year old sobbed as she tried her best to calm her down.

"Why?" she asked while taking her cousin's face in between her hands, the little one staring at her shoes, getting her to understand what was going on. "It's because of Lex, isn't it?" she brushed her brown hair away from her face, the child nodding. "I hate that he's here, but there's nothing we can do, baby, just try to imagine that he's not there" she told her, knowing that it wasn't that easy since she was feeling the same way.

"But..." the eight year old bit her lower lip with nervousness.

"It's going to be okay, sweetie" she embraced her again as the door of the classroom opened.

"Is everything okay?" her cousin's teacher asked, worried about how the child was clinging to her.

"Yeah, it's a little difficult for her to talk about it" she explained and she wasn't lying, it was sore spot for her baby cousin, even for herself.

"You can talk for her if you want to" the woman told her, to what she looked back to her baby cousin before nodding.

It took her a few more seconds to get Halley to calm down, the little girl gripping tightly to her hand as they walked back inside, sitting on a chair while keeping her baby cousin embraced.

She sighed, taking the folder with the pictures, looking for a way for the child to talk, even though the eight year old was still seeking for her protection.

"Halley's mom loved astronomy, they would spend nights looking at the night sky talking about the stars and constellations" she started to explain while showing the last picture her cousin had with her mom. "We do it from time to time as well" she pointed out, taking the next picture, one the had taken last Christmas, letting her cousin see it before showing it to the class. "This is Halley's family" she said, pointing to Alex, just waiting for the child to talk. "Who is she?"

"Alex" the eight year old answered in a whisper as she nodded.

Slowly the kid started to talk less shy about it, still having to push her a little bit, but being able to observe how a smile was forming on her cousin's face while talking about Mon-El.

"Could I make a question?" Lex asked, getting her cousin to move closer to her before nodding. "From all your family members, Who's your hero?" he questioned her.

"Kara" her cousin answered without even thinking about it. "She told me once that you don't need superpowers to be a hero, you just need to do what is right" the eight year old explained as she remembered that day, it was after the child had tried to fight Pestilence, not being able to avoid smiling. "And she's the best mommy I could have ever imagine" the kid's words brought tears to her eyes, wrapping her arms around her cousin.

"I love you, baby" she whispered, kissing the child's hair.

"I love you, too" her cousin murmured while burying her face in her neck.

It wasn't the first time her baby cousin had said that she was a mom for her, but it kept getting her emotional and, even though, she knew they acted like mother and daughter, she had never wanted to make the child feel like if she was taking her mom's place.

However, she couldn't lie, she was happy to know that Halley considered her as her mommy because she was always going to be there for the child.

* * *

After leaving her cousin at the school, she went back to CatCo, having to save Andrea from a pink energy that was attacking her, not being able to avoid frowning when Lex asked her to go to the DEO.

"I'm not a bodyguard, Lex" she told him while frowning.

"With you guarding her there's a 99,7% chance that Andrea survives" Brainy explained as she sighed.

"Well, instead why doesn't the DEO track the terrorists before they attack again?" she asked, she had promised teen Halley that they would spend they afternoon together, just the two of them. "When I rescued her there was pink energy surrounding the elevator" she added, hoping that it was enough information.

"Pink energy would suggest a chlorophyllian and their energy is impossible to track" Brainy explained.

"Finding them before the launching tonight seems unlikely" Lex commented while getting closer to her. "And if you refuse... I don't think you want me near the child" he shrugged as she felt how the anger was getting control of her. "She said your her hero, but what would happen if her hero can't get to her on time, Will she lost hope?" he questioned her.

"Leave her out of this" she asked him.

"I will, but only if you do what I asked you to do" he answered.

"Fine, but if you touch her..." she couldn't finish her sentence.

"Don't worry, I know how to keep my deals, not like your cousin" he interrupted her while smirking.

At that moment she frowned. He knew, but how he was able to know that the child had told her? She hadn't talked about it with anyone else besides Alex, but her sister wasn't even working at the DEO anymore, unless he had been spying them.

She didn't say anything else, just flying to her apartment still confused, scaring the teenager girl that was sitting on the couch reading.

"You're home early" Halley pointed out as she shook her head, scanning the whole apartment with her x-ray vision. "What's wrong? What are you looking for?" the girl got up from the couch to approach her. "You okay? You're acting weird" her cousin commented, still observing her.

"Yes, no... Um... Lex has been spying on us" she finally answered, looking everywhere.

"What?!" the teenager exclaimed as a tiny box in one of the kitchen shelves got her attention, it was covered in lead so she couldn't see the inside. "It's that a mic?" Halley asked as she pulled out a small device from inside the box.

"Yeah" she frowned before crushing it, not sure if there were more around the apartment. "If you find one of these, crush it" she told the girl, who nodded.

"How did you know he was spying us?" her cousin questioned her kind of confused.

"He knew that Halley had told us" she answered, still searching for more. "The only person who knows besides us, is Alex" she explained as she found another one in living room cabinet. "I have to go" she told her cousin, who frowned. "He asked me to bodyguard Andrea. Pick up Halley from school and keep an eye on her, please" she asked the girl, seeing her nodded.

"I'll keep looking for more mics while you're gone" the teen said as she pulled her into a hug.

"I'm sorry we won't be able to spend the afternoon together" she apologized, they had been postponing it for a week.

"It's okay" Halley smiled. "Be safe" her cousin said when she pulled away.

"I'll be, see you later, kiddo" she kissed her hair before flying away, still angry about Lex having been listening about everything they had been talking during the last week.

* * *

 **FUTURE HALLEY'S P. O. V**

"Are you sure you don't want to do anything else?" Kara asked while sitting next to me on the couch, a bowl of popcorn on her hands. "I'm so sorry we've been postponing it, Hal" she apologized.

"This is fine" I smiled at her. "I like this little moments" I admitted, looking away, since I had believed that I wouldn't see her again.

"Okay, so... Which movie do you want to watch?" she questioned me, slowly covering up with a blanket as I shrugged.

"The Wizard of Oz" I answered, my cousin frowning.

"You don't like that movie" she pointed out.

"I do" I debated her, Kara looking at me as if she was trying to read my mind. "I didn't like it, but within the years I learnt to love it" I told her, seeing her smiled before pulling me into a hug.

"I love this little moments with you, too" Kara kissed my hair, getting me to smile. "It's weird, but fun, to be with you" she commented, still keeping me close to her.

Both of us remain in silence during the movie, eating around three bowls of popcorn and two ice cream tubs, not counting the fact that we were going to have Chinese food for dinner.

By the end of the movie I was with laying on the couch with my head over my cousin's lap, who was caressing my hair, which made me closed my eyes, I had missed spending time alone with her.

"You okay?" she asked, to what I nodded. "You sure?" she brushed my hair away from my face shortly before I sat up.

"I just... I thought that I would never have this opportunity again, being with you" I told her, barely meeting her eyes.

"You miss them, don't you?" she asked, to what I frowned, confused by her words. "I... I read the letter" my cousin admitted as I stared at her with widened eyes. "I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't have, but..." she apologized, to what I shook my head, not knowing how it would affect my time.

"It's okay" I calmed her down. "Mon-El asked Winn to give it to me" I tried to explain.

"What did it mean to you?" Kara asked, kind of curious.

"Everything" I smiled. "I've been thinking they were gone during all this time and now... I can't wait to hug them" I explained, not being able to stop smiling.

"But you're dead in the Future" my cousin commented, to what I sighed, I had tried to avoid having that conversation with her.

"Not yet for me, actually, but yes, I'm dead" I answered, a crinkle appearing on Kara's forehead, she wasn't liking the idea of me being dead.

"How do you know?" she questioned me as I looked away, not wanting to tell her the truth.

"Winn told me" I answered, seeing how she was about to ask the next question. "I don't know how" I lied, my cousin observing me. "And you, well, you're future self, went into a mission for a month, which is unlikely of you" I pointed out, kind of angry because she had abandoned her family for two months, first sending us to Argo and at that moment... I didn't even know where she could be.

"I'm probably looking for you" Kara answered.

"I'm dead!" I exclaimed, those kids needed her. "You sent us to Argo for a month and when they finally got you back, you disappeared again" at that moment I couldn't fight the tears that were streaming down my cheeks.

Kara didn't answer anything, just hugging me against her, letting me cry on her shoulder as she just rubbed circles on my back, trying to calm me down.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't..." I whispered while pulling away from her, but she didn't let me.

"Shh, it's okay, Hal" she increased the strength of the hug. "You're angry and it's okay" she said, wiping the tears from my cheeks.

"I know that you did it to protect us, but..." my voice cracked. "It was a huge responsibility for me" I admitted, Kara observing me.

"But you're weren't alone in Argo, right?" she questioned a little bit afraid of my answer.

"No, I wasn't, but still, those kids were my responsibility" I answered. "I promised Leo that we were going back, that you were alright, even if I didn't believe it and when I finally thought that we were going back... You..." I was still crying, my cousin holding me against her. "They didn't want to tell me" I told her, I was kind of upset because of that.

"Who did it then?" she asked.

"Brainy. I insisted" I looked at her. "Alex and..." I stopped talking, not being sure if she had realized who the father of her kids were.

"You can say his name" she told me, but I kept staring at her, trying to understand how she knew.

"Alex and Mon-El tried not to tell me anything. The last thing I remembered before the Crisis was passing out" I explained a little bit calmer.

Kara kissed my forehead, her arms wrapped around me as she forced my head on her shoulder, keeping me as close as possible.

I was happy of not having to keep more secrets, to finally be able to have a honest conversation, but, at the same time, I was scared of what was coming next since I wasn't sure how Kara knowing all of it was going to change the future.

"Did you come back alone from Argo?" my cousin asked, getting me to shook my head as she looked at me, waiting for me to answer.

"My mom and Val came back with me" I told her, observing how she frowned.

"Do you think she's alive in this Earth?" she questioned me, to what I sighed, not knowing what to answer. "Do you know where she could be?" she asked, to what I nodded. "So we could see if she..."

"No" I shook my head, Kara staring at me without understanding why I was reacting that way. "If she's alive, shew will appear when she's needed" I pointed out.

"But imagine if you could have seen her again when you were eight, Wouldn't you have wanted it?" my cousin was confused.

"I was sixteen when she come back to my life and I wasn't ready for that" I looked away a little bit ashamed of how I reacted when I learned that she was alive. "I was mad at her for abandon me, for not being there for me" I explained. "I can assure you that if you put Halley through that, she's not going to cope well with it" I stared back at her, seeing her nod.

"I thought that you would be happy" Kara commented.

"I am now, but it took time" I told her, I was still a little upset. "I didn't think she had a right to tell me what I should do. She didn't know me at all, still doesn't" I explained, it had took me so much time to finally opened up to my mom.

"But she's your mom" Kara pointed out, to what I shook my head.

"Birth mom" I corrected her, seeing how she frowned. "You're the one who took me in and raised me. This was the first place I called home, where I felt safe, protected and loved" I looked directly into her eyes. "You're my mom and nothing it's going to change that, I've always felt it that way" I told her, my arms wrapping around her as fresh tears appeared in her eyes. "I'm sorry if it took you by surprise" I apologized, my cousin shaking her head while pulling away from me.

"No, kiddo" she said while taking my face in between her hands. "You don't know how much I love you, baby" she kissed my forehead.

"I love you, too" I whispered as she hugged me as tight as possible.

We remained like that for as long as we could. Kara kissing the top of my head a few times as I was sure that she was still crying.

I remembered when I had told my cousin shortly after having talked to my mom, Kara was afraid that I wasn't going to keep staying with her, that I wouldn't choose her, but she was my mom and would never say no to our family.

"So… Val came back with you as well?" I heard her asked, so I pulled away from her while nodding.

"What?" I asked after feeling observed by her, my cheeks turning red.

"You have a silly smile on your face and, oh, Rao, look at your cheeks, you like him!" she exclaimed as I looked away, I couldn't deny it, but I wasn't sure if I wanted to talk about it. "Are you two together?"

"No" I answered quickly.

"Why not?" she asked, being really disappointed by my answer.

"He has a girlfriend" I barely whispered, Kara frowning while observing me. "We kind of try, but I pushed him away from me after an event… I didn't talk to him during a whole year and when I saw him in Argo, I thought…" I couldn't keep talking while avoiding the tears that were filling my eyes.

"You thought it would be the same" Kara completed the sentence, getting me to nod.

"He had moved on" I shrugged. "I told him how I felt and it only got us to stop talking for two weeks, but he kept helping to fix the portal… He knew how important it was for me" I felt a few tears running down my cheeks.

"What happened for you to push him away?" my cousin asked.

"A lot of things that I really don't want to talk about" I answered, not wanting to mention Non or the kidnapping, she already knew a lot of the Future. "We argued because he asked me to move to Argo and I didn't want to, it was the last time I spoke to him before…" my voice cracked, I felt so horrible about everything I had told him that day.

"But he decided to come back with you?" Kara questioned me, to what I nodded. "You know, I really think that he still likes you, Hal, but that he doesn't know what to do because he doesn't want to hurt you or his girlfriend" she commented while wiping my tears. "Only time will show you if he's the one, but I'm not liking the fact that he's breaking your heart" she said as serious as possible, getting me to laugh. "I'm serious" she laughed as well.

"Thank you" I smiled, it was the first time that I talked with my cousin about something like this.

"Do we in the future talk about this stuff?" Kara asked as I shook my head. "You don't talk to anyone about this?" she questioned kind of worried about it.

"Mon-El" I answered as she frowned, trying to act offended. "I'm sorry, but there are things you can't tell your parents" I commented with a smile, seeing how she was trying not to smile. "He's my best friend and he's a really good listener" I pointed out as she nodded with a smile. "We've never had the opportunity to talk about this" I explained.

"Well, I hope that we can do it more often, okay?" she looked at me, to what I nodded.

I didn't know if it was a good idea to ask her about William since she had been avoiding it for the last week, but I needed to know.

"Do you really like William?" I asked as she stared at me not understanding the question. "I mean, it's not that you didn't date anyone after Mon-El left in the other Earth, but it didn't look this serious" I explained, worried about how the future could change.

"I like him, but I'm not sure if it will work out" she answered. "Did we go out in the other Earth?" she questioned me.

"No, he was just a really good friend" I told her, but not being sure if they went out sometime or not. "At least you never introduced him as your boyfriend" I shrugged.

"You're worried about the future, aren't you?" she hugged me as I nodded. "There's no way of knowing if it will change or not, but it doesn't matter because I'll always be with you" she kissed my forehead as closed my eyes, trying to calm myself down. "Hey, why don't you tell me a little about the kids?" she asked as I doubted about what I should do.

"Um... Leo, he's seven and he's the perfect mix between you two" I couldn't avoid smiling. "He's so smart and caring, but he's as goofball as Mon-El" I pointed, getting Kara to laugh. "He's such a sweet little boy, funny and charming and I love him" I was barely meeting my cousin's gaze.

"From what I read, he worship you" she commented, getting me to sighed while nodding.

"He does" I answered. "And Juliet..., she's six months old and she looks a lot like you, she is always giggling and happy, she's the family's little princess" I commented, that baby girl was adorable.

"And that's the real reason why you didn't want to be called Juliet" my cousin looked at me.

"Yeah" I nodded. "They're the best part of all of us" I told her.

"I bet they are" Kara said with a smile, just as the door of the apartment was being opened.

Alex and my eight year old version walked inside the loft, the little girl running to hug Kara, a huge smile on their faces, which got me to smile as well.

"Did you have fun?" Kara asked the child, who nodded.

"What about you two?" Alex questioned us, leaving the dinner on the kitchen table.

"It was good, right, Hal?" my cousin smiled at me as I nodded. "And now let's have dinner, I'm starving" Kara said.

"You've been eating ice cream and popcorn, Kara" Alex pointed out, getting her sister to shake her head.

"You know I'm always hungry for potstickers" my cousin answered.

"You have to share" the eight year old complained.

"Yes, you're right, you all can have one" Kara told us. "Just one" she repeated as I got up from the couch, speeding up to grab the potstickers' tray. "Hal!" she exclaimed, running towards me. "Give me the tray" she asked, but I didn't do it, hiding the tray behind me. "Halley!" she grabbed my arm, trying to pull from it, but it was Alex who took it from my hands, my younger self clinging herself to Kara's legs, so she couldn't walk. "Why are you all against me?" Kara frowned while folding her arms over her chest.

"We're not against you, but you really need to share" Alex answered, to what I nodded, even though I knew there was one more tray of potstickers.

"Okay, fine, you win" she surrender herself.

"Great, there you go" I gave her the other tray, getting her to smile widely.

"Yes!" she exclaimed happily.

I smiled. Those moments were the ones I had been missing during the last few months, being happy that I was being able to spend time with them before I would go back to the future and have to say goodbye to everyone I loved.

 **Hi!**

 **It took me a while, but I managed to finish this chapter. I wasn't sure about where I was going, the two things I knew I wanted were the conversations with both Halley's and after watching last episode and re-watch a few scenes, I thought of those scenes.**

 **I hope that all of you are doing well with the coronavirus, it's being a tough time, for example in my country we can't leave our house unless it's for work, buy food or medicine or go to the hospital. Stay safe.**

 **Thanks so much for reading, let me know what you think,**

 **Ayrin**


	63. Chapter 63

**FUTURE HALLEY'S P. O. V**

"What is Kara's emergency?" Alex asked me, to what I shrugged, my cousin was just nervous about having a date with William. "You don't know?" she observed, shaking my head.

Kara had been refusing to talk about the date during the last two days, constantly changing the topic whenever we asked her about what they were going to do or where they were going to go. She had spent the whole morning choosing the perfect outfit, asking me from time to time, but, honestly, I didn't know what to answer since she would do the opposite.

We got distracted by the news, Dreamer and Supergirl had teamed up to catch a Dominator and it had been an amazing fight, although I couldn't lie, I was jealous, I would love to be out there with my cousin, but Kara believed that it was dangerous for me.

"Hey, What's your emergency?" Alex asked as soon as Kara landed in her room, walking to the living room with two t-shirts, one purple and the other light blue.

"Blue or purple?" my cousin asked.

"Oh, your date with William is tonight" Alex realized.

"Yes, cancel it for me?" Kara asked her the exact same thing she had asked me that morning, begging me to fake that I was sick and I should admit that I thought about for a few minutes, but I ended up declining the offer.

"No, I will not" her sister shook her head. "And blue, always go with the blue, you already know this" Alex commented as Kara sighed.

"I know, I know" my cousin frowned. "But it's been two years and a half since I went on a date, What if I forgot how to do it?" she asked.

"You smile and you laugh and you reach out for the check" Alex told her, before looking at me. "Wait, Why haven't you asked Halley about the t-shirts?" she asked while pointing at me.

"Halley, blue or purple?" Kara asked as I shrugged, not wanting to go through the whole process again. "That's why" she answered her sister.

"Okay, now that we know what it's like to have a teenager at home, What if you were going on a date? What would you choose?" the woman asked me.

"Not happening" I shook my head without giving her a real answer, which made her frown.

"You have never gone on a date?!" Alex exclaimed as I sighed, looking away.

"She hates romance" Kara pointed out, smiling widely as they both sat down on the couch, one at each side.

"A, I did go on a date once and B, you know why I hate romance" I pointed at my cousin, causing her giggles.

"Let me guess, it didn't work out" Alex guessed, getting me to shrugged, I really didn't want to talk about it. "What else do you know, Kar?" she questioned her sister, who observed me during a few seconds as I frowned angrily.

"Okay, let's not, I don't want you to get mad at me, Hal" Kara hugged me. "It's a complicated situation, isn't that right, sweetie?" she asked me, to what I nodded while looking away, being aware that Alex was confused.

"We tried, but I pushed him away and the last thing I know is that he has a girlfriend" I explained as my cousin was keeping me embraced. "So yeah, a date isn't happening soon" I sighed.

"Why would you push him away?" my cousin's sister asked.

"Because he wanted me to move to Argo and I didn't want to... I was going through a lot" I answered, being upset that the next thing I would see him, I would have to say goodbye to him.

"So he's a Kryptonian" Alex pointed out, getting me to nod. "I'm so sorry to hear that, kiddo" she hugged me as well.

"Can we please focus again on Kara's date?" I questioned, both of them laughing, but my cousin was fast to change the topic again, talking about Nia.

"I'm so proud of her" Kara commented. "And it just feels so good to know that if I want to take a night off, there's someone there that can save the day" she explained.

"I can do that, too" I told her.

"No, no, uh-uh, not happening, Halley" she looked at me as I sighed. "I'm sorry, but I'm not risking you getting hurt, not in this time" she pointed out.

I didn't like being treated as a child, but I knew that she was really scared of something happening to me, much more after learning that I was dead in the future, which had led her to think that I was a reckless teenager.

"Okay, I have to go pick up lil' Halley from Levi's" Kara got up from the couch as Alex did it as well.

"You're leaving?" I asked Alex, who nodded.

"Yeah, I'm training with J'onn to control this guy" she answered while showing us the martian weapon, doing a demonstration until the weapon didn't do what she expected. "This thing is supposed to know what I'm thinking, but it's being very stubborn" Alex complained.

"Like soldier, like hand" Kara laughed as Alex scared her, which made both of us to laugh. "Don't scared me" my cousin told her. "Okay, I should really get going" she said shortly before leaping into the sky.

* * *

I got up from the couch after hearing someone knocking on the door, knowing that Kara wasn't going to do it since she was dealing with my younger self's tantrum.

"Hi, um... Is Kara ready?" William asked the moment I opened the door.

"Yeah, I believe she is" I answered, . "Come on in" I smiled while letting him walk inside the apartment.

It was uncomfortable and awkward, I just wanted my cousin to go back to the living room, but I was still able to hear the kid's sobs.

"Is your sister okay?" he asked as my cousin walked into the living room, the child in her arms.

"Hey, I didn't know you were already here" Kara smiled while trying to leave the eight year old on the floor, the little one refusing to let go of her. "Hal, baby" my cousin whispered really trying to calm her down. "It's okay, I'll be here if you need me" she told the child, who shook her head in between sobs.

"She will come back, Halley" I approached them, the kid looking at me. "It will be fine, I promise" I told her as she stretched her arms toward me, so I picked her up.

"Okay, there's dinner in the fridge, do not order food, understood?" Kara questioned me, to what I nodded. "Call if anything happens, please" she begged.

"I will" I assured her. "Go, have fun" I pushed them toward the door. "Bye" I tried for Kara to leave, but she hugged both of us.

"I love you, girls" she whispered before kissing our foreheads.

"We love you, too" I whispered, finally getting her to walk out of the apartment, closing the door before focusing on the child that I was still holding. "It's okay, she's going to be fine, kiddo" I told her.

"You promise?" she questioned me.

"I promise" I hugged her tightly, Kara was going to be fine.

I ended up breaking Kara's first and only rule since I order Chinese food, even though we had eaten the dinner my cousin had left in the fridge, but I was still hungry.

The eight year old refused to go to sleep, she was terrified of something like the other night happening, which was keeping me in alert, I wasn't going to make things that easy for Lex.

We both turned our heads scared after hearing the door being opened, my heart pounding heavily in my chest as I got up from the couch ready to attack, but stopping when I saw my cousin, William standing behind her.

"Were you going to attack me?" she asked as I tried to calm myself down.

"You freaked me out" I told her, the little girl was still sitting on the couch shaking, needing a few more seconds before finally running to hug Kara.

"Did you order Chinese?" Kara questioned me while observing the apartment. "I told you there was dinner in the fridge" she looked at me.

"And we ate it, but we... I was still hungry" I answered, my cousin shaking her head.

"You should be sleeping" she commented to the child, who frowned.

"I was scared" the kid whispered, her head resting on Kara's shoulder, who didn't say anything else, just hugging the child.

"Thanks for tonight, William" my cousin smiled.

"No, don't thank me" he shook his head. "I had so much fun" William smiled.

"Me too" Kara told him, keeping the smile on her face. "I see tomorrow at work" she commented.

"See you tomorrow, bye girls" he said shortly before leaving, moment in which Kara turn to look at me.

"Clean this mess as I tuck her in" she ordered me, to what I nodded, knowing that I wasn't going to have any other option.

* * *

 **KARA'S P. O. V**

It was the first time after a long time that her cousin had brought her to CatCo since none could stay with her. Alex and J'onn were working on a mission together, her teenage version and Nia as well and Brainy… Kara refused to take her to the DEO because it would let Lex to have even more control over her.

"Hey, baby, I have to go" Kara told her, getting her to pack her homework in her backpack, hoping to be leaving with her. "I need you to stay here with William" her cousin said as she frowned, which Kara to kneel in front of her.

"Where are you going?" she asked, not quite understanding why she couldn't go.

"I have to help Nia and Hal, I'll be back soon" her cousin answered while gently tucking her brown hair behind her ears. "You can call me if anything happens, okay?" Kara kissed her forehead, to what she nodded.

She grabbed her cousin's hand tightly as they both walked to William's desk, who smiled at them, Kara trying for her to let her go of her, but she needed for a few more seconds before finally doing it.

"Listen to William, okay?" her cousin asked her, getting her to nodded. "She has everything she needs in her backpack, call me if anything happens" Kara looked at William, hugging her one last time shortly before leaving.

At that moment she looked down at her feet shyly, it was the first time she was by her own with him and she wasn't sure of what to expect.

"Do you have to do homework?" William asked, to what she nodded slightly. "Are you okay sitting here?" he questioned her while pointing to the chair that was next to his.

She sat on the chair quietly, going back to do her homework, feeling observed by him from time to time, which made her not to look up, only focusing on the craft that she had to do about the spring.

She was cutting flowers shapes to glue on a paper sheet, but flinching when she felt how the scissors cut the palm of her left hand, a drop of blood falling on the paper. At that moment, she frowned, she shouldn't be bleeding.

"You okay?" William asked, but she didn't answer, starting to panic. "Let me see" he said while grabbing her hand, pressing a tissue over the cut. "It's okay, It's just a small cut" the reporter commented.

She looked back at her hands. Blood. She hated it. Everything blurry around her. No sound coming out of her throat as she opened her mouth.

Her heart was pounding heavily on her chest, her ears being blocked by the sound of it as she closed her eyes in an attempt to calm herself down.

 _"Eve forced her head to her right while pulling out the needle from her neck, her eyes closed as the burning sensation of the kryptonite was slowly fading away, which got her to relax even if it was just for a few seconds._

 _The woman freed her wrists from the kryptonite handcuffs, massaging the zone a little, making her flinch, her skin was burned and sensitive._

 _She opened her eyes after not feeling her presence, finding her talking to one of the soldiers that was always in front of her door, who approached her to pick her up, moment at which she knew where he was taking her._

 _There was a stretcher in the middle of the room, a few screens by its left as well as a table with surgical instruments. However, what had been disturbing her the most was the smell of everything being so clean, she couldn't stand it for a long time, it was hard to breathe._

 _When the soldier left her on the stretcher, it was Eve the one who approached her again, but, even though it wasn't the first time she was there, she was really focused on the lamps that were above her head since she had never seen them working._

 _"Okay, sweetie, let's get you ready" Eve said while tugging from her t-shirt, letting the woman to take off her shirt before laying on the stretcher. "You're going to get cold" the woman commented, covering her with a blanket._

 _She didn't move when Eve handcuffed her hands, she had tried to fight it other times and it hadn't worked, so she remained still, just observing how the woman turned on the lamps._

 _Red sun lamps. They were weakening her. She felt tired, well, she had been feeling like that for the last few days, but still hoping that her cousin was going to find her soon._

 _"Hi, kid" Lex Luthor walked inside the room. "How are you feeling?" he questioned her, but she didn't answer, a huge oppression on her chest, not being able to breathe properly._

 _That man had become her worst nightmare during the few days she had been there, torturing her in any way, so she could tell that whatever that was going to happen, it wasn't going to be different from the others times._

 _"Eve, Are the scanners ready?" he asked, to what the woman nodded slightly. "Good, let's get started" he said as she closed her eyes afraid, her heart racing as he uncovered her. "It's okay, don't be afraid" Lex caressed her cheek, getting her to move her face away from his touch while opening her eyes._

 _A few minutes later everything was ready for him to start, being able to hear a machine beeping as the same rhythm of her heartbeat, which was increasing with every second that passed._

 _She couldn't avoid the tears when he picked up a surgical knife from the table, observing how he was looking one of the scanners before turning to look at her._

 _"No, no!" she screamed as he pressed the scalpel on her chest, trying to move so he wouldn't touch her._

 _However that didn't stop him from keep going, not even when the first cut was made and she screamed in pain, sobbing while trying to get him away from her._

 _She could feel the blood pouring out from the cut as he kept going, her eyes drifting to his hand, moment at which she panicked, there was too much blood over her chest._

 _There was a moment in which she closed her eyes, crying in pain as he continued to cut her skin, just hoping for him to stop. She was barely able to understand what he saying, tired and confused about what was happening, slowly drifting into unconscious without being able to avoid it."_

KARA'S P. O. V

She sprinted through the office, William had called her because her baby cousin was crying and he didn't know what to do, so she didn't even get to talk to Brainy as she had to come back.

Apparently, the eight year old had cut the palm of her hand while doing some crafts, which had made her panic and she could assure the it was because of the blood. Her cousin had never liked the sight of it.

"Hey, what happened?" she asked while observing how the child was sobbing without wanting to be embraced by William, pushing him away whenever he got closer to her. "It's okay, I'm here, baby" she whispered taking the kid in her arms, her cousin hiding her face in her neck as she hugged her as tight as possible.

"She got scared because of the blood" William explained, to what she nodded slightly, being a little worried about the fact that hee baby cousin was bleeding, although the child didn't have all of her powers yet.

"Can I see it, baby?" she asked her, sitting on a chair before placing the kid on her lap, slowly unwrapping her cousin's left hand.

It was a small cut, which wasn't even bleeding anymore, but it had been enough to freak out the little girl, who still fighting to breathe properly.

"It's okay" she whispered, trying to pull her cousin away. "Try to breathe" she told her, but the eight year old shook her head while gripping tightly to her clothes. "In and out, come on, you can do it" she instructed, the little one starting to calm down a little. "Good job, baby" she kissed her cousin's forehead.

She remained hugging the child until her baby cousin was asleep in her arms, gently adjusting her so both of them would be comfortable.

"I'm sorry I had to call you, but she wasn't calming down and everytime I tried to approach her, she panicked even more..." William mumbled, being confused and worried about the whole situation.

"It's okay" she told him, rolling up her cousin's right sleeve, a scar being visible. "Halley was physically abused by my aunt's husband, she was left alone with him after her mom died" she started explaining, seeing how he frowned while observing the scar.

"It was a panic attack, wasn't it?" he asked her, to what she nodded slightly.

"I should have told you" she looked at him. "It happens a lot and normally she needs me to calm down, so you did it good calling me, she wouldn't have let you help her" she commented, stroking her cousin's hair.

"What happened here?" it was Andrea who asked. "Didn't I told you not to bring the child here?" the woman looked at her as she sighed.

"I know, I'm sorry, I didn't have anyone to stay with her" she apologized. "I have to go to do an interview and I can't bring her with me, Could I leave her here? It won't be long and she's asleep, she won't be a problem..." she couldn't keep talking as Andrea interrupted her.

"Just for today" the woman answered. "Leave her on the couch in my office, she can rest there" her boss told her.

"Thank you" she smiled a little while getting up with the child in her arms, following Andrea.

She laid her baby cousin on the couch, the little girl tossing around a little as she crouched down beside her.

"Shh, it's okay, you're safe" she whispered before kissing the child's forehead.

"Go, you're going to be late" William pointed out, to what she nodded, she needed to talk to Nia before something could go wrong. "I'll keep an eye on her" he told her.

"Thanks" she smiled slightly, looking one last time to her baby cousin before finally leaving.

She barely had time to talk to Brainy before Nia was already working out her plan and her teenage cousin with her.

"Dreamer, don't!" she heard Halley exclaimed, the teenager was trying to get to Nia. "I've been were you are and I know it's the easiest thing to do, but you won't be able to live with it" the girl said, but Dreamer didn't stop. "I tried to kill someone, the first arrow hit his shoulder because I missed it and it made me mad... I had never missed a shot before, but I couldn't do it. It didn't even matter how mad I was at him or how much hurt he had inflicted me and my family" her cousin explained as she frowned, trying to understand what had led her cousin to do that. "You think you're gonna win this way, but that's not true, he will. You'll become someone you are not" Halley shook her head as she walked closer to them, being proud of how the teenager was handling the whole situation.

"She's right" she said, getting both of them to look at her. "You've already won" she pointed out, observing how Nia was still pulling, trying to choke him. "If you do this, you'll take a piece of his darkness and carry it with you forever" she told her. "When you put that suit on, you became a symbol, you give people hope, don't let them down by stumping to his level. Please let just turn him in and make sure he faces justice" she asked her, getting Nia to look at her.

"You can't promise that it'll happen" Dreamer shook her head.

"No, I can't" she sighed. "And I understand, you feel like you're the only one protecting your community, but you're not alone, you have me and Alex and J'onn and even Brainy" she told her. "And maybe we all should have opened our eyes to the realities that you and your community fight day by day, but now we have" she knew Nia was starting to listen to her. "And now we'll have our eyes open for people like him" she added finally getting Dreamer to stop, which made her sighed relieved.

Halley walked closer to her, a smile on her face as she embraced her a little, still feeling confused about what the teenager had said earlier. Although she could be more proud of her.

"Can you pick up Halley from CatCo while I accompany Nia?" she asked her.

"Sure" her cousin answered.

"Thanks, see you at home" she smiled shortly before the teen leaped into the dark night sky.

* * *

 **FUTURE HALLEY'S P. O. V**

"Hey, What are you two doing?" Kara asked opening the door, the eight year old running to hug her legs. "Are you feeling better?" she kissed the child's forehead, who nodded slightly. "I have to finish an article, but What if we watch a movie after that?" she questioned us.

"Yeah, I'm in" I smiled at her, turning my attention to Comet, who was bringing me all of his toys to play. "Catch" I threw one of his toys, seeing how he ran to pick it up and come back to me. "Good boy" I petted him, which made him bark.

It was soon my younger self who replaced me, throwing Comet all of his toys without even giving him time to take them back to her, which made me laugh, the puppy was getting tired.

"Hal, about what you said to Nia..." Kara said, getting me to look at her. "Who did you try to kill?" she asked kind of curious, to what I shrugged not wanting to talk about it. "I know it wasn't Lex, you didn't have your bow and arrows" she pointed out as I sighed.

"I don't want to talk about it" I answered as she frowned.

"Has something to do with the kidnapping?" my cousin asked, to what I nodded. "So maybe if I know, I can stop it from happening" she commented.

"No, you can't stop it" I told her. "It's going to be a long recovery, but it was what made me be who I am today" I looked at her, seeing how she smiled a little.

"I'm so proud of you, Hal" Kara hugged, so I did it as well.

Kara went back to finish her article as I tried my best to keep the eight year old and Comet distracted, laughing when I saw the puppy copying everything the child was doing.

The three of us turned our heads toward the door, when it opened, Kara sitting up from the stool as Alex walked inside.

"Alex?" Kara asked a little confused, we weren't expecting her visit.

"Mom just called me" Alex said as if she was still thinking about something. "They found dad" she added.

"Jeremiah?" my cousin was confused as I just stared at Alex, kind of knowing what her next words were going to be.

"He's dead" it was barely a whispered, but loud enough to be heard.

Both sisters stared at each other for what it seemed like an eternity before Kara finally walked to embrace Alex.

I couldn't say that I didn't know that that was going to happen, because I did, so I just sighed while grabbing the eight year old's hand, wanting to keep her calm. Even Comet had stopped playing, one of his toys still in his mouth, sitting down next to us as if he didn't understand what was going on.

I could already tell that it was going to be a long night for all of us.

* * *

 **LITTLE HALLEY'S P. O. V**

"Come on, girls, we're leaving" Kara called them, so she picked up her backpack as her teenage version grabbed Comet's leash. "Do you need help with that, kiddo?" her cousin asked after observing that she was holding two books and Saffire in between her arms. "How many books are you taking?" Kara questioned her.

"Five" she answered.

"Okay, I know that you read pretty fast, but I don't think you have to take that many" her cousin told her while taking the books she was holding, which made her pout. "We're only leaving for three days, baby" Kara tucked her brown hair behind her ears as she sighed before nodding slightly.

They were supposed to be meeting with Alex and Kelly, so all of them would leave to Midvale at the same time.

"I'm not going" Alex said the moment she saw them at her door. "And you can spare me the big accusing eyes, Kara, I'm not changing my mind" the woman told her sister, getting Kara to walk inside the apartment.

"Excuse me, um... Alex, I don't understand, you were with me last night when we made the arrangements" Kara commented, kind of confused.

"I never said that I was participating" Alex pointed out, both sisters were getting into an argument. "Okay, stop telling me how I feel" the woman asked Kara

"Okay, then you tell me how you feel" her cousin looked at her sister. "Tell me why you're refusing to go to your father's funeral" Kara asked.

"Because I don't feel the need to bury a man who has been dead to me for years" Alex answered angrily.

It wasn't the first time she had seen both sisters arguing that way, but she knew that Kara wasn't going to get Alex to leave with them to Midvale and part of her wished she had stayed with her teen version and Comet in the street.

"After leaving Cadmus, did you think he was just gonna be able to call us whenever he felt like?" her cousin asked.

"I am the one who held out hope for him, I am the one that said that he was good, and that Cadmus was forcing him to kill people" Alex told her.

"And he helped you escape" Kara pointed out.

"And then he disappeared. Again. Just like that!" the former DEO's director yelled, getting her to flinch, J'onn resting his hand on her shoulder to keep her calm.

"Alex, he's still your father" her cousin tried one more time. "You should be at his burial"

"Look, the man that I loved hasn't been a father to me in years" Alex said. "And... Yes, we were so close that we could just... we could finish each other's sentences, but his obsession with keeping you safe changed all of it. Nothing else mattered to him, the least of all me" the woman pointed at herself.

"That is not true" her cousin shook her head, she could tell that Kara was hurt.

"Oh, come on, Kara, he treated you like you were some golden girl, and of course you have love for him, and I totally respect that" Alex commented, Kara looking away for a few seconds. "But he treated me like I wasn't even worth his time"

"Okay, So what do you want me to tell Eliza?" Kara asked starting to give up.

"I don't care" the oldest sister shrugged.

"You don't care. You don't care what I tell our grieving mother?" her cousin frowned.

"I have spent my entire life protecting this whole family, and I will not do it again!" Alex yelled again while shutting closed the bathroom door.

"She is all yours, Kelly, I'm not dealing with this" Kara said while picking her up and walked out of the apartment.

"You okay?" she asked after observing how the superhero was fighting her own tears.

"Yeah, baby, I'm okay" her cousin kissed her forehead, to what she nodded, not wanting to keep asking about it.

"Where's Alex and Kelly?" the teenager asked the moment they approached her.

"Alex refused to come" Kara answered, getting the girl to frown, but not to ask anything else.

She knew that Kara was hurt by Alex's words and that her cousin wasn't going to talk about how she was feeling since she had never done it, not even when Mon-El left, which had led her into having panic attacks and nightmares, those she didn't want to see again.

* * *

 **KARA'S P. O. V**

She had walked down the beach as soon as everyone had gone to bed, just as she had done almost sixteen years ago.

Her sister's words were being repeated in her head over and over again, deep down she knew that Alex was right, if it hadn't been because of her, Jeremiah wouldn't have left his family behind.

"Kara?" it was barely a whisper, but it got her to turn her head, Alex was walking towards her. "What are you doing here? It's late" her sister pointed out, to what she nodded, she already knew that.

She started walking again, just focusing on the sound of the waves, a few tears fighting their way out of her eyes as she was being followed by Alex, who seemed to be confused about why she was being so distant.

"You okay?" her sister asked, but she didn't answer, Was she really okay? "Kara, if it has something to do with what I told you yesterday, I'm sorry, I know I hurt you..." Alex started to talk, but she didn't let her finish, turning around to look at her.

"But you're right" she told her. "If it hadn't been because of me, he would have never left his family and you would have had a father" she explained while looking away.

Her sister wasn't even answering anything, not even trying for her to get that out of her mind, instead Alex just sighed while shaking her head as she continued walking.

"Kara, hey, stop" her sister grabbed her arm, pulling from it, but it didn't stop her. "I'm so sorry" the way her sister's voice cracked made her stop, tears were starting to appear in Alex's eyes. "I didn't want you to feel like you don't belong to this family, because you do, you're my sister and I don't want a life without you in it" Alex admitted, getting her to close her eyes in tears shortly before throwing herself to embrace her sister.

She had been needing to do that for the whole day, her face buried in her sister's shoulder, both of them crying while clinging at each other as tight as possible.

"It's okay" she whispered when Alex apologized again.

"No, it's not, I shouldn't have pushed you away, you're mourning, too" her sister tried to pulled away a little, but she didn't let her.

"I love you" she whispered, feeling how Alex increased the strength of the hug.

"I love you, too, sis" Alex answered as she smiled a little, finally feeling calm, happy of having her sister by her side.

 **Hi!**

 **I thought that it was going to take me less time to write this chapter. I wasn't even going to include episode sixteen.**

 **I hope everyone is doing well with this whole situation.**

 **Thanks so much for reading, let me know what you think,**

 **Ayrin**


End file.
